AMOR AGOTADO
by Magnolia A
Summary: Han pasado poco más de seis meses desde que Candy y Terry se separaron y el corazón de Candy sigue sufriendo por ese amor perdido y la lleva con él a Lakewood.. pero no obstante de amrla tanto siente que su amor por ella se esta agotando... ¿Sera posible?
1. CAPITULOS 1 Y 2

**PRIMERA PARTE.- UN ADOLORIDO CORAZON**

A ruegos de la Señorita Pony y de la hermana Maria, también por convicción propia Albert ha decidido llevar a vivir a Lakewood a Candy para que se recupere del duro golpe de perder a su más grande amor.

Candy esta muy delgada, come muy poco, no trepa árboles, duerme casi nada… no solo eso… sus ojos han perdido el brillo habitual que le caracterizaban… lleva con Albert poco más de dos semanas… y un día de esos la rubia llego corriendo a los brazos de Albert llorando inconsolablemente…

¡Albert!, ¡Albert! No puedo más.

Vamos pequeña calma tu congoja ¿Qué te pasa?

¡Oh Albert! Estaba yo tan segura de mis convicciones… pero me duele tanto que siento que voy a perder mi corazón…

Albert al escuchar esas palabras… piensa para si…-a mi me duele más, verte así, acaso ¿no ves el amor frente a ti?-

Vamos pequeña, tranquila, serénate lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte…. Tienes a Archie a Annie, a tus madres, a los chicos del hogar, a Tom…. Me tienes a mí…

Albert… tú no me dejaras sola ¿verdad?

Sabes bien que no, no importa si me voy, siempre encontraré la manera de estar junto a ti.

¡Albert! Siempre tan delicado y tierno… Gracias, mil gracias por…

La rubia siente que todo le da vueltas… no termina su frase, se desmaya en brazos del ojiazul…

¡Candy! Mi pequeña… vamos…. Saldrás de esta... y de eso me voy a encargar yo… no sé cómo pero no voy a permitir que sigas sufriendo así…. ¿no te das cuenta que con eso me desgarras el alma?

El chico con sus poderosos brazos, la lleva a su habitación ordena a Dorothy le ponga el pijama a Candy… mientras él mismo le habla al médico de cabecera de la familia quien después de revisarla dice que Candy solo esta muy débil, que requiere comer bien y distracciones para que su mente se entretenga, que debido a esa debilidad, podría tener otros desmayos sin consecuencias… pero sobre todo requería mucho apoyo. Ante lo dicho por el médico, Albert ordena –como pocas veces hace con su familia- que todos tienen que ayudar a Candy a superar su crisis, hasta la tía Elroy que a pesar de su carácter enérgico era temerosa cuando escuchaba a su sobrino dar ordenes como lo que era…. El jefe de la familia Andrew.

Será como digas William… pero… ¿Cómo puedo ayudar yo?

Tía que no la estorbe con eso basta.

¡William! ¿qué son esas palabras?

Tía sabemos muy bien todos que Candy no es de su agrado, siempre la ha culpado de la muerte de Anthony, de la rebeldía de Stear…. ¡y no sé yo de que otras tantas cosas más!

Contrariamente a la reacción que esperaba Albert, su anciana tía se le acercó le acarició la mejilla y le dijo…

William, tienes razón en decir que yo culpe en su día a Candice de todo eso… hace mucho tiempo que dejo de hacerlo…. Archie y George me hicieron ver la verdad… la misma Candice me hizo verlo que siendo una señorita lo haya arriesgado todo por ti…. Hasta su reputación por no dejarte desvalido sin saber quién eras en realidad de eso le voy a estar eternamente agradecida a esa niña… de ahora lo único que la culpo esa de esa ceguera brutal que tiene la muchacha y que cuando se decida abrir los ojos no sea muy tarde porque todo se agota…

Un Albert contrariado ante tales palabras le preguntó…

Tía… ¿Qué quiso decir?

Nada, William, nada... solo espero que un día te decidas a liberarte de tú sufrimiento… también espero que cuando te decidas no se muy tarde…. Porque ya te dije todo se agota... no se hable más hijo tus ordenes serán acatadas creo que sería bueno que hablaras con Annie Britter… después de todo ella es la mejor amiga de Candice… no creo que lo sucedido con Archie sea más importante que lo que le sucede a su amiga…. Es solo una sugerencia

La tía se retiro de la vista de Albert dejándolo muy pensativo ¿A que se refiere con la ceguera de Candy? ¿A qué se refiere con que yo me decida? ¿Que quiso decir con que todo se agota? Aunque la idea de hablar con Annie Britter no era para nada descabellada…. Si había alguien que podía ayudarle con Candy era precisamente ella… alguna vez cuando todo iba bien con Archie escucho decir que esperaba pagar un día la deuda que ella tenía con Candy…. Aunque no sabía de que se trataba eso a lo que se refería Annie al menos le ayudaría a curar a Candy de sus males… se decidió a escribirle…

Señorita Britter:

Antes que nada espero se encentre bien de salud usted y su familia…. Si me atrevo a molestarle no es por mi… créame que lo hago por una persona que es importante tanto como para usted como para mi…Candy…. Está en un estado realmente deplorable… lo de Terry está acabando con ella y yo solo no puedo con esto… aceptaría venir a verla y ayudarme a hacer un plan para sacar a Candy de la tristeza…. No se sienta obligada a nada… si se niega lo entenderé… espero su respuesta.

Respetuosamente….

William Albert Andrew

El propio Albert sentía que la carta era muy formal, pero no sabía cómo dirigirse a Annie después de lo sucedido con Archie… ordenó a algún sirviente enviará la misiva urgentemente y se dedico toda la tarde a trabajar mientras Candy dormía plácidamente después del tranquilizante que le inyecto el doctor para calmarla.

El alba llegó muy rápidamente... Candy despertó intentando darse ánimos sabía que todos estaban preocupados por ella… porque no se recuperaba del golpe de lo sucedido con Terry… -Tengo que ser fuerte al menos por ellos- se decía a sí misma Candy mientras se preparaba para darse un baño y bajar a desayunar.

Albert por su parte no había pasado una buena noche…. No dejaba de pensar en cómo ayudar a sanar el corazón de Candy… como acercarse a ella no como amigo… sino como hombre de forma muy sutil sin que ella se asustara…. También pensaba en los negocios y en la carta que envió a Annie que él pensaba no tardaría en llegar a sus manos…

Tal cual lo pensaba Albert, la carta para Annie llegó a manos de esta como a las ocho de la mañana ya que los Andrew y los Britter no vivían muy lejos… Annie se llevo la sorpresa de su vida cuando el mayordomo le dijo que tenía una misiva de William Albert Andrew…. Dudo en recibirla, pero pensó que si Albert escribía era porque algo muy importante y delicado estaba pasando… la tomó y leyó cuidadosamente el contenido

Señorita Britter:

Antes que nada espero se encentre bien de salud usted y su familia…. Si me atrevo a molestarle no es por mi… créame que lo hago por una persona que es importante tanto como para usted como para mi…Candy…. Está en un estado realmente deplorable… lo de Terry está acabando con ella y yo solo no puedo con esto… aceptaría venir a verla y ayudarme a hacer un plan para sacar a Candy de la tristeza…. No se sienta obligada a nada… si se niega lo entenderé… espero su respuesta.

Respetuosamente….

William Albert Andrew

Tal cual Annie supuso algo grave pasaba con los Andrew… estaba tan metida en su propio dolor que había olvidado que Candy sufría muchísimo a pesar de sus convicciones que no había reparado si quiera en mandarla una tarjeta, una carta o algo… en verdad estaba muy mal porque Albert había jurado jamás molestarla lo hacía ahora…. Realmente sus problemas no fueron con él sino con Archie… -ahora es cuando puedo pagar mi deuda con Candy- pensó para si Annie y se dispuso a escribir inmediatamente….

Albert:

Gracias por los buenos deseos para mí y mi familia…. ¿no te parece que la carta es demasiado formal? Si ya sé que nunca nos hemos tuteado ni nada por el estilo y que por lo acontecido con Archie y tu promesa dada a mi persona de nunca tutearme ni buscarme jamás; te obligo a ello… me disculpo porque mis problemas no fueron contigo solo con Archie… por lo tanto puedes tutearme… estaba yo tan encerrada en mi misma que me había olvidado de mi amiga y hermana… ¡Pobre de ella y pobre de ti!... desde luego que acepto ir… Candy no puede seguir así…. Si no seguramente morirá y no queremos eso… mañana mismo llego con ustedes temprano… tengo que explicar aquí en casa la situación… no te preocupes por mi… llego directamente a la mansión Andrew. Gracias por avisarme de mi amiga.

Saludos

Annie Britter

Annie solicitó llevarán inmediatamente al correo y se dispuso a explicar la situación de Candy y la petición de Albert… aunque los Britter estaban renuentes a que su hija fuera con los Andrew… sobre todo la señora Britter…. Pero como solía suceder en forma cotidiana con los Britter, el padre de Annie la hizo de mediador entre su esposa y su hija… explico a su esposa que Annie no podía negarse, que tal y como Annie dijo el problema fue Archie y no con todos los Andrew, que además Candy había ayudado mucho a su hija y ahora la que necesitaba esa misma ayuda era Candy.

Gracias papá, pero aunque mamá se hubiera negado yo estaba ya decidida a irme…. De hecho ya envié la respuesta a William Andrew de forma urgente para que la respuesta le llegue hoy mismo en la tarde, si me disculpan voy a arreglar mis cosas.

Pasa hija.

Annie se dirigió a su habitación dejando pensativos a sus padres…. Sobre todo a su madre que no estaba muy de acuerdo… pero realmente volver a ver a Archibald Cromwelll después de haber cancelado el compromiso y de prácticamente haber roto el corazón de Annie era una excelente prueba.

Mientras en casa de los Britter, Annie se preparaba para su viaje y para quizás una larga estancia con los Andrew, precisamente esta familia estaba muy intranquila…. Albert no dejaba de pensar en Candy, en su trabajo y en las palabras de su tía… sobre todo en "la ceguera brutal de Candy" había dicho ella… otra cosa que lo inquietaba era eso de "todo se agota" ¿sería posible que incluso el amor, o al menos un amor profundo se agotara?, no deseaba pensar en eso, al menos no ahora, para agregar algo más a sus preocupaciones… esperaba expectante la respuesta de Annie si es que había además de cómo decirle a Candy que tenía que ser un viaje que no admitía dilaciones a Escocia no solo de trabajo, sino a la villa de los Andrew; para su sorpresa alguien toco a su despacho en la mansión Andrew…

Toc, toc.

Adelante, esta abierto –contestó secamente Albert-

Si te interrumpo mejor me voy Albert.

¡Candy! ¡Dios mío!

Albert es como si hubieras visto a un muerto resucitado –ríe un poco-

Para el ojiazul no pasó inadvertido la sonrisa de Candy que a pesar de sonreír todavía era una sonrisa nublada pero al menos lo estaba intentando… así que le dijo…

No es como ver a un muerto resucitado, es verte de nuevo de pie, arreglada y hasta sonriendo…. Me da mucho gusto por ti…

Gracias Albert… pero si es como haber resucitado… en fin… solo pase a saludarte… no quiero quitarte más el tiempo Albert.

Candy, sabes muy bien que no me quitas el tiempo… es más si me das unos cuarenta minutos vamos a montar…. ¿te parece mi idea?

Desde luego que sí Albert… gracias… me voy alistando… pasas por mi –guiñándole el ojo-

Desde luego.

Te veo en un rato.

Candy salió para alistar su paseo a caballo… conocía tan bien a Albert que tenía la certeza de que algo quería decirle el rubio ojiazul a ella… pero lo iba a tener para ella sola una tarde ¿Por qué me emociona tanto si ya hemos estado así antes? –pensó la pecosa- y se dispuso a preparar el paseo.

Albert por su parte aseguró la puerta de su despacho para poder leer la carta que le enviaba como respuesta Annie, la cual le fue entregada minutos antes de que Candy entrara… para su fortuna la rubia no se acercó lo suficiente como para notar que había algo oculto bajo sus manos…. Abrió el sobre con avidez y leyó:

Albert:

Gracias por los buenos deseos para mí y mi familia…. ¿no te parece que la carta es demasiado formal? Si ya sé que nunca nos hemos tuteado ni nada por el estilo y que por lo acontecido con Archie y tu promesa dada a mi persona de nunca tutearme ni buscarme jamás; te obligo a ello… me disculpo porque mis problemas no fueron contigo solo con Archie… por lo tanto puedes tutearme… estaba yo tan encerrada en mi misma que me había olvidado de mi amiga y hermana… ¡Pobre de ella y pobre de ti!... desde luego que acepto ir… Candy no puede seguir así…. Si no seguramente morirá y no queremos eso… mañana mismo llego con ustedes temprano… tengo que explicar aquí en casa la situación… no te preocupes por mi… llego directamente a la mansión Andrew. Gracias por avisarme de mi amiga.

Saludos

Annie Britter

Magnifico- pensó Albert… ahora me costara menos dejar a Candy. Ordeno se preparaba la habitación para Annie, dio ciertas instrucciones a George, mando dar aviso a las caballerizas que tuvieran listos su potro y la yegua de la rubia y subió a sus habitaciones a prepararse para el paseo.

Estando ya listo… paso por Candy a sus habitaciones…

Toc, toc.

Adelante Albert….

Albert pasó… y cual fue su sorpresa… Candy no había elegido el traje montar que usualmente llevaba cuando salía de paseo… llevaba un traje de montar de gala en tono verde manzana que acentuaba el color de sus ojos… las coletas con un listón de seda del mismo tono… con un poco de brillo en los labios… a pesar de conservar las coletas… hacía ver a Candy como una mujer muy elegante.

¿Qué opinas Albert?

Que te queda muy bien, ¿Por qué elegiste un traje de montar de gala?

Siempre que salimos voy igual y tú siempre muy guapo y yo hecha una facha.

¿Guapo? Para Albert no paso inadvertido la palabra… pero parecía que Candy no lo había notado sino se hubiera sonrojado… ese detalle de llamarle "guapo" le emociono mucho… porque jamás había escuchado a su "pequeña" llamar así a nadie ni siquiera a Terry.

No digas eso…. Es como te sientas cómoda.

Pues ahora me siento cómoda así… ¿nos vamos?

Vamos.

Albert ofreció su brazo que la ojiverde aceptó gustosa… -se siente tan bien bajar de su brazo… -pensó Candy- ¿si ya hemos bajado así antes, porque me siento tan diferente?... por su parte Albert pensaba –es tan linda la sensación de que tome mi brazo a pesar de las veces que lo hemos hecho de esta forma… no se como he podido contener mis sentimientos tanto tiempo-

Mientras bajaban las largas escaleras de la mansión y cada uno cavilando… Elroy les observaba… pensando… -Que no sea demasiado tarde cuando una abra los ojos y el otro se decida-

Como usualmente Albert ayudó a subir a Candy a su yegua… cabalgaron en silencio hasta el lugar preferido de ambos… la casa donde Albert solía estar en sus días de vagancia… desmontaron y prepararon el día de campo… la primera en romper el mutismo fue Candy….

Y bien Albert, ya estamos aquí… Lo que sea que te aflija dímelo ya.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Vamos, te conozco desde hace tantos años… para que un cabalgata tú no digas nada es increíble…. Algo te preocupa ¿Qué es? o ¿ya no confías en mí?

Vaya, pequeña me conoces… ¿dejar de confiar yo en ti? No eso no sucederá jamás…. Solo que no se como decirlo…

¿Tú sin palabras? Eso no lo creo de ti que eres tan elocuente…. Vamos ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible?

Esta bien… en realidad lo que quiero decirte son dos cosas… una buena y una mala… ¿Cuál quieres saber primero?

La mala, porque la buena amortigua a la primera.

Sea pues… Candy… tengo que hacer un viaje a Europa… en específico a Escocia, no solo de negocios… sino también para ver la finca de la familia… parece que sucede algo grave y no pudo postergar el viaje…

Albert… por mi no te detengas… yo lo que menos quiero es atarte a mi…, no te preocupes por mi… se que he estado muy frágil y deprimida… que prometiste estar conmigo… pero no quiero ser más egoísta… lo que tengas que hacer… hazlo (dijo Candy no muy convencida de lo que le había dicho… le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser que se fuera cuando era tan importante para ella tener cerca de su amigo confidente… pero sabía también que tenía obligaciones que cumplir)

Candy… créeme que como estés… bien o mal siempre me preocupo por ti… pero escucharte hablar así me tranquiliza… Gracias.

Vete tranquilo Albert… ¿Cuándo partes?

Pasado mañana.

Excelente Albert… haber que me traes de por allá –dijo a rubia con una fingida sonrisa-

Seguro Candy… te traeré algo que no esperas.

Mientras venga de ti lo que sea… ¿Cuál es la buena?

Tu amiga Annie viene a pasar una temporada aquí contigo.

¡qué!

Sí, se que es de sorprenderse, pero me informa que llega mañana.

No puedo creerlo… Así no me sentiré tan sola… debe ser un enrome esfuerzo para ella venir aquí donde puede toparse con Archie en cualquier momento.

Quizás ya lo supero.

Es posible… pero es muy bueno que este aquí.

Yo sé eso querida, yo sé.

¿Comemos?

¡Claro Pequeña!

Albert y Candy comieron y platicaron como en aquel tiempo en que Albert era solo "Albert" el chico sin pasado y Candy era su joven amiga y enfermera…. En mucho tiempo Albert no la había visto sonreír sinceramente… porque sus otras sonrisas habían sido notablemente forzadas… la pasaban tan bien los dos… uno y otro olvidando todas las tormentas que abrigaban su corazones… una el desazón de ceder un amor… el otro no poder expresar su amor… pero como todo en la vida hasta lo bueno termina, todo se agota… ya estaba oscureciendo… era hora de regresar a casa

Albert… la he pasado sensacional… todo fue maravilloso… gracias por tu compañía y por todo…

Vamos Candy que no es nada… yo también la pase magnifico.

Espero algún día poder retribuir aunque sea en una mínima parte lo que has hecho por mi aunque sea en una mínima parte.

Candy… lo que yo he hecho lo hago porque que quiero no espero que me pagues nada.

Lo sé… yo lo sé tienes un alma muy noble como la de Anthony o mejor dicho… él tenía un alma tan noble como la tuya… es en serio ¿Cómo poder pagarte?

Ante tal pregunta… el chico ojiazul deseaba decir… -entregándote a mí en corazón, cuerpo y alma… entregándote toda sin dudas ni mojigaterías- pero como obviamente eso no podía decir eso… le respondió.

Ya que insistes tanto en ello… en ver de nuevo tus ojos brillar, en verte de nuevo sonreír… con eso será más que suficiente… yo se que sufres mucho… que en verdad estás dolida… pero piensa en esto… ¿no crees que todo pasa por una razón aunque no entendemos la misma? No me contestes… piénsalo… no me digas nada.

Lo haré… pero a pesar de lo bien que estoy aquí no quiero hacer enojar a la tía abuela.

Sí es cierto, pero créeme Candy que a pesar de todo lo malo que ha hecho la tía, tiene su lado bueno, tierno, noble… aunque claro muy bien escondido.

Lo sé, peor no quiero tentarla… quiero llevar la fiesta en paz.

Tienes razón.

El ojiazul ayudó a subir al caballo a Candy y se fueron montando de regreso en silencio como había sido la ida… realmente Candy estaba exhausta cuando llegó a la mansión Andrew… subió a darse un baño para relajarse y descansar porque a pesar de dormir mucho últimamente no dormía bien pensando en Terry y en todo lo que paso.

Albert no estaba tan cansado como Candy pero también decidió darse un buen baño para estar presentable ante su tía deseba hablar con ella sobre el próximo viaje a Escocia.

Tan pronto termino su baño… Candy cayó rendida en su cama… por primera vez estaba realmente fatigada en cuerpo y mente, Albert paso a verla como de costumbre… estaba rendida…. Después de observarla tantas noches… vió en su semblante tranquilidad… lo cual le alegro mucho.. paso a ver a su tía…

Tía abuela… ¿puedo pasar?

Pasa William

Tía seré muy inoportuno si, ¿le robo unos minutos de su atención?

El jefe de la familia no debe decir eso… tienes mi atención.

Tía pasado mañana parto para Escocia.

¿Escocia? ¿Qué tienes que hacer en Escocia?

Sí, ya se que es sorprendente… voy a ver unos negocios… y a la villa familiar.

¿A la villa Andrew?, William… ¿sabes lo que significa regresar ahí verdad?

Sí, pero es necesario, es hora de presentarme ahí como lo que soy… el jefe del clan.

Me parece bien hijo si así lo has decidido… solo me queda una duda…

¿Cuál es tía?

¿Qué pasara con Candice?

Pues ella se quedara aquí desde luego.

¿Ya sabe que te vas?

Sí.

¿Cómo lo tomo?

Bastante bien, mejor de lo que yo pensaba, además tía…. Seguí su consejo… mande una carta a Annie Britter informándole del estado de Candy y…

¿y que respondió William?

Vamos tía a eso iba…. Me respondió que llega mañana temprano directamente a la mansión… tenía razón tía, su enojo es con Archie no con toda la familia Andrew…. Debería hacerle caso más seguido tía.

Vamos William…. No digas esas cosas… eres joven… los jóvenes suelen creer que los viejos les decimos las cosas por molestarlos… entonces ordenare que todo este listo para recibir a Annie Britter…

Por favor tía… no quiero quitarle más de su sueño… además yo también me siento cansado… Buenas noches tía –le besa la mejilla-

Buenas noches William.

Albert sale de la habitación de su tía… más sereno que la mañana del mismo día…dejar a Candy con Annie les haría bien a las dos…. Se puso el pijama e inmediatamente su rubia cabeza toco la almohada… se quedo profundamente dormido.

Mientras tanto… a pesar de estar dormida placidamente… Candy empezó a tener una terrible pesadilla…. De hecho esa pesadilla la había tenido antes de que Anthony muriera…. Mucho viento… el rosal deshojándose como diciéndole "adiós"…. No obstante tenía una variante… esta vez ella corría a la puerta de la mansión de los Andrew y veía a Albert vestido como "el príncipe de la colina" tocando la melodía que alguna vez Archie, Stear y Anthony le tocaron cuando se iba a México…. Volteaba a verla con sus precisos ojos azules llorando… en la vida real jamás le había visto llorar… además para hacer más dramática la escena…. El rubio estaba diciéndole a "adiós" con la mano y alejándose cada vez más de ella y aunque ella corría no podía alcanzarlo… Candy estaba desesperada… empezó a llorar fuertemente…. Hasta que…

Candy, Candy…. Despierta…. Estas soñando…

Candy por su parte empieza a escuchar la voz de Albert hablándole desde lo lejos…. Abre los ojos lentamente aun llorosa….

¡Dios mío! Albert... –vuelve a llorar-

Tranquila preciosa… ¿Qué soñaste?

Albert… -conteniendo el llanto- tuve un sueño terrible…. Y lo peor es que no es la primera vez que sueño esto…

Si no me dices que es no podré ayudarte a encontrar el significado del mismo…

Albert tuve la misma pesadilla que cuando Anthony murió… solo que….

¿solo que….

Esta vez tiene una variante…. Es lo más terrible de esto.

Vamos, vamos es solo un sueño…

¡no digas eso! Cállate…. Lo mismo dejo Anthony una vez y murió cállate

Candy había dicho "Cállate" a Albert de una manera desesperada y angustiosa…. Por ese tono de su voz…. Supuso que él estaba inmiscuido en el sueño…

Candy… ¿Yo aparezco en tu sueño?

Sí.

¿en que forma?

Albert en mi sueño con Anthony… veía las rosas deshojarse… yo sabía que era la forma de Anthony de decirme que ya no volvería… ahora contigo… yo corro… veo el rosedal también deshojándose…. Tú estas vestido a la usanza escocesa… tocas la misma melodía que en su día Archie, Stear y Anthony tocaron cuando me fui a México…. Volteas a verme me dices "adiós" con una mano y estas llorando como nunca te he visto… es un llanto muy triste… no se como explicarlo…. Pero… te alejas… yo corro…. Pero no te alcanzo y me angustia se hace más grande… -vuelve a llorar- No quiero perderte a ti también….

Tranquila…. Sabes… pienso que tu cabeza se quedo con la idea muy fija de que parto a Escocia pasado mañana y por eso me ves usando la usanza escocesa y por eso también me ves diciéndote adiós.

¿Tú piensas eso? De verdad no soportaría perderte a ti también Albert.

Vamos, tengo fé en vivir muchos años.

Solo hay algo que no me queda claro… ¿Por qué el llanto?

Albert había olvidado ese pequeño detalle… no tenía una explicación muy lógica respecto a eso… Candy dijo que era "muy triste"

Sabes Candy… yo creo que lloro porque yo tampoco deseo irme a Escocia… no voy desde niño a la finca de la familia… Además estás tan frágil que me preocupa dejarte así…

¡Oh Albert!... Por mi no te angusties… tendré a Annie conmigo… ¿me escribirás verdad?

Ya sabes que sí… ahora duerme… no queremos que Annie te vea con ojeras

Ante tales palabras de Albert… Candy rió…

Tienes razón Albert…. Por cierto gracias por despertarme y por preocuparte siempre por mi…

Me gusta verte sonreír… nada de las gracias…. Estoy seguro que tú harías lo mismo por mí.

Desde luego Albert.

Entonces a dormir… olvida el sueño y duerme Candy.

Lo haré… buenas noches.

Buenas noches.

Albert sale de la habitación de Candy… mientras está se acomoda y trata de volver a dormir… Albert al llegar a su habitación piensa en el sueño de Candy… él llorando y diciéndole adiós… él jamás había llorado frente a Candy aunque lo hubiera hecho muchas veces en la soledad de la noche cuando recordaba a sus padres, cuando extrañaba su independencia o cosas así…. O incluso cuando lloraba por aquella niña que ahora era una mujer en como expresar sus sentimientos… pero le intrigaba también ese sueño… el por el contrario deseba tener lo suficientemente cerca… pero no sabía porque extraña razón le angustiaba el sueño tanto como a ella.

Finalmente ambos rubios después de un rato… fueron vencidos por el sueño, al día siguiente…. Candy contra su costumbre se levanto muy temprano… quería estar presentable para Annie… Albert por su parte también se levanto temprano para dejar todo bien con George y Archie que había resultado un hombre de negocios muy capaz…. Frío y calculador un lado que no se le conocía… después de todo cuando George faltara el podría hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares…. A parte deseaba hablar con Annie sobre Candy antes de partir a Escocia… justo después de desayunar llegó Annie Britter a la mansión de los Andrew…. Todos sus miembros se encontraban salvo Archie que se había ido a las empresas muy temprano junto con George.

Familia Andrew… buenos días.

Al escuchar el saludo formal de Annie… todos voltearon a verla… ¿en realidad era Annie Britter? Porque no lo parecía…. Había recortado su cabello a la altura de la oreja… llevaba un vestido bastante juvenil no los vestidos aseñorados que solía usar…. No había sonrojo en su cara y hablaba con mucha seguridad sin titubeos ni timidez… pero si era ella… habían sido tantos meses sin verse que sin pensarlo Candy corrió a su encuentro…

Santo cielo… ¡Annie! –le abraza-

Hola Candy… -abrazándola también- tanto tiempo sin verte que me alegra verte de nuevo.

A mi también Annie, pero creo que debes saludar a los demás…

Hola Albert. –dijo Annie regalándole su mejor sonrisa-

Hola Annie… bienvenida a Lakewood.

Gracias.

Señora Elroy…. Buenos días.

Buenos días Annie.

Candy se que deseas estar con tu amiga… pero la vas a tener mucho tiempo y yo deseo hablar con ella a solas si no se opone desde luego. ¿Qué dices Annie?

Mira que me has adivinado el pensamiento… yo también deseo hablar contigo Albert.

Entonces vamos a mi despacho por favor.

Desde luego. Candy… ya tendremos tiempo de hablar tu y yo.

Claro vayan con calma.

Annie seguía a Albert a su despacho… le sorprendió no ver a Archie con ellos en la mesa… realmente el encuentro hubiera sido mejor si se hubieran visto desde el inicio…. Pero el recuentro era inevitable y había llegado el momento de poner en claro las cosas con Albert…

**SEGUNDA PARTE.- RAZONES.**

Albert abrió la puerta de su despacho a Annie…. Una vez dentro…. Ambos tomaron asiento.

Antes que nada Annie, agradezco que hayas aceptado venir a esta lugar a pesar de todo.

Albert… lo dije en mi carta… los problemas no fueron con todos los Andrew… solo con Archibald los demás no tienen nada que ver en lo que paso… Albert no se como darte las gracias por hacerme venir…. A pesar de que intenta fingir verse feliz yo sé que Candy es muy desgraciada.

Así es.

¿Cómo puedo ayudar yo?

En realidad Annie no se si tú realmente estas ya curada….

Lamento interrumpirte… créeme que eso vine a probar… pero no creo que mi dolor sea de la mitad del de Candy.

Annie por lo pronto me conformo con que le hagas compañía…. Yo parto mañana para Escocia… tengo que ver negocios de la familia, me preocupaba dejarla sola… a pesar de conocerla como la conozco aun no encuentro algo que pueda curarla…

Bueno Albert yo estaré con ella brindándole mi compaña y todo lo que requiera…. Sobre la cura… creo que ya la tiene solo es que la acepte… que abra los ojos… no vaya a ser que se agote….

"No vaya ser que se agote" los últimos días había escuchado mucho esa palabra "agotar" en diversos tiempos verbales pero era lo mismo ¿de que se trata? Además…. ¿De que medicina habla Annie?

Annie ¿A que cura te refieres? ¿Qué quieres decir con agotar?

Albert… ¿Cuál es la cura para un corazón destrozado?

Se dice que otro amor.

Sabes yo creo que cada amor tiene un lugar especial en el corazón de las personas… no se debe intentar sacar ese amor con otro pero todos somos insustituibles, creo yo… más bien buscar otro amor.

Annie… parece que hablo con otra persona cuando te escucho hablar así… quiere decir que… ¿Candy ya tiene otro amor?

Ante su propia pregunta el corazón de Albert latía a mil por hora y sus ojos que siempre reflejaban la tranquilidad de un océano…. Ante tal pregunta salida de sus propios labios… la tranquilidad del océano de su mirada… se volvió un mar lleno de furia… para Annie no paso inadvertido el cambio en la mirada de Albert… ¿tanto te afecta si ella encuentra otro amor que no seas tú? –pensó para si Annie- pero al ver el cambio en Albert dejo que se tranquilizará una vez que lo hizo le contestó

Lo tiene y no lo sabe, lo tiene y no se da cuenta, lo ha tenido siempre y no lo ha notado… ha vivido ciega desde hace mucho…. Pero claro estas cosas son de dos… la cura ha esperado y no se ha mostrado claramente ante ella aunque para los demás se tan claro como el azul de tu mirar… pero todo se puede acabar…

Albert estaba aún más confundido… ¿Acaso Annie sabía de su inmenso amor por Candy? Tenía miedo de preguntar…

Annie… no entiendo que quieres decir….

Mmmm, yo creo que si me entiendes… solo te digo esto…. No esperes mucho…. Cuenta conmigo vete tranquilo a Escocia…

Muchas gracias Annie…. Ahora hay otra cosa de la que deseo hablarte y si te incomoda el tema me lo haces saber por favor.

Desde luego ¿De que se trata?

De Archie

Por mucho que lo intentaba… escuchar "Archie" le dio una panzada en el corazón a Annie… después de todo tenía que hablar de ello alguna vez… intento serenarse le respondió…

¿Qué hay con Archie?

Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Mira Albert no te miento… me destrozó el corazón terriblemente lo que paso…. Que haya dejado llegar las cosas tan lejos…. A punto de anunciar el compromiso matrimonial y decide terminar conmigo de una manera tan poco propia de un hombre miembro de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo… pero a la distancia creo que fue lo mejor antes de anunciar el compromiso o peor aun la boda… fue preferible saber que no me amaba como para eso… llegue a odiarlo y llegue a odiar a Candy también.

¿A Candy?

Sí eso… yo pensé que él me terminaba por Candy… yo siempre supe que él la amaba a ella no a mí, que esperaba ansioso una mínima oportunidad con ella… pero poco después de los acontecimientos conocidos recibí una carta de Archie donde decía que a Candy no la amaba ya como mujer si no ahora como hermana…. Que el rompimiento no era por Candy ni por ninguna mujer... se disculpo de la manera poco delicada de hacerlo y que no me molestaría más ni siquiera con su presencia, lo cual hasta el momento ha cumplido.

¿Sabes que te puedes encontrar con él aquí?

Desde luego que lo sé…. Como que esta es su casa… Pero va a ser una buena prueba para mí, para mi corazón…. Para mis sentimientos… es una de las razones que tuve para venir aquí.

¿Puedo saber cuáles son las otras?

Claro, una de las principales es eso probarme ante Archie de nuevo, poner a prueba un amor…. A convencerme si este amor ya se termino… si es así no era tan profundo como yo creía…. Ayudar a Candy a recuperarse, a pagar mi deuda con ella…. Y también ayudarte a ti.

Albert escuchaba azorado las palabras de Annie…. En definitiva lo pasado con Archie la había vuelto más madura, más segura de sí… de nuevo "terminar" que es sinónimo de "agotar" de nuevo lo perseguía…. ¿ayudarlo a él?

Annie… ¿pagar tu deuda con Candy?

Sí, yo siempre me he sentido en deuda con ella… ella me enseño a luchar por lo que quería sin miedo…. Este cambio que ahora notas en mi mucho es obra de mi amiga y hermana… de ella aprendí a ser independiente, a tomar la felicidad con mis manos…. Vengo a que ella haga lo mismo.

En eso te concedo razón… Candy siempre ayuda a otros pero jamás aplica lo que dice para ella… también dijiste algo sobre ayudarme a mi….

Sí Albert… a también vengo a ayudarte a conseguir algo que vienes anhelando desde hace mucho… no diré lo que es o mejor dicho quien es…. Hablaremos de esto cuando ya no puedas más por el momento seré compañía de Candy… ve tranquilo a Escocia.

Con las últimas palabras de Annie…. Albert estaba totalmente convencido de que Annie sabía de su amor por Candy…. Pero realmente si tenía pena de hablar de eso precisamente con Annie.

Muy bien Annie me tranquiliza verte bien, más madura, más crecida… ojala para cuando yo vuelva mi pequeña este mucho mejor.

Seguro Albert, seguro que sí… todo es cuestión de tiempo… ya verás…. Hablando de tiempo… ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

En realidad no lo sé… existe un problema en la finca de los Andrew a la que no he ido desde niño… no se qué tan grande sea pero requieren la presencia del jefe del clan o sea yo (riendo) además de ver los negocios en Europa… yo creo que mínimo dos meses.

¿Dos meses? ¿Candy sabe que te ausentaras tanto tiempo?

No, no quiero angustiarla más…. Se lo hubiera dicho si no hubieras aceptado… pero ahora que estás aquí es mejor así que no se entere…. Como yo le prometí estar siempre con ella de una u otra manera…. Aquí tienes una carta (dándosela a Annie en su mano) sobre cosas que he preparado para ella… te suplico se les hagas llegar.

De acuerdo Albert… Candy de seguro te va a extrañar mucho.

Y yo a ella… ni te imaginas cuanto.

Sí es verdad no puedo imaginármelo… pero ¡vamos! Tienes que mostrarte alegre si no te aseguro que Candy no va a dejarte ir.

Tienes razón.

La conversación es interrumpida por Candy que tocaba la puerta del despacho de Albert…

Toc, toc.

¿Quién es? –dijo Albert.

Soy yo, Candy.

Albert, será mejor que hablemos después… Candy debe estar ansiosa porque hemos tardado demasiado.

Es cierto, la haré pasar.

Sí.

Pasa Candy.

Disculpen si interrumpí su conversación… pero estaba ya muy nerviosa…. Además deseo hablar con Albert un momento… Annie si no es molesto.

Para nada amiga… para nada tú y yo estaremos juntas y tendremos tiempo de sobra para hablar. Les dejo a solas.

Gracias Annie.

Annie Britter sale del despacho de Albert más tranquila que cuando llego… si tenía alguna duda sobre el inmenso amor de Albert por Candy ahora no dudaba… solo que esperaba que Candy abriera los ojos ya… apreciaba mucho a Albert, por su sencillez, por su calidez, pero no entendía como un hombre de negocios como él no tomaba el amor para sí… pero estaba ella para ayudarlos.

Mientras tanto Albert y Candy conversaban en su despacho…

¿Qué sucede Candy?

Albert deseo hablar contigo antes de que te vayas a Escocia.

Desde luego… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Albert en realidad es una pregunta lo quiero hablar contigo… ¿Puedo?

Sabes que sí.

¿Te iras mucho tiempo?

Albert no sabía que decir… realmente no quería angustiarla ni entristecerla más, a pesar de que no le gustaba mentir, en este caso en particular realmente prefería hacerlo… -pensaba para si- Quizás no me ame como hombre, pero se que ama como un hermano y se que mi ausencia le va doler, pero no podría partir viendo sus lágrimas…

Yo espero que solo sean unas dos o tres semanas… pero ya te dije que siempre estoy contigo aunque este lejos, además estará Annie…

Lo sé… pero no será lo mismo.

La rubia pronuncio esto último con una gran tristeza… por un momento Albert sintió una gran alegría… se sentía realmente feliz de que fuera irremplazable en la vida de la ojiverde, pero ese papel de hermano, de soporte, de amigo y confidente; realmente ya le estaba cansando…. Deseaba ser mucho más en su vida, quería ser más que un amigo, deseaba ser un esposo, un amante… "amante"… Albert sintió que el rojo subió a sus mejillas….

Vamos Candy, tú sabes que si por mi fuera te llevaría conmigo, pero se que las cosas en Escocia están difíciles y no tendría tiempo de enseñarte la belleza de la finca familiar…

No Albert no reclamo para que me lleves… solo que te voy a extrañar mucho Albert… -empieza a llorar-

Candy, vamos querida no llores… Candy no puedo creer que un solo corazón tenga tantas lágrimas… bien sabes que no me gusta verte llorar… yo también te extrañare….pero tómalo desde esta perspectiva entre más pronto me vaya más pronto regresare… espero que cuando regrese ya te encuentres si no sana… al menos ya estés mucho mejor.

Albert no te vayas…

Sabes que debo irme.

Albert…

¿Es por tu sueño verdad?

La verdad es que sí (Candy se acerca y le abraza)

Vamos, no pasa nada… ya te dije que siempre estoy contigo como tu conmigo…

Albert… ¿Me prometes algo?

Mi pequeña caprichosa… ¿Qué deseas?

Nada material… yo solo deseo que si algo te pasa no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

Por supuesto que si, pero tengo fe en que nada me pase.

Gracias Albert… yo se que tienes cosas que hacer… te dejo para que continúes tus labores.

Gracias pequeña… ahora busca a Annie.

Si Albert, nos vemos.

Cuídate pequeña.

Candy salió del despacho de Albert, quien en realidad ya no tenía nada pendiente… George ya se había encargado de ello… deseaba pensar… para Albert ya no había duda de que Annie sabía de su inmenso amor por Candy… pero había dos cosas que fundamentalmente no podía dejar de pensar… la primera de ellas era en la palabra "agotar" y sus sinónimos… la había escuchado estos últimos dos días con bastante frecuencia…. Le aterraba el solo hecho de pensar que su amor se cansara…. Pero ¿de qué? ¿De esperar?... no el amor no desespera, ¿de amarla?... Eso si era posible…. Lo vio en Archie y en Stear…. La amaban locamente los dos…. Pero se cansaron de que ella no voltearla a verlos… pero su amor no era tan profundo ni tan grande como el de él…. Para alejar sus pensamientos subió a preparar sus cosas para el viaje que estaba por emprender, para enfrentar sus propios recuerdos, su pasado.

Mientras esto pasaba con Albert… Annie estaba hablando con la tía Elroy…. Parecía que en efecto todos estaban dando sus razones para hacer o dejar de hacer cualquier cosa, la rubia ojiverde fue informada de eso por Dorothy que Annie estaba en la habitación de Elroy desde que salió de hablar con Albert… -¡Pobre Annie!- Pensaba Candy…. Seguramente quieren preguntarle por lo de Archie…. Bien mejor ahora que nunca… después de todo se encontraran en algún momento –decía par si misma Candy- y se dirigió a su recamara a leer un rato para esperar a Annie… mientras Annie y Elroy platicaban en la habitación de la segunda…

Annie quiero darte las gracias por venir.

Como le dije a Albert… no tienen por qué darlas.

Annie sobre Archie…

No me gusta interrumpir a las personas…. Pero tengo que hacerlo Señora Andrew… yo sabía muy bien los riesgos al venir aquí así que por mi no se preocupe, solo importan Candy y Albert.

¿Tú sabes que ellos…?

Lo sé.

¿Te lo dijo alguno de los aludidos?

Pues señora Elroy aún no he hablado con Candy, pero hable con Albert…. No lo admitió abiertamente pero si tácitamente… quiero ayudarlos a tomar esa felicidad…. Pero tengo un temor…

Vamos por partes Annie… yo también sé que ese par está enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo… lo note primero en William y al paso del tiempo lo note también en Candice… Cabe aclarar que mi sobrino jamás lo ha admitido abiertamente… de verdad que me agradaría que se abriera conmigo… no soy mala… es verdad que trate muy mal a tu amiga y hermana muchas veces, di demasiado crédito a las palabra de los Leagan por ser mi familia, sin investigar cómo fueron las situaciones verdaderamente estoy arrepentida de ello porque supongo que por eso, al menos mi sobrino no se acerca a mí cuando era pequeño, deseo que sea feliz, que sea feliz… feliz con ella porque sé que la ama profundamente… estoy segura que ella también le ama… Hablaste de un temor… ¿Cuál es?

Que Candy se tarde en abrir los ojos sobre lo que realmente siente por el que ha sido su mejor amigo durante tantos y tantos años... _"llevan una relación a un nivel que no soy capaz de comprender… él es parte de ella como ella de él"__1_Tienes mucha razón… sabes también yo tengo el mismo temor, de hecho hace poco le dije a William que no se tarde porque todo se agota.

Tiene razón todo se agota…. Pero esperemos que eso no le pase a este par; el corazón de Candy no soportaría algo así una vez más.

Lo creo, además también tenemos que tomar en consideración que William esta ya muy acostumbrado a esconder su sentimientos, eso también es importante… mi sobrino tiene que aprender a tomar el amor para sí como todo lo que desea.

Sabe señora Elroy, yo también pensaba en eso mismo hace un momento un hombre de negocios como él que ha tomado de ese mundo lo que le ha dado la gana, que ha hecho a los Andrew más poderosos…¿porque será tan cobarde para decirle francamente a Candy que la ama? Y discúlpeme por eso de cobarde.

No, Annie has ocupado la palabra correcta… ya he visto que tienes tus motivos muy bien definidos, pero ahora William se va a Escocia a ver no se qué cosas de la finca familiar, tal vez te sorprenda que no sepa a qué va William, pero como jefe de la familia no tiene obligación de darme ninguna explicación de sus actos… no te creas William también va a enfrentar una batalla… un día te platicare la historia, pero va ser difícil hacer que se "anime" estando él prácticamente del otro lado del mundo.

En cambio yo lo veo como una ventaja… vamos a poder hacer que Candy estando él lejos, lo extrañe, lo añore… mostrarle a sus ojos que lo que siente por él va mucho más allá de un cariño fraternal, sino que finalmente ha encontrado un amor verdadero y profundo, que Albert es el hombre de su vida desde hace mucho tiempo… pero que él se puede cansar de esperar de que ella no lo mire como hombre…

Elroy escuchaba detenidamente a Annie…. Era increíble que hasta hace poco haya sido una muchacha tímida, abnegada, devota de Archie… sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra… ahora hablaba sin trabarse, segura haciendo observaciones que por la cabeza de la matriarca Andrew jamás habían cruzado… el ser siempre espectadora de la vida le había dado a la antes tímida Annie una capacidad de expresar cosas que solo un gran observador como ella podía decir sobre la vida de los demás… ¿Qué había pasado con ella después de haber roto con Archie? Ya lo averiguaría porque a pesar de lo que todos pensaban no estaba para nada frágil, en lugar de perjudicaría, parecía que Archie le había hecho un favor… ¿Qué pasaría cuando se encontraran? Elroy Andrew estaba ansiosa por verlo.

Annie el escucharte hablar así me hace sentir mucho mejor… espero que logremos que Candice se dé cuenta y que cuando William regrese solo sea cuestión de convencer a mi sobrino de que declare lo que siente.

Verá que sí, verá que sí, nosotras nos encargaremos de eso…

La charla entre la mejor amiga de Candy y la matriarca Andrew continuaba, Candy que se había ido a leer… se quedó profundamente dormida…. Entonces la pesadilla inicio de nuevo… Mucho viento… el rosedal deshojándose Candy corría a la puerta de la mansión de los Andrew de nuevo veía a Albert vestido como "el príncipe de la colina" tocando la misma melodía… en realidad la pesadilla era exactamente igual no variaba en nada… empezó a gritar… Albert que se encontraba en su habitación preparando su equipaje fue muy rápidamente al lugar de donde provenían los gritos de la rubia….

¡Albert! ¡Albert!

¡Candy! Vamos despierta…

Tras mucho insistir Candy al fin abrió los ojos….

¡Albert! Por favor no te vayas….

Candy… ¿tu misma pesadilla?

Sí Albert, exactamente igual… no te vayas por favor… cuando Anthony murió estuve soñándolo seguido… ¡no soportaría perderte a ti también!

Vamos Candy no llores… tú sabes que tengo que marcharme… ya te dije lo que significa tu sueño.

Albert…

Calma tu congoja.

Annie y la tía Elroy al escuchar gritar a Candy también se dirigieron a ver qué es lo que le sucedía… una Candy llorosa, temblorosa…. Era la personificación de la fragilidad y Albert de la desperación….

¿Qué sucede Candice? –pregunto Elroy?-

Mi pesadilla…. –dijo una titubeante Candy casi sin poder hablar-

¿Qué pesadilla amiga?

Albert respondió por la pecosa mientras ella se tranquilizaba… refirió tanto su tía como Annie la pesadilla que consecutivamente había soñado… además de hacerles saber la explicación que había dado al sueño… a Elroy también le recordó a los días previos a la muerte del tan querido Anthony… Archie alguna vez le conto lo que Candy había soñado… ¿Por qué ahora con Albert? Procuraba no pensar en ello, tenían que tranquilizar a Candy.

Vamos niña… yo pienso como William… no deseas que se vaya.

Tía lo mismo me paso con Anthony ¡yo no sé qué haría si lo pierdo a él también!

Vamos, niña, no pasa nada.

Sí Candy, lo más profundo de tu mente no quiere dejar ir a Albert, pero tú sabes mejor que nadie que como jefe de los Andrew tiene obligaciones que cumplir…

Lo sé perfectamente… pero ojala alguien pudiera entender mi angustia…

Candy ya te prometí que si me llegará a pasar algo tú serías la primera en saberlo… si no te tranquilizas no podré viajar mañana en paz… además… ¿Qué hacías dormida a estas horas de la tarde?

Sabes Albert, estaba leyendo mientras la tía y Annie charlaban… pero empecé a sentir pesadez y me recosté en la cama no supe en qué momento me quede dormida y tuve esa horrible pesadilla…

Entiendo… Candy tú sabes muy bien que no te puedes pasar la vida durmiendo… afortunadamente estando Annie aquí podrán hacer muchas cosas…. Distraerse, divertirse… te lo mereces… ambas se lo merecen después de tanto tiempo sin verse…

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con William.

Es cierto Candy…

Con su clásica espontaneidad… Candy salto a los brazos de Albert quién la tomo delicadamente en ellos… sorprendiendo a la tía abuela y también a la misma Annie, sabían del gran compañerismo de la pareja pero nunca habían podido presenciar los múltiples gestos de cariño que ambos se daban… Candy se dejaba caer en los brazos del rubio con seguridad, sin dudas… por su parte el chico de ojos azules la recibía muy delicadamente a pesar de la fuerza de sus brazos…

Querido Albert… te ofrezco una disculpa por ser tan boba y tan niña… no quiero que te preocupes más por mí… ve con tranquilidad a lo que tengas que hacer… no te preocupes por mí…. Cuando vengas nos reiremos de esta situación. –abrazándolo muy fuerte-

Preciosa, no ha porque disculparse… mmm… nunca he pensado que seas boba y niña…. Ya te dije que estés bien o mal yo siempre me preocupare por ti estés donde estes y me encuentre donde me encuentre, eso ya lo debes de saber y cuento que cuando regrese en verdad nos riamos de esta situación – abrazándola también-

A pesar de que la tía abuela y Annie estaban presentes ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de su presencia… Annie por ser tan observadora pudo notar el gran amor de la pareja en un gesto tan insignificante para muchos…. Pero no para ella… Elroy caía en una mayor desesperación… ¿Por qué estarán tan ciegos como los murciélagos?, una que un delicado abrazo no puede notar el amor de William… vamos si le nota en la mirada… y el otro no nota en la voz suplicante de ella… tenían que ayudar a ese par antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

William, creo que debemos dejar a Candice para se acomode y baje a tomar un té…

Tiene razón tía.

Gracias a todos…

Albert…

¿Qué sucede pequeña?

¿Cómo sabías que soñaba?

Candy… estabas gritando desaforadamente….

¿Cómo loca? –dijo riendo la rubia-

Algo así.

De nuevo gracias.

Bueno pequeña te dejemos para que te vistas y bajes con nosotros.

Amiga, nos vemos abajo.

Sí.

Los dos miembros Andrew y Annie salieron de la habitación de Candy… una vez lejos de los aposentos de la rubia comenzaron a charlar…

Sabes Albert cada vez me preocupa más la situación de Candy… ahora ese sueño…

Créeme que yo estoy igual que tú ¿Qué piensa usted tía?

William…

Dígame tía.

¿Qué razón le das a que ella te vea llorar?

Es lo más extraño de ese sueño tía porque Candy jamás me ha visto llorar…

Entonces eso es lo que más el angustia a ella ¿no? –preguntó Annie-

Correcto.

¿Por qué pregunta tía abuela?

Porque me llama eso la atención que en el sueño llores, vestido de escocés…

Tía a mi me preocupa dejarla sola

Yo sé…. Pero a lo mejor en forma consciente no se lo haces notar, pero su subconsciente seguramente lo ha captado.

Debe ser.

Albert… ve tranquilo

Me iré sabiendo que cuento con ambas damas para que Candy se recupere…

Claro que si William…

No dudes de nuestro apoyo Albert.

Annie cualquier duda que tengas respecto a las instrucciones que te he dado, no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

Desde luego.

La charla continuó del clima, del viaje de Albert… estaban todos en la sala cuando Candy bajo… tenía los ojos un poco hinchados después de llorar después de aquel sueño…

Disculpen la tardanza… pero es que tenía el cabello todo enmarañado…

No hay problema amiga.

Candice… siéntate…

Claro tía…

Elroy ordenó le sirvieran el té a Candy y entonces le preguntó…

Candice se que tal vez para ti sea difícil comprender la partida de William, pero sabes que es necesario.

Lo sé tía… y hablando de eso… tengo algo para ti Albert…

El rubio ojiazul pensaba ¿algo para mí? Lo que yo quiero de ti no me lo quieres dar… ¿Qué podrá ser?

¿Qué es?

Candy saca del bolsillo de su vestido el crucifijo que le regalo la hermana María… Albert y Annie sabían lo que ese crucifijo era para Candy…

Toma Albert… quiero que te lleves a tu viaje este crucifijo…

Candy… yo no puedo tomar esto que significa tanto para ti…

Por favor hazlo… no estaré tranquila si no te lo llevas… siempre me ha cuidado y me ha dado suerte…. Llévatelo… cuando regreses me lo devuelves… así te acordarás de lo que me has prometido… Además así estaremos parejos

Albert pensaba… pues no hay necesidad yo te llevo siempre conmigo…

De acuerdo si eso te tranquiliza…

Sí…

El rubio tomo el crucifijo que le ofrecía su protegida… pero había algo que le daba vueltas "así estaremos parejos" así que el preguntó…

Gracias pequeña… pero… ¿A que te refieres cuando dices que "estaremos parejos"?

Bueno yo tengo conmigo algo que te pertenece… ¿Lo has olvidado?

Entonces antes de que el chico de ojos azules preguntara algo… Candy saca del mismo bolsillo la insignia de los Andrew… la que se le cayó a Albert el día que se conocieron… Todos estaban sorprendidos… Elroy sabía que Albert había perdido el emblema familiar antes de partir a Escocia cuando recién murió… lo recordaba muy bien ya que le dio una terrible reprimenda… ¿Cómo llego eso a manos de Candy?

Candy… ¿lo has tenido contigo todo este tiempo?

Siempre, te lo devolveré cuando vuelvas.

Elroy deseba preguntar… pero leyó los ojos de William… tenía esa mirada del mar embravecido ordenándole que no dijera nada… que las explicaciones vendrían después… Si había algo que temía la matriarca Andrew era precisamente a la mirada que le acaba de dirigir Albert…

De acuerdo Candy… te lo agradezco.

Tomemos el té que se enfría –dijo Annie-

Se dispusieron a tomar el té… ya habría tiempo de preguntar a Candy sobre como obtuvo el emblema familiar… después llegó la hora de la comida, terminando de tomar los alimentos se separaron… Elroy a descansar a sus habitaciones, Candy y Annie a conversar y Albert a preparar el viaje a Escocia…

1 Para esta frase me base en la siguiente: -… Mantienes con ella una relación a un nivel que yo ni siquiera soy capaz de comprender. Eres parte de ella y ella de ti…- del libro "Amanecer", Página 210 de la autora Stephanie Meyer; esta frase es dicha por Edward a Jacob sobre la relación que sostiene el segundo con Bella


	2. CAPITULOS 3 Y 4

_**Hola chicas. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mis locuras jeje.**_

_**Chio 079: Antes que nada gracias por leerme y tomarte la molestia de escribirme… ¿matar a Albert? Ay nooo creeme que la muerte de Anthony me traumo muchísimo por eso hice un fic para él jeje créeme que Albert no morirá eso tenlo por seguro.**_

_**Galaxylam84: Gracias por las bonitas palabras a mi trabajo… tienes razón al decir que ya no hay amores así.**_

_**Chicas haber que les parece lo que sigue**_

**TERCERA PARTE.- EL VIAJE A ESCOCIA**

El día que ninguno del par de rubios deseaba que llegará… finalmente llegó, Albert partía en el barco de las doce del día y saldría de la casona de Lakewood una hora antes… Candy estuvo desde muy temprano con él…

Albert, no te preocupes por mí… estaré muy bien… solo escríbeme cuando puedas…

Desde luego que sí… tú tienes que poner mucho esfuerzo para poder salir de este trance…

Ni lo dudes Albert… espero que sea lo que suceda en la finca de los Andrew tenga solución.

Yo así lo espero.

Albert, por favor… cuídate mucho…

Ya te lo he prometido muchas veces…

Lo sé, lo sé pero ese sueño me inquieta…

Yo estoy al tanto de eso, pero mira, estando aquí Annie ya no lo soñaras…

Espero yo eso querido Albert.

Ya lo verás. Creo que falta media hora para salir de casa.

Sí.

Sera mejor que bajemos Candy… tengo que despedirme de los demás…

Vamos.

Ambos rubios bajaron a la sala donde ya esperaban George, la tía Elroy y Annie.

Familia creo ha llegado el momento de despedirnos…

Si, William… hijo que tengas un buen viaje, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca, no dudes en escribir por favor, cuídate mucho, que tengas un gran viaje. (Abrazando a Albert)

Muchas gracias, no dude que de vez en vez tendrán noticias mías (Correspondiendo al abrazo de su tía)

Annie, quiero darte las gracias por estar aquí a pesar de todo, disfruta tu estancia en la casa Andrew, espero estar pronto de regreso… -Albert abrazo a Annie y le dijo casi en un susurro si tienes duda de mis instrucciones no dudes en mandar carta, cuídala mucho)

Albert, la agradecida soy yo porque me hayas permitido venir, no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo (Annie dijo esto una vez suelta del abrazo de Albert)

Albert no se despedía de George porque aunque hoy no viajaría con él, le alcanzaría en una semana, además él lo llevaría al muelle a tomar el barco a Escocia… finalmente tendría que despedirse… se habían despedido ya tantas veces, pero esta vez no se verían en otro momento, probablemente no verían sus caras en unos dos meses o quizás más… en verdad la iba a extrañar mucho… pero no la iba a pasar mejor que ella, en Escocia iba a enfrentarse a sus recuerdos a su pasado… se acercó a la chica… Candy no mostraba señas de querer llorar, al contrario por un momento Albert vio en sus esmeraldas un poco de la alegría de otros días… le dio un abrazo…

Candy, mi pequeña…. Cuídate mucho en mi ausencia por favor, se una muchacha buena…

La rubia sabía que cuando Albert le dirigía esas palabras era porque deseaba que no hiciera rabiar a la tía abuela, ni se le escabullera, Annie, Elroy y George comprendieron de inmediato que era como si se estuvieran comunicando en clave, porque en sentido literal tal frase no tenía sentido alguno en la rubia ya que a pesar de su rebeldía era una chica consciente…

Ya sabes que así lo hago, cuando tú me lo pides, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti ¿cierto?

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti" resonaba en la cabeza de Albert, no Candy lo mínimo, lo que me bastaría es que me amaras, nada más…

Tú sabes que no es cierto eso que dices, pero si quieres hacer otra cosa por mí recuerda que te ves más hermosa cuando ríes que cuando lloras… (Acariciando su mejilla)

Ante tales palabras, el rubor subió a las mejillas de Candy… cosa que no paso inadvertida para la aguzada vista de Elroy, ni para la observadora Annie…

Esta bien, cuando regreses espero estar mucho mucho mejor.

Eso espero… ahora ya me voy… cuídate mucho pequeña.

Tú también Albert, recuerda lo que me has prometido… no lo olvides

Me conoces, sabes que no lo haría.

Ambos rubios se fundieron en un abrazo, muy prolongado… ambos resistían las ganas de llorar, Albert no soportaría irse viéndola llorar, ella no lo dejaría ir si llorara, además le aterraba a la ojiverde pensar en eso, nunca lo había visto llorar en persona, solo en sueños y era pavoroso… Albert tuvo que deshacerse del abrazo de Candy… si no partía ahora no lo haría nunca…

George, creo que es hora de irnos.

Sí señor.

Bueno familia, cuídense.

Tú también –respondieron las tres mujeres-

Albert estuvo a punto de voltear a decir "adiós" con sus manos a las damas… pero como una ráfaga acudió a él el sueño que atormentaba a Candy donde él hacía precisamente ese gesto… no quería que Candy pensara en eso como una premonición… Albert subió al auto con George y no volteó más…. Prefería recordar a Candy feliz como cuando se despidió de ella que verla ahí parada viéndolo alejarse…

Por otro lado, las tres damas observaban el auto que llevaba a Albert al muelle alejarse… cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la vista de ellas regresaron a la mansión… entonces Candy se sentó en la sala y comenzó a llorar…

Candy… vamos…. No llores más…

Tengo que hacerlo, no lo hice delante de él para que no se angustiara más por mí, yo no tengo derecho de ser más egoísta con él que ha sido con él solo que no soporto que se haya ido… con la angustia de mi sueño… él se ha ido y una parte de mi corazón se ha ido con él…

Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, la rubia silenció su boca… "una parte de mi corazón se ha ido con él" había dicho ella sin siquiera reflexionar su dicho… Annie y la tía Elroy sonrieron… parecía que la desesperación de ver a Albert lejos sacaba a relucir son verdaderos sentimientos aunque fuera inconsciente… sería más fácil de lo que ambas mujeres pensaban lograr una confesión de Candy….

Amiga, no llores, ya has llorado demasiado ¿No te parece?

Tienes razón, además a Albert no le gustaría verme así…

Sí, Candice, William dijo eso… ¿no querrás que en la primera carta que le escriba le diga que cuando él se fue empezaste a llorar verdad?

De ninguna manera tía, pero le voy a extrañar tanto… le voy a necesitar tanto…

Si lo quieres tanto Candice es mejor que te serenes

Tiene mucha razón tía, cumpliré mi promesa a Albert.

Por las razones que quieras pero tranquilízate…

Sí.

Mientras Candy se tranquilizaba… Annie pensaba en que al menos abiertamente era la primera vez que admitía quererlo, eso jamás lo había dicho públicamente… seguramente con algo de presión lograrían que confesará que era algo más que un cariño… que era un amor profundo y verdadero… parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado… una vez que se sereno Annie dijo…

Oye Candy, ¿te parece si tomamos un poco de sol? El día esta precioso…

Me parece buena idea, si usted no se opone tía.

Dese luego que no, yo ya estoy vieja para ciertas cosas y el sol me es ya bastante perjudicial, vayan con cuidado.

Sí tía.

Pero creo Annie que es mejor ponernos otro atuendo para salir.

Si tienes razón.

Siendo así niñas, háganlo pronto, no quiero que regresen tarde…

Si enseguida vamos.

Las tres damas se dirigieron escaleras arriba a los aposentos de cada una… Annie quería también aprovecharía para leer las "instrucciones" que dejo Albert escritas en la carta que le entregara… una vez que se cambio su atuendo, se dispuso a leer…

**Annie…**

**Si estás leyendo esta misiva es porque yo he partido para la tierra de mis ancestros… he dejado a Candy sola… quiero darte las gracias por estar ahí para ella… necesita alguien que la cuide, la vea… yo lo haría pero no puedo por el viaje que las circunstancias han puesto en mi camino… Seguramente al momento de despedirnos ella contuvo las lagrimas y me sonrió forzadamente, nos abrazamos fuertemente… fue una despedida difícil porque es la primera vez en todos estos años que le he mentido, creo que es por bien… yo en verdad espero no demorarme demasiado no te creas el viaje a Escocia también es difícil para mí… voy a enfrentarme a mi pasado… pero bueno eso no importa… lo que importa es el dolorido corazón de mi Candy sane pronto… llévala a que tome el sol a las fueras de la mansión este primer día va a ser muy difícil para los dos, que tome en un café muy modesto que se encuentra como a unos quince minutos de la mansión… prometí que la llevaría pero no he podido hacerlo… por favor aunque sea róbale una sonrisa autentica… por el dinero no te preocupes he dejado dinero suficiente en el cajón izquierdo de tu buró si necesitas más o tienes alguna duda de algo… pregúntale a George sin dudas ni temores… se que acompañarse les hará bien a las dos… Gracias por tu ayuda…**

**William Albert Andrew**

Annie termino de leer la misiva… realmente le había tocado el corazón… hasta sentía envidia… Albert había imaginado la escena de la despedida tal cual fue… conocía a Candy muy bien, siempre preocupado por ella, angustiado… hasta dijo que iba a ser difícil para los dos el primer día… tenían un grado de compenetración que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar… ¿Por qué uno no se decidía y la otra no admitía?, en fin sería cuestión de esperar… como ya había tardado un poco… Candy toco a su puerta…

¿Estas bien Annie?

Sí, solo que estaba indecisa con el vestido que usaría…. Raro en mí ya salgo.

Te espero en la sala

Sí, en seguida voy.

Annie tomo un sombrero, un poco de dinero y se dispuso alcanzar a Candy. Pero mientras esto sucedía en Lakewood…. En el puerto otro rubio tampoco estaba pasándola muy bien…

George… aun no dejo este continente y ya la estoy extrañando…

William…

Si Geroge, yo sé…

No, tu no entiendes nada.., no sabes nada… amar es muy bello y tú lo estás haciendo tortuoso… yo sé que tu la amas no como un tutor a su pupila, o un hermano a su hermana… si no como hombre…

Después de pronunciar esas palabras se hizo un gran silencio… Albert jamás había admitido abiertamente esa cuestión ante George… pero como prácticamente Geroge más que su mano derecha era como su padre… no se atrevió a negarlo… ¿De que hubiera servido?

Me conoces también que hasta sabes eso…

Es obvio para quien te conoce bien

Ella me conoce y jamás lo ha visto…

¿Estas seguro?

Sí.

Nunca se puede estar seguro al ciento por ciento cuando no se ha preguntado…Vamos William Albert… yo se lo que es amar y sentirse amado… yo se lo que es sentir palpitar el corazón solo porque alguien más lo hace… No me mires así William, yo también he amado… es cierto que sufrir también es parte del amor… pero tú te estas torturando solo…

El rubio estaba realmente anonadado… jamás había escuchado a Geroge hablarle de la manera en que lo hacía ahora… ¿a que se refería cuando decía "tú te estás torturando solo?" no se iba a quedar con la duda…

George, ¿Cómo que me estoy torturando solo?

Mmm no hay peor que él que no quiere que ver… pero ya hablaremos de eso… el barco se puede ir sin ti…

¿prometes que me lo aclararas una vez que estamos en Escocia?

Desde luego, yo parto en una semana como habíamos acordado.

Sí.

Bueno William, siendo así que tengas un buen viaje…

Eso espero…

No te preocupes por ella… estará bien

Sí…

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo… Albert subió al barco "Reina Victoria" volteo su rubia cabeza a ver George, a ver por última vez en mucho tiempo el puerto de Chicago. Geroge por su parte se quedo hasta que de su vista se perdió el barco que trasladaba a sus orígenes a uno de los hombres más importantes del mundo, había pretextado irse una semana después porque había cosas sin arreglar en Chicago… puras patrañas… necesitaba que el heredero Andrew se enfrentara a su pasado él solo… iba ser muy duro y difícil pero era una viaje, una batalla que tenía que librar solo, esa batalla empezaría desde que el barco tocará Escocia… inmediatamente después fue a Lakewood a reunirse con la abuela Andrew… mientras tanto Candy y su amiga habían salido ya de Lakewood…

De verdad que es un día precioso ¿No lo crees así Candy?

Muy hermoso en verdad… ¿Cómo será viajar en barco en un día tan lleno de luz como este?

Candy se muy bien que lo dices por Albert… no te preocupes… el estará muy bien…

Sí, sí es verdad…

Oye… ¿Te parece si tomamos un café en ese lugar?

Annie señalaba con su dedeo el café que Albert mencionaba en su carta… volteó a observar el rostro de Candy que reflejaba impresión… ella había hechos planes con Albert para platicar un día ¿Por qué todo se confabulaba para hacerle más difícil la partida de Albert? El cielo estaba precioso ni una nube se dibujaba en el cielo, el cual se veía como sus preciosos ojos, y ahora estaba a idea de Annie de tomar un café en un lugar donde había prometido estar con él… no podía negarse ¿Por qué el primer día tenía que ser tan difícil?

Te has quedado muda Candy…

¿No crees que hace demasiado calor como para tomar café?

Calor con calor se quita.

Eso se dice

Pero si tanto insistes… vamos pues…

Annie sonrió con triunfo… sabía que las dudas de su amiga era por Albert, pero ella Annie Britter no se iba a dejar ganar… prometió hacer todo lo que Albert indicaba… además también había prometido ayudar a Candy a aceptar su amor por el joven Andrew… ambas chicas entraron al lugar alegremente… el capitán de meseros del lugar reconoció a la rubia…

¿Señorita Andrew, verdad? -dirigiéndose a Candy-

Sí, así es ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Bueno la he visto pasar muchas veces con el señor Andrew… pensé que nunca entraría ¿por cierto donde esta el señor Andrew?

Lógico, pensó Candy ¿quién no conocía a Albert ahora? Se había vuelto muy publico desde su presentación como William Albert Andrew… en Lakewood todo mundo le saludaba y le conocía… pero jamás pensó que alguien pudiera conocerla a ella… gran error estaba… además le preguntaban por él ¿Por qué de nuevo el destino se aferraba en hacerle recordar que no le vería en mucho tiempo? Annie esperaba que Candy estallará en llanto en cualquier momento… pero cual fue su sorpresa… ella sonrió y le dijo…

El señor Andrew tuvo que hacer un viaje de negocios esperemos regrese muy pronto... gracias por preguntar…

¿Desde cuando había Candy aprendido a disimular así ante quién no le conocía? ¿Cuándo aprendió a usar esos modales? –Pensaba Annie-

Espero que todo salga bien.

Eso deseamos todos… señor…

Fitzgerald señorita.

Señor Fitzgerald, nos gustaría una mesa a mi amiga y a mi…

Desde luego, yo mismo me encargaré…

Gracias.

El capitán de meseros estaba muy sorprendido por la actitud de Candy… a pesar de pertenecer a una de las familias más ricas y poderosas no solo de América sino del mundo según decían los diarios… la señorita Andrew era una chica muy sencilla, amable, lo mismo se decía del jefe Andrew… jamás había querido creído pero ahora lo contemplaba con sus propios ojos, les ofreció la mejor mesa del lugar…

Muchas gracias señor Fitzgerald…

Para servirle…

Contrariamente a lo que la propia pecosa pensaba estaba disfrutando mucho su estancia el lugar… platicando con su amiga de cosas tan triviales como el clima… mientras las chicas hacían eso en la mansión Elroy y George dialogaban…

George… ¿todo bien con William?

Sí señora.

¿Cómo se fue?

En realidad un poco intranquilo por…

Por Candice

Así es señora.

En verdad va ser muy difícil para los dos… una aquí y el otro enfrentándose a lo que le ha huido por años…

Señora, no creo que debemos hablar de eso ahora, en este lugar…

Aparte de la servidumbre y nosotros son hay nadie más… Candice y Annie salieron…

¿La señorita Candy salió?

Eso es correcto, yo sé que es sorprendente… pero lo hizo es mejor que se quedará aquí… en cuanto se alejo el auto de ustedes ella empezó a llorar otra vez…

Jamás comprenderé como es posible que un corazón tan joven tenga tantas lágrimas… ¿Cómo la tranquilizaron?

Con lo único que sería capaz de tranquilizarla… William…

¿Cómo?

Le advertí que en la primera carta que le escribiera yo a William le contaría de su llanto…

Eso fueron palabras mágicas… se tranquilizo… y dijo "se lo prometí a Albert" o algo parecido… además hay otra cosa…

¿Qué es?

Bueno pues algo muy sencillo, cuando se despidieron William le dijo "recuerda que eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras" y el rojo cubrió las mejillas de Candice… me llamo la atención la palabra "recuerda" ¿Qué sabes de esto?

Pues señora no se nada…

¿Seguro Johnson?

Señora…

Sin embargo… de lo que si estoy segura es que significa algo esa frase para ambos… William ya se lo había dicho antes sino no hubiera empelado el verbo "recuerda" ¿Estas de acuerdo?

En eso tienes razón.

Si quiere puedo preguntárselo a William…

No, no le obligas a nada… si quiere contártelo lo hará… no lo obligues… además estoy segura que la que nos lo explicará será Candice…

¿Por qué tan segura señora?

Presentimiento solamente.

Si usted lo dice…

Bueno cambiando de tema estoy segura que estas enterado de los sentimientos de William por Candice…

George, el inmutable George, que en ocasiones parecía una estatua de mármol esta vez hizo una mueca de sorpresa… jamás pensó hablar de algo de eso con la matriarca Andrew… Elroy Andrew noto la mirada de sorpresa en George… intento tranquilizarlo con sus palabras…

Sí se que te sorprende que quiera tratar este asunto contigo, tu y yo nos conocemos desde muchos años, siempre hemos estado en bandos opuestos cuando William se refiere… pero a pesar de todo yo deseo su felicidad y sé que esa felicidad solo se la da Candice White, que sin ella será muy desgraciado… vamos Johnson se que él la ama…

George seguía sorprendido con las palabras de Andrew pero no podía seguir mudo… él que siempre sabía que decir… ahora no sabía que palabras emplear…

Señora Andrew…

Vamos Johnson, yo sé que tú también lo sabes… bueno creo que esto hasta la servidumbre lo sabe…

Es cierto señora… yo sé que William la ama desde hace mucho en silencio y que es infeliz por ese amor porque no se cree correspondido… pero yo sé que si lo es, yo sé que ella lo ama también… solo que… no se ha dado cuenta de ello y es tiempo de que lo haga…

Bueno George creo que comenzamos a entendernos… yo también se que ella le ama… pero William no podrá esperar por siempre… no quiero que cuando ella se de cuenta… el amor de él sea un "amor agotado"…

Señora Andrew con el respeto que se merece no creo que eso llegue a pasar… yo digo que ya es tiempo de que se de cuenta porque William sufre lo indecible al no poder hacer nada para sacarla del trance en que se encuentra ahora, porque su amor se quiere salir de su pecho…

Ojala tengas razón… tú estarás con él en Escocia y te será más fácil ayudarlo a que se decida y nosotras, Annie Britter y yo nos encargaremos de que ella abra sus ojos…

Señora… yo pensé que usted se opondría a ese romance… que movería cielo, mar y tierra para evitar eso…

Elroy Andrew sabía que esas palabras de George era porque ya había hecho alguna vez… entonces le dijo…

George yo se que he dado razones para pensar tal cosa… ya me opuse a un amor así una vez y ya sabes en que acabo… no quiero cometer el mismo error con William, no soportaría ver desgraciado a mi único sobrino como paso con su hermana… muy tarde he comprendido que el amor no se fija en edades, condiciones sociales, razas… el corazón de mi sobrino puso sus ojos en esa atolondrada chica, quizás porque es mucho como él en muchos aspectos… en lo más importante es como él… pero eso no es lo más trascendente… lo verdaderamente primordial es que ella lo ama por lo que es él como persona, no lo quiere por su chequera, nunca lo amaría por todo lo material que tiene mi sobrino… vamos si ni él mismo sabe de lo que es dueño en realidad… y eso es importante para William ser amado por lo que es no por quien es.

Señora de verdad me sorprende escucharla hablar así…

Sí debe ser… pero he vivido bastante y he aprendido… ¡Que triste sería vivir sin aprender de lo pasado! Si ella es su felicidad yo me encargare que así sea, espero contar con tu ayuda.

Por supuesto… ¿Qué desea que su servidor haga?

Lo único que tienes que enseñarle es tomar el amor para sí, que diga lo que siente, que el amor no puede ser un duda eterna… hazle ver que ella también le ama…

Señora… como cree que voy a decirle… "William declárate…. Ella también te ama"

Por supuesto que no… tú conoces la vida de ese par… puedes hacerlo… no te dije que lo hicieras así tan directo… cualquier cosa es suficiente para notar el amor en ese par.

Creo que tiene razón…

Seguro, aunque el viaje a Escocia es difícil para William va ser perfecto para que se decida y vea otras formas de vida, en fin tú sabes lo que quiero decir…

Sí señora…

George iba a decir otra cosa… pero escucharon unas risillas alegres… se asomaron por la ventan del despacho de Elroy… menuda extrañeza se llevaron cuando vieron que el par que reía eran Annie y Candy… hacía mucho tiempo que no veían sonreír a Candy así… a la mente de Elroy vinieron las palabras de su sobrino "eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras" no mentía en verdad la risa le daba cierta belleza a Candy y no es que fuera fea, solo que esas coletas la hacían ver un poco "aniñada" pero ya arreglaría eso en su momento…

Señora Andrew… ¿La señorita Candy riendo?

Sí ya lo has visto.

Vaya parece que la señorita Britter ha empezado con el pie derecho.

Sí y mira que ella también tiene su propio dolor…

Es cierto, pero no creo que se ya tanto señora Andrew… la veo mucho más madura, más serena, creo que el joven Archie le hizo un favor…

Quizás pero no era la manera…

Pero bueno George no hablemos más de eso… ellas viene entrando ya… salgamos de aquí…

Tiene razón.

Annie y Candy llegaban muertas… muy coloradas por el sol a pesar de que ya eran más de las dos de la tarde el sol estaba en todo alto como si fueran las doce del día… para cuando entraron a la sala George y la matriarca del clan Andrew ya se encontraban sentados hablando de negocios intrascendentes…

Señoritas han vuelto ya –dijo Elroy-

Sí tía y nos hemos divertido bastante.

Se nota niñas.

Ese lugar es maravilloso, tendré que volver…

Y ellos querrán que regreses –dijo Annie a las palabras de su amiga-

Las chicas volvieron a reír ¿Pues que había sucedido? O mejor dicho ¿En donde habían estado para legar tan eufóricas?

No tengo nada en contra de su alegría pero creo que ni las buenas tardes le han dado a George aquí presente…

Es cierto Candy… hola George…

Hola George -secundo la rubia-

Buenas tardes señoritas…

¿Dónde han estado que han vuelto tan alegres? –preguntó la matriarca-

Pues tía fuimos al café que esta muy cerca de aquí… y bueno el capitán de meseros del lugar me reconoció porque me había visto pasar varias veces frente al café con Albert… entonces hubo una pelea en el lugar… dos sujetos completamente embrutecidos por el licor…

¿No habrás detenido la pelea verdad Candice?

Desde luego que no…. Déjeme continuar…

Lograron sacar a uno de ellos al provocador… porque sabrá usted que en ese lugar no se permite alcohol… pero bueno ese no es el punto… el otro quedo muy mal herido y yo lo cure…

Mmm ¿Y por eso la risa?

No, tía…

Candy sabía que su tía se enojaría por curar a una persona… a ella no le gustaba eso… ahora estaba nerviosa y Annie tuvo que intervenir…

Pues señora…. Eso no es lo que nos causa risa… sino que la pasamos muy bien en el lugar… pero después de que ella curara al señor herido, una señora dijo ¿Una Andrew enfermera? –Sí dijo Candy- -vaya entonces es bueno que sepan hacer algo más que hacer millones – y se fue eso es gracioso porque Candy no hace millones…

¿No le parece gracioso tía?

Pues tiene su gracia… pero jamás pensé que alguien conociera a Candice como lo que es… una Andrew… es bueno servirá… para….

¿Para que tía? –preguntó una curiosa Candy-

Yo sé mi cuento… solo espero que la esposa de William sea tan conocida como tú…

La palabra esposa zumbaba en los oídos de Candy… "esposa" no podía imaginárselo casado… ¿Pero que pasaba? ¿Candice White no pensarás que se quedara contigo para siempre? Que tú no sirvas para el amor, no significa que el tampoco… ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho tan solo en pensarlo casado?... Tres pares de ojos observaban a Candy su cara demostraba que no le agradaba mucho escuchar esa palabra "esposa para Albert"… esperaban ansiosos su respuesta…

Pues yo solo espero que su esposa lo ame con verdadera locura no que sea conocida… ¿No vamos a comer?

Tienes razón Candice… comamos ya…

La respuesta de Candy no fue la que esperaban pero había respondido… "que lo ame con verdadera locura" por eso no había porque preocuparse… ya era un hecho… elroy ordenó servir la comida y se fueron a al mesa… incluido George.

Después de eso habían pasado ya varias semanas… Annie en verdad estaba cumpliendo su palabra… los verdes de Candy no habían vuelto a derramar una lagrima más, George ya había partido a Escocia a alcanzar a Albert que ya estaba por arribar al puerto de Edimburgo, la capital de Escocia… Annie y Archie no se habían visto las caras aún pero el rencuentro era inevitable… en algún momento eso sucedería… además le mejor amiga de Candy había cumplido con todo lo que Albert decía en sus cartas… lo cual hacía sentir a Candy como que verdaderamente él estaba con ella sin estarlo físicamente… desde luego la pecosa no sospechaba que mucho de lo que hacía Annie eran por instrucciones previas de Albert y no es que no fuera inteligente como pensar en cosas que le hicieran feliz… pero se dio cuenta que no conocía muchas de Candy… que estaba aprendiendo a conocerla mejor.

Por otro lado el viaje en el "Reina Victoria" realmente había sido placentero para Albert… el océano estaba muy tranquilo y relajado… no había existido ningún contratiempo aunque ya estaba cansado después de casi tres semanas de viaje… había podido leer poesía, novelas de todo un poco ya en realidad era un asiduo lector… preparaba sus cosas porque en cualquier momento tocarían tierra… no quería dejar nada en ese barco… vio el crucifijo que le diera la rubia… -Candy…- pensó –espero ya estés mucho mejor… se oyó la voz del capitán que pronto llegarían al puerto de Edimburgo que preparan el desembarque… El chico ojiazul finalmente salio a cubierta a contemplar después de muchos años su tierra natal… una señora interrumpió sus pensamientos…

¿Divino no lo cree?

Desde luego.

Un hombre como usted…. De negocios… ¿me dirá que es la primera vez que viene a Escocia?

Por supuesto que no… pero siempre me maravilla.

En eso tiene toda la razón, pues bienvenido sea a Edimburgo…

Gracias…

La regordeta dama se alejo de Albert para desembarcar porque finalmente el mismo había tocado el puerto… el rubio tomo sus cosas y suspiraba… Finalmente he vuelto a la tierra que vio nacer a enfrentarme a mis recuerdos… quizás a olvidarme de desear que me quieras… no… que me ames…-pensaba el rubio- finalmente el patriarca del clan desembarco mirando todo a su alrededor… Finalmente había llegado al lugar de su doloroso pasado… al lugar donde quizás finalmente sería William Albert Andrew…

**CUARTA PARTE.- YO SOY WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW.**

Una vez que Albert desembarcó de "El Reina Victoria" contemplo detalle por detalle ese lugar… estaba en el país que le vio su nacer… el origen de todo el linaje Andrew… hacía muchos años que no había estado en ese lugar, de ahí tenía que ir a Glasgow, la ciudad donde abrió los ojos por primera vez, el lugar donde estaba la finca Andrew que era una de las más extensas de la zona, si no es que la más extensa… hacía muchos años que había salido de ella… ninguno de las actuales personas del servicio le conocía de adulto, ¿Qué importaba si él no conocía a nadie?... dejó sus cavilaciones para otro momento… compró un automóvil para trasladarse a su finca… la cual estaba exactamente tal cual él la recordaba… muy verde… llena de flores, de árboles… él pensaba encontrarla en un estado más deplorable… después de todo el jefe del clan y su familia no habían puesto un solo pie en el lugar desde hacía muchísimos años… a pesar de que toda la servidumbre sabía que él se dirigía a ese lugar, no les dijo cuando lo haría… dejó el automóvil fuera de la finca para que alguien del servicio lo llevará al estacionamiento… toco la puerta… una mujer delgada, con algunas arrugas en los ojos de cabello completamente blanco le abrió la puerta… supuso que sería el ama de llaves… realmente no recordaba a casi nadie de la servidumbre de su propiedad y como había pensado anteriormente seguramente quienes habían servido cuando él era un niño ya habían muerto o trabajaban en otro lugar… la mujer abrió sus ojos como platos y exclamó…

¡Duque William!

Albert estaba igual de sorprendido que la mujer… ¿Cómo supo que era él? ¿Duque? Había olvidado por completo que en Europa eran realeza…

¿Cómo sabe usted que soy yo?

Porque es idéntico a su padre de gloriosa memoria… ¿Por qué no aviso de su llegada?

Me gustaría responder todas las preguntas… pero antes me gustaría entrar…

Mil disculpas, pase usted.

Gracias

El rubio entro… se quito las gafas de sol para contemplar mejor la casa que le vio nacer, la casa donde paso los primeros años de infancia, la casa donde hubo muchas alegrías… pero otras tantas tristezas…

El ama de llaves contemplaba al dueño y señor de esa casa… desde que murió el padre del actual dueño y se fueron a América, no había pisado ese lugar un solo miembro Andrew, el antiguo señor era realmente muy amable, cero déspota… ¿Cómo sería su hijo? –Pensaba la mujer-

Duque, mi nombre es Jane Philips, soy el ama de llaves.

Antes que nada señora Philips, omita por favor el "duque" ya se que es el título nobiliario que me pertenece, pero como no estoy acostumbrado a él cuando no sea cosa formal solo señor o señor William por favor.

Como usted diga.

Albert estaba sorprendido con su propia reacción… jamás había solicitado que alguien le llamara William, sino Albert… pero llamarle William le hacía sentir más fuerte, menos vulnerable que "Albert"

Bien ya que nos hemos entendido, antes de conocer al resto de la servidumbre, deseo darme un baño que prepare usted misma, no quiero que nadie más sepa que estoy aquí.

Como ordene…

Avíseme cuando este listo por favor.

Desde luego señor.

La anciana ama de llaves se alejó de la vista de Albert mientras él contemplaba "su hogar" aunque él no lo sentía así en realidad… de lo poco que recordaba del lugar todo seguía exactamente igual… hasta el viajo florero de porcelana con flores lilas, favorito de su madre, estaba en el exacto lugar donde su madre lo puso la última vez… el rubio no sintió el tiempo que realmente estuvo observando todo, porque la señora Philips había regresado para decirle del baño…

Señor, el baño esta listo

¿De verdad? ¿Tan rápido?

Sí señor. No se si seré grosera, pero… ¿Recuerda donde esta el baño?

Albert rió de buena gana… ¡De verdad no recordaba donde estaba el baño!

Señora Philips, tiene usted razón… no lo recuerdo… ¿Sería mi guía?

Si señor.

La señora Philips camino y Albert le siguió, subieron a las escaleras y finalmente llegaron a su destino…

Aquí es.

Gracias de verdad.

Para servir al señor, ¿Desea algo de comer?

A decir verdad si…

Albert le dio las indicaciones al ama de llaves, pero que no se prepara nada hasta que él se presentara ante el resto de la servidumbre. Finalmente entro al baño… era muy hermoso en verdad… la tina estaba bañada en oro al igual que la tubería de todo el lugar… era mejor de lo que esperaba… después de asearse a conciencia y vestirse de manera informal… mando llamar a la señora Philips para que reuniera a toda la servidumbre, cosa que así se hizo… cuando el bajo de las escaleras… la servidumbre le estaba esperándolo ya, cuando le vieron bajar muchos pares de ojos volteaban a verlo… jamás pensaron que el dueño de ese lugar fuera tan joven… la señora Philips hizo las presentaciones…

Compañeros, tengo el honor de presentarles al Duque William Albert Andrew, señor esta es su servidumbre.

Antes que nada, buenas tardes a todos ustedes, si bien es cierto que soy Duque no estoy acostumbrado a tal título… por lo tanto con que me digan Señor Andrew me es más que suficiente, el título de realeza lo dejaremos para ocasiones formales ¿Quedo claro?

Sí señor.

Ahora si sus nombres y funciones…

Albert saludó de mano a toda la servidumbre… del servicio del antiguo señor solo quedaba Maxwell, el jardinero… al llegar a él Albert le reconoció al instante… guardaba buenos recuerdos de él… siempre le trato con cariño y afecto…

¿Maxwell Adams?

Sí señor

¡Cielo santo! ¡Me da tanto gusto ver una cara conocida!

Señor, un honor que se acuerde usted de mí.

¡Por supuesto! No soy un ingrato.

Albert siguió saludando al resto de la servidumbre, hasta legar al último…

Bueno pues de nuevo mucho gusto, a lo mejor tardaré un poco en aprenderme sus nombres, pero créanme que lo lograre… espero contar con ustedes…

Sí –respondieron al unísono-

Bien pueden retirarse.

Al oír las palabras de Albert… así lo hicieron, pidió se prepare su comida, la degusto y finalmente subió a sus habitaciones… estaba realmente exhausto… ya aunque el viaje lo había hecho en primera clase estaba realmente cansado… se puso el pijama y a pesar de que aún no eran ni las seis de la tarde… se quedó profundamente dormido para no despertar hasta las seis treinta horas de la mañana… El sol entraba por el gran ventanal que había en su habitación, se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros… lo cual hacía sentir a Albert muy bien… tomo una ducha de agua fría para despertar mejor dio instrucciones a la cocinera para lo que deseaba de desayunar y fue con Maxwell para que le platicara lo que sucedía en su finca ya que él le había escrito a escondidas… tenía mucho que preguntarle a aquel hombre…

¿Maxwell?

Señor Andrew, buenos días.

Buenos días.

No espere que el señor se levantará tan temprano.

Sabes yo no soy muy aficionado a la cama, soy de la idea que hay que madrugar para aprovechar mejor el día.

Muy buena filosofía señor.

Bien, ahora a lo que nos precisa…

Señor, perdón que lo interrumpa, pero aquí no podemos hablar… ¿Le parece si entramos a mi cabaña?

Por supuesto.

Albert siguió al hombre como éste se lo pedía… entraron… una vez sentados ambos Albert comenzó a interrogarlo…

¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Es mejor que todo esto quede entre nosotros, afuera hay muchos oídos.

Muy bien.

A las órdenes del señor.

¿Cómo sabías donde hayarme?

Su padre, cuando viajo a América me dejo la dirección por si algún día necesitaba de ustedes, rogué a Dios porque la dirección siguiera siendo la misma… afortunadamente usted y su padre llevan el mismo nombre… y pudo llegar mi carta a sus manos.

Lo cual me lleno de mucha extrañeza la verdad…

Sí supongo que usted no pensaba regresar jamás

No, no tanto así como lo dices, pero realmente he estado tan ocupado con los negocios en América que me había olvidado por completo de lo que hay de este lado del mundo.

Y usted no es el único que lo ha pensado así... sus vecinos lo han pensado igual…

¿Vecinos?

Creo que tengo que recordar al señor, que el único vecino que tiene su propiedad es "La Ponderosa"1 propiedad de la familia Callaghan.

Eso no lo sabía.

En realidad su propiedad es la más grande de toda Escocia… su único límite es "la Ponderosa"

¿Me estas diciendo que medio Glasgow es mío?

Yo diría que un poco más de tres cuartas partes, por eso usted lleva el título que lleva… sino seguramente sería un Príncipe o algo así…

¿Como dices?

Lo que ha usted escuchado, un poco más de tres cuartas partes es suyo… la otra cuarta parte o menos es de los Callaghan, sino todo Glasgow sería suyo.

Albert entonces recordó lo que una vez le dijo la tía abuela… "Vas a enterarte de muchas cosas, vas a afrontar tu realidad"

Veo que he sorprendido al señor.

En realidad si, porque a mi nunca nadie me dijo de esto, mi padre murió muy joven y no tuvo tiempo de prepararme para nada de esto.

Entiendo señor.

¿Pero cual es el problema?

Pues los Callaghan creen que pueden reclamar sus tierras porque desde su padre, ningún Duque Andrew ha estado en este lugar.

Lo entiendo.

Para este momento ha llegado la noticia a "la Ponderosa" de su llegada.

Seguramente.

Desde luego que si señor.

Debe tener mucho cuidado con la señorita Callaghan.

¿Por qué? Si no pienso tratar con mujeres…

Yo sé que las cosas relativas a negocios esta acostumbrado a tratarlas con varones únicamente… pero quien lleva las riendas de esa hacienda es la hija del señor Callaghan, la señorita Edaín2

¿Por qué?

Bueno se dice que es bruja (El hombre se santigua)

¿Bruja?

La señorita es muy bella pero tiene ojos verdes (El hombre vuelve a santiguarse)

¿Qué tiene que ver el color de sus ojos con ser bruja? Yo no entiendo nada.

Señor usted ha estado alejado mucho tiempo de este país… las mujeres que tienen ojos verdes desde nuestros antepasados han sido consideradas brujas, porque tienen el mismo tono de ojos que los gatos, asociados siempre con las brujas.

Mientras escuchaba el relato del hombre Albert sentía gran confusión ¿Cómo era posible que un color de ojos fuera determinante para decir que una mujer fuera bruja? Ya conocía a una mujer de ojos verdes… Candy y jamás en su cabeza le paso la idea de que fuera bruja, ella era tan dulce, tan tierna… que de solo recordarla sentía una gran opresión en el pecho… ¿Podré olvidarte estando lejos de ti?

¿Se encuentra bien señor?

Sí, solo que me llama la atención lo que me dices…

A lo mejor usted no cree en lo que le acabo de decir pero tenga cuidado con ella… en cuanto la conozca quizás podrá entender mejor mis palabras.

De acuerdo tendré cuidado… pero… ¿es ella la que quiere apoderarse mis tierras?

A lo que dicen los rumores sí… a su padre, el señor James, jamás pensó en eso, pero desde que la joven Edaín creció y prácticamente se hizo cargo de esa finca empezaron a correr dichos rumores.

Supongo entonces que tendré que ir a saludar a mis vecinos.

No creo que haya necesidad… puedo asegurarle que ella vendrá a verle.

¿Tanto interés hay por mis tierras?

No es solo por eso, ¿olvida usted que es Duque? James Callaghan es Barón, por lo tanto su título es inferior al de usted, ellos están obligados a visitarle primero, después les devolverá la cortesía.

Vaya parece que tendré que aprender muchas cosas sobre el tipo de costumbres, etiqueta y esas cosas que tienen aquí.

Sí puedo ayudar al señor, estoy para servirle.

Muchas gracias, ahora voy a dejarte continuar con tu trabajo, mientras yo espero ansiosamente a mis vecinos.

Gracias señor.

Creo Maxwell que no hay necesidad de decirte que todo queda entre nosotros.

Claro que no señor.

Siendo así, ya me voy. Gracias por todo.

Para servir al señor.

Ambos hombres se levantaron del asiento donde estaban, Albert salió primero de la cabaña del hombre ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana, para esas horas de la mañana el astro rey bañaba ya toda la propiedad de William Albert Andrew… Duque William Albert Andrew… era curioso que hubiera olvidado que su título era el mismo que el del padre de Terry… que igual al de propio Terry ya que le correspondía por derecho, estaba a punto de dar una vuelta a caballo por sus tierras cuando un caballerango le aviso que el Barón James Callaghan y su hija Edaín, le esperaban. El rubio no esperaba tan pronto la visita de sus vecinos, así que se fue por otro lado para entrar por la parte trasera de la mansión para por lo menos lavarse la cara, manos para conocer a la misteriosa joven que tenían catalogada como "bruja", una vez que se lavo rápidamente recogió su cabello en una "cola" y salió al encuentro de sus vecinos quiénes se pusieron de pie en cuanto le vieron entrar se pusieron de pie…

Buenos y disculpen la tardanza, pero no me encontraba en casa, bueno pues me presentó, yo soy William Albert, Duque Andrew.

Albert se sorprendió a si mismo por sus palabras… era la primera vez que se presentaba ante los demás utilizando su título real. El primero en saludarlo fue el Barón…

Buenos días Duque, yo soy James Barón Callaghan y ella es mi hija y heredera… Lady Edaín…

Un placer en conocerles a ambos… pero siéntese por favor.

Tanto los invitados como el propio Albert tomaron asiento… Albert centro su visita en Lady Edaín… en verdad era muy bella, tenía el cabello oro rojizo tal cual la legendaria princesa de quien llevaba el nombre, cuenta la leyenda que tenía… sus ojos verdes… del mismo tono que los de Candy… esmeralda… solo que no tenían algo que los de la chica objeto de los objetos del rubio no tenía… eran muy vivaces, anhelantes… le miraban con deseo… se sintió avergonzado… dejo de mirarla.

Ustedes habrán de disculpar mi atuendo, pero siendo franco no esperaba visitas.

No hay porque disculparse por ello, yo le dije a Edaín que teníamos que esperar al menos otro día, pero dice ella que la cortesía no debe hacerse esperar… así que cedí a sus deseos.

No hay problema, es un gusto conocer a mis vecinos.

Para nosotros también lo es –dijo ella abriendo los labios por primera vez-

Espero no haber defraudado a ustedes.

Para nada –contestó ahora el Barón-

Solo nos sorprendió cuando llego hasta nuestra finca, que el Duque Andrew estaba en sus tierras, no ha habido alguien de los Andrew, ni siquiera de visita desde hace más de veinte años –completó ella-

Sí, supongo que a todos les sorprendió a mi mismo me sorprende estar aquí.

Duque, no se si seré demasiado indiscreta si preguntó ¿Qué lo trajo a Escocia?

Albert estaba acostumbrado a las preguntas directas pero no esperaba que apenas conociéndose le preguntaron eso…

Pues no es indiscreción porque no hay ningún secreto oculto en todo esto, se los resumiré… las cosas en América, es decir, los negocios van de maravilla, prosperando y mi sobrino que es un hombre de negocios bastante diestro, se esta encargando de los negocios que tenemos allá… entonces recordé que los negocios en Europa los teníamos bastante descuidados, pensé que era el momento adecuado para venir teniendo quien se encargue de las cosas allá, por ese regrese, además es bueno recordar y retornar a los orígenes, yo nací en este lugar, pero he pasado gran parte de mi vida lejos de estas tierras… era justo y necesario ver como van las cosas aquí.

Es un razonamiento bastante lógico, es un gusto que al fin el Ducado Andrew tenga un rostro…

Muchas gracias, pero ¡que grosero he sido! ¿Desean algo de tomar?

No, muchas gracias Duque, en realidad mi hija y yo ya nos vamos, sabemos que tiene muchas cosas de que ponerse al tanto, pero como le mencione, Edaín insistió tanto en venir aponernos a sus órdenes que no supe negarme…

No hay problema, sean bienvenidos siempre, las puertas de esta casa están abiertas siempre que lo deseen.

Muchas gracias Duque, no se si seremos demasiado atrevidos al preguntarle si comparte con nosotros la cena esta noche en "La Ponderosa"…

Por supuesto que no, será un gran honor para mí, solo indicadme la hora.

A las ocho horas en punto.

Ahí estaré, gracias por la invitación.

Albert besó la mano de la misteriosa Edaín… sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los azules de él… de nuevo le miraba con ansiedad y deseo… pero esta vez Albert controló su turbación y no dejo de mirarle fijamente hasta que ella desvió su mirada… se despidió de mano del Barón James, les acompaño hasta la puerta y no se retiro hasta que el carruaje se le perdió de vista… entro a su casa… mientras en el carruaje de los Callaghan, padre e hija platicaban.

Jamás pensé que fuera tan joven.

Ni yo papá… las noticias de América decían que era "Tío abuelo William" eso me dio a pensar que era un hombre mayor, pero al verle hoy me di cuenta que estaba totalmente equivocada… ¡este hombre no cumple aun los treinta años!

Tienes toda la razón, si fuera un viejo entendería que hubiera querido regresar a la tierra que le vio nacer para recordar y pasar mejor sus últimos días… pero siendo tan joven… la verdad me da de que pensar porque si somos sinceros no le creía del todo la explicación que nos dio de su regreso a Escocia…

¿Tú crees padre que el sospeche algo?

No lo sé, pero su llegada es realmente sorprendente… tendremos que andar con sumo cuidado, por lo que he leído es un hombre bastante inteligente, implacable en los negocios…

Pues su apariencia más bien indica nobleza de carácter, no un hombre frío y calculador.

Pues lo veremos con el trato.

Creo que nuestros planes han cambiado drásticamente, no podemos hacer un "apoderamiento" de sus tierras poco a poco… creo que solo nos queda un recurso…

¿Cuál hija?

Casarme con él.

¿Te has vuelto loca o que?

No padre, el tipo es bastante atractivo, no creo que este casado o comprometido… además… ¿No te gusta la idea de que pase a ser Duquesa Andrew? Además también sería Baronesa Callaghan, pero como el título de él es de mayor importancia, la Baronía Callaghan será parte del Ducado Andrew como le fue al principio de los tiempos.

Es cierto… ¿Edaín te piensas enamorar de él?

Padre… ¿Quién hablo de amor? Aquí solo hay intereses, hay negocios un contrato donde hasta él pude verse bastante beneficiado por que pasara a su familia la otra parte de tierra que originalmente les pertenece.

Hija, debes de tener mucho cuidado… no sea que las cosas te salgan mal y en verdad te enamores del Duque.

No te preocupes por eso padre, no me va pasar… recuerda que yo perdí mi corazón hace mucho tiempo, ningún hombre puede despertar en mí ya ningún sentimiento romántico, ahora solo veo negocios y este es uno muy bueno.

Confió en ti hija… solo ten cuidado por favor.

Sabes que sí.

El carruaje de los Callaghan seguía su marcha hasta llegar a su casa, para preparar la visita de tan ilustre personaje… mientras tanto, el chico objeto de la charla de los Callaghan se encontraba en su despacho pensando en todas las impresiones que le causo la visita de sus vecinos… pero pensar para sí no le era suficiente, pidió que alguien llamara al viejo Maxwell era el único que podría ayudarle… como a los treinta minutos entro Maxwell…

Señor, me han dicho que desea verme.

Así es… pasa por favor y cierra bien la puerta

El anciano jardinero hizo lo que le ordenaban y espero a que le dieran permiso de sentarse…

Por favor siéntate.

Ambos así lo hicieron, entonces Albert inició su deshago…

Si te pedí venir es porque al tiempo de salir de tu cabaña me avisaron de la visita de los Callaghan.

Sí, todos en la finca supimos de la visita de sus vecinos… así que al fin conoció a Lady Edaín.

Así es.

¿Qué le pareció la joven?

Verdaderamente intrigante… esos ojos verdes… matan…

¿Qué quiere decir el señor?

Pues si damos por cierto lo que cuentan las leyendas… yo diría que en verdad es una bruja… tiene una mirada penetrante… me miraba…

Con ojos de deseo, ¿no es así? –dijo el jardinero interrumpiendo el discurso de Albert-

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque yo conozco muy bien a Lady Edaín, más de lo que ella misma supone o siquiera imagina… confirmo mis sospechas con lo que me acaba de decir…

¿Cuáles sospechas?

Vinieron a conocerle o mejor dicho ella, para ver que planes van a trazar pero lo que es seguro es que su estrategia inicial de apoderarse poco a poco de su tierras ha cambiado, pero lo que seguramente piensan hacer es aún más peligroso para usted…

Sí… ahora piensa engatusarme…

Veo con satisfacción que el señor es observador.

Gracias Maxwell

Por lo que dice ¿Usted le miro fijamente no?

Claro, yo no acostumbro huir de las miradas de nadie.

Es un punto a su favor, Lady Edaín Callaghan no esta acostumbrada a que le sostengan la mirada por la creencia de que aquí se le cree "bruja" y según las costumbres, las brujas pueden hacerte, valga la redundancia brujería por los ojos… eso color, al menos no es muy común aquí, pero creo que usted esta acostumbrado a ese color de ojos… ¿Qué en América hay muchas damas con ese color de ojos como de gato?

No, en realidad en América tampoco son muy comunes… pero yo conozco a alguien que posee el mismo tono esmeralda de los ojos de Lady Edaín… solo que su mirada es tierna, dulce, gentil, angelical… no me ve con esos ojos de anhelo y deseo como lo hace ella.

Para sus adentros Albert pensaba que si esa mirada al viera en los ojos de Candy quizás se sentiría halagado, quizás hasta dichoso… era la primera vez que imaginaba a la chica pecosa de esa manera… con deseo… no que ella le mirara con deseo, se ruborizo a pensar así… Pero mientras el rubio hacía la descripción de la expresión de los ojos de Candy, el rostro de Albert cambio totalmente, su propia mirada prístina se volvió más dulce aún… en realidad todo su rostro se volvió de esa manera, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Maxwell quién le dijo…

Esa dama de ojos verdes debe ser muy especial para usted… ¿No es así?

Claro que lo es, es mi mejor amiga. –Esto último con cierto dejo de tristeza-

Usted me disculpará pero cuando uno habla de las amigas no se le transforma el rostro como le ha sucedido a usted.

¿Mi rostro se transformo? ¿Cómo?

Se le volvió soñador… solo a los enamorados le sucede eso… no me tiene que dar explicaciones de su vida o sus sentimientos, solo que Lady Edaín no sepa de la existencia de esa joven.

¿Por qué?

Cualquier cosa que le muestre débil o vulnerable o que le sea caro a su corazón se puede utilizar en su contra.

De verdad que siempre tienes las palabras adecuadas, realmente no se como darte las gracias… por preocuparte por mi…

Señor yo solo cumplo con mi deber, yo le dije a su padre que siempre les ayudaría en lo que pudiera… creo que el momento ha llegado.

Muchas gracias Maxwell, me hace bien tener una especie de aliado… para no sentirme tan solo.

Cuando el señor no tenga con quien platicar, aquí esta este viejo…

Para nada, no digas esas cosas, mi padre te apreciaba bien, de niño me cuidaste mucho… eso jamás lo olvidare… vagamente recuerdo como mi padre hablaba bien de ti.

Es un honor, si el señor me lo permite… todavía no termino mis labores…

Si adelante… yo también tengo que ver que me voy a llevar para la cena en casa de los Callaghan.

Algo no muy formal señor.

Si justo en eso pensaba, gracias por todo.

No hay de que.

El jardinero salió tan sigilosamente como cuando entro… en cuanto este salio Albert dejo ir su mente con Candy… había ido a Escocia con la esperanza que le doliera menos el no tener el amor de la joven que había amado tanto y durante bastante tiempo… pensó que ahí no la recordaría… pero la vida el ponía enfrente a una joven con el mismo tono de ojos que "su" Candy… de nuevo vino a él la imagen de una Candy viéndolo con ojos de deseo y anhelo no solo por su cuerpo, sino por su amor por todo ese gran cariño que tenía únicamente reservado para ella y que se había obligado a seguir guardando en el ropero… pero en su mirada no solo esperaba ver ese anhelo y deseo… deseba que el mirara con ojos de amor como solo ella sabía hacerlo… ya le había visto una vez esa mirada… cuando veía Terry cuando se encontraron con él en el zoológico quizás ninguno de los dos lo sabía pero sus miradas ya reflejaban el gran amor que se tenían… también se lo había visto cuando era simplemente "Albert" el hombre sin pasado cuando ella hablaba de Terry… ¿Cuantas veces había deseado que así lo mirara a él? Y no obstante hasta Glasgow viajo con él Candy… solo que una faceta completamente distinta… Edaín tenía una parte de la mirada que hasta que la vio en la joven que le quería quitar sus tierras… afortunadamente Candy no era codiciosa, ni ambiciosa como Edaín, ese tipo de mujeres no le eran atractivas a Albert, pero tampoco podía negar que Lady Edaín Callaghan era realmente bella, de piel color marfil, con el cabello oro rojizo que al tocarlo el sol le hacía ver aun mas esplendoroso, unos labios muy delgados que demostraban un carácter frío y calculador, pero que no por eso dejaban de ser simétricos ni atractivos… y esos ojos esmeralda que le miraban con descaro e insolencia… ¿Cómo protegerse contra los encantos de semejante mujer que le quería quitar su tierras? O pero aún ser Duquesa… ese título solo él le se lo daría a Candy solo a ella… si ella le pidiera su última respiración lo haría con mucho gusto… todo lo que ella le pidiera se lo daría sin vacilar, su amor por ella tan profundo como el océano… pero ¿Sería eterno? Volvían a resonar En su mente las palabras de su tía… "todo se agota" sintió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal… ¿Su amor por Candy podría agotarse? ¿Lady Edaín podría lograr tal proeza? No queriendo pensar más en ello sacudió su rubia cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos, si en algo tenía razón el viejo Maxwell es que Edaín no debía descubrir la existencia de Candy como una debilidad suya… tenía que verla siempre a los ojos, él ya había ganado el primer reto y faltaban muchos más… ni siquiera comió, sus cavilaciones le habían quitado el apetito… mejor se dio un buen baño para partir en buen tiempo a la casa de los Callaghan… tendría que salir una hora antes para llegar así que eligió un traje poco informal en color azul marino, contrariamente a como solía utilizar su cabellera, volvió a recogerlo en una "cola" de caballo, puso sobre su chaleco el símbolo de los Andrew… pero se sintió incompleto ¿Qué faltaba?... de repente vino a su mente la suplica de Candy de que llevara con el crucifijo… ¿Cómo negarse a la suplica de una chica con el corazón destrozado? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo negarse a la suplica de su gran amor? Aunque Candy no tenía forma de averiguar si lo usaba o no él se sentiría mal si no lo usaba así que le dio un beso y lo guardo en la bolsa de su saco… ordeno el carruaje y se fue a cenar con los Callaghan.

Mientras Albert se disponía a cenar a enfrentarse con una mujer que deseaba arrebatarle su tierras y enamorarlo… en Chicago Annie y Candy hablaban placidamente…

Amiga te veo mucho mejor

La verdad es que me siento muy bien… a pesar de que Albert esta muy lejos… lo siento cerca de aquí… conmigo… él me dijo que siempre encontraría la manera de estar conmigo siempre… y lo ha cumplido.

Albert es tan considerado y te quiere mucho Candy.

Yo también le quiero mucho… es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida… ha estado siempre que le he necesitado…

Es cierto Candy… creo que nadie ha sido tan cercano a ti, ni que nadie te conoce mejor, eso me incluye a mi desde luego.

Annie…

No repliques que yo se que es así…

Espero que de verdad este bien y que regrese pronto…

¿De verdad le extrañes tanto?

Más de lo que yo pueda describirte con palabras… desde que supe que él era "mi príncipe de la colina" nuestra relación se ha hecho más estrecha, me trajo con él para ayudarme con mi corazón destrozado, con mi desolado corazón después de lo de Terry… siempre atento, siempre preocupado por mi… por esa pesadilla mía me aterroriza tanto… ¡No soportaría que algo malo le pasara a él!

Annie escuchaba atentamente y como de costumbre observaba a Candy… el brillo de sus ojos casi era el mismo al hablar de Albert… "¡No soportaría que algo malo le pasara a él! Había dicho… era un buen momento para ver si lograba que Candy admitía que era amor de hombre el que sentía por su gran amigo y desde hacía mucho tiempo… así que se decidió a preguntarle…

Candy quizá es absurdo que te pregunte esto… pero… ¿Por qué no soportarías que algo le pasara a Albert?

Annie creo que ha llegado el momento de confiarte algo que me esta matando desde hace tiempo, algo que no soporto más, de algo que me di cuenta hace muy poco tiempo….

1 "La Ponderosa" es el nombre de la hacienda de la familia Cartright, de la serie "Bonanza", serie norteamericana de los años 50´s

2 Edaín de acuerdo a la mitología celta era una hermosa princesa que murió muy joven y misteriosamente


	3. CAPITULOS 5 Y 6

_**Hola niñas…. Gracias por su paciencia y sus reviews…. Me da mucho gusto que les este gustando la historia. Galaxy no te preocupes por los errores ortográficos… te agradezco mucho el esfuerzo… Luna gracias por tus palabras…. Sus porras son mi aliciente! Espero les guste lo que sigue**_

**QUINTA PARTE. ANNIE & ARCHIE**

¿Qué tienes que decirme? ¿De que te has dado cuenta? –dijo una ansiosa Annie-

Pues…

La conversación de Candy y su amiga fue interrumpida por el mayordomo de la casa Andrew, diciendo que Archie estaba en casa y deseaba platicar con Candy que le esperaba en la sala, después de dar su recado, se retiro, no sin antes decir la rubia que un momento estaría con él…

Annie…

Candy, ya sabíamos que este día llegaría ¿o no?

¿De verdad no estás nerviosa por verle de nuevo?

De eso desde luego que lo estoy, no te lo negaré… pero ya se me hacía raro no verle en todo este tiempo… después de todo…. Esta es su casa, pero vamos no le hagas esperar…

¿Iras conmigo?

Si, desde luego ¿Para que prolongar más esto? Además no habrá tiempo de nada, ya que pidió hablar contigo.

Vamos pues…

Candy tomo del brazo a su amiga, que parecía estar que siempre, mientras Annnie sentía que su corazón a mil por hora, sabía que el encuentro con Archie se daría estando ella en su casa, según ella estaba preparada para ese acontecimiento… pero inevitablemente venían a su mente los recuerdos de los bellos días del San Pablo, el noviazgo después de todo, el compromiso matrimonial… pero también vino a ella el recuerdo de aquel día que él le dijo que no quería más farsas, que no le amaba.. estuvo apunto de llorar…. Pero ya habría tiempo de hablar con Archie sobre eso, porque en realidad jamás supo porque Archie tuvo esa manera tan poco delicada y tan poco caballerosa de terminar así con ella… Recordó entonces a Candy su conversación antes de la interrupción… ella estaba apunto de decirle algo… ¿Por qué llegó tan inoportunamente el mayordomo? Porque para Annie no cabía duda de que su amiga al fin iba a admitir su amor por el hasta entonces mejor amigo.

Por otro lado Candy también pensaba… ¿Era posible que en verdad Annie ya no sintiera nada por Archie?, la actitud que tomara en cuanto le viera le diría todo, además sintió en parte un alivio en no decirle a Annie de aquella que le atormentaba últimamente y de lo que se dio cuenta recientemente, pero también deseaba decírselo a alguien… en realidad estaba muy confundida… pero le alegraba ver a Archie de nuevo… a pesar de vivir ambos en la misma casa se veían muy poco, iba ser genial volver a verlo, pero le llamaba la atención que deseara hablar con ella ¿Que sería?

Con dudas en sus respectivas mentes Annie y Candy iban al encuentro de Archie… Pero mientras en Lakewood Annie y Archie estaban apunto de reencontrarse, en Escocia Albert iba a librar la primera batalla en territorio de Lady Edaín… Albert llegó media hora antes de la hora que le habían dicho, afortunadamente en casa de los Callaghan estaba todo listo porque habían leído que William Albert Andrew era un hombre que acostumbraba llegar media hora antes a sus citas, lo cual corroboraron cuando les fue anunciada su llegada por su mayordomo… el rubio siguió al mayordomo a la sala donde le esperaban ya el Barón y su hija… cuando esta le vio entrar no pudo evitar suspirar… Albert se veía tan varonil enfundado en ese traje informal que resaltaba su anatomía, el saco no ocultaba su musculosos brazos… y la desenfadada manera de recoger su cabello, con unos cuantos cabello sueltos, hacían resaltar el varonil rostro… la mirada inquisidora de su hija no pasó inadvertida para su padre que le dio un discreto codazo que no paso tampoco inadvertido para los observadores ojos de Albert que también noto la fija mirada de Lady Edaín…

Buenas Noches Barón, Lady Edaín…

Buenas Noches Duque –contestaron ambos poniéndose de pie-

Albert había decidido mirar como le miraran y ahora fue él quién miró sin empacho alguno a Lady Edaín y no su anatomía, sino sus "ojos brujos" como decían, ella respondió la mirada, pero no fue capaz de sostenerla durante mucho tiempo… para liberar al tención Albert hablo.

No se si sea demasiado temprano… pero prefiero llegar mucho antes de la hora que se me cita… espero no ser inoportuno…

Desde luego que no, le esperábamos de un momento a otro…

¿De verdad?

Sí así es, sabe Duque, su padre siempre llegaba hasta una hora antes a sus citas… supuse que usted sería igual…

Desde luego no podía decir que lo había leído en los periódicos, que se había dedicado a saber más de él… por su parte el ojiazul no sabía que alguna vez su padre había pisado esa casa… Así que sin recato pregunto…

¿Mi padre tuvo el honor de compartir con ustedes en su casa?

No, para nuestra desgracia, pero si llegamos a coincidir en algunas reuniones.

Vaya –respondió escuetamente Albert-

¿Desea usted que pasemos a cenar?

Milady, a la hora que ustedes lo decidan, por mi no alteren sus planes.

No se preocupe usted por eso, a decir verdad ya tengo hambre y el camino desde su propiedad hasta acá es largo, seguro tendrá hambre, pero jamás lo admitiría… los caballeros como vos, son así.

Mi hija tiene razón Duque, será mejor cenar ya.

Como ustedes lo deseen…

Albert junto con sus anfitriones se dirigieron al comedor para cenar… en cuanto entro a ese lugar tenía la sensación de que no era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, el comedor se le hacía aún más familiar ¿Por qué esa sensación?

Hija, por favor indícale el lugar a nuestro invitado.

A eso iba papá… usted por favor al lado izquierdo de mi padre.

Desde luego.

Lady Edaín esperaba que él le ayudara con su asiento… pero él se dirigió al instante al lugar que le indicaron… Albert estaba apenado por su falta de cortesía, pero tenía que hacer así totalmente impredecible y por la expresión de los ojos de Lady Edáin vio que su objetivo había sido logrado… una de las desventajas de tener unos ojos tan expresivos como los de ella es que no solo se reflejan lo bello, sino también, el enojo, la ira… el enfado… el Barón al ver que Albert no tenía la menor intención de acercarle el asiento a su hija inmediatamente él lo hizo… también para él fue una sorpresa que ni siquiera hiciera el intento… en cuanto ella indico el lugar él se fue hacia ese lado… albert noto perfectamente que estaban sorprendidos y quizás un poco enfadados…. Se decidió a hablar…

Quero darles las gracias por tan generosa invitación…

No tiene porque hacerlo… es lo correcto, nos da gusto que haya aceptado a pesar de que múltiples ocupaciones, pero de verdad que es maravilloso que el Duque Andrew este aquí después de tanto tiempo…

La verdad a pesar de mi escasa estancia aquí me siento muy contento de regresar era tiempo de hacerlo.

Si desde luego, aunque siendo francos no pensábamos tener el honor de ver un día a alguno de los Andrew en Escocia, al menos yo no, soy un viejo.

Pero bueno ahora pueden darle las gracias a quien deseen que han logrado ver un Andrew.

Es maravilloso tenerle aquí, un honor que un Andrew este en esta casa –dijo ella-

Como les repito…. El honor es para mí.

Inmediatamente después Lady Edaín ordenó que la cena fuera servida sin mayor dilación… pero en la mente de Albert las palabras de su anfitriona resonaban "un honor que este en esta casa" esas palabras eran demasiado familiares… pero… ¿de donde? Albert seguía muy confundido por eso desde que llego con los Callaghan había tenido esa sensación de familiaridad… ¿Tenía que ver con su pasado? En verdad deseba recordar, pero sabía que si se esforzaba en ese momento no conseguiría absolutamente nada, se dispuso a disfrutar de la cena que le ofrecían, charlando de temas **banales** como el clima, el viaje hacia Escocia pero sin dar a conocer demasiada información de él mismo y mucho menos de su familia, Albert solo estuvo el tiempo necesario después de la cena alegando que se sentía demasiado cansado, que le disculparan y se retiro sin más.

En su carruaje Albert intentaba recordar si en verdad antes no había estado en esa casa… todo era tan familiar… ¿Por qué? Pero no pensaría en eso ahora… llegaría a dormir y estudiar las cosas antes de la llegada de George que no debía tardar muchos días en llegar… tenía que escribirle a Candy… Candy… ¿Había olvidado al fin a Terry? Ya lo sabría por Annie… ella prometió escribirle a escondidas de Candy… Annie… ¿habrá visto al fin a Archie? Todas estas preguntas estaban en la mente del jefe de la familia Andrew… mientras el cavilaba en casa de los Callaghan, padre e hija hablaban de la cena…

Es más listo de lo que esperaba padre…

Edaín creo que le habíamos subestimado…

Me parece que sí…

Hija… ¡que manera de mirarle!

Papá… créeme que lo hago sin querer… de verdad es un hombre que atrae las miradas… esta tan poco consciente de su atractivo que eso es fascinante… además… no me esquiva la mirada, me mira fijamente de una manera…

¿De que manera?

Me veo a los ojos directamente… no ve nada más… como si solo deseara dominarme con la mirada… o no es supersticioso o en América hay muchas mujeres con mi color de ojos… de verdad me intriga que no vea nada más en mi…

¿Duele no?

Papá…

Yo sé que jamás los admitirás… además es un hombre bastante impredecible… hubiera jurado que te acercaría el asiento…

Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho… pero en cuanto le indique su lugar… fue en directo a él…

Es cierto…

Además Edaín… yo se que te turba que alguien te mire a los ojos como él lo hace porque aquí te creen bruja… pero aunque sea escocés hasta los huesos…. El no ha vivido aquí su adolescencia, juventud… creció muy lejos de nuestras costumbres y creencias, hija… creo que eso no te favorece pero en nada, porque con él si piensas conquistarle tienes que ser más directa…

Es cierto…

Solo ten cuidado hija, porque no revelo nada de su vida, ni de su familia… solo espero que de verdad en el intento de enamorarlo… no te enamores de verdad tú de él, como te lo dije antes…

No eso jamás pasará… como también te lo mencioné con anterioridad…Lady Edaín Callaghan dejo su corazón hace mucho tiempo… pero bueno ya habrá tiempo de conocer más al Duque Andrew… esto apenas empieza…. Vamos a descansar.

Es verdad, buenas noches hija.

Buenas noches papá.

Padre e hija se separaron para descansar y Lady Edaín para preparar el ataque contra William Albert Andrew…. Siempre conseguía lo que quería… de buena o mala manera… y había decido que él fuera suyo porque el simple hecho de que le la desafiaba de todas las maneras posibles y tenerlo bajo sus pies iba a ser encantador… con estos pensamientos se fue a la cama.

Mientras estos acontecimientos acaecían en Escocia… Annie y Archie iban a encontrarse…

Annie… no se como puedes estar tan serena…

Vamos Candy, no te preocupes por mí, habla con él todo lo que tengas que hablar.

De acuerdo, ¿pero estarás bien?

Si, desde luego.

Muy bien.

Archie ya esperaba con impaciencia a Candy, parece que no solo Annie había cambiado de apariencia… el ahora llevaba el cabello entramadamente corto, más corto que lo que Anthony uso en su momento… se veía muy alto, delgado y elegante tenía hasta cierto toque de prepotencia… Archie siempre tuvo un excelente gusto en el vestir, pero ahora ese gusto era exquisito… usaba una loción de maderas que embriagaba el ambiente… al entrar a la sala donde se encontraba Annie estuvo apunto de desfallecer y perder su hasta entonces, inmutable auto control… siempre fue atractivo, pero ahora se veía mucho más… se veía como un hombre, ya no como un chiquillo… el castaño escucho las pisadas de alguien acercarse y volteo al instante… se sorprendió de ver a Annie… había prometido no verle jamás, pero ahora ella estaba en sus propios terrenos… bueno al menos el no había no roto su promesa, se inmuto pero ninguna de las dos chicas pudo percatarse de eso… saludo cordialmente…

Buenas tardes, Señorita Britter.

Buenas tardes, Archibald Cromwell.

Después de tan frió saludo Annie se alejo… la rubia solo observaba la escena… Archie estaba verdaderamente frío y cero inmutado de ver a Annie, en cambio ella si veía turbada… Archie le saco de sus pensamientos…

¡Gatita! Ven a mis brazos…

Candy no lo pensó dos veces… de verdad… quería mucho a Archie y tenía mucho tiempo sin verle… corrió hacía él…

¡Archie! –con ojos llorosos-

El chico la recibió con los brazos abiertos, la tomo ce la cintura y la levanto en brazos… girando con ella, dos, tres veces… Pero alguien más miraba la escena… Annie… quería ver bien a Archie… en verdad había cambiado totalmente… se sintió herida ante el saludo frío y distante de Archie… ¡le había llamado Señorita Britter! Le dolió tanto porque él pareció no estar nada turbado de verle de nuevo… ¿Acaso Archie sabia ese asunto que le avergonzaba y por eso rompió con ella tan poco educadamente? Por vez primera se el corrió pensar en ello como una posibilidad… tenía que hablar con Archie y tenía que hacerlo pronto no pensaba quedarse con la duda que tanto le atormentaba… pero mientras tanto observaba a un Archie tan atractivo, tan elegante… si con ella había sido un cubo de hielo, con Candy había sido exactamente lo opuesto… tan cálido… "¡Gatita! Ven a mis brazos" había dicho él con ternura… ni siquiera siendo novios había sido así de cariñoso con ella…ahora tenía a Candy entre sus brazos… sintió deseos de llorar… -será mejor que me vaya de aquí- se dijo a si misma Annie… no deseba hacerse más daño viendo la escena en su ex novio y prometido y su mejor amiga… se fue a sus aposentos a leer mientras que el par se reencontraba.

¡Archie! Estas tan fuerte…

No, más bien tú estas muy delgada… gatita no sabes el gusto que me da volverte a ver… es algo maravilloso.

Archie a pesar de vivir en esta casa no nos habíamos visto… te ves muy bien con ese cambio de imagen.

¿De verdad?

Desde luego, me dijeron que deseabas hablar conmigo… ¿De que se trata?

Es cierto gatita, vamos al despacho, no deseo que nos molesten

Me asustas Archie… ¿Qué es tan terrible?

No, Candy, solo deseo privacidad.

Muy bien.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la biblioteca de Albert, para conversar sin interrupciones como el chico deseaba…

Henos aquí Archie…

Si, gatita… deseo hablarte de…

¿De que?

De Terry.

La ojiverde sintió una leve punzada en el corazón… pero mucho más leve de lo que pensó el tema "Terry" no dolía ya tanto ¿Era acaso Albert? Ya pensaría después en eso…

¿Que hay con Terry?

Gatita… yo se que estas muy triste y dolida después de lo que paso… si no me has visto es porque…

¿Por qué Archie?

Porque me siento tan impotente de no saber como ayudarte… siempre me has ayudado y yo… no se como ayudarte…

Vamos, Archie… tú solo presencia es más que suficiente… a veces una forma de ayudar es la presencia… saber que los demás están ahí para ti… no te apenes… además en ese momento tenías tus propias cosas… pero Albert estaba ahí conmigo… el pobre no sabía ya ni que hacer para alegrarme… pero les agradezco a todos… porque la herida duele cada vez menos…

Pues Candy, si somos sinceros yo esperaba verte peor… el tío William daba un pésimo cuadro de ti… de verdad estaba muy angustiado por ti… Lo sé ¡Pobre Albert! Yo solo le doy preocupaciones y angustias…

Tú bien sabes que eso no es cierto querida… creo que eres la única que le da alegría…

¿Qué dices Archie?

Nada, nada… peor en verdad me da mucho gusto verte sino como antes, mucho mejor.

Y a mi me da gusto verte de nuevo…

Candy… quiero disculparme contigo por no estar ahí para ti…

Archie… yo sabía que lo estabas… que siempre lo has estado y lo estarás…

Candy… por favor… discúlpame…

Si eso te hace sentir mejor…

Pro favor.

De acuerdo te disculpo desde el fondo de mi corazón…

Gracias… ahora en verdad me siento mucho, mucho mejor

Archie… ahora la que desea hablar contigo soy yo…

¿Qué sucede?

Es sobre Annie.

Si supongo que todos tienen enormes dudas de lo que paso…

Ha decir verdad si.

Candy, en verdad me gustaría contarte eso ahora… pero no puedo… en serio y no creas que es porque me duela, si alguno vez hubo dolor, ya lo olvide… primero necesito hablar con ella ya que esta aquí… yo prometí que no le hablaría más y hasta ahora lo he cumplido… pero ahora ella esta en mi territorio cosa que yo desconocía y bueno ahora podremos hablar… después de eso te prometo gatita que te contaré todo.

Muy bien Archie… ¿De verdad me lo prometes?

Seguro que si.

¿Quieres que le hable a Annie?

No será necesario… ella vendrá a mi…

De acuerdo Archie… espero verte más seguido.

Eso te lo puedo prometer.

Muy bien… nos vemos… y…

¿Y que gatita?

Suerte.

Gracias.

La rubia salió de la biblioteca después de la breve conversación Archie… volvió a pensar en la naturalidad con la que hablo de Terry y con la tranquilidad que el propio Archie hablo de Annie y pensando en ello vio en la sala a Annie sentada con su libro… no fue capaz de permanecer mucho tiempo en su habitación… si era necesario se arrodillaría ante él, le suplicaría… pero tenía que hablar con él… Candy estaba en verdad muy sorprendida de ver a Annie casi a la salida de la biblioteca, sonrió para si… Archie había dicho que ella le buscaría a él y por lo visto no se había equivocado… solo dijo…

Suerte Annie.

Gracias –porque la necesitare- pensó Annie.

Temerosamente fue hacia la biblioteca… sentado con porte de gran señor y una copa de coñac en la mano, estaba Archie esperando… Annie entro en la biblioteca… jamás le había visto así y ahora sentía miedo…

Vamos, pasa, que no te voy a morder y no olvides cerrar la puerta… no quiero espectadores para esta función.

Annie estaba ahora más temerosa… jamás le había visto a Archie esa faceta dominante… pero tenía razón… nadie más debía ver ni escucharlos… ese momento era solo de ellos… cerró la puerta tras de si…tratando de recuperar su auto control le dijo…

Vaya Archibald parece como si me estuvieras esperando.

Sí, sabía que vendrías a mí.

¿No te parece que ese es un comentario bastante engreído de tu parte?

La verdad es que no, la que esta ansiosa por hablar eres tú, no yo… además yo recuerdo y cumplo mis promesas… un día te dije que jamás te molestaría ni siquiera con mi presencia, cosa que he cumplido ¿no es cierto?

Si, así es, jamás dudé de eso.

Pero ahora ¿con que sorpresa me encuentro? Vengo más temprano a casa porque deseo conversar y estar con mi "gatita" para ver como ayudarle y te encuentro a ti nada más y nada menos que en mi casa, en mi territorio… debes ser demasiado tu ansía por hablar conmigo para que te hayas decidido venir a Lakewood –toma un poco de coñac-

¿Desde cuando Archie era así? Realmente le desconocía por completo, decía todo sin rodeos, sin inmutarse siquiera… en algo tenía razón… era verdad que deseaba ayudar a Candy… le debía tanto además estaba la ardiente suplica de Albert… pero también deseba hablar con Archie… pero quería que fuera en su términos, poniendo ella las condiciones, acorralarlo… ¿pero que obtenía? Era él quien estaba imponiendo las condiciones y ni una pizca de nerviosismo en él… había sido una tonta si pensaba hablar con él bajo sus condiciones cuando estaba en Lakewood, en terrenos de Archie.

Veo que tengo razón, porque te has quedado muda.

No estoy muda… pero yo creía que tú sabías de mi estadía aquí y que me huías.

¿Huir yo?

Si.

Te equivocas querida, Archibald Cromwell Andrew jamás huye de nadie y de ti menos que de ninguna persona del mundo… aunque siendo sinceros si yo huyera de una persona sería de Candy solo de ella… como ya lo hice

Candy… siempre Candy…

De hecho huí de ella, pero no por los motivos que crees y que siempre has creído sino por la vergüenza y la pena de no saber como ayudarle a superar todo lo que ha vivido cuando ella se ha dado hasta a sí misma.

Al menos coincidimos en algo… deseamos ayudarle a salir del trance, pero huimos de ella porque no sabemos como hacerle, como siempre solo Albert sabe como ayudarle o al menos intenta hacerlo.

Sí creo que tienes razón… pero no estamos aquí para hablar de ella, ni de mi tío, sino de ti y de mí.

Creí que la única que deseba hablar era yo.

Y sigue siéndolo así…

Pero para que exista una conversación… al menos tiene que haber dos personas…

Sí, pero créeme que no me quita el sueño si no hablo contigo… pero creo que de menos mereces hablar, a nadie le niego ese derecho… ni siquiera a ti…

Archie estaba ocupando un tono bastante grosero e hiriente… y esa parecía ser su intención… por lo visto no había cambiado eso desde la última vez que se vieron… el Archie de aquella vez deseaba herirla profundamente y lo había logrado… ahora parecía ser lo mismo… ¿Por qué? Pues bueno lo sabría en unos momentos…

Muy bien Archie creo que no necesitamos más preámbulos… ¿Por qué la manera de terminar conmigo de la forma en que sucedió?

Vaya si que no te andas con tientos…

No tengo porque… entre más pronto pase este mejor… tanto para ti y para mi… porque has de saber que voy a estar aquí en Lakewood hasta que Albert regrese de Europa… se lo prometí así que de seguro nos estaremos encontrando…

Pues en realidad no lo sabía pero no me sorprende tampoco… el tío William haría cualquier cosa por Candy, cualquiera incluso violar su palabra de no molestarte o más… Candy es lo único que le importa

¿Tú crees eso?

Y tu lo piensas igual… pero nos hemos salido del tema de conversación… quizás en otra ocasión hablaremos de Candy y mi tío…

Es verdad y eso me recuerda que no me has respondido ¿Por qué Archie?

Hasta tonta se me hace la pregunta… eso tú lo sabes mejor que yo…

Créeme que no lo sé…

¿De verdad?

Es en serio…

Muy bien…

Annie empezaba a sudar frío… finalmente sabría si Archie conocía su secreto que le atormentaba… intento serenarse para escucharle…porque si él lo sabía no lo diría con delicadeza y eso dolería aún más…

Te escucho…

No sabes la decepción que me lleve de ti Annie… aún no lo creo de hecho…

Archie… vamos dilo ya…

¿Creíste que nunca me enteraría de tu romance con Emil Wright?

¿Qué dices?

Vamos Annie, quítate la mascara que no te va…

Archie…

Vaya me has llamado Archie ya dos veces… Annie yo sé que mientras eras mi novia, también andabas de romance con Emil Wright y me dije ¿si le bese así que mas podría haber pasado ya? ¿me lo vas a negar ahora?

Los más grandes temores de Annie eran ahora realidad… Archie lo sabía… no iba a negarlo… ¿para que? Le dolía que ahora Archie pensara que era una "chica fácil"… eso dolió mucho… pensó en abofetearle… pero no pudo… ella misma se sentía así algunas veces…

No, no lo niego.

¿Qué parte es la que no me niegas?

Que nos besamos y para tu mente llena de cochambre… nunca hubo "algo más" yo jamás lo hubiera permitido… ni él lo hubiera intentado

¿De verdad?

No Archie… para que… de verdad lamento habértelo ocultado, haberlo hecho… tantas veces intente decírtelo… porque a pesar de todo… yo te amaba.

Vaya al menos tengo que felicitarte por tu sinceridad… no me niegas el romance y pensar que conmigo fue tan difícil obtener aunque sea un delicado beso, a pasar del supuesto amor que decías tenerme… ahora seguro te preguntaras como lo supe ¿No es así?

Parece que lees mis pensamientos…

No simplemente sigo la lógica… yo pensaría igual… pues te lo diré… yo te ví besándolo de una manera como jamás me habías besado a mí entregándote totalmente a su demandante boca… casi me muero de la impresión de verte así…

¿Cómo es posible eso?

Fue en una fiesta de Wright precisamente a la que tu no querías ir… cuando te vi con él en el jardín… comprendí todo… sentí hervir la sangre… sentí deseos de matarles a los dos…

Si sentiste eso… es porque me amabas…

No Annie, no confundas las cosas… yo jamás te amé… si me casaba contigo era porque… habías sido tan devota… esperando por mí… además estaba Candy que me pidió hacerte feliz… al menos si no te amaba sentía cariño por ti aunque jamás logre amarte y estaba seguro que nunca lo lograría… pero estaba dispuesto a hacerte feliz… yo sabía que sería muy duro dejarte después de un noviazgo como el nuestro… me lleve una gran decepción al verte así con Wright, aunque al menos fueron discretos y él se ha comportado como un caballero porque jamás ha habido rumores de nada… ¿Qué es tan atrayente en él para que me hayas olvidado? Al verles así comprendí que ya no había razón para continuar con una farsa que no beneficiaria ya a nadie tú habías herido mi orgullo y decidí hacer lo que hice… creo que ahora todo tiene sentido ¿verdad?

Archie… yo…

No digas nada…

Solo deseo responder a tu pregunta y rebatirte unas cosas… porque no voy a defender lo indefendible…

Habla…

Sabes yo siempre supe que no me amabas pero guardaba la esperanza de que un día me amaras, siempre me sentí culpable porque jamás te deje tener tu oportunidad con Candy… yo sabía que no la tendrías… Candy ya estaba demasiado enamorada de Terry para entonces, me interpuse… también sabía que lo hacías por Candy, por ella… si algo le he envidiado a Candy es eso… logra grandes afectos que harían lo que sea por ella y tú eres de esos… ahora sobre Wright… jamás sentí por él amor de ninguna forma… solo era bastante atrayente… algo que no ni siquiera tú lograste despertar en mí… me cortejo… y yo cedí… pero a pesar de saber de mi relación… jamás fue un canalla porque… me respetaba… y terminamos porque él sabía de mi amor por ti además de que él estaba ya interesado en alguien más para comprometerse… yo ya no tenía nada que ver con él para cuando iba a anunciar el compromiso matrimonial y pensé decírtelo esa misma noche… pero tú terminaste conmigo frente a todos los Andrew, frente a los Britter, lo dijiste de un modo grosero, hiriente y dejaste bien claro que no me amabas y te saliste sin más… te hago saber que con eso que hiciste tu orgullo quedo sanado, porque me humillaste, me heriste como jamás pensé sufrirlo…

Fue mejor hacer eso… era preferible que hacerles saber la verdad… porque a pesar de todo no iba a dejarte en evidencia a todos… mejor que me echaran la culpa a mi es más fácil aceptar un desamor que si les hubiera dicho que tenías un romance con Wright…

Archibald…

No, no me agradezcas… porque no lo hice por ti… lo hice por tu familia, por la mía, por Candy… no hay mejor castigo que el remordimiento… ya que no me habías dicho nada… yo sabía que en determinado momento, no podrías más con eso y para entonces ya todo se habría olvidado y mira que pronto vine por la respuesta…

Aunque no haya sido por mi, te doy las gracias.

Bueno…

Creo que ahora que ya todo claro… ya no hay nada más de que hablar, al fin te quite la idea de que no fue por Candy, sino por tus propias acciones… de verdad a pesar de todo deseo que seas feliz… no te deseo ningún mal porque sería deseármelo a mi mismo… ya podrás estar más tranquila aquí.

Sí tienes razón Archie, gracias por darme la oportunidad de hablar… tampoco te deseo ningún mal… al contrario…

Muchas gracias Annie

¿Puedo pedirte algo?

De acuerdo.

Regálame una copa de coñac.

¿Bebes?

Solo para recuperarme de mis nervios… esto ha sido demasiado fuerte…

Si desde luego.

Archie había sido relativamente ahora el de siempre, había dejado el tono hiriente y frío era de nuevo el Archie que ella conocía… él le sirvió la copa que ella le solicitaba… tenía que admitirlo… el también deseaba darle paz a su alma… hablar con ella había sido realmente muy bueno y relajante… le dio la copa y ella bebió con avidez…

Muchas gracias.

No hay de que… solo te pido algo.

¿Qué es?

No le digas a Candy toda la verdad… al menos no ahora…

No te preocupes Archie… no pensaba hacerlo por el momento.

Muy bien, eso es todo… y recuerda ya no tienes porque temer el verme… ya todo esta olvidado y arreglado.

No lo olvidare y de nuevo gracias.

No, al menos merecías eso... me disculpo si fui hiriente…

Disculpa aceptada… pero tenías cierto derecho.

Ya me voy.

Adiós Annie

Annie ya no dijo más y salió temblando de ahí, fue demasiado difícil, pero ahora estaba tranquila, tenía que recuperarse porque era el momento de hacer hablar a  
>Candy….<p>

**SEXTA PARTE. ALBERT ANTE GEORGE.**

Pero para desgracia de Annie… después de conversar con Archie… no pudo conversar con Candy, porque bueno la hermana María le solicito que si no podía ir al hogar de Pony en virtud de que la señorita Ponny estaba enferma y requería ayuda… acepto gustosa con permiso de la tía abuela, Candy se encamino a ayudar a sus madres y Annie se quedo en Lakewood ideando como hacer hablar a Candy a su regreso… pero una vez que ella regreso… ella había recibido una carta de Albert que decía así:

**_Candy:_**

**_No se cuanto tiempo tarden en llegar las cartas a América… pero espero que no demoren demasiado… yo me encuentro apenas reconociendo el "terreno" como quien dice… es maravilloso este lugar, regresar a mis origines a la casa donde nací y donde pase lo s primeros años de infancia… sobre el problema de la finca…. Aún no lo sé muy bien…. Para el momento que te escribo estas líneas apenas me voy enterando… conociendo a George… se supone que partiría una semana después que yo y no dudo que parte tres días después… así que espero su llegada en cualquier momento dentro de tres días…. No se que más decirte, porque aun ni yo mismo se que es l oque sucede realmente aquí… Espero que la estancia de Annie te este ayudando pequeña… te extraño mucho y espero que este viaje concluya muy muy pronto…. Espero noticia tuyas mi pequeña….Cuídate mucho, saludos a Annie por favor._**

**_Desde Glasgow, Escocia_**

**_William Albert Andrew_**

Cuando Albert escribió esa carta, fue recién llegado y de verdad no sabía aún de la existencia de Lady Edaín ni del plan de arrebatarles su tierras, llego pronto porque la envió con carácter de urgente… y le dieron con trato aún más que de urgente al ver que el remitente era nada más y nada menos que el Duque Andrew uno de los hombres más poderosos de América y de Europa… Candy se sintió un poco decepcionada al ver que Albert mandaba una misiva tan escueta… pero bueno esperaba que las demás fueran más sustanciosas…. Le respondió en los siguientes términos:

**_Albert:_**

**_Mi querido Albert… me da mucho gusto que hayas llegado bien a Escocia y que estés feliz de reencontrarte con tus raíces, con tu familia…. Sobre Annie… la verdad ha sido de ayuda y bastante…. A pesar de que estas lejos de mi te siento lo bastante cerca… tal como lo prometiste… yo también te extraño mucho más de lo que pudo decir… sobre George…. Tienes razón… se fue tres días después que tú… como él llegara antes que la carta confirmaras tus sospechas…. Ya me siento mucho mejor y espero verte muy pronto…_**

**_Extrañándote lo indecible…_**

**_Candy_**

Tal cual la rubia le había escrito George había partido para Escocia tres días después… después de escribir estas líneas… paso el tiempo necesario para que George llegará a Escocia… no resistía la mano derecha de Albert un momento más de incertidumbre ante lo que ya de seguro se había enfrentado Albert…. Cuando George llegó a la finca de los Andrew, causo una enorme sorpresa ¿Alguien más aparte del Duque en la finca? Era increíble si después de todo no había habido alguien más en esa finca desde hace más de veinte años y ahora eran dos personas las que llegaban al lugar… el ama de llaves le anunció a su señor que un tal George Johnson le esperaba en la sala… Albert fue casi corriendo al encuentro de su casi padre…

¡George!

Señor…

No sabes que gusto me da verte otra vez…

No fue tanto William…

Sí… sabía que vendrías antes…

La verdad no soportaba la ansiedad…

Si supongo que si George… pero antes de cualquier cosa… tú debes descansar, reposar…

No… William… la verdad estoy ansioso por saber…

El rubio interrumpió el dialogo de George… abordándolo con diversas preguntas… relativas a Candy desde luego…

¿Cómo esta? ¿Ha mejorado? ¿Me ha extrañado? ¿Ya no tiene esa terrible pesadilla?...

¡William! Por dios me estas aturdiendo… ¿Qué es eso de interrumpirme?

¡Oh! George… Por favor discúlpame… yo también estoy ansioso por saber…

George sabía que si no respondía en primera instancia las preguntas de Albert no podría conversar de lo que él deseaba así que le dijo…

Vamos por partes William… ¿Cómo esta? Mejor, mucho mejor que la chica que dejaste al venir… Annie Britter ha sido de gran ayuda la verdad, lo segundo ¿Si ha mejorado? Por supuesto que si ha mejorado, pero claro aun no es la de siempre… pero no dudo que lo lograra, tercero ¿Si te ha extrañado? Muchísimo… la verdad es que te extraña enormemente dos veces la vi llorando a escondidas de Annie y de todos… pero bueno creo que poco apoco se acostumbra a tu ausencia y despierta más alegre porque falta cada vez menos para que regreses y lo último… hasta donde yo sé no ha vuelto a soñar nada terrible ¿Conforme William?

George… no sabes lo agradecido que estoy… le escribí una carta donde justamente le comentaba que te esperaba pronto que no resistirías el venir antes de lo previsto… sabes George… yo también la extraño tanto…

Al decir "la extraño tanto" los ojos se habían vuelto de nuevo soñadores como la vez que hablo por primera ocasión con el viejo jardinero… Esa ensoñación no paso inadvertida para el ojo experto de George… solo bastaba nombrarle a Candy para que su gesto cambiara totalmente… nadie podría dudar que estaba totalmente enamorado… ¡Era increíble que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta! Porque hasta Elroy Andrew lo notaba aunque disimulara… George lamentaba sacarlo de su ensoñación… pero no había remedio…

Si William… sé que la extrañas mucho…

Si George…

Pero bueno ahora que he respondido tus interrogantes sobre la señorita Candy creo que es justo que respondas las mías ¿No lo crees?

Si, George tienes razón me disculpo por interrumpirte…

No importa William… lo que quería saber es ¿Cómo se siente el Duque?

George… ¡Tú sabías que era Duque y no dijiste nada!

Bueno, si lo sabía (y se mucho más cosas de las que crees pensaba para si George) pero no te dije nada porque bueno hay cosas que tienes que descubrir tu solo…. Esa es una de ellas… ¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Más cosas dices? ¿Qué podrá ser? Pero contestando a tus interrogantes… La verdad tuve que fingir que lo sabía cuando llegue yo sabía que era realeza… pero ¡Duque! ¿Te das cuenta que soy casi tan poderoso como Richard, el Duque de Grandchester, el padre de Terry?

Mmm si me doy cuenta… ¿Por lo demás como te sientes?

Confundido…

¿Por qué?

Porque bueno como supongo sabes tenemos unos vecinos… los Callaghan que es una baronía y bueno el problema que hay aquí es que deseban quitarme mis tierras… como se dice "a la mala" pero ahora lo que desean es casarme con la futura Baronesa Callaghan…

George escuchaba atentamente el relato de Albert… ¿Así que finalmente había visto a los Callaghan? Las cosas estaban pasando muy rápidamente… necesitaba que Albert dijera más…

¿Hay algo más? Ya sabes que solo emito mi opinión hasta tener una visión general de los hechos…

Si es cierto… pues te decía que parte de quererme casar y cazar con la futura Baronesa fui a cenar ayer a su casa y bueno…

¿Bueno?

Pues su casa me es familiar… sobre todo el comedor… tuve la sensación de que ya había estado en ese lugar antes… sobre todo el comedor como ya te dije… fue muy raro… ¿Tienes idea del porque?

No, William, no (George mentía… desde luego que lo sabía)

Además hay otra cosa…

¿Qué?

Lady Edaín Callaghan…

¿Qué hay con ella?

Dicen que es bruja…

¿Bruja? Debe ser muy bella y debe tener ojos verdes ¿Me equivoco?

Vaya George, me sorprendes… si exactamente… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sencillo… ¿Se te olvida que vivo con los Andrew y estoy a su servicio desde antes de que nacieras? En esta parte del mundo las creen brujas a las mujeres así…

Si eso es lo que me han dicho…

Pues retomando… ella desea seducirme… casarse conmigo… ya que el plan original era arrebatarme mis tierras porque bueno mis queridos vecinos daban por hecho que ningún Andrew iba a volver a tierras escocesas… pero desde que me vio ella ha decidido tenerme…. Me mira de una forma que hasta me hace sentir incomodo…

¿Cómo te mira ella?

Descaradamente…. Con deseos de seducirme totalmente, con ansía, con deseo…

¿Cómo has respondido tú ante tales miradas?

Al principio me turbo… pero he logrado sostenerle la mirada…

Muy bien hecho seguro la has turbado… una mujer que es considerada bruja no debe ser mirada a los ojos y tu las visto… lo cual es un desafío… ¿siempre te ve así?

Sí, desde luego que sí…

Y por eso ella ha decidido tenerte…

Eso creo yo…

¿De verdad es tan linda?

La verdad es preciosa… cabello oro rojizo… y unos ojos verde esmeralda… llenos de pasión, anhelo, deseos de tenerme y no dejarme ir…(sonrojado)

Te has sonrojado…

No estoy acostumbrado que nadie me mire así…

Sus ojos son esmeraldas… idénticos a los de Candy…

¿De verdad?

Sí…

Entonces vio de nuevo como Albert soñaba…."iguales a los de Candy"… Albert volvía a sus fantasías donde la que le miraba con anhelo y deseo era Candy… ¡lo que daría por una mirada así! –Pensaba el rubio- George lo noto y no dudo en decírselo…

William… ¿tú desearías que otro par de esmeraldas te viera así? ¿Me equivoco?

¡George! –dijo un Albert nuevamente enrojecido-

Por tu cara encendida creo que si… ¿Cómo quieres que ella te mire así sino se lo dices?

George… tu sabes porque…

¿Por qué "ama" a Terry? –Resaltando las comillas-

Sí…

No William… no hay pero ciego que el no quiere ver… yo puedo asegurarte que ella ya no lo ama… al menos no como hombre, puedo asegurarte que tu estas en sus corazón desde hace mucho tiempo… pero ella necesita darse cuenta de ello y tú tendrías que ser más directo…

El rubio ojiazul estaba en verdad sorprendido por las palabras que había empleado su mano derecha… si tan solo hubiera una oportunidad…

George…

Si William… de verdad que creo que ella te ama desde hace mucho tiempo y no se ha dado cuenta, pero es mejor que te apresures porque puedes cansarte…

¿Cansarme?

Sí…

¿De que?

Eso lo averiguaras… ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de la señorita Candy… me preocupa lo que sucede con los Callaghan…

Si es cierto… agradezco que estés aquí…

Ya, William, no hago más que cumplir con mi deber… (además… -pensaba George no es por eso que estoy aquí sino para apoyarte cuando descubras la verdad)

Esta bien George…

¿Qué tenían todos con la palabra "cansar" y sus sinónimos? La tía Elroy le había dicho que "todo se agota" y ahora George hablaba de cansar… pero ahora que lo decía era cierto… tenía poco tiempo en Escocia y no pensaba tanto en Candy como solía hacerlo estando en Chicago cuando el pensaba que estando lejos menos la quitaría de su mente… ¿en verdad su amor se estaba agotando? No, no era eso posible… pero ahora tenía que luchar con los Callaghan… sobre todo con ella, con Lady Edaín… y George era experto en estrategia…

Pero la conversación de Albert y George se vio interrumpida por la el anuncio de un sirviente de la llegada de Lady Edaín… cosa que sorprendió mucho a Albert… y así se lo hizo saber a George una vez que le dijo a su sirviente que le dijera que iba en unos momentos…

¿Qué hace ella aquí? George, es la primera vez que viene sola a verme

William puedo asegurarte que la noticia de que estoy aquí ha llegado a "La Ponderosa"

¿Cómo sabes que así se llama la finca de nuestros vecinos si yo ni lo he mencionado?

William…

Ya hablaremos de ese George porque estoy seguro que sabes más de lo que sabes…

Vamos William.

Ambos caballeros se dirigieron a la parte de la casa donde estaba Lady Edaín… George había "metido la pata" como se dice… era cierto que William no lo había mencionado y tenía que enmendar el error, pero ahora tenía que ver personalmente a Lady Edaín… Los caballeros llegaron finalmente donde la dama les esperaba… se apeo del sillón donde esta sentada y miro a Albert con cierta desilusión al verlo venir acompañado, ya que esperaba verle solo y a solas… ella saludo primero…

Duque… Buenos días…

Lady Edaín… buenos días. ¿En que puedo ayudarla?

Ella deseaba responderle "a verte"…. Pero invento una mentira…

Pues fui de compras al centro de Glasgow y me decide por pasar a saludarle… espero nos ser inoportuna…

Claro que no… permítame presentarle a mi mano derecha… el señor George Johnson… George te presento a Lady Edaín Callaghan, nuestra vecina…

Un placer Lady –dijo George y besándole la mano elegantemente-

El placer es mio señor Johnson.

Señor duque, creo que le interrumpo en su tareas, quizás otro día… no insita en que me quede porque se que usted siendo un caballero no me diría que esta ocupado… me marcho…

Yo soy incapaz de contradecir a una dama, buen camino de regreso, le compensare esto… que le vaya bien… -besándole la mano-

Hasta luego –yo me encargare de que me lo compenses, pensó ella maliciosamente-

Señor Johnson, de nuevo un placer

Gracias, lo mismo digo –besándole la mano también-

Ambos caballeros acompañaron hasta el carruaje a Lady Edáin y se esperaron hasta que el carruaje se perdiera de su vista para entrar… una vez dentro Albert y George retomaron la conversación, pero ahora en la biblioteca para platicar con mayor privacidad…

Vaya que es linda, William

Sí te dije que era una belleza, lástima que sea tan frívola…

Si en verdad que es un pena… ¿Cómo luchar contra esa beldad? Porque te aseguro que ella esta segura de que te va a conquistar… lo vi en sus ojos… tiene unos ojos demasiado expresivos… también note la desilusión al percibir que no estabas solo…

Si, es una mujer con unos ojos demasiado expresivos… eso es una ventaja que yo considero tener… cualquiera puede notar que desea tenerme y tomar lo que desea de mi en cualquier momento…

Si, es cierto William, pero no debiste decir que "se lo compensaras" te aseguro que ella verá que así suceda…

Pues ya veremos…

De verdad que si…

En fin George, no creas que me olvidado de que sabes como se llama la hacienda de los Callaghan sin que yo hubiera dicho una sola palabra de ello…

Pues verás William…

Ahora si que el astuto George se hallaba en un aprieto… no era el momento aún de hablar… aún no… Albert tenía que descubrir aun una verdad más dura y sería entonces cuando el podría decir todo lo que había jurado guardar durante tanto tiempo… pero George seguía siendo un viejo "lobo de mar" y solo había una cosa o más bien un alguien que podría quitarle el cuestionamiento a Albert de la cabeza… Candy… mientras pensaba en que mentira decir…

Soy todo oídos George…

Pues verás, no es por eludir tu pregunta peor recuerdo que traigo aquí una carta de la señorita Candy y de Annie Britter…

Como George supuso… Albert dio un brinco de alegría y le alargo la mano para que le diera la carta de Candy… que era distinta a la que ella había mandado pro correo… George le dio la carta de Candy… el rubio la abrió desesperadamente…. La carta decía así…

Albert:

Mi querido Albert… espero que estés muy bien en Escocia y adaptándote al cambio de horario y esas cosas… pues verás me llegó tu carta anterior y te mande la respuesta por correo para ver cuanto tiempo tardan en llegar las cartas hasta donde vives… pero al saber que George ya te iba a dar alcance decidí escribirte otra carta… Sabes Albert ya no he vuelto a tener esa horrible pesadilla…. Y espero en verdad que no vuelva ¿Quién podrá ayudarme con mi angustia si no estás tú? Nadie es capaz de darme esa paz que solo tu logras darme… de verdad Albert… ere s una de las personas más importantes de mi vida… has hecho tanto por mi… pero bueno… no deseo importunarte demasiado con mis cosas ahora que estas lejos de mi…. Cuídate mucho… un abrazo muy apretado y un beso.

Extrañándote lo indecible

Candy.

George… Candy…

Sabía yo que te agradararía leer algo de ella…

Sí la verdad es que si…

¿Cómo la notas?

Mejor, mucho mejor… solo que es muy breve ¡dice que no desea importunarme! ¡Y yo quiero saber mucho más!

Si seguramente, pues hacelo saber ahora que le respondas… ahora aquí tienes la de Annie Britter…

Haber...

George le dio la carta a Albert… la carta decía así…

**Albert:**

**Si me atrevo a escribirte es porque bueno quiera darte por llamarlo de algún modo un "informe" de lo que ha pasado con Candy… la verdad la veo mejor… tus grandes ideas han sido eso "grandes" no sabes como se emociona al recordarte,… de verdad ella te siente cerca y eso es lo importante… ayudarle a cerrar la vida para que por fin te decidas a confesarle lo que sientes por ella… ¿Crees que no se que tu la amas? Creo que todos los Andrew lo saben… pero yo se que es así y desde hace mucho… puedo asegurarte que ella te ama también… no te emociones… ella no ha dicho nada… pero yo lo sé… espero que cuando te decidas nos sea tarde… mucha éxito en los negocios…**

**Annie Britter**

Albert no sabía como tomar las palabras de Annie respecto al amor que Candy según ella le profesaba ¿era eso posible? No hacía mucho rato George le había dicho lo mismo…. Le agradaba leer que ella lo sentía cerca… así la distancia era menos dolorosa… de pronto el rubio recordó la conversación pendiente con George…

Muy bien señor Johnson… le agradezco que me haya dado las cartas que yo me encargare de responder más tarde… vamos a retomar nuestra conversación… ¿Como sabías el nombre de la finca del Barón Callaghan?

Afortunadamente para la mano derecha de patriarca Andrew… ya había pensado en la mentira para "salir del paso" como se dice…

Bueno William, entre del lado contrario, quien me trajo se perdió y pasamos por el lado de los Callaghan y vi el enorme letrero con el nombre de la propiedad…

¡Ah! Vaya…. Con eso queda todo claro.

Si William.

¿Realmente no deseas descansar?

La verdad es que no… me siento bastante bien, descanse mucho… lo que si deseo es comer.

Muy bien señor Johnson, en seguida nos servirán de comer…

Perfecto.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron al comedor… Albert ya había dado instrucciones de que prepararan de comer, George realmente comió mucho… la comida de los barcos no le gustaba para nada…

¿Satisfecho con la comida George?

Sí, tú sabes que la comida de los barcos es deplorable.

Lo es pero es mejor que nada…

En eso tienes razón… ¿Qué piensas hacer con los Callaghan?

Más bien con la hija de Callaghan.

Bueno sí…

Pues… jugar…

¿Jugar?

Si.

Vamos a hacerle creer a esa chica que esta consiguiendo su propósito…

¿Seducirte?

Sí…

¿Te encuentras bien en verdad o la carta de la señorita Candy te sobrecalentó el cerebro?

Estoy perfectamente…

¿Vas a dejarte seducir?

No…

Entonces no entiendo…

Te dije que voy a jugar y en juegos yo soy el mejor… tú lo debes saber mejor que yo…

Entonces a la mente de George Johnson vino aquella vez en que estando en el África, Albert había decidido hacerse pasar por un desertor del ejército inglés para descubrir al verdadero desertor que además era un espía, poniendo en juego su vida, saliendo victorioso, las múltiples ocasiones en que Albert jugo hacerse pasar por cuidador de animales en un circo, saliendo victorioso… en realidad William Albert Andrew había pasado mucho tiempo haciéndose pasar por quien no era en realidad además fingía sentir cosas que no sentía…. Pero lo de ahora era completamente diferente… ahora estaba en juego su corazón, un corazón que estaba en manos de Candice White Andrew desde hacía mucho tiempo… ¿Estaba William tan seguro de sus sentimientos que no temía que una mujer diferente de Candy pudiera entrar en su corazón? Era un juego peligroso porque en algún momento podría perder el control y una mentira podía hacerse realidad, podía enamorarse de ella verdaderamente como dice aquella vieja canción "en cuestión de amores nunca se debe jugar"1

Sí lo sé… pero es demasiado peligroso…

Eso lo sé, pero es la única forma que encuentro para desenmascarar a Lady Edaín… estoy segura que ella no esta en verdad interesada en mí, solo desea vehemente ser Duquesa y ser dueña total de Glasgow… es el juego que ella tiene y estoy dispuesto a aceptar el juego, aunque claro ella no sabe que yo ya descubrí lo que desea, además si ambos estamos jugando la apuesta esta igualada…. Corazón contra corazón… porque ella pueda enamorarse de mi realmente, como yo de ella…

¿Escuche bien? ¿Tú enamorarte de ella cuando amas a otra?

Sí, aún amando a Candy, puede suceder… a lo mejor tiene razón todos, la tía Elroy, Annie, tú…. Que me mi amor puede tornarse en un "amor agotado".

George no creía lo que decía su jefe… ¡No era posible que ahora él se enamorara de otra! No cuando todo estaba ya planeado para que la dueña de sus afectos lo admitiera, su labor era convérselo a confesarlo una vez que regresara a América… pero bueno no podía adelantarse a nada… un amor que es verdadero y profundo no se agota jamás, "porque el amor todo lo soporta" lo dijo San Pablo alguna vez… pero bueno no era el momento de tocar ese punto aún… ya lo vería en cuanto de nuevo supiera la dolorosa verdad… vería si en verdad su amor por Candy era un "amor agotado" como él lo llamó… el no quería decir eso y estaba seguro que ni Annie, ni Elroy se referían a eso a que su amor por ella se acabaría… pero bueno tenía que seguir escuchando… ya habría tiempo –pensaba George-

Bueno ya hablaremos sobre tu amor por la señorita Candy, lo que me preocupa es lo que piensas hacer con Lady Edaín… si tienes razón al decir que es "corazón contra corazón", pero si ella logra en verdad enamorarte… ella ganaría mucho más…

Te equivocas George… es lo mismo… si yo me llegará a casar con ella, lo que es de los Callaghan pasaría a mi en cuanto ella lo heredera…

Las apuestas están igualadas…

Visto desde ese punto de vista… pues sí tienes razón. ¿Cuándo piensas empezar a "jugar"?

Mañana mismo, invitare a cabalgar a Lady Edáin… debe ser una excelente amazona como dama de "buena cuna" –dijo Albert remarcando demasiado las comillas-

Si eso es y de ahí veremos que más pasos dar… es más haré la nota ahora mismo…

Albert tomo una hoja de papel de la sala contigua al comedor, regreso al mismo y escribió así…

Lady Edaín

De verdad me apena en demasía no haber podido atenderle como se merece, pero mi asistente, el señor Johnsosn a quien le presente, acaba de desembarcar de América y necesitaba ponerle al tanto de los asuntos en los que me va a prestar su eficiente auxilio… para compensarle, le invito mañana a cabalgar conmigo además de tomar el almuerzo en mi propiedad por haberse tomado la molestia de venir a saludarme sin tener obligación de hacerlo. Me sentiré honrado si acepta, si es así nos encontraremos en el sendero donde se encuentran los abetos que dividen nuestras propiedades…. Espero ansioso su respuesta.

Duque William Albert Andrew

Albert doblo la misiva y la sello con la insignia de la familia y mando a entregarla a Lady Edaín.

Bueno George… no me has dicho nada, ¿me apoyas? ¿Estas de acuerdo?

William, sabes que siempre apoyo tus decisiones…

Pero sabes no te encuentro muy convencido de lo que voy a hacer…

William si te soy sincero, yo tampoco otra salida…. No veo otra forma de luchar con esa mujer… estoy contigo como siempre…

Yo lo sé George… muchas gracias.

En Escocia Albert estaba preparándose para el "juego de seducción" con Lady Edáin donde estaba seguro saldría victorioso… una Callaghan no vencería a un Andrew y mucho menos al patriarca del clan…

En América Candy que ya había regresado de su vista al hogar de Pony, dormía… con un sueño inquieto… había regresado la pesadilla, sin ninguna variación…. Y gritaba desesperadamente…

¡Albert! ¡Albert!

Annie que dormía en la habitación contigua…. Fue a despertarle…

¡Candy! ¡Candy! Despierta…. Solo sueñas…

La rubia abrió muy lentamente sus verdes ojos…

Albert…

Lo lamento, pero no soy Albert…

Annie… Gracias por despertarme…

¿Tu pesadilla regresó?

Sí, todo exactamente igual… Annie… no quiero que algo malo le pase… ¡No soporto la idea de perderlo!

Vamos, Candy es solo un sueño… tú no lo perderás jamás… ni muerto… ¿Por qué el miedo de perderle?

Annie, porque yo…

¿Por qué tu que?

Annie, ya no puedo más ha llegado el momento que retomemos lo que dejamos cuando vino Archie, tengo que decirle a alguien, lo que estoy sintiendo por Albert…

1 Es un fragmento de la letra de la canción "Chamaca" interpretada por el México-estadounidense, Trini López.

AMOR AGOTADO. Por Magnolia


	4. CAPITULO 7

_**Hola mis estimas lectoras! Gracias por leerme a todas y cada una de ustedes por seguir esta historia… Esta vez les dejo un solo capítulo… porque creo que este capítulo amerita estar solito… Espero su comentarios y gracias por su paciencia….**_

_**Saludos**_

* * *

><p><strong>SEPTIMA PARTE. LA CONFESION DE CANDY.<strong>

Annie al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga… se sintió satisfecha…. ¡Al fin hablaría! Primero se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de Archie y luego por su ida al Hogar de Pony, la pesadilla no pudo ser más oportuna…

¿Lo que estás sintiendo por Albert? Se más clara por favor.

Annie…

Vamos, Candy, ¿Qué puede ser tan difícil?

Annie antes de decirlo tengo que contar una historia para que entiendas mi dilema ¿te parece?

Si, claro (aunque en realidad estaba ansiosa por oírla de decir que amaba a Albert)

¿Tú sabes que Albert es "el Príncipe de la Colina"?

Annie trataba de recordar… en alguna ocasión resonaba en su memoria vagamente que ella hablo de "El príncipe de la colina" que había sido determinante en la vida de su amiga…

¿Qué estas diciendo?

Lo que oíste, que Albert es el Príncipe de la Colina.

¿Cómo sabes eso?

El día del picnic en el hogar de Pony, me entere… ¿recuerdas que ese día el iba vestido a la usanza escocesa?

Si, desde luego

Pues el me encontró en un lugar donde estaba yo haciendo memoria de mi vida... cuando de repente escuche esa melodía… jamás olvide como sonaba la misma… entonces voltee y lo vi…. por eso lo supe. Creo que llore de felicidad… hablamos un rato sobre eso hasta que los alcanzamos a ustedes… ¿te das cuenta de la relevancia que tiene el develamiento de esto?

Supongo que es enorme…

Desde luego… fue mi primer amor… a él se le cayó un broche… la insignia de los Andrew que yo he guardado como un tesoro, cada vez que me sentía triste, volvía a ese recuerdo y me sentía mucho mejor… decidí irme con los Leagan porque vi su automóvil con esa insignia y como nunca le pregunte su nombre, creí que pertenecía a esa familia y que entonces lo encontraría… pero al que encontré fue a Anthony… Anthony era idéntico al que ahora sabemos es Albert… al inicio creí que era el mismo, pero después pensé que era ilógico, ya habían pasado años no podía tener la misma edad… ahora comprendo que quise a Anthony en un inicio porque era idéntico a Albert más o menos a esa edad…. Claro al pasar el tiempo lo quise "porque era Anthony" (Candy interrumpió el relato al recordar aquella vez donde pronunció "Tú me gustas porque eres Anthony))

¿Y luego?

Lo siento Annie recordaba…

Si ya veo, pero quiero que me sigas platicando, porque aún no entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con lo que planeas decirme…

Vamos con calma Annie

De acuerdo…

Pues tú sabes lo que ha sido mi vida… Albert siempre ha estado ahí para mí siempre que lo he necesitado, me ha dado su apoyo incondicional siempre, personas han ido y venido… pero es el único que ha estado constante toda mi vida…

Annie se sintió un poco herida, pero era verdad… ella negó la amistad de Candy durante cierto tiempo, no le hablo en el San Pablo… además hace poco había admitido que le conocía mucho menos de lo que pensaba con todo lo que Albert había hecho para que ella para que saliera de su depresión…

Si es cierto y creo que otro constante ha sido Archie…

Si es verdad, pero Albert me conoce desde muy niña…

Tienes razón…

Al estar aquí… me ha ayudado se ha desvivido en atenciones para conmigo… me mira con una ternura infinita… nadie en este mundo me ha mirado como él lo hace…

Annie observaba con detenimiento a su amiga…. Tal cual George observaba a Albert cuando este hablaba de Candy… y como al hablar del rubio el gesto de Candy que hacia unos instantes era de desesperación, ahora era de un ensueño total… ni siquiera cuando hablaba de Terry cuando las cosas entre ellos aún podía ser le había visto así… definitivamente estaba enamorada… ¿Por qué Albert era tan ciego para no fijarse que su sentimiento era correspondido? Bueno, es probable porque era la primera vez que Candy lo admitía, aunque no le haya escuchado las palabras de "Amo a Albert"

¿Y a que conclusión has llegado?

A una que me aterroriza horriblemente…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Porque ya lo he vivido antes, porque siempre que me pasa esto algo terrible pasa…

Annie comenzaba a perder la paciencia… Si Candy no se lo decía ella tendría que preguntar…

Vamos Candy… ¿Qué es?

Annie… yo…

¿Tú que?

Annie… estoy enamorada como una demente de Albert…

Después de pronunciar esas palabras… Candy empezó a llorar como una niña a la cual han atrapado "con las manos en la masa" realizando alguna travesura, su amiga la apretó contra si fuertemente….supuso lo difícil que fue para Candy decir tales palabras… después de todo ella tenía razón las veces que había amado había algo de fatalidad… Anthony murió cayendo de una caballo ante sus propios ojos… le costo tanto recuperarse de aquel golpe a pesar de que tan solo eran unos niños seguramente si Anthony no hubiera encontrado la muerte aquel fatídico día estarían casados o prometidos… después conoció a Terry… todos creyeron que Candy sería finalmente feliz… estaba tan contenta cuando fue a Nueva York… que triste regresó… llegó con el corazón destrozado además con fiebre después de "prometer" ser feliz, dejando a Terry cumplir su compromiso moral con Susana Marlowe… todos sabían que habían hecho lo correcto nadie hubiera visto bien un matrimonio entre Candy y Terry después de lo que Susana hizo voluntariamente… pero estaban las malditas conveniencias sociales en vez del amor… pero "todo tiene un porque"… en definitiva ni Anthony, ni Terry eran el verdadero de amor de Candy… Albert siempre estuvo ahí para ella, amándola en silencio y ese amor empezaba a torturarlo…

Mientras Annie estaba en esas cavilaciones Candy poco a poco recuperaba su cordura realmente sentía su corazón mas ligero, su carga mas liviana después de confesar a alguien su amor por Albert…. Que para Annie solo era la confirmación de algo que ya se sabía…

Vamos Candy… no es tan terrible… amar es un sentimiento maravilloso…

¿Pero no te das cuenta las dimensiones de esto?

Si te refieres a que Albert es tu tutor legal, que además ha estado, como tú misma has dicho contigo y para ti toda la vida, que es un hombre poderoso, millonario y que es realeza en Europa…. Eso ya lo sé…

No entiendes…

No veo ningún problema…

Claro que hay problema… yo no puedo amar un hombre tan poderoso, tan rico de tan alta cuna, yo que soy una huérfana, que no se que clase de personas fueron mis padres…

Annie no creía lo que escuchaba… no sabía que Candy tuviera esa clase de pensamientos respecto a sus padres… pero ella estaba segura que a Albert no le importaba eso…

Candy, no digas tonterías, a él no le importa eso y te lo ha demostrado miles de veces de muy diversas maneras… no seas niña… él iría por ti al infierno si fuera necesario…

¿Tú sabías de mi amor por él verdad? Porque no te veo nada sorprendida…

La verdad es que si, es algo que yo vengo notando desde hacía muchísimo tiempo… no me sorprende porque es obvio, pero nunca se puede estar cien por ciento segura de algo… necesitaba oírlo de ti…

Pues ya has escuchado mi confesión… Annie no sabes lo terrible que es eso para mi…

Candy… créeme que te entiendo muy bien… se que no has sido afortunada en los menesteres amorosos, pero no significa que no pueda funcionar o no pueda ser… te aseguro que a Albert no le importa que no sepas tus orígenes… porque eres una chica noble, de buenos sentimientos y eso no lo tienen todas las personas, tener riqueza no significa ser mejor persona… tu y yo sabemos eso muy bien… vamos entrégate a ese sentimiento… no tengas miedo de volverte a enamorar…

Me gustarías hacerlo… pero tengo tanto miedo… además esta otra cuestión… para él, como mujer, soy invisible…

Annie deseba sacudir con todas sus fuerzas a Candy… definitivamente Candy era una ciega o estaba tan ensimismada en su propio dolor que no podía ver el gran amor de Albert por ella, se tranquilizo… no podía tener por el momento ataques de furia con Candy ahora que había logrado una confesión…

Bueno amiga, ya veremos como lograr su atención…. Pero creo que por ahora debemos dormir…. Mirando mi reloj pasan ya de las tres de la madrugada…

Santo cielo… te he entretenido mucho Annie…

No, para nada… ahora tenemos que descansar…. Mañana será otro día y tenemos que ver como le vamos a hacer que él te mire cuando regrese…

Tienes razón.

Muchas gracias Annie… por todo… Buenas madrugadas –con una media sonrisa-

Nada que agradecer… Buenas madrugadas Candy…

Annie salió de la habitación de Candy hasta cierto estaba feliz… al fin había logrado que su amiga dijera su real sentir por su "amigo" Albert… ahora tendría que ayudarla, junto con la tía abuela a aceptar ese amor y dejárselo ver a él para que finalmente ese par fuera feliz… al ir hacía su habitación vio la luz de la lámpara de mesa de Elroy Andrew encendida… estaba despierta…. La puerta esta ente abierta, la anciana mujer estaba recargada en un gran almohadón como una reina… la anciana le dijo a Annie…

Buenas madrugadas Annie…

Señora Elroy, buenas madrugadas… ¿Qué hace despierta a estas horas?

Escuche gritar a Candice… ¿De nuevo la pesadilla no es así?

Sí así es… ¿Por qué no se ha dormido?

En realidad te estaba esperando… quise levantarme cuando escuche el frito de esta niña…. Desde que William se fue la puerta de mi recamara permanece entre abierta por lo mismo… por si la pesadilla de Candice regresaba… no me equivoque… pero te ví pasar y me tranquilice… pero te has tardado… ¿Has hablado con ella?

Sí, así es.

¿Qué ha dicho?

Lo que tanto deseábamos oír… finalmente Candy ha confesado su amor por Albert…

¿De verdad? –dijo una sonriente Elroy-

Sí así es.

Gracias a dios…

Señora Andrew… de verdad yo estoy muy sorprendida por su reacción ante todo esto.

Sí, yo sé que todo mundo esta sorprendido por mi reacción ante el amor de mi sobrino William y Candice, sobre todo porque en el pasado trate tan mal a tu amiga… pero hace mucho que deje mi ira contra ella… sobretodo desde que supe, primero por George y posteriormente por el propio William, como ella le había ayudado, visto por él con su amnesia, arriesgando su reputación todo por no dejarlo solo… es una buena muchacha…

Bueno, yo que puedo decirle… solo que me alegra que no se oponga a este amor… ya me dijo las razones por las cuales no se opone al amor de Candy por su sobrino… pero ¿Por Albert?

Del amor de William me di cuenta desde el primer momento cuando regreso a casa después de recuperarse de su amnesia… se veía tan melancólico, tan triste… estaba con nosotros físicamente… pero su mente estaba muy, pero muy lejos de nosotros… cuando impidió la boda de Candice con Neil… desde que ella entro por esa puerta pude notar el cambio en la mirada de mi sobrino… además hubo otro detalle que me convenció aun más del amor de mi sobrino por tu amiga.

¿Cuál fue? ¿Puede saberse?

Desde luego… supe el itinerario de los viajes de William antes de que se decidiera por fin al tomar su lugar como lo que es, el jefe de la familia… siempre estuvo cerca de ella… empezando desde que envió a Candice junto con Archie y Stear al San Pablo… se fue a Londres solo por ella, cuando ella dejo el San Pablo también la siguió… al principio yo creí que era porque se preocupaba por Candice, por ser tan intrépida… pero…

¿Pero que?

Pero definitivamente no era por eso… a pesar de la diferencia de edades William estaba enamorado de ella si se ha pasado la vida siguiéndola… yo tengo la sensación de William y Candice se conocen mucho antes de lo que todos sabemos…

¿Por qué cree eso?

¿Recuerdas que el día que William partió a Escocia ella tenía la insignia de la familia?

Sí, desde luego.

Esa insignia es de William, fue regalo de su padre y no se había visto en años… William le dijo que le pertenecía desde hacía mucho…. Eso me ha intrigado desde entonces ¿Cómo llegó esa insignia a sus manos?

Bueno señora Elroy yo puedo contestar a esas preguntas…

¿Qué dices Annie? –dijo Elroy sorprendida-

Yo pensaba hablar con usted mañana pero ya que estamos hablando puedo decírselo, porque de eso también hable con ella y sin necesidad de preguntarle…

Por favor Annie diemelo…

Pero prométeme que no dirá nada… porque es un secreto ente Albert y Candy…

Seguro, que si lo prometo…

Siendo así… usted me acaba de decir que cree que su sobrino y mi amiga se conocen desde antes ¿Verdad?

Sí, así es

Pues en efecto, acabo de enterarme que Candy y Albert se conocen desde que Candy era muy pequeña…

¿Qué dices?

Sí, mi amiga y Albert se conocieron cuando yo me fui del Hogar de Pony, Candy desde luego estaba muy triste entonces fue a llorar a un lugar cercano del Hogar cuando encontró a un chico vestido como escocés tocando una gaita… no recuerdo los demás detalles de la historia, solo se que cuando se fue a él se le cayo la insignia de los Andrew…

¿Cómo lo olvidaste si te lo acaba de contar?

Por partes señora…

Esta bien, discúlpame es que estoy ansiosa…

Lo sé…

Te escucho…

Pues Candy no supo quién era él, solo llamo a Albert "el Príncipe de la Colina" pero cuando los Leagan fueron al hogar ella vió la insignia y pensó que lo encontraría… pero al que halló fue a Anthony, lo demás ya lo sabe… poco antes de que Candy regresara a esta casa… tuvo lugar en picnic en el hogar de Pony… fue ahí cuando Albert se presento ante Candy en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron vestido de escocés y toco esa melodía revelándole que también era el "Príncipe de la Colina" además de ser William Albert Andrew, el patriarca de la familia Andrew…

Annie no puedo creer eso que me dices… cuando paso eso que dices recién había muerto Rosemary… recuerdo que cuando regresó lo regañe… pero no me percate de la perdida de ese broche hasta mucho después…

Candy conservó ese broche todo este tiempo, lo considera uno de sus tesoros… siempre recurrió a ese recuerdo cuando se sentía triste… lo más increíble de esta historia es que Candy no le reconoció a pesar de buscarlo siempre… pero por lo visto él si la reconoció… desde luego debe haber otros detalles que desconocemos que solo han quedado para ellos dos.

Sigo aún sorprendida… definitivamente ambo fueron determinantes para la vida del otro… ninguno de los dos se olvido… lo que no entiendo es porque William se decidió ha decirle hasta el momento en que lo hizo…

Son respuestas a preguntas que quizás después de algún tiempo… ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en Candice…

Es cierto… para ella ha sido muy difícil esto, realmente muy difícil… ahora tenemos que hacer que acoja ese amor y sea capaz de demostrárselo a Albert y finalmente sean felices los dos…

Pero creo que tendremos que hablarlo después ya pasan de las cinco de la mañana…

Es cierto… creo que tratare de dormir un poco… Candy ha dormido tranquila por lo visto… o al menos sin pesadillas…

Es verdad…

Señora Andrew… la dejo descansar…

Gracias… igualmente Annie… también gracias por todo esto de lo que me has hecho participe…

No hay de que… esta en juego la felicidad de personas que amamos…ya mañana veremos que hacer…

Sí Annie…

Hasta más tarde…

Hasta más tarde…

Annie salió de la habitación de la anciana que en cuanto se acostó quedo profundamente dormida y ella empezaba a sentir los efectos del cansancio, también en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada se queso dormida… Mientras tanto Candy no dormí con sueño totalmente tranquilo como creían las demás que acaban de conversar… aunque era cierto que sentía su carga más ligera, también era cierto que estaba atemorizada al descubrir ese sentimiento… quizás estuvo enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo y no había sido capaz de notarlo… afortunadamente él estaba lejos porque no sería capaz de verle a la cara… aún no asimilaba bien el hecho de admitir sus sentimientos… cuando el día empezaba a aclarar… decidió levantarse contra sus costumbres de dormilona… le escribió otra carta a Albert…

Albert…

Al momento de escribirte esto son las seis de la mañana ¿Puedes creerlo? Lo que sucede es que no se porque tuve insomnio y me dije voy a escribirle a Albert… la verdad te he extrañado mucho… me ha costado un poco acostumbrarme a tu ausencia, pero se perfectamente que desde que tomaste las riendas de la familia Andrew las cosas iban a cambiar… no te lo reprocho… al contrario… estoy muy agradecida por todas las oportunidades que me has dado.

Déjame decirte que cada día que pasa la herida de lo que fue el amor de Terry duele mucho menos pero mucho menos… voy a contarte un secreto… apenas anteayer ví una noticia en el periódico una noticia que hablaba de Terry, donde estrenaba una nueva obra de Shakespeare… se que lo escondieron por mi para que no me sintiera mal… pero la verdad no dolió… quizás no me creas pero la verdad sentí una gran felicidad por él… prometimos se r felices y veo que lo esta cumpliendo… Terry es feliz con el teatro… la nota no menciona nada sobre si ya se caso o no con Susana… pero espero que ya lo haya hecho… ello lo ama tanto…

Con lo que respecta a mi… realmente te siento muy cerca, muy cerca de verdad… puedo decirte que mi corazón esta ya cicatrizado… no tendría miedo de ver a Terry una vez más, porque ahora lo veo como un amigo entrañable… pero le tengo un miedo terrible a volver a amar… aunque irónicamente espero que el amor vuelva a tocar a mi puerta…

¿Cómo van las cosas en Escocia? Seguramente lo prados están muy verdes, el sol brilla con gran esplendor… tu villa debe ser maravillosa… espero algún día poder conocerla Albert cuando no tengas que atender ese asunto tan grave… si puedo ayudarte con algo desde aquí con gusto lo haré.

No quiero importunarte más… espero que de vez en vez te acuerdes de mi como yo de ti… déjale un saludo, un abrazo y un beso a George dile que también lo extraño mucho.

Cuídate mucho Albert.

Con cariño

Candy

La carta que ahora la rubia escribía era muy diferente a todas a las demás, esta era mucho más amorosa, más tierna… ella se dio cuenta de ello y estaba indecisa en mandársela o no al que ahora objeto de su afectos… lo más probable es que lo hiciera… vería la reacción de Albert en su respuesta. Además le mentía por primera vez no deseaba que él se enterara que seguía teniendo pesadillas… en realidad que seguía repitiendo… tenía que estar tranquilo y sereno… con la mente clara para lo que enfrentaba en Escocia.

Para sorpresa de la doncella de Candy ella ya estaba despierta cuando llegó a su habitación casi dos horas después, estaba vestida y lista para bajar a desayunar…

Señorita Candy, buenos días.

Buenos días Margarita.

Me mandaron a despertarla para bajar a desayunar y veo que ya esta despierta. ¿durmió bien?

Si muchas gracias Margarita… pues por primera vez no hagamos esperar a la tía abuela… voy a bajar.

Sí, señorita. Mientras arreglo su habitación.

Muchas gracias.

Candy dejo a la doncella en su habitación, bajo contra toda su costumbre muy despacio, lentamente, en el comedor ya estaba Elroy Andrew…

Buenos días tía abuela…

Candice… ¿Qué sorpresa es está?

Beuno eso mismo sorpresa… no tiene que esperarme a desayunar… pero creo que ahora vamos a esperar a Annie…

Ya no hay necesidad porque ya estoy aquí… buenos días…

Buenos días Annie

Buenos días hermana… siéntate…

Annie tomo asiento en la mesa, la tía abuela ordeno se sirviera el desayuno… la noche a medio dormir había hecho estragos y todas tenían mucha hambre… Annie y Elroy pudieron notar el nuevo brillo en los ojos de Candice… admitir al menos ante Annie ese amor por Albert la había relajado bastante aunque tenían cierto dejo de tristeza.

El desayuno se tomo sin ningún contratiempo… la tía abuela deseaba hablar con Candy, ahondar un poco más en lo que Annie le había dicho la madrugada anterior y así se lo hizo saber a la ojiverde…

Candy, me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que salgas a pasear con tu amiga… ¿Me permites unos minutos?

Como negarme a eso tía.

Te aseguro que no será mucho tiempo, se que estas deseosa de salir.

No se preocupe tía.

Annie, en cuanto termine mi conversación con la tía, salimos a dar un paseo.

Sí, despreocúpate…. Siento mucho calor, aprovecho para tomar un baño, tómate tú tiempo.

¿Vamos a la biblioteca Candice?

Vamos tía.

Candy suponía las razones que tenía la tía abuela Elroy para platicar con ella… seguramente la había escuchado gritar anoche… de verdad sentía una gran tristeza porque sabía que le estaba causando una gran pena… pero ella no podía controlar sus sueños… llegaron a la biblioteca…

Candice… no creas que no te escuchaba gritar anoche… si no me levante, es porque cuando iba a hacerlo, vi a Annie ir corriendo… con ella era más que suficiente para tranquilizarte…

Sí tía yo supuse que usted me había escuchado, francamente estoy muy, pero muy apenada por hacerla sufrir así…

Candy no dejaba de sorprender a Elroy Andrew… se olvidaba de su propia sufrimiento por no verla sufrir a ella….

Vamos niña, no digas tonterías… yo lo único que deseo es que finalmente encuentres la paz y la serenidad que tu corazón y alma necesitan… no me gustan eso sueños que tienes respecto a William… pero estoy segura que desde que se fue tu has seguido soñándolo ¿me equivoco?

Tía… a nadie se lo he comentado, ni Annie porque no quiero preocuparla más… ¿Cómo es posible que usted lo supiera? Hasta anoche grite… porque no lo había hecho antes.

Niña… ¿Nunca has escuchado el dicho que reza "Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo"?, veo como no duermes, tienes ojeras aunque el maquillaje disimula un poco, además que te vas a la cama antes que de costumbre… soy vieja, no ciega… además le prometí a William cuidar de ti mientras llega… ¿Lo extrañas mucho verdad?

Mucho en verdad… por eso mis pesadillas me preocupan tanto… ya lo viví con Anthony… supere su pérdida, superé a Terry pero no creo ser capaz de soportar que Albert me deje…

Candice hay algo que deseo preguntarte desde hace mucho tiempo, también desee hacerlo con William solo que no me he atrevido… pero creo que ha llegado el momento de hacerlo…

Candy comenzaba a temblar… ¿Elroy temerosa de preguntar algo? Eso si que no podía creerlo… pero también le preocupaba la pregunta que deseba hacerle… ¿Habrá notado acaso su amor por Albert?... bueno tenía que esperar la pregunta.

La escucho tía…

¿Por qué tanta angustia por tu sueño?

Porque… porque el sueño es casi igual que el que tuve cuando… cuando Anthony murió… solo que ahora veo a Albert vestido de escocés en la puerta me dice adiós y llora… pero es un llanto de tristeza, de angustia… solo de recordarlo se me eriza la piel… nunca he visto a Albert llorar… pero es horrible la sensación de verlo llorar… yo trato de alcanzarlo… pero no puedo… yo siento un gran vacío… (llorando)

Vamos calma Candice, calma, es solo una pesadilla… quizás es porque William esta lejos… vamos tranquila…

Tía es que si le pasa algo malo a Albert… no lo soportaría… usted no sabe que lo que significa él para mi…

No lo sabré nunca si no me lo dices… me gustaría que confíes en mi… se que fui mala contigo en el pasado… de verdad que deseo que pudieras olvidar todo lo que has sufrido por mi causa… ¿Me disculparas algún día Candice?

¡Oh! Tía yo ya la disculpe desde hace mucho desde el fondo de mi corazón… yo supe que estoy lo hacía porque considero que era lo mejor para sus sobrinos además los Leagan eran su familia… no tenía obligación alguna de creerme a mi…

Pero mi obligación era averiguar más a fondo los hechos… Gracias por disculparme Candice… ¿Confiaras en mi? ¿Qué significa William en tu vida?

Sí, confiare en usted tía… Albert ha sido siempre mi más grande apoyo, él es el puerto seguro al cual puedo recurrir cuando hay alguna tormenta en mi vida… pero también es el que me da alegrías… con él puedo compartirlas… casi siempre él ha sido el primero en enterarse de muchas cosas de mi vida… tanto buenas como malas… significa mucho para mi… además… es un promesa que tengo con él…

¿Puedo preguntar que promesa?

Claro tía… cuando ya recupero la memoria aunque en ese momento no lo sabía verdad… un día compartimos un emparedado y palabras más o menos me dijo ¿Por qué no lo hacemos nuestra costumbre? ¿Por qué no compartimos siempre nuestras penas y alegrías?... desde luego que no había necesidad de prometerlo, lo hacíamos desde siempre, pero Albert me pidió prometérselo… me pide tan poco para hacerlo feliz… que desde luego no me negué…, desde luego que lo hacemos siempre así… con nadie ni siquiera con Annie puedo ser así con él soy autentica… como soy en realidad sin poses ni caretas…

Y desde luego él es así contigo…

Desde luego que sí…

Elroy observo a Candy, tal cual Annie lo hizo, también como lo hacía George con Albert… la ensoñación de Candy era evidente… además hablaba de él con una infinita ternura… era como si mente se fuera a hacerle compañía a William… era evidente el amor de esa chica por su única familia directa… pero había algo que resonaba muy fuerte en la mente de la matriarca Andrew… ¡William le había propuesto matrimonio! Pero desde luego ella no lo había entendido… William Albert Andrew ya había hecho su declaración… pero ¿Por qué no fue más claro con ella al ver que no comprendió lo que quiso decir? Elroy Andrew que William siempre tenía sus razones… esperaría entonces… ahora lo que seguía era como decía Annie ayudarla a aceptar ese amor para sí, además de demostrárselo para finalmente William se declarara…

Sabes Candy siento envidia… tú conoces a William mejor que cualquiera de nosotros… pero yo tenía que ser dura, sobre mis hombros estaba el cuidado del patriarca de la familia…

Tía, puedo asegurarle que Albert lo entiende así…

¿Lo quieres mucho verdad?

Si… desde luego que sí…

Puedo asegurarte que él también te quiere mucho… aunque eso ya lo sabes… más que eso creo que te ama profundamente…

¿Qué dice tía? –dijo una Candy sonrojada-

Si claro que sí… ¿Por qué el sonrojo niña? William te ama como su más grande amiga (Desde luego que te ama como mujer desde siempre, pero eso tienes que descubrirlo tú misma de plano que William te lo diga –pensaba Elroy)

El ostro de Candy ahora de desilusión… estaba convencida de que jamás el la miraría como una mujer, que siente, que vibra, que anhela… Terry Grandchester estaba ahora relegado al pasado… para Elroy Andrew no paso inadvertido el cambio de gesto de Candy pero no dijo nada…

Tiene razón tía…

¿Tú también le amas igual no?

Desde luego tía… lo amo como no tiene idea…

Candice… vaya que si tengo idea… pero desde luego no le respondió eso

Si supongo eso Candice. Beuno pues era todo… ahora vete con Annie…

Gracias, tía… Gracias por todo…

Nada que agradecer.

Candy salió de la biblioteca, más tranquila y serena… hubiera deseado confesarle a la tía abuela que amaba a Albert con todo su corazón… pero aún no se sentía preparada para decírselo precisamnetwe a ella… entregó el sobre que contenía la carta dirigida a Albert que traía guardada entre sus ropas, finalmente fue a buscar a Annie para dar un paseo.

Mientras tanto en Escocia… Albert estaba preparándose para el juego que llevaría ahora con Lady Edaín con la ayuda de George desde luego… la carta de Candy ya viajaba a su destino… por su parte la contrincante de Albert, Lady Edaín también se preparaba para seducir a uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo… si los Andrew fueron parte del pasado de los Callaghan, ahora deseaba que fueran su presente y futuro antes de que el Duque William Albert Andrew… descubriera el triste pasado que los unía….


	5. CAPITULO 8

_**Gracias mis queridas lectoras por leerme.**_

_**Lunaandry: Si al fin lo dijo… creo que ya se había tardado bastante… el sueño… mmm…. Pronto lo entenderán… espero que me sigas leyendo.**_

_**Brower Alhely: Creo que la tia abuela en realidad no era tan mala… jej por eso la hice complie de ese amor jeje**_

_**Paolau: hola! Gracias por tus palabras**_

_**Crisdea: Uyyy me alegra que se te haga interesante…**_

_**Niñas a las que me escribieron en privado ya les respondi… sin mas preámbulo les dejo otro capitulo…. Gracias deverdad por leerme!**_

* * *

><p><strong>OCTAVA PARTE. ALBERT Y LADY EDAIN: ENFRENTAMIENTO CON EL PASADO, ENCUENTRO CON EL PRESENTE.<strong>

Muchas cosas haría pasado desde que Candy había confesado su amor por Albert, el dejo de tristeza que tenían sus ojos eran cosa del pasado…! Albert ya tenía poco más de dos meses en Escocia y su plan iba "viento en popa" salía a cabalgar con Lady Edaín casi todas las mañanas, que en algunas ocasiones, él desayunaba en su finca

viceversa… pasaban mucho tiempo juntos… aunque Albert en realidad no sentía muy bien haciéndole la corte a una mujer que ni amaba, para agregarle complicación al asunto tampoco lo amaba. Que solo era para quitarle sus tierras… pero definitivamente era el único medio que encontró para no perder lo que había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones. Y no obstante aunque solo era una actuación… había logrado sacar a Candy de su cabeza en quien no pensaba tan frecuentemente en ella como solía hacerlo antes, donde mañana, tarde y noche la tenía frecuentemente en su mente… pero ¿En su corazón? Había veces que dudaba de su amor por ella… pero en otras lo sentía más fuerte y vivo que nunca ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Su amor se estaba agotando? No lo creía posible… pero comenzaba a dudar o ¿Era el trato con aquella mujer que todos creían era una bruja?

Por su parte Lady Edaín Callaghan aquella mujer que consideraban bruja… la mujer ansiosa de poseer aquellas tierras propiedad de William Albert empezaba a desear no solo eso, ni el título, contra todo lo que ella misma se había impuesto empezaba a desear algo mucho más profundo y menos banal que eso… su amor… Lady Edaín Callaghan empezaba a fijarse en William Albert Andrew como hombre, como un hombre maravilloso desbordante de ternura, sin demasiada malicia… pero a su vez poderoso, enérgico, que no se deja mirar por encima del hombro y que mira a todos por igual, sin importar seas un príncipe o una campesina.

No obstante, la mujer de ojos verdes estaba llena de muchas dudas… además de estar luchando contra su propia naturaleza… ella había amado, si hacía mucho tiempo de eso…. amo a un hombre con tal intensidad, con tal pasión... con tal anhelo… pero….la historia acabo mal… la plantaron el día de la boda…. Él dejo una carta explicando que no podía casarse con ella porque era un hombre casado…. Desde entonces jamás entregó su corazón a un hombre, porque él se lo llevo… pero ahora parecía un varón con el Duque William Albert Andrew que poseía una ternura que parecía que en cualquier momento podía desatar en pasión, además físicamente era bastante atractivo, de amplias y musculosas espaldas, un torso bien definido, unas piernas hercúleas… una piel como el mármol…pero para hacerlo aún más endiabladamente atractivo, tenía unos preciosos ojos azules que más que reflejar un océano, reflejaban un pedazo de cielo, además de tantas virtudes, era un hombre sumamente poderoso en Europa, lo era mucho más en el nuevo mundo donde todas las personas conocían las grandes habilidades de negocios de William Albert Andrew…. No era posible que semejante hombre estuviera soltero… jamás en sus conversaciones él había mencionada algo respecto a una mujer, pero no había pasado desapercibido a sus ojos a veces cierta añoranza en su hablar o inclusive en su mirar, en como se tornaban aun más dulces sus ojos cuando llegaban a contemplar el atardecer u olía las flores…sobre todo las rosas blancas… sin duda todo eso tenía que ver con alguna mujer de la que nunca hablaba o siquiera insinuaba, pero que no olvidaba nunca. Ahora más que en ninguna otra ocasión estaba decidida a conquistarlo, pero de verdad, conquistar su corazón, para no salir de él jamás.

Mientas Lady Edaín estaba en esas cavilaciones, su mucama le aviso que el Duque William Albert Andrew esperaba por ella…. Lo cual sorprendió mucho a la chica ojiverde porque no esperaba verlo hasta mañana… Se arreglo su cabello oro rojizo, se untó un poco de colorete y salió a su encuentro…

Albert ¿Qué sucede? No esperaba verte hasta mañana.

Lo sé, pero tengo que hablar contigo.

¿sobre que deseas hablarme?

Sobre ti, sobre mi, sobre nuestro pasado.

Las palabras de Albert retumbaron en los oídos de Lady Edaín como un tambor… sabía que en algún momento él recordaría o averiguaría…. Pero jamás pensó que ese momento llegará tan pronto…. Empezó a temblar…. Mientras Albert que generalmente tenía una mirada, tranquila y serena, que reflejaban la tranquilidad y la paz del cielo… ahora reflejaba nubes de tormenta… jamás Lady Edaín pensó que William Albert fuera capaz de reflejar algo así…

¿Nuestro pasado?

Vamos no finjas que no sabes a lo que me refiero porque esa pose de victima no te va…

¿Por qué me estas hablando de esa manera?

Porque al fin he recordado, y la verdad me estoy reprochando a mi mismo por no haberlo recordado antes.

¿no me invitas a sentarme querida?

Albert parecía transformado, su voz sonaba dura, áspera, además estaba siendo bastante irónico, sus ojos reflejaban un gran incendio ocasionado por la furia y rabia que sentía… por primera vez Lady Edaín sentía miedo ante un hombre… ella que presumía de dominarlos, ahora sentía miedo ante William Albert transformado… ¿Por qué justo ahora recordaba todo?

Siéntate, pero deja ese dejo de ironía en tu voz…

Perdóname pero tú no eres nadie para decirme que o cómo hablar…. Y como al mal paso darle prisa... espero que me escuches con detenimiento y no te atrevas a mentirme porque de nada te servirá…

¿Qué te sucede?

Que al fin he recordado porque todo en tu casa se me hace tan increíblemente parecido, si hasta hace muy poco pensaba yo que era la primera vez que venía a tú finca… ahora al fin me enfrentado con parte de mi pasado que mi mente se empeño en olvidar, pero que al fin he logrado recordar…. El comedor de esta casa me resultaba tan familiar… finalmente recuerdo el porque.

La dama de los ojos verdes empezaba a temblar aun mas fuerte que antes… si en verdad recordaba todo estaba enterado de todo su familia y ella misma estaban perdido ¿quién podría contra el Duque William Albert Andrew?

Por favor, déjate de introducciones y ve directo al grano por favor, sabes muy bien que detesto estás cosas, así que al punto por favor… -pronunció Lady Edaín en un intento por demostrar seguridad-

Vaya, yo quería ser un poco cortés contigo… pero ve que de nada vale…. Porque lo que voy a decir es bastante más doloroso para ti…

Dije que empieces ya…

Al fin he recordado… todo esto se me hace tan familiar, porque todo esto que los Callaghan nombraron "La Ponderosa", no es más que mi propia tierra, tierra que robaron a mi padre porque se alejo de Escocia mucho tiempo, tal cual yo lo hice… y ahora planeaba quedarse con todo lo demás y dejarnos sin nada… por eso se sorprendieron tanto cuando yo llegue porque podían jurar sobre las tumbas de mis antepasados que ningún miembro Andrew volvería a pisar tierras de Glasgow, mi padre por no querer luchar no se las quito, permitiendo además que se le nombrara Barón a tu padre, pero al no existir un contrato de compra-venta, que avale que ustedes son dueños legales de todo esto… estas tierras siguen siendo mías…. Tú deseabas quedarte con mis tierras, pero cuando llegue yo el plan cambio ¿No es cierto?

Albert calló… de verdad estaba fúrico… ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera llegado a pensar en algún momento en lograr amar a semejante mujer llena de ambición?, aunque tenía que ser sincero, ella despertaba sensaciones en él que no era capaz de identificar. Mientras tanto la antagonista de Albert tenía la cabeza baja al terminar de escuchar el relato de Albert… en verdad recordaba todo… y no solo eso sabía del plan de arrebatarles el resto de la tierra a los Andrew, también de que las cosas habían tenido un giro al llegar él ¿Cómo es posible que supiera esta última parte?

Pero Lady Edaín, la mujer más bella de todo el reino inglés, "la bruja", la mujer que había nacido en Irlanda, país que tiene eterna enemistad con los ingleses y escoceses de madre irlandesa también, la mujer que tenía el nombre de una bella princesa celta, como toda su raza, no admitía la derrota aunque la mire cara a cara1 levanto su rostro altiva y después de unos minutos le contestó a Albert…

Sabes en verdad me sorprende usted bastante mi apreciable Duque Andrew… resulto usted mucho pero mucho más inteligente y suspicaz de lo que yo hubiera creído jamás… en todo este tiempo, nunca había tenido un contrincante varón que fuera la mitad de inteligente que usted su gracia, lo cual me alegra bastante, las rivales mujeres son mucho más inteligentes por lo general…. Pero eso no importa ahora… es cierto, todo esto es tuyo y eso te hace el noble más poderoso de todo el Reino Unido solo por debajo de su majestad, y de su alteza el Príncipe de Galés… aún más poderoso que el Duque Richard Grandchester.

Eso no me interesa…. Me alegra que no te atrevas a negarlo, al fin te has quitado la máscara Lady Edaín…

También es cierto que planeaba quitarte todo lo demás…. Después de todo era una pena ver tanta tierra desperdiciada como estaba y ningún miembro Andrew había pisado estas tierras, cierto que mi padre y yo nos sorprendimos bastante con tú llegada y luego con la llegada de George aún más…. Y como dices destapemos le juego que de nada nos sirve fingir…

Concedo razón en eso… tú deseabas "enamorarme" para poder ser mi esposa y ser dueña legal de todo estoy "unir" lo que tú bien sabes que es mío…

Es cierto…

Ya no hay nada más que decir mi querida Lady Edaín… el juego se ha terminado…

¿De verdad piensas eso?

Así es… ¿Qué mas falta hacer o decir entre tu y yo?

Quizás para ti ya todo terminó… pero hay algo que debes saber… en este juego hay una verdad… si bien no pretendo negar que mi idea original era que tú te enamoraras de mi, para casarme contigo como bien dijiste… las cosas se han transformado… porque en este juego hay una verdad que me pesa reconocer…. Y es esta… yo te amo…

Albert estaba anonadado ante tal revelación, si bien es cierto que Albert sabía que fingir enamorarla, estaba en riesgo de que ocurriera que se amaran de verdad jamás pensó que eso pudiera sucederla precisamente a Lady Edaín una mujer que estaba acostumbrada a tener arrodillados a todos los hombres a sus pies estaba confesando que lo amaba… ¿Era eso posible? Él mismo le había dicho a George que era "corazón contra corazón" y al parecer había ganado el corazón de "la bruja".

Lady Edaín en cambio estaba quizás aun más abrumada que el propio Albert… ¿había dicho lo que amaba? Ahora esperaba expectante la respuesta del rubio… se hizo un largo silencio después de aquel "te amo"

¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato su gracia?

Lady Edaín Callaghan, tú no me amas, amas lo que yo te puedo ofrecer, amas mis tierras, mi título, mi fortuna, mi poder, no me amas a mi ¿Acaso crees que me tragaba el cuento? La verdad es que no, no soy tan ingenuo como crees o como aparento ser…

Albert escúchame… tú y yo tenemos un pasado común… ya los sabes todo esto es tuyo desde siempre, convivimos de muy pequeños hasta antes que tu familia decidiera partir a América, jugamos…. Nuestros padres planeaban un matrimonio para unir a las familias… yo te amo, te amo en contra de lo que yo misma me impuse… te amo aún más que aquel hombre que me prometió una vida juntos, y que planto en el altar porque era ya un hombre casado, te amo por ti, por tu forma de ser… si fueras un simple pordiosero, te amaría igual, porque eres noble, sencillo, que tu gran poder económico y social no te quita tus virtudes… debes creer cuando digo te amo…

No, no lo creo, porque el amor no empieza con mentiras, no con fingimientos…

¿Acaso tú no me amas?

El hecho de que te hiciera la corte nos significaba que yo te amara, lo hice para lograr disuadirte de tu plan… pero fue cuando recordé todo y decidí dejar de fingir para ofrecerles a ti y a tu padre alternativas… Yo no te amo ni creo que tú me ames…

Lady Edaín se sentía derrotada, herida en lo profundo… había perdido en el juego que ella misma había iniciado… William Albert también sabía fingir, ¿Por qué pensar que él también era autentico? Creyó ilusamente que sus encantos habían logrado cautivarlo de veras… Definitivamente él amaba a otra…estaba segura…

Mi estimada Lady... no todos caemos antes tus encantos, aunque te concedo algo… quizás si yo hubiese desconocido tus verdaderas intenciones, quizás me hubiera enamorado de mi… hubiera sido genial para ti…

Albert… tú también fingiste, jugaste conmigo…

Ambos jugamos el uno con el otro… pero no creo que te hayas enamorado de mi… porque aunque me duela decírtelo, yo no me enamore de ti…

¿Por qué me besabas? ¿Por qué me acariciabas? ¿Por qué se presentaba la oportunidad?

El beso porque tú lo anhelabas, las mujeres europeas están acostumbradas a ser besadas en el cortejo, las caricias son parte de eso también ¿no?

Es… verdad…. Lo que dices…

Quizás en otras circunstancias…

Mi querido Albert yo se… yo se… que hubiera tenido éxito porque conozco mis virtudes… pero ahora compruebo que es porque tu corazón esta con una mujer en América, una mujer de la cual no hablas jamás, pero yo se que llevas contigo siempre y a todas horas.

Albert no sabía que decidir… ¿acaso era ella tan observadora? Porque según su propia opinión había guardado muy bien para si el recuerdo de aquella otra mujer de ojos verdes, de aquella que le quitaba el sueño, la tranquilidad, pero que también le proporcionaba mucha felicidad… sí Candice White aquella niña que vio aquel ya lejano día en la colina Pony y que desde entonces se había anclado en su corazón…. ¿Qué era lo que lo había delatado ante los ojos de su antagonista? Desde luego no podía preguntarle… tenia que ser muy inteligente para averiguar esa cuestión.

¿Mujer?, ¿Acaso crees que tú que si hubiera una mujer en mi vida hubiera llegado solo a mi propiedad? Desde luego que no.

No obstante, su gracia, no lo creo ni una sola palabra de lo que me estas diciendo me cuesta bastante creerlo, y voy a decir algo que va a halagar bastante a tu ego… físicamente eres bastante atractivo, eres poderoso, rico, influyente, eres un noble de mucha alcurnia y no solo eso tienes un carácter bastante agradable… no es posible que un hombre con tus virtudes este solo o al menos con el corazón sin ocupar, las mujeres te asedian.

Pues gracias por decir tantas bondades acerca de mi persona… pues mira querida lo que te digo no es artículo de fe… si no me crees… ese ya no es mi problema.

Lady Edaín no creía lo que escuchaba…. Definitivamente el William Albert Andrew que tenía ante si era bastante diferente a lo que se había mostrado hacía unos meses atrás… además no se escondía a sus perspicaces ojos verdes que estaba guardando celosamente su privacidad… ¿Por qué no admitir francamente que había dejado su corazón en América? Parecía ser que todas las cartas del juego tenían que ser mostradas en esta partida… o al menos de su parte, porque William estaba aun más misterioso que nunca.

Albert… ¿Por qué cuando te abro mi corazón te muestras tan indiferente?, mis sentimientos son sinceros… jamás ni en mis sueños mas loco creía que pudiera enamorarme una vez más… admito que al inicio mis intenciones contigo no eran las mejores… pero tú obraste el cambio en mi…

Y no obstante no te creo… me cuesta pero tanto y tanto creerte… y no…. Como ya no tenemos nada de que hablar…. Mañana que este tu padre te comunicare la resolución que he tomado…. Quería hablar a solas contigo para que no puedo seguir fingiendo algo que no soy y que no siento…. Quero volver a ser yo… así que mi bella dama…. Por aquí mañana para comunicar mi resolución. Con su permiso.

Edaín siento que su corazón se estrujaba por primera vez… le pareció tener de nuevo un corazón, quizás porque él lo tenía2 no podía dejar que se fuera de esa manera… no él no podía ser así... entonces hizo algo desesperado…. Mientras Albert salía decididamente de la casa… ella lo alcanzó y lo beso en los labios fúrica, con ira... pero a la vez con deseo y hasta un poco de ternura… mientras tanto el chico rubio de ojos azules recibió el ósculo de forma nerviosa… esa mujer destilaba pasión era fuego en sus brazos… y sintió deseos de tomarla ahí mismo… además de poder corresponderle el beso… pero de repente la poca cordura que aún había en su cerebro le advirtió que era una treta más de aquella mujer ansiosa de poder… pero también el recuerdo de la otra dama de ojos verdes… Candy… ¿Por qué de nuevo esa confusión de sentimientos? Entonces… con un movimiento rápido la alejo de sí y le dijo…

No te lastimes más que ya no sirve de nada…. Mañana regresare para comunicarte mi decisión… con tu permiso…

Albert salio de esa casa…mientras la mujer de cabello oro rojizo lo veía alejarse desde el quicio de su puerta… pensando en que realidad ya no había nada que hacer… él había ganado la partida… pero al menos tenía que averiguar si era verdad que no había una mujer en su corazón, pero ya lo pensaría en conjunto con su padre cuando le comunicara lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Mientras tanto el ojizazul mientras iba en camino de su propiedad pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir… se sentía totalmente liberado, ya no deseba seguir fingiendo más quien no era y no deseba ser… pensó en Candy… en como la había descuidado… no le había escrito ninguna carta desde que empezó a "Romancear" con Edaín y se sentía fatal porque prometió no descuidarla… ¿Qué pensaría ella de él ahora? Y sintió un deseo enorme de verla como en mucho tiempo no sucedía ¿Por qué tal confusión? En cuanto llegara platicaría con George que hacer y él podía ayudarle.

Mientras esto sucedía en Escocia… también en América… habían sucedido muchas cosas… por increíble que pareciera y pudiera creerse…. Candy seguía con sus pesadillas y extrañaba a Albert tanto… pero además por consejo de Annie y la tía abuela Candy había cambiado radicalmente su apariencia, estaba muy delgada, pero ya no tenia ese aspecto enfermizo que tuve un mes después de la partida de Albert, cambio su guardarropa por uno mas apropiado para su edad, recortó su cabello y dejo el peinado infantil de las coletas por trenzas o sostener su caballera con peinetas, en fin de diversas maneras que la hacían ver mas atractiva, mas mujer, también usaba colorete, hasta un poco de tenue maquillaje… las pesadillas se hacían mas frecuentes, sentía a Albert tan lejos de ella, sus cartas eran tan frías como si fuera un hombre completamente distinto…. Y en realidad lo era, George trataba de imitar un poco su estilo, pero no lograba… George lo hacía para que Candy no se sintiera tan mal…. Por eso había decido la rubia escribir una carta para George que decía así:

**_George:_**

**_Antes que nada deseo que estés muy bien en todos los aspectos, seguramente cuando veas que esta carta va dirigida para ti te iras de espaldas y te preguntarás porque te escribo a ti y no Albert, a lo mejor el trato ha sido poco, y demasiado formal… pero créeme que yo te tengo mucho aprecio, cariño… eres la figura más cercana a un padre que he tenido en mi vida… realmente me gustaría poder contar con tu confianza… no se si estaré siendo demasiado atrevida al hacer lo que estoy haciendo ahora, de hecho todo ha sido a escondidas de la tía abuela, de Annie y de todos, no quiero que estén mas preocupados de lo que ya están por mí… pero solamente tú eres el único que puede decirme como esta Albert en realidad… sus cartas son tan frías, tan distantes y mientras más leo eso, mas tengo esas pesadillas, más lejos lo sien… siento como si lo estuviera perdiendo y me esta estrujando el corazón… ¿Cono esta él? Dijo que sería un viaje corto, pero creo que el recuentro con sus raíces ha resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, porque no habla de regresar y eso esta bien… requiere estar lejos de mí… he tomado una decisión para mi presente y mi futuro… voy a alejarme de su vida… renunciaré a su apellido, quiero que él sea feliz… ¿Me estoy precipitando? ¿Exagero? Yo haría cualquier cosa por que el se feliz… pero por favor deseo enormemente saber como esta él en realidad… la angustia me va a matar… buen George… disculpa mi atrevimiento… pero… no encontré otra solución… un beso para ti y un abrazo… espero con ansias tu respuesta._**

**_Con cariño_**

**_Candy_**

La rubia doblo la carta, la guardo en un sobre blanco y ordeno lo enviaran un correo, justo antes de que llegara Annie…

Candy… ¿estas bien?

Si, solo leía un poco, salgo en seguida.

Así lo hizo la rubia… salio de sus aposentos y fue donde su amiga. La reunión entre ambas amigas duro muy poco en virtud de que Annie tenía que ir de compras con su madre, cosa que Candy aprovecho para pasear por el jardín de las rosas… a recordar con alegría y con un poco de tristeza su vida, dese como conoció a Albert hacía ya algunos años en la Colina de Pony, lo maravillada que había quedado por su forma de vestir, en como conoció a Anthony y pensó que era el mismo chico de la colina de Pony, cuando conoció a los hermanos Cromwell, lo bien que la hicieron sentir, no obstante también en esos recuerdos estaban los Leagan que tanto daño le habían hecho y todo porque Anthony le prefería a ella sobre Eliza, la trágica caída de Anthony de aquel caballo, la partida a Inglaterra… pero la constante en su vida había sido siempre Albert que de una forma u otra se hacía presente para ayudarla, alejarla de todo aquello y aquellos que le hacían mucho daño, siempre preocupado de su bienestar, hasta con lo que paso con Terry que se bien es cierto ella creía que podía "morir de amor" comprobó por si misma que "lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte", al tiempo descubrió sus sentimientos por Albert… pero desde entonces no había conocido la paz… lo sentía tan lejos, tan alejado de ella, la pesadilla que le atormentaba todas las noches, y que había aprendido a ocultar a los demás ya que cuando le preguntaban si había vuelto a tener pesadillas, decía que no que ya lo había olvidado, no deseaba preocuparles más, pero al parecer le creían, pero esas pesadillas le hacían preguntarse muchas veces durante el día ¿Dónde estas Albert? ¿Qué ha pasado en tu vida que te siento tan lejos de mí? ¿Por qué este vacío tan grande? Esas y muchas más preguntas se hacía una joven de cabellos dorados y ojos como las esmeraldas en Lakewood, lo mismo que otra joven de ojos verdes sobre Albert y la mujer que vivís siempre en sus pensamientos.

Algunas lunas pasaron y pese a los propósitos de Albert de dialogar con George sobre Candy y todas esas cuestiones, pero estuvo demasiado ocupado preocupado por la resolución que había tomado contra los Callaghan, que aún no había comunicado y que tenía "en vilo" a Lady Edaín, que nada había contado su padre.

Precisamente uno de esos días llegó la carta que Candy había escrito para George, el cual estaba sumamente sorprendido ante tal situación, Candy jamás le había escrito a él, pensó lo peor, porque solo le escribían directamente los Andrew cuando sucedía algo grave y deseaban que prepara a Albert… ¿Qué sucede en América? -Se preguntaba George- presurosamente abrió el sobre de la carta, la leyó con mucho cuidado… apenas terminaba de leerla cuando Albert llegó a su propiedad después de ir al centro de Glasgow para concluir el asunto de los Callaghan con las autoridades, sorprendió a Ge roge con la carta…

¿Qué sucede en América? Porque si te han escrito a ti es porque algo grave sucede allá… siempre es así…

En realidad no es grave…

¿entonces porque esa cara?

Porque me ha sorprendido quien me ha escrito…

¿Quién?

La señorita Candy…

Albert casi se va de espaldas al escuchar que es Candy quien le ha escrito a George… él lo tenía más que merecido al no haberle escrito desde que se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a Lady Edaín… pero desde que se sincero con la última anhelaba ver a la primera… y ahora le escribía George…

¿Qué sucede con Candy?

Mejor enterese por usted mismo

George dio la carta que la rubia a Albert, la cual lo tomo con avidez y empezó a leer

_**George:**_

_**Antes que nada deseo que estés muy bien en todos los aspectos, seguramente cuando veas que esta carta va dirigida para ti te iras de espaldas y te preguntarás porque te escribo a ti y no Albert, a lo mejor el trato ha sido poco, y demasiado formal… pero créeme que yo te tengo mucho aprecio, cariño… eres la figura más cercana a un padre que he tenido en mi vida… realmente me gustaría poder contar con tu confianza… no se si estaré siendo demasiado atrevida al hacer lo que estoy haciendo ahora, de hecho todo ha sido a escondidas de la tía abuela, de Annie y de todos, no quiero que estén mas preocupados de lo que ya están por mí… pero solamente tú eres el único que puede decirme como esta Albert en realidad… sus cartas son tan frías, tan distantes y mientras más leo eso, mas tengo esas pesadillas, más lejos lo sien… siento como si lo estuviera perdiendo y me esta estrujando el corazón… ¿Cono esta él? Dijo que sería un viaje corto, pero creo que el recuentro con sus raíces ha resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, porque no habla de regresar y eso esta bien… requiere estar lejos de mí… he tomado una decisión para mi presente y mi futuro… voy a alejarme de su vida… renunciaré a su apellido, quiero que él sea feliz… ¿Me estoy precipitando? ¿Exagero? Yo haría cualquier cosa por que el se feliz… pero por favor deseo enormemente saber como esta él en realidad… la angustia me va a matar… buen George… disculpa mi atrevimiento… pero… no encontré otra solución… un beso para ti y un abrazo… espero con ansias tu respuesta.**_

_**Con cariño**_

_**Candy**_

Albert, estaba sin palabras… comprendió entonces que George tratando de que la rubia no se sintiera desolada si no respondía… jamás pensó que Candy fuera capaz de sentir una angustia tan terrible como la que describía en esa carta… sintió un gran pesar en su alma… de repente se sintió tan angustiado como la misma Candy… entonces después de reflexionar… dijo a George…

¿Soy un desalmado verdad?

No señor, simplemente estaba usted demasiado concentrado en Lady Edaín como para pensar en la señorita Candy… pero yo sabía de su angustia por ti desde el día que partimos, yo sabía que ni siquiera pensabas, agregándole que no respondería con claridad sus misivas… así que me tome la libertad de responderle yo, intentando, por lo que veo ahora, en vano su estilo… ella le conoce demasiado bien…

George… me siento tan culpable… tan confundido…

Señor… yo no se como ayudarle….

Edaín me hizo olvidarme por completo de Candy… había ocasiones en las que de repente llegaba a mi mente sin quererlo yo… me reprimía… estoy tan confundido, pero ayer que hable con Edaín, me sentí liberado… me entraron unos enormes deseos de verla… para adicionarla un poco mas de complicación a este asunto, no puedo dejar en lo que la tía abuela dice sobre que todo se agota, hay veces que pienso que mi amor por ella se ha agotado, otras que esta mas vivo y fuerte que nunca… George estoy tan confundido…

Vamos señor, tiene que ser fuerte, se que las cuestiones de sentimientos son cosas demasiado complicadas… pero no creo que en su caso haya tanta complicación…

¿Qué dices George?

Nada, señor, solo que usted ya tiene su decisión… es cuestión que piense las cosas con frialdad, ahora si usted me lo permite lo importante ahora es ¿Qué responder a las señorita Candy? Porque la verdad se nota realmente preocupada por usted, yo le responderé de mi puño y letra como usted me diga que lo haga pero le aconsejo que usted le escriba, para tranquilizarla.

George… me siento tan mal, prometí nunca dejarla sola….

Señor, yo deseo disculparme por escribirle en su nombre…

¿Disculparte tú conmigo?

Sí señor.

No George, yo soy el que aspiro al perdón de tu parte… te agradezco en todo lo que vale tú ayuda para con Candy… en este mismo instante me propongo escribirle…

Pero antes señor, me gustaría saber que decisión ha tomado respecto a los Callaghan…

Es cierto primero lo primero… al ir a Glasgow me dijeron que podía con todo mis derecho desalojar a los Callaghan de lo que ellos llamaron "la Ponderosa" y que en efecto como no existe ninguna venta registrada de mi padre hacía el Barón Callaghan las tierras son legalmente mías… así que los desalojare de lo que es mío… pero fíjate mi buen George que me dijo que antes de tomar esa decisión de la cual es mi derecho tomar… lo consultara contigo… quien me atendió te conoce bastante bien…

Las palabras expresadas por Albert hicieron estremecer al siempre imperturbable George… lo de los Callaghan era lo mínimo de las cosas que tenía que enterarse Albert… el rubio estaba a la puerta de de descubrir lo más doloroso… George sudó frío…

¿De que persona estas hablando? –dijo George tratando de recuperar su tranquilidad-

Alguien que dijo llamarse Sir Arthur O´Hara… por su acento deduzco que es irlandés…

Las sospechas de George se vieron confirmadas, en efecto… Sir Arthur O´Hara un noble irlandés era la puerta de entrada a al dura verdad que aún tenía que enfrentar… lo mejor era no negar que le conocía… la curiosidad de Albert terminaría llevándolo a la verdad que tanto le dolía a Elroy andrew que él descubriera y que el estaba ahí con él para tranquilizarlo.

Sir Arthur O´Hara… en efecto le conozco… a estas alturas debe ser un hombre ya entrado en años…

Sí así es…

Pero bueno William… ya hablaremos e él en otra ocasión… escríbele a la señorita Candy… te dejo a solas…

Muy bien George, pero luego hablaremos de este noble irlandés…

Desde luego.

George dejo a solas a Albert para que este último escribiera a Candy en el lugar de la casa que le diera la gana, desde luego, el rubio eligió su recamara… antes de que apareciera Edaín en su vida… Albert solía pasar mucho tiempo en el escritorio de sus aposentos donde tenía un escritorio precioso hecho de nogal que había pertenecido a su tatarabuelo, le encantaba ese escritorio en verdad y era donde se sentía cerca de casa, ya que ele escritorio que tenía en lakewood era una replica exacta, solo que el de Chicago era de caoba… se dispuso a escribir…

**_Pequeña…_**

**_Espero que cuando leas estas líneas te encuentres mucho mejor… se que en mis cartas anteriores me he mostrado bastante alejado, y en realidad te he contado nula cosa de lo que sucede en Escocia… pero de verdad las cosas aquí se pusieron bastante complicadas, que no me dejaban tiempo para nada… George comos siempre preocupado por mi… cuidándome diciéndome que tengo que descansar y regañándome por no escribirte como suelo hacerlo… me disculpo mucho pequeña por todo el sufrimiento que te he causado por mis cartas tan poco sustanciosas… no trates de negármelo… porque yo sufrí al no escribirte más… pero créeme que este viaje ya está por terminar… el problema es que alguien desea quitarme las tierras que pertenecen a los Andrew por generaciones… desde luego estuve visitando autoridades y tratando de negociar con estas personas… al parecer van a entrar en razón y podre regresarme pronto a América, a pesar de que este es el lugar donde nací, extraño Lakewood, a la tía… y por su puesto a ti mi pequeña revoltosa… espero que tus pesadillas se hayan terminado por fin…te extraño mucho… te tengo que dejar… porque no sé quien ha llegado… pero te digo esto en menos de dos semanas regreso a América… espérame mi pequeña…_**

**_Con todo mi amor._**

**_Albert_**

Albert leyó su carta, había mentido en algunas cosas… pero no quedaba de otra… no quería decirle a Candy que estaba en un juego de seducción con una mujer que se la recordaba por lo verde de sus ojos… que deseaba él que lo mirara con la misma pasión que Edaín Callaghan… sus sentimientos empezaban a aclararse… pasara lo que pasara en dos semanas regresaría a Chicago con Candy.

Mientas tanto… George, con la debida asesoría de Albert… le respondió a la rubia…

**_Señorita Candy:_**

**_Tiene razón al decir que su carta me extraño de sobremanera… sabe casi estuve a punto de llorar al que me considere un padre… estoy dispuesto a serlo si lo desea… mi confianza la tiene para cuando la necesite… ahora lo que le interesa…el Señor William se encuentra muy bien, cansando, resolviendo los problemas que hay por acá si le escribía poco era para no estresarla o preocuparle más con sus problemas… deje esa angustia… nada de pensar en renunciar al apellido… ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que usted es su única felicidad? Renunciar a su apellido es como enterrarle una daga al corazón… anímese… que pronto lo verá… si esto la tranquiliza… él también extraña muchísimo y desea verla una vez más._**

**_Señorita gracias por su confianza… pronto la veré en América._**

**_Saludos._**

**_George Johnson_**

Las cartas fueron enviadas con día de diferencia para que Candy no sospechara nada, ahora solo faltaban dos cosas más que hacer en Escocia… la primera de ellas era recuperar las tierras de los Andrew, ya sea que los Callaghan cedieran por voluntad propia o desalojarlos… la otra era saber quién era Lord O´Hara y que tenía que ver con los Andrew, ya que según le dijo, tenía que hablar con George sobre desalojar a los Callaghan… Albert tenía su mente bastante serena y sin más le dijo a George:

George…

Sí señor…

Necesito hablar contigo…

George tragó duro…. Imaginaba que conversación sería…

Lo que deseas William…

Deseo hablarte sobre Sir Arthur O´Hara… ¿quién es ese hombre y qué relación tiene con los Andrew? ¿Por qué debo de preguntarte antes de desalojar a los Callaghan? Quiero respuestas y las quiero ya… porque sigo enfrentado mi pasado, pero ahora también deseo enco0ntrarme con mi presente…

La mano derecha de Albert, sabía que no había marcha atrás había llegado el momento de la dolorosa verdad… la verdad que había llevado George a Escocia…

1 La frase "no admitía la derrota aunque la mire a cara a cara" fue tomada tal cual del libro "lo que el viento se llevó" de Margaret Mitchell, dando los créditos correspondientes.

2 La frase es "fue la única vez que me pareció tener un corazón… quizás porque ella lo tenía" de la película "la violetera" con Sara Montiel y Ralf Vallone" así que la adapte un poco, dando los créditos correspondientes-


	6. CAPITULO 9

_**Hola mis queridas lectoras… les doy las gracias por seguirme y por comentarme y también para aquellas que me leen y no me escriben todo es importante y me alientan a seguir que les guste este historia.**_

_**Bueno sin mas preámbulos el siguiente capítulo de esta historia**_

**NOVENA PARTE. ALBERT ANTE SU DOLOROSO PASADO… UNA DIFICIL DECISION…**

George… estoy esperando tu respuesta…

Señor, será mejor que tome asiento, porque lo que le tengo que platicar es muy largo y quizás doloroso…

Albert lo hizo sin replicar… y en verdad debería ser grave, porque le estaba hablando de usted… una corazonada le decía que algo terrible lo unía con el noble irlandés…

Muy bien, George… soy todo oídos, pero como no deseo interrupciones, ordena por favor que no seamos molestados

Como desees William.

La mano derecha del rubio se levanto de su asiento y cumplió con el mandato que Albert había dado… tragó saliva… sabía que este momento llegaría desde el instante mismo en que supo que Albert tenía que viajar a Escocia, conocía perfectamente a todo lo que se iba a enfrentar… primero familiarizarse con el hecho de ser parte de la realeza en Europa, cosa que Albert ya sabía pero lo que aún no asimilaba del todo, el enfrentamiento con los Callaghan, descubrir que las tierras que el Barón James ostentaba como suyas eran en realidad de Albert, a la mujer de ojos verdes… realmente era preciosa como su madre, aunque mas dura y fría que su progenitora… en ella dominaba más la naturaleza irlandesa que escocesa, también tenía que contarle esto Albert… y lo más importante aún… la relación de los Andrew con Sir Arthur O`Hara… sabía que esto último le dolería mucho, además de causarle demasiada extrañeza… como cuando él mismo se entero… pero no había remedio como jefe del clan tenía que saberlo… O´Hara- Callaghan-Andrew… familias ligadas entre si desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora Albert lo sabría todo… para sumarle complicación al asunto, también había hecho el viaje con él a Escocia para ayudarle a admitir su amor por Candy… para él no había dudas que Albert la amaba, no solo eso de que ese sentimiento era correspondido… pero él no podía decírselo tenía que descubrirlo por él mismo…

Cumplida tu orden.

Muy bien George… presiento que necesitaremos whisky… toma…

El buen George toma la copa que le ofrece Albert y empieza a hablar…

William ¿por dónde deseas que inicie?

Desde el principio.

Esta historia también tiene que ver con los Callaghan…

¿Qué dices?

Lo que escuchaste… esta historia tiene que ver con ellos también en específico con Lady Edaín…

Cada vez entiendo menos…

Quizás pienses que nada tiene que ver… pero es necesario que sepas todos los detalles.

Muy bien George… inicia a contarme la historia…

Tú padre, Sir Arthur y el Barón James fueron amigos desde muy pequeños hasta que apreció en la vida de estos tres caballeros una mujer llamada Erin de la cual no recuerdo su apellido… irlandesa de pura cepa…. Con unos ojos verdes maravillosos… exactamente de color esmeralda, era en verdad una diosa… preciosa en verdad, le hacía honor a su nombre…. Erin en la mitología irlandesa fue una diosa que dio el nombre al país que hoy conocemos como Irlanda… pero eso no importa… los tres caballeros, como es natural se sintieron atraídos a semejante beldad… ocasiono pequeñas disputas entre estos amigos por ver quien conseguía hacerse dueño de sus afectos… Cuidándose de no verla a los ojos directamente… ya sabes por aquello de que las creen brujas… salvo tu padre… el jamás creyó en supersticiones… y él la veía a los ojos como a cualquier otra persona…

¿Me estás diciendo que mi padre se enamoró de aquella mujer?

No, solo le gustaba… tú padre siempre tuvo debilidad por las mujeres de ojos verdes… tú madre tenía ese mismo color de ojos como bien sabes…

Sí es cierto, pero continúa…

Todos sabían que los tres caballeros de buen nombre, la pretendían y tenía que decidirse por alguno… ella no estaba realmente enamorada de ninguno… lo que si es que tenía que elegir a alguno que fuera irlandés, lo cual descalificaba a tu padre ya que su familia era demasiado irlandesa para admitir a alguien que no fuera de sangre puramente irlandesa en su familia, su familia deseaba para ella alguien que fuera irlandés como ella y su estirpe… siendo así solo quedaban Sir Arthur y James Callaghan…

No se necesita ser tan listo para saber que se decidió por Callaghan… porque puedo deducir que Erin es la madre de Edaín…

Desde luego, estas en lo correcto, pero lo que no sabían es que James Callaghan era hijo de escocés y madre irlandesa y que él mismo nació en Escocia, a pesar de tener toda su fortuna en Irlanda, cuando el padre de Erin se entero… poca más de tres meses después de la boda de su hija quiso desbaratar ese matrimonio y fue a decírselo a su hija… pero…

George por favor no me dejes así.

Necesitaba tomar algo…

Lo se disculpa…. Continúa…

Pues como te decía… fue a ver a su hija pero era demasiado tarde… al llegar observó el vientre un poco abultado de su retoño… se sintió morir… Erin llevaba en sus entrañas un bebe… ya nada podía hacerse… sintió su sangre manchada y desheredo a Erin de todo lo que por derecho poseía… a su debido tiempo nació Edaín… con los mismos ojos verdes que su madre, pero lo que más llamo la atención fue cuando la niña cumplió un año fue su cabello…

¿Por qué? Si es oro rojizo… si bien es cierto es poco común… pero alguien de su familia debe tener ese color de cabello…

Has dado con el punto William… tú lo has dicho de su familia… toda la familia de Erin tenía el cabello tan rubio como el tuyo y la de James castaño… de hecho hasta el año de vida, Edaín tenía otro nombre… pero al ver ese color de cabello se decidió por llamarla Edaín como esa princesa mitológica

Si, lo sé pero cuál es el punto de la familia…

Toda la sociedad murmuro que la niña no era de James… sino de Arthur O´Hara… porque a pesar de que hoy tiene el cabello níveo, cuando joven su cabello era precisamente oro rojizo… lo que ellos no saben y yo sí… es que ni James ni Arthur son los padres de esa niña…

Albert sintió que el corazón se le salía…. ¿sería posible que su padre lo fuera también de Edaín? Su corazón se aceleró…

¿Qué dices George?

Como se lo que estas pensando, tú padre tampoco es padre de Edaín… si así hubiera sido créeme que por ningún motivo hubiera permitido todo lo que sucedió.

Es cierto, tienes mucha razón… pero no pude evitar pensarlo… me has quitado un gran peso de encima… entonces ¿Quién es el padre?

George, el inmutable, el siempre frío y sereno… empezó a sentir nervios, lo que estaba apunto de revelar solo lo sabían cuatro personas, incluyéndolo a él, dos de ellas ya habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo…

¿Qué sucede George?

William…Edaín… Edaín es mi hija…

Albert se levanto de su asiento y tiro la copa de whisky… ¿había escuchado bien? Daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación…. Tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado… por su parte George solo observaba… a él mismo le costaba creer que finalmente lo había dicho, entendía perfectamente el estado emocional en que su jefe se encontraba en ese momento finalmente Albert volvió a tomar asiento, pasó un largo rato hasta que pudo decir algo…

¿Escuche bien?

Sí, Edaín es mi hija, se que puede parecer increíble, pero lo es... además nadie lo creería obsérvame… yo tengo el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros… nadie lo creería ni yo mismo… William yo también soy irlandés, también fui joven… yo ame a Erin con verdadera locura… ella me amo de la misma forma también… pero yo no tenía oportunidad con ella… no tenía nada de dinero, mis padres eran ingleses…. Ambos estábamos conscientes de que era imposible…. A comparación de su hija Erin era muy noble…. Su mirada verde como las esmeraldas era cálida, dulce, tierna… muy parecida a la de Candy, Erin era muy distinta a Edaín…. Paso lo que tenía que pasar, como una forma de despedida unos dos o tres días antes de que contrajera nupcias con James… yo me entere de que ella estaba encinta casi al mismo tiempo que su padre, en lugar de sentir alegría como suele ser en estos casos sentí mucha tristeza… yo no podría jamás acercarme a ella, verlo crecer… para todos el hijo que ella llevaba en su vientre era de James… Edaín tiene el mismo color de cabello de mi propia madre… yo me parezco físicamente a mi padre, él domino totalmente en mi

George… todo esto me parece en verdad increíble y estás tan tranquilo… pero ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto Arthur O´Hara?

Tenías que conocer lo que te acabo de contar porque aquí viene un punto muy importante que atañe a los Andrew… Arthur sabía al igual que tu padre, que ninguno de ellos podía ser el padre de Edaín, a pesar de que coincidentemente la pequeña tenía el mismo color de cabello que Arthur, tanto tu padre como Arthur dejaron Escocia… pero aquí viene la relación con los Andrew… Sir Arthur O´Hara era el prometido de la hermana de tu padre, pero por lo que me contó tu progenitor, ella murió debido a la tuberculosis, el golpe destrozo a Arthur… la atracción que sentía por Erin, no fue nada a comparación de lo que sintió por tu tía, pero tu padre le prometió que si él tenía una hija la desposaría con él, recuerda que no era mal visto y aún hoy en día que una mujer se case con un hombre que podría ser su padre, pero obviamente nadie contaba con que apareciera el padre de Anthony, Arthur se sintió muy herido, jamás se caso, pero no quiso deshacer el vínculo con los Andrew, ya que en verdad apreciaba a tu padre… realmente la verdad a la que vienes a enfrentarte es esta…

Albert empezó a sudar frío… ya había recibido muchas revelaciones, lo que más le había impactado sin duda era que Lady Edaín era hija de George, estaba escuchando cosas que desconocía de su padre, seguramente Sir Arthur O`Hara sabía lo del parentesco entre George y Lady Edaín y por eso le dijo que lo consultara con él cualquier decisión que tomara sobre los Callaghan… ¿Qué más le era desconocido?

Soy todo oídos buen George.

William, si bien es cierto que Arthur te dijo que consultar conmigo todo lo relacionado con los Callaghan es porque él sabe de mi parentesco con Lady Edaín, pero aquí hay otra verdad, la decisión no va cambiar respecto a los Callaghan, solo porque yo soy el padre de Edaín… lo que te voy a decir va a afectar tú vida y la de alguien que te importa más que ti mismo…

George por favor… no me pongas más nervioso…

Entonces Albert comprendió apenas la dimensión de las palabras recién pronunciadas por su mano derecha, lo único que le importaba más que si mismo era Candy… ella estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y no obstante su recuerdo lo había seguido… ¿Qué tenía que ver Candy con toda esta historia?

¡Candy! –pronuncio nervioso Albert-

Sí, William, también tiene que ver con ella…

Vamos George, por favor… ya no me dejes con más zozobra…

Pues bien William como te decía Arthur jamás se caso, lo que paso primero con tu tía y después con Rosemary, pero principalmente lo primero lo dejaron destrozado, no obstante, somos humanos, no santos, Arthur tuvo una aventura con una joven dama escocesa, de la cual desconozco su nombre, pero era muy bella, siempre tuvo buen gusto en cuanto a damas se refiere, ella no era una mujer de alta cuna, pero si con cierta posición en Escocia, ella era una buena mujer… pero de aquellos amores nació una hija una preciosidad rubia de ojos verdes como los del propio Arthur…

George calló, para tomar de nuevo un trago de whisky, mientras Albert tomaba otra copa para servirse más de aquella bebida…

George continúa…

Sir Arthur O´Hara es el padre biológico de quien conocemos como Candice White…

…

¿Ya lo sabías?

No, solo que no sé porque ya no me sorprende nada de esta historia… así que es el padre de Candy… pero no es eso lo que me une con O´Hara ¿o sí?

No, es independiente… Arthur… el verdadero nombre de Arthur es Arthur Benjamin O´Hara Andrew…

"Arthur Benjamin O´Hara Andrew" el nombre resonaba en su memoria… oh no… entonces él es…

¿Me estas diciendo que él es eslabón Andrew que se encargo de llevar a la ruina a los Andrew en Irlanda? ¿Me estas diciendo que él es el hombre que causo desgracia a mi familia?, ¿Es el traidor?

Sí, William… Arthur es aquel tío lejano tuyo a pesar de llevar el Andrew de segundo apellido, no lleva relación directa con ellos, a pesar de apreciar tanto a tu padre, se sintió con el deber de destruir a los Andrew que habían desconocido al eslabón O´Hara del clan por generaciones… traicionó a tu padre y lo obligo a salir de Escocia… quiso remediar su mal arrepentido, pero ya nada podía hacerse…. La ruina del clan Andrew en Irlanda estaba consumada, tu padre con desavenencias con Callaghan por las tierras… tu padre se sintió muy mal… no quería que crecieras en ese ambiente y los alejo a todos de Escocia rompió el compromiso que tenías para casarte con Edaín, finalmente eran unos niños y podía hacerse, pero no podía hacer lo mismo con Rosemary…

Albert comenzó a llorar amargamente… George recordó aquella pesadilla de Candy donde le veía llorar… se había cumplido aquel sueño… el golpe dolía demasiado… si bien es cierto que remedió algunas cosas, los Andrew lo expulsaron del clan, no obstante también era el padre biológico de Candy… se veía realmente dolido al decírselo, lo tranquilizo el hecho de saber que después de todo estaba en familia… lejanamente Candy si era una Andrew aunque su nombre real no era Candy White sino Sinead O´Hara… Candy llevaba sangre irlandesa a pesar de haber nacido en América, su madre al enterarse de su gravidez decidió venir a América a tener a la criatura decidió abandonarla al no tener nada que darle… cuando deseo regresar por ella, los Leagan se la habían llevado su casa…

Albert aun lloroso pero bastante atento y aun en la conversación preguntó…

George… ¿tú has sabido desde siempre quien es el verdadero padre de Candy no es así?

No, no siempre… me entere de todo cuando recibiste la carta de Maxwell sobre un problema aquí en Escocia… recordaras que tardamos bastante tiempo en venir para acá, en virtud de de que Candy estaba mal… como también recordaras tu me mandaste a averiguar si realmente se requería de tu presencia… fue como di con Arthur y averigüe todo lo que ya te he contado sobre Arthur y Candy… lo demás ya lo sabía… tu tía Elroy ya sabía todo esto…

Como durante todo el día Albert abrió los ojos como platos… después de esa conversación ya todo le resultaba verosímil…

George… no se porque eso ya no me sorprende… ahora entiendo el rechazo de la tía por mi pequeña… pero… ¿Cómo lo supo?

Porque la señorita Candy es idéntica a su madre… ella debe de saber el nombre de la dama… cuando yo la cuestione al momento de descubrir lo que ya te conté ella me dijo que eso ya lo sabía… que la pequeña era igual a su madre físicamente… tez muy blanca y rubia… solo que su madre no tenía bucles… los mismos ojos verdes de Arthur… después de todo si es una Andrew…pero… en Candy domina más su naturaleza irlandesa… es noble, gentil y tierna como la madre… pero rebelde, luchadora como Arthur… ensalza bastante bien el apellido O´Hara, si tan solo Arthur la conociera…. Estaría orgulloso de que su hija una Andrew por lejanía hiciera doblegar a tu tía… porque para mi no hay dudas que para la Señora Elroy sabía de ese parentesco desde el momento mismo en que la conoció.

George… ¿Qué debo hacer?

¿Sobre que?

Tengo lo de Edaín, lo que me acabas de decir de Candy, ella siempre ha querido conocer sus raíces… ¿Cómo explicarle que en efecto es una Andrew aunque sea de forma lejana? ¿Cómo decirle que su padre causo la ruina del clan de nuestra familia en Irlanda?... estoy tan confundido…

Albert se tomaba el cabello y después se agacho en una actitud de derrota… por vez primera se hallaba en una encrujida terrible… Edaín era hija de George aunque esta ignorara el parentesco… el simple hecho de él saberlo le hacía difícil cualquier decisión, estaba también que sin quererlo la vida lo había puesto frente al padre de Candy, que de manera lejana era una Andrew… por su parte el siempre frío, sereno, el de carácter templado George…. Sentía el dolor que transpiraba aquel muchacho que quería como a un hijo… si en el deposito todo el amor de padre que hubiera deseado darle a Edaín… contra toda su costumbre… dejo afuera los protocolos y todo lo que había siempre pregonado de no demostrar cariño por nadie… al ver a William así, se acerco a él y lo abrazo… Albert entonces se dio la vuelta para que lo abrazara con sus dos brazos y lloraba como un chiquillo… entonces mientras George le consolaba como cuando era niño al rubio le vino a la mente un recuerdo de cuando tenía siete años…

(Flashback)

Albert se encontraba trepando unos árboles… aprovechando que la tía abuela había ido a una comida con damas de sociedad, entonces de repente cayó del árbol dándose un fuerte en golpe en la cabeza, se le rasparon las manos y las rodillas, hasta ese día nunca había caído de ningún árbol y se puso a llorar como nunca… George quien lo miraba muy de cerca… se acercó a él y lo tomo en brazos, sacudiéndole el polvo de las rodillas, los brazos, sobando su cabeza, mientras el rubio se aferraba a su cuello como esperando algún cariño… en ese momento George sintió tanta ternura que no pudo evitar decirle "Ya, William no llores, estoy aquí" dándole al niño cariñosas palmadas en la espalda…

(Fin del flashback)

Entonces como en ese recuerdo, el buen George le dijo al chico de la rubia cabeza…

Ya, William, no llores, estoy aquí… (abrazándolo fuertemente rompiendo el protocolo que él mismo se había impuesto)

George…

El hombre William Albert Andrew lloro como un niño en los brazos de quien había sido su padre… George que sabía que el día había sido muy difícil para él dejo que saliera de él todo el sentimiento que tenía acumulado, poco a poco se fue soltando de su abrazo hasta que finalmente Albert se calmo…

George estoy ante una decisión muy pero muy difícil…

William yo lo se mejor que tu… ¿Qué te preocupa más de las decisiones que vas a tomar?

El asunto de Lady Edaín…

William, que no te cause temor porque Edaín es mi hija… has lo que tengas que hacer… Edaín jamás se enterara del lazo que nos une…. Y tu tampoco te hubieras enterado, ni jamás se lo dirás pero si no lo hacía seguramente Arthur te lo haría saber en algún momento… seguirás viendo Arthur eso es seguro…

¿él sabe que Candy es su hija?

No, no lo sabe, lo único que él conoce es que tuvo una hija, la madre se lo hizo saber poco antes de morir, obviamente la madre de Candy se negó a decirle con quien estaba su hija… hasta donde sé Arthur nunca se ha molestado en saber más, pero si la ve te aseguro que dará por sentado que es su hija… te decía que lo seguirás viendo porque después de todo sigue siendo amigo de James y seguramente estará muy interesado en la determinación que vas a tomar…

Recuperare lo que es mío… lo pediré primero en buenos términos si no usare la fuerza… es decir los métodos legales correspondientes. Se lo comunicaré a James Callaghan personalmente, haré una misiva…

Muy bien William has tomado tu primera decisión… la cual me parece correcta...

La siguiente determinación es… Candy…

¿Qué hay con ella?

Me siento tan confundido…

Confundido ¿respecto a que?

Respecto a todo, a mi sentir por ella, la decisión de decirle que por increíble que parezca ha estado con su familia…

Yo no puedo ayudarte en eso William… pero creo que lo mas prudente es que resuelvas asunto en América, cuando estemos de regreso sabrás que es lo que debes hacer… aquí lejos de ella no sabrás que hacer eso yo te lo aseguro…

Tienes razón… este día ha sido de muchas emociones George… creo que me iré a la cama y mañana a primera hora escribiré a Callaghan…

Me parece una decisión sensata…

Gracias por todo George…. Que descanses…

Tu también William.

El rubio salió del lugar cabizbajo… las emociones habían sido muchas al igual que las verdades reveladas pero George sabía que era un hombre fuerte y que no se iba a rendir ante esto…. El mismo George se sentía mas relajado y sereno al haber contado su pasado… aunque no lo dijera nunca abiertamente se sentía así mas unido con William… ahora solo faltaba resolver el asunto de Candy… sería mucho más fácil tomar la decisión en cuanto hubiera resuelto el problema de sus sentimientos por ella que por boca del propio Albert sentía que se estaba agotando, George no lo creía posible, estaba seguro de ello y tenía que ver como lograr que su casi hijo entendiera que lo que le sucedía era una cosa completamente distinta… pero ya había tiempo de pensar en ello.

Albert por todas las emociones vividas durmió como un bebe despertándose muy de mañana salió a cabalgar tomo un baño y espero a George para desayunar quien contrariamente a lo que pensaba también tuvo un sueño tranquilo y profundo.

Buenos días George…

Buenos días William… ¿has dormido bien?

Si, muy bien la verdad ¿y tu?

De igual manera.

Sabes en cuanto terminemos escribiré la carta para James Callaghan y otra para Candy

¿para la señorita?

Si, ¿Por qué la sorpresa?

Porque bueno las has tenido muy abandonada William…

Lo sé… es necesario arreglar también las cosas con ella…. Prepáralo todo George porque en dos semanas nos regresamos a América.

Como ordenes William.

Ambos desayunaron muy abundantemente, contrario al día anterior Albert se sentía aliviado, y con la mente lo suficientemente clara para lo que se disponía a hacer, terminado su desayuno, se dirigió a su hermoso escritorio a escribir las cartas que le había anunciado a George, que era para James Callaghan…

Barón James Callaghan:

Antes que cualquier otra cosa deseo que se encuentre bien de salud y en realidad en todos los sentidos, créame que yo soy el más apenado por lo que voy a escribir, pero estoy seguro que usted comprenderá y en mi lugar usted haría exactamente lo mismo… le informo que ya me enterado de triste pasado que nos une…. Soy sincero al decir que me ha dolido mucho, pero no hay nada como la verdad para liberarte… también estoy enterado de los planes que su hija tenía para conmigo… se que me veo bastante iluso pero no lo soy… sin mas preámbulos lo que deseo decir es esto…al no existir una venta legitima de las tierras que son mías… no deseo hacer ningún escándalo ni humillarlo ni a usted a su hija, haciendo un juicio para recuperar lo que es mío… así que estoy decidido a hacer de cuenta que la propiedad se les he rentado todos estos años y que el contrato ha terminado… les doy un plazo fatal de dos meses para que busquen un lugar donde acomodarse… si lo hacen así no diré nada y la historia quedara entre nosotros…. Sin al pasar esos dos meses ustedes siguen ahí tomare cartas en el asunto… no hay necesidad de decir absolutamente nada más… recuerde dos meses y nada más…. Yo me olvidare de todo esto y como si nada hubiera pasado…. Cualquier cosa que anúdese tratar conmigo… que sea por medio de George porque como usted comprenderá tengo asuntos que atender, George me dirá todo lo que usted le diga y hablara por mi, todo lo que George diga será como si yo mismo lo expresara.

Con todo mi respeto y consideración…

Duque William Albert Andrew.

Al terminar de escribir la breve carta a Callaghan, tomo el sello de la familia y coloco al final de la carta para darle mas formalidad además de lacrarlo para hacerlo un asunto oficial. Ya mas relajado, escribió una carta a Candy…

Querida Candy:

No se como empezar esta carta, empezar con n cotidiano ¿Cómo estas? No se me hace apropiado… a veces pienso que estarás muy enojada conmigo por haberte mentido al decir que sería un viaje corto y ya llevo ¿Cuánto? Dos meses fuera… la verdad he perdido la cuenta… realmente me he enfrentado a cosas que jamás pensé… me he encontrado con mi pasado… y unas simples líneas no servirían para expresar y contarte todo lo que me ha pasado en este tiempo… a pesar de que esta es la tierra de mis ancestros, la tierra que me vio nacer… me siento extraño, porque en realidad la vida me llevo a América…. Mi Chicago querido que extraño tanto, extraño ver el ernorme rosal de Anthony, las aves cantando todas las mañanas…. Hasta los regaños de mi tía… pero lo que mas extraño es escuchar tu voz, tu risa, tu forma de ser, tu espontaneidad… aquí parece que las mujeres ya pedieron esa esencia y por eso te extraño mucho mas… deseo que me disculpes por todo lo que ha pasado y mis cartas tan escuetas… como te escribir una vez… pero todo eso se acabo… regreso a América, quizás yo llegue antes que la carta…no lo se… ansio mucho verte… saber que ha sido de ti… te prometo que en cuanto llegue todo entre nosotros habrá de cambiar para bien o para mal, espero que lo primero sea lo que suceda entre nosotros… mi pequeña este viaje ha sido tan aleccionador, que me ha hecho enfrentarme a la realidad de tantas cosas… he tomado decisiones que ya sabrás pero créeme que te extraño y que cada momento pensaba yo en ti…. Mi pequeña nos vemos pronto…

Con cariño

Albert.

La carta como todas la mando con carácter de urgente y la de James Callaghan pidió que fuera entregada con muchísima formalidad para que el supiera que no estaba jugando, se dedico a montar, dejo de pensar en trabajo y en la tarde volvió a reunirse con George a hablar…

William déjame te digo que te diga que te veo tan relajado, tan en paz…

Lo estoy George, y quiero que sepas que le dije a Callaghan que cualquier cosa que desee tratar conmigo lo haremos através de ti… espero no te moleste

Desde luego que no… la nobleza eso estila dejarle todo a sus Secretarios…

No digas eso George que sabes que para mi eres como mi padre…

Yo lo se pero los demás no, así que dirán que al fin estas haciendo las cosas como lo acostumbran los nobles…

Es probable que así sea George, sabes estaba pensando en Candy que es el asunto que aun no he decidió como voy a resolver…

¿A que te refieres William?

Sabes he decidió no decirle nada sobre que sin querer también he encontrado su pasado, quien es su padre ni todo lo que ha rodeado nuestras vidas con todo lo que me has contado, creo que le haría mas daño, ya que ni su propio padre sabe quien es ella…

Me parece una decisión adecuada…

Me gustaría también decirle que su sueño fue profético

¿La pesadilla?

Si…

Entonces George recordó como la noche anterior apenas Albert lloraba como un niño…

Tienes razón…

Pero hay otras cosas que no he aclarado con ella y es momento de hacerlo…

¿Qué quieres decir?

Me refiero a mis sentimientos por ella…

¿ya sabes lo que sientes?

Voy a se bien sincero George…

Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo…

Pensaba tanto en ella… me destrozaba el corazón tener que dejarla cuando estaba tan deprimida, con el corazón hecho trizas y yo lejos de ella me destrozaba en verdad… durante el viaje para estas tierras no dejaba de pensar en como se hubiera sentido ella en este viaje… apenas llegamos pensaba en ella desde el amanecer y mi ultimo pensamiento antes de dormir era ella… después apareció Lady Edaín con ese mismo color de ojos… pero con una mirada totalmente diferente llena de deseo, de posesión por mi… tan alejada de la ternura de Candy… confieso que me sentí halagado al ser mirado así y pensé en como deseba yo que quién mirara así fuera ella… sus cartas que tu me hacías favor de contestar….

William disculpa la interrupción pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que sientes por ella?

A eso voy… me siento tan confundido… a veces estando con Edaín pensaba tanto en ella… cualquier cosa me la recordaba y ahora…

¿y ahora que?

Que ahora no se que hacer… me siento tan mal… creo tener la respuesta… pero a veces confundía a Edaín con Candy… ¿será por aquellos ojos verdes?

William, como yo te he dicho antes yo no puedo ayudarte en eso… como también te he dicho antes… tu ya has decidió solo es que te des cuenta…

George, ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que me he dado cuenta que amo a Candy con todo lo que soy capaz?

George casi salta de alegría ante tal noticia… finalmente había logrado que lo pronunciara… ahora todo debería ser más fácil porque Candy lo amaba también y debían ser felices y no obstante… no loo decía con felicidad ¿Qué sucedía?

Diría que es maravilloso que estés enamorado de una mujer como ella ninguna dama merece ser más amada que ella… pero deberías estar feliz por ese descubrimiento… y no es así… ¿Qué sucede?

¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que mi amor por ella se ha agotado?

Ahora si que George estaba en shock…. Había dicho "agotado" si bien es cierto la tía abuela había dicho eso sobre que "todo se agota" no podía creer que el amor de William Albert Andrew por Candice White se acabara así como así… simplemente no podía ser…

Que no lo creería

He esperado tanto por ella que al no mirarme de la misma forma ha acabado con mi amor…

Aun así sigo sin creerlo, sigo pensando que sigues confundido y por todo lo que ha pasado, y por lo mismo te aconsejo que no vayas a dejar ir tu felicidad por una confusión de sentimientos, yo sugeriría que no tomaras ninguna decisión sobre la señorita hasta que la tengas frente a ti otra vez…

¿de verdad lo crees así?

Lo creo

Ambos caballeros continuaron platicando de cosas diversas… hasta que por fin Albert dijo que había decidido regresar a América antes de lo previsto que regresarían a América pasado mañana y que una vez que arreglara las cosas en América regresaría a poner punto final al asunto Callaghan. George pensaba para si que era maravilloso regresar a América porque él estaba seguro que eso ayudaría a William a discernir sus sentimientos por Candy…. Sostenía su teoría que un amor tan grande no termina así como así… ahora George, el irlandés, el hombre que llevaba dentro de sí estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que se equivocaba sobre lo que decía de Candy… la amaba mucho más de lo que él se había percatado además que su amor se había hecho más grande que cuando dejo Chicago para enfrentar todo su pasado… había llegado el momento de demostrarle al Duque William Albert Andrew la verdad de sus sentimientos y a tomar la felicidad que tenía en sus manos a demostrarle que su juicio se había nublado por todas las situaciones a mostrarle durante el viaje que su amor por Candice White era verdadero, profundo y quizás un amor eterno, que ese amor que sentía `por ella estaba muy, pero muy lejos de de ser un "amor agotado"….

AMOR AGOTADO. Por Magnolia


	7. CAPITULO 10

_**Hola mis queridas lectoras…. Gracias por sus comentarios públicos y los que me hacen en forma personal a mi correo… de verdad esto está excediendo mis propias expectativas y me halaga mucho de verdad… Casi todas las que me han hecho el favor de dejarme un comentario coinciden en que eso de "agotar" como que no les gusta y créanme que a mi tampoco pero… espero que desean acompañarme a ver si eso es posible… Espero que me sigan leyendo! Gracias**_

* * *

><p><strong>DECIMA PARTE. ALBERT REGRESA A AMERICA.<strong>

Después de las determinaciones que Albert tomara preparo el viaje de regreso a América, salieron del puerto de Edimburgo poco menos de una semana después de lo sucedido sin haber recibido ninguna respuesta por parte del Barón Callaghan, pero tampoco ningún encuentro "casual" con Sir Arthur O`Hara, desde luego tendrían que regresar a Escocia para finiquitar el asunto de los Callaghan para ya habría tiempo para hacer eso…. Ahora George tendría que ayudar a William Albert Andrew a darse cuenta que su amor por Candy no se había extinguido… desde luego sería mucho más sencillo cuando ya tuviera a la rubia frente a él.

Mientras tanto en Chicago, Candy leía la carta de Albert…

**_Querida Candy:_**

**_No se como empezar esta carta, empezar con n cotidiano ¿Cómo estas? No se me hace apropiado… a veces pienso que estarás muy enojada conmigo por haberte mentido al decir que sería un viaje corto y ya llevo ¿Cuánto? Dos meses fuera… la verdad he perdido la cuenta… realmente me he enfrentado a cosas que jamás pensé… me he encontrado con mi pasado… y unas simples líneas no servirían para expresar y contarte todo lo que me ha pasado en este tiempo… a pesar de que esta es la tierra de mis ancestros, la tierra que me vio nacer… me siento extraño, porque en realidad la vida me llevo a América…. Mi Chicago querido que extraño tanto, extraño ver el enorme rosal de Anthony, las aves cantando todas las mañanas…. Hasta los regaños de mi tía… pero lo que mas extraño es escuchar tu voz, tu risa, tu forma de ser, tu espontaneidad… aquí parece que las mujeres ya pedieron esa esencia y por eso te extraño mucho mas… deseo que me disculpes por todo lo que ha pasado y mis cartas tan escuetas… como te escribir una vez… pero todo eso se acabo… regreso a América, quizás yo llegue antes que la carta…no lo se… ansío mucho verte… saber que ha sido de ti… te prometo que en cuanto llegue todo entre nosotros habrá de cambiar para bien o para mal, espero que lo primero sea lo que suceda entre nosotros… mi pequeña este viaje ha sido tan aleccionador, que me ha hecho enfrentarme a la realidad de tantas cosas… he tomado decisiones que ya sabrás pero créeme que te extraño y que cada momento pensaba yo en ti…. Mi pequeña nos vemos pronto…_**

**_Con cariño_**

**_Albert._**

Candy terminaba de leer la carta de Albert por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo sentía como el mismo Albert que había dejado América hacía poco más de cinco meses y ahora regresaba ¡regresaba! Resonaba en la mente de Candy… tanto tiempo ansiando su regreso y ahora en ese preciso momento el ya venía de regreso a América… se sintió sumamente nerviosa porque era la primera vez desde que admitió abiertamente sus sentimientos por él que lo iba a tener frente a ella… la noticia fue a comunicarla a Annie y la tía abuela que conversaban alegremente en el jardín de la mansión de Lakewood mientras tomaban té…

¡Annie! ¡Tía abuela! –gritaba muy efusiva Candy-

Niña… ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo con energía Elroy-

Discúlpeme tía pero es que estoy muy contenta

¿y eso es motivo para gritar como desesperada?

Lo siento tía… pero es que no cabe en mi pecho la dicha.

¿Qué sucede Candy? –intervino Annie para distraer a Elroy-

Albert regresa a América, me lo ha comunicado en esta carta, lo esperamos de un momento a otro.

Candy reía de la emoción y de los nervios… su euforia era total… desde que él se había ido era la primera vez que se le veía tan contenta…. Pero tanto Annie como Elroy sabían que ahora venía lo decisivo porque tenía que enfrentar a William por primera vez desde que admitió ante Annie su amor por él… ¿Qué pensaría Albert al ver ante si a la nueva Candy? Porque en el tiempo que él había estado fuera había sufrido enormes cambios externos y hasta un poco internos pero la expresión de Albert al verla lo diría todo.

En Lakewood todos preparaban la llegada del patriarca…

Mientras tanto, Albert ya estaba a bordo del buque que lo llevaba de regreso a América… como se lo había prometido a si mismo George Johnson trataba de demostrarle a William Albert Andrew que el sentimiento por Candice había crecido… primeramente hablaba mucho de ella y observaba al rubio…. Se le notaba ensoñación en los ojos un hombre que no esta enamorado no muestra ensoñación al escuchar mencionar a su amada… con eso bastaba por el momento, George había mantenido comunicación secreta con Annie Britter y sabía de la transformación física de la rubia… cuando la tuviera frente a frente por la pura expresión de sus ojos podía ver si en efecto era un "amor agotado".

El viaje se celebro sin mucha contratiempo, el océano se encontraba totalmente tranquilo, finalmente el barco que traía de Escocia a William Albert Andrew, tocaba puerto en América… tantos meses fuera ocasionaron en el joven patriarca de los Andrew las más diversas sensaciones… felicidad, melancolía y sobretodo mucho nerviosismo… si, por más que según él su amor por Candy se había "acabado"…la verdad es que estaba sumamente nervioso por verla otra vez… ¿Seguiría amando a Terry? Lo más seguro es que si… pensaba Albert…. Estaba tan desolada y tan enamorada ¿Cuál será el panorama que encontrare? Como estas y otras interrogantes se planteaba el rubio ojiazul durante todo el trayecto de camino a Lakewood y mientras en tanto en Lakewood…

Annie estoy tan increíblemente nerviosa

Seguro, no es para menos…

Albert estará aquí de un momento a otro…

Candy, tu no sabes si hoy es el día…

Pues puedo asegurarte que hoy es el día…

Annie no pregunto nada más… con lo que respectaba a Albert Candy jamás se equivocaba… ahora creía que sentía la presencia de Albert… lo mejor era tener todo listo para cuando llegara… Para la sorpresa de la tía abuela… Candy se encargo de todo lo relacionado a la decoración de la casa para recibir a Albert…. La casona se lleno de flores, rosas del jardín de Anthony, violetas, lilas, magnolias… en fin variedades distintas de flora… una gran comida con los platillos favoritos de Albert y por supuesto en cuanto al arreglo personal…

Finalmente el auto en el que venían George y William llegaba a las puertas de la mansión de Lakewood… un empleado de la casa aviso a Elroy Andrew que el auto del señor estaba en camino, la anciana tía de Albert como siempre estaba lista para ello, se encontraba arreglada al igual que Annie, Candy aun no terminaba su arreglo cuando Dorothy toco a la puerta de su habitación para avisarle que de un momento a otro el auto del patriarca estaría llegando a la mansión…. Más tardo Dorothy en avisarle a Candy que en lo que llego William Albert Andrew…. Todos estaban ahí, la servidumbre, Elroy, Archie, Annie… Albert al entrar buscaba con los ojos a Candy… más no la encontró y no se atrevió a preguntar… pero Archie que en verdad amaba a su tío le salto al cuello muy efusivamente….

¡Tío William! Es maravilloso que hayas regresado…. Tío me da tanto gusto ver que has llegado.

Albert estaba un poco azorado… jamás en su vida Archie le había dado tal recibimiento, el también quería mucho a su sobrino así que correspondió al abrazo sincero del castaño… dándole unas leves palmadas en la espalda y diciéndole…

Archie, a mi también me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo…. Yo también te extrañaba…

¡Tío!

Vamos Archie… si siempre he sido Albert para ti ¿Por qué ahora decirme tío?

Porque es lo correcto…

Ya hablaremos de eso… permíteme continuar saludando

Sí, si perdón tío.

Tía abuela, es un placer verla de nuevo ¿podría darle un abrazo?

William…

Por primera vez que Albert recordara, su tío lloraba…. Lo abrazo tan efusivamente que él sintió también ganas de llorar…

Es una maravilla tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros hijo…

Gracias tía…

En ese mismo momento Albert alzó su vista y de las escaleras bajaba Candy… Albert no creía lo que veía…. El cambio era notorio en cuanto su físico, parecía que se había ido años y no meses, las coletas que caracterizaban a Candy habían desaparecido, las coletas se habían transformado en una hermosa trenza dorada adornada con una peineta incrustada de esmeraldas que hacía juego con sus ojos, un vestido también verde pero en un tono más oscuro que el esmeralda, en su bien delineada cintura traía un listón de seda del mismo tono de sus ojos, el vestido tenía un muy discreto escote pero que se le ceñía perfecto al cuerpo, tenía un poco de maquillaje hasta un tono de colorete muy tenue, no traía "zapatos de piso" como el propio Albert decía si no unas zapatillas ¿Qué demonios había pasado en mi ausencia? Se preguntaba a si mismo el rubio… la Candy que tenía ante si ya no era una niña, si no todo una mujer, bajaba las escaleras de una manera muy delicada, no de forma atrabancada… si alguien le hubiera contado que ese cambio era posible, jamás lo hubiera creído… parecía que fuera una persona completamente distinta a la que dejo llorosa meses atrás… conforme ella se acercaba, el necesitaba ver sus ojos con una imperiosa necesidad… sus ojos jamás le mentirían… necesitaba saber si era "su Candy"… ella se acerco finalmente… vio sus ojos… todavía se podía observar en ellos cierto velo de tristeza… pero también se veía cierta seguridad e incluso coquetería…. ¿Qué sucedía? Finalmente ella pronunció:

Bienvenido a casa a Albert (al decirlo ella lo abraza fuertemente)

¡Candy!

El rubio desde luego correspondió al efusivo abrazo que le daba la ojiverde… ahora si sintió que era ella…. Tantos meses lejos de ella habían sido demasiados… al tenerle entre su brazos ella desprendía un suave olor a violetas… ese aroma era simplemente delicioso…. Estuvieron así largo rato… cada uno pensando casi lo mismo, el patriarca Andrew se sentía en casa y no solo por estar en su casa… dicen por ahí que "hogar es donde eres feliz" y así se sentía él respecto a Candy…. Teniéndola estrechada entre sus brazos se sentía en su hogar… por su parte la rubia pensaba que si la felicidad existía…. Era estar entre sus brazos…

Annie, Archie, Elroy, George observaban solamente…. No había duda que entre esos dos había amor y también era notorio que al fin lo habían admitido al menos para si mismos… ahora faltaba el paso mas difícil… decírselo el uno al otro… la escena era demasiado conmovedora… pero había necesidad de interrumpir y el único que tuvo el valor para hacerlo fue George…

Señorita, es un placer verla tan diferente de cómo la dejamos meses atrás.

George…

Candy apreciaba mucho a George…. Al separase del abrazo de Albert hizo lo propio y muy fuertemente a la mano derecha del rubio quien la recibió como un padre… con los mismos ojos verdes que Edaín solo que expresando cosas completamente distintas… muy en su interior admitía que en William Albert Andrew había depositado todo ese amor de padre que se le había negado por como se dio su paternidad, pero también tenía a Candy a quien quería en verdad y si se casaba con William aun más.

Señorita permítame decirle que se ve usted bastante mejorada y ese cambio le asienta bastante bien

¿de verdad lo crees? Pues muchas gracias, pero déjate de eso de señorita… Candy esta bien.

No, no sería correcto.

Esta bien George, como digas.

Y no obstante el cambio no solo fue exterior…. Algo en su interior también cambio

Candy no podía creer que George lo hubiera notado… pero si pretendía que Albert se diera cuenta de su amor tenía que ser sincera…

si George algo de mi, muy dentro de mi cambio pero ya habrá oportunidad de platicarlo

Todo el tiempo que Candy estuvo con George, los de más platicaban entre si… pero Albert no podía quitar la mirada de Candy… siempre le pareció atrayente pero ahora lo era mucho, pero mucho más ¿Qué había pasado? Tenía que averiguarlo…. Al sentir la tensión la tía abuela dijo.

Supongo que tanto tu como George están exhaustos…

Más bien hambrientos ¿no es verdad George?

Si así es William

Pues como ya lo sabía la comida esta lista.

Perfecto tía ¿pero como sabían que habríamos de llegar precisamente el día de hoy?

Pues es una cosa verdaderamente sencilla William… se lo debes a Candice.

¿a Candy?

Si, así es.

¿Cómo sabías que llegaría hoy mi pequeña?

Bueno pues en la misiva que enviaste dijiste que sería de un momento a otro… así que desde que recibimos tu carta estamos preparando tu llegada… pero pasemos a comer

Albert estaba maravillado ante la nueva Candy que tenía ante sí… en realidad ella no había respondido a su cuestionamiento…. Sus ojos reflejaban coquetería, ternura e inocencia al mismo tiempo… era la primera vez que Candy dejaba ver a la mujer que era ahora… Albert siempre la había visto como una especie de Peter Pan en versión femenina que se negaba a crecer o como un capullo de rosa que se resiste a mostrar todo su esplendor… Elroy, Annie, George e incluso Annie observaban a la pareja… para el castaño Archie habían quedado claras las cosas…. Como enamorado que estuvo alguna vez de Candy podía identificar cuando alguien lo estaba ella y por primera vez reparo en que su tío lo estaba y bastante enamorado de ella… y ¡ella también! Y quizás desde hace muchísimo tiempo… en Archibald Cromwell creció la curiosidad… desde que conoció a Albert al observar su relación con Candy había sentido algo más que camaradería entre ellos…. Como si se conocieran desde hace mucho más tiempo del que ambos decían… le causo sorpresa pero mucha felicidad al mismo tiempo si había alguien que merecía ser feliz era Candy y por supuesto su tío que se había pasado siguiéndola y al pendiente de ella todo su vida… sonrió ligeramente y al hacerlo su tía le preguntó:

¿Qué es tan gracioso Archie?

No, nada tía recordaba el día que conocí a Candy y al verla ahora me sorprende que se haya transformado tanto ¿ no estás de acuerdo tío?

William Albert Andrew no sabía que responder, mientras Candy estaba con el color subido a las mejillas…

Es muy cierto eso que dices…

El viaje debió ser muy agotador ¿no es cierto?

Un poco, pero créeme que todo ha valido la pena… todo por volver a verlos a todos una vez más después de tanto tiempo…

¿Cómo es Escocia Albert? –pregunto Annie interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación-

Maravilloso… de verdad que si mi padre no hubiera decidido que saliéramos de ese lugar yo estaría feliz de estar ahí…

Entonces Candy dijo…

Debe ser un lugar muy verde e incluso ese verde debe estar tan distinto en sus tonalidades… con muchos árboles de diversa antigüedad… debe ser…

Espectacular –dijeron ambos rubios al mismo tiempo-

Rieron todos en la mesa, hasta la siempre sobria Elroy Andrew…. Era increíble el grado de compenetración que había entre ellos…. Cuando Albert se había marchado muy pocas veces ella había sonreído de esa manera… definitivamente ambos eran el motivo de felicidad del otro… después de todo Candy era una Andrew del eslabón mas lejano pero lo era… los Andrew siempre tuvieron debilidad por las irlandesas y de ojos verdes…. El nuevo patriarca no iba a ser capaz de resistirse… porque Elroy siempre había sabido quién era ella desde el momento mismo en que la conoció pero todo fue confirmado con la carta que William recibió para viajar urgente a Escocia cuando le pidió a George investigar y todo se confirmo para ella… aunque su sangre no era completamente irlandesa…. Esa naturaleza dominaba en ella totalmente… tan parecida a Arthur O`Hara… como alguna vez el propio George pensó… la tía abuela pensaba que si Arthur conociera a su hija estaría muy orgulloso de ella y más que logro conquistar el corazón de nada menos que el que decidía la suerte de los Andrew… fue pro eso que permitió que decidió ayudar a que William Albert y Candice fueran felices… La comida había pasado sin más contratiempos… Candy estaba muy nerviosa pero procuraba calmarse… podía notar los cambios en Albert por muy sutiles que estos fueran… podía ocultarse a otros ojos… pero no a los de ella…. Y Albert se veía tan seguro de sí… tan varonil y no es que antes no lo fuera…. Si no que ahora era bastante claro… era el momento de devolverle su broche… no se atrevía a dárselo a solas… aun no… así que le dijo…

Albert… doy gracias a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que hayas regresado sano y salvo a casa… quiero devolverte este broche… creo que es el momento de hacerlo…

Entonces de dentro de su vestido Candy saco el emblema que la había acompañado durante prácticamente todo su existencia… el broche que la hacía sentir cerca "al príncipe de la colina" ahora que lo pensaba…. Cada vez que se sentía triste y sacaba el broche Albert reaparecía en su vida… era como si de una o de otra manera estuviera conectada con el propio Albert antes de saber que entre sus múltiples identidades era el de "el Príncipe de la colina"… sentía tristeza en alejarse de ese broche pero se lo había prometido… Archie abrió sus ojos como platos… ¿Por qué demonios Candy tenía una insignia de los Andrew con ella? Deseba preguntarlo pero no era el momento para ello… entonces Albert saco de su cuello la cruz que le habían reglado en el hogar de Pony… el único que no entendía que no pasaba era Archie y en un susurro imperceptible, la tía le dijo que ya le explicaría todo… sabía Albert que ese crucifijo significaba muchísimo para Candy… así que se lo devolvió diciéndole…

Toma Candy… deseo darte las gracias porque se lo difícil que fue para ti separarte de algo tan preciado… de verdad me ayudo mucho cuando sentía que perdía la fé cosas que ya te explicaré después más ampliamente y que estoy seguro nos protegió a George como a mí… el broche puedes quedártelo… ese broche es mas tuyo que mío… no hay necesidad de que lo devuelvas… así tendrás el recuerdo de alguien que viene del espacio…

¿ del espacio? ¿ que pasa aquí? ¿Qué son esas palabras? Se preguntaban todos entre sí porque para ellos hablaban en otro idioma… esperaban la respuesta de Candy…

Albert… esto es tuyo… no es justo que yo tengo algo tuyo y tu no…

Candy como bien has dicho el broche es mío así que ni te preocupes… esta con quien tiene que estar…

No, Albert no lo puedo permitir… a menos que me permitas algo que me gustaría que tuvieras…

Por la cabeza de Albert no sabía que podía ser… si bien sabía que los únicos tesoros que ella tenía eran la foto de Anthony, el broche y la cruz que acaba de devolverle ¿Qué sería?

Toma Albert… (dándole un hermoso broche de oro con una letra "S" y en las orillas de la letra dos esmeraldas con una cadena de oro también)

¿pero que es esto pequeña?

Algo que deseo que tengas contigo…

Todos los presentes estaban sorpendidismos…. ¿Cómo había llegado eso a manos de Candy?... pero la tía abuela aparecía haber reconocido ese broche… de esto solo se dio cuenta como siempre George…

¿pero que es Candy? ¿ De donde has sacado una joya tan valiosa?

Esta joya la he traído siempre conmigo… solo que era una especie de secreto ente la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria y después conmigo lo compartieron nadie más hasta ahora… esto broche venía conmigo cuando me abandonaron… ¿verdad que es precioso?... mis madres me lo dieron cuando fui a Inglaterra… ellas piensan que a lo mejor es la inicial del apellido de mi familia o la inicial de la letra de mi madre…. En realidad no lo se y no me interesa saberlo ya… si no te lo quedas no me quedare con el broche.

Candy… no se que decir… muchas gracias….

De nada..

Todo paso sin mas contratiempo… Candy se sentía muy cansada y fue a descansar un poco.. desde que Albert se había ido iba a ser la primera vez que tendría verdadero reposo… Archie volvió su trabajo… Elroy sospechando que Albert y George hablarían del misterioso broche se llevo a Annie a tomar un café, no sin alegrarse en su interior de las palabras de Albert cuando dijo "esta con quien tiene que estar"… porque ese broche que Albert "perdió es el broche que el jefe de la familia debe entregar a su esposa el día de su boda o cuando ha decido casarse con una chica… y Albert decidió que se lo quedará…. Finalmente se había decido solo faltaba que se lo dijera y eso sería lo más difícil mientras Albert conversaba con su brazo derecho…

George… ve este broche… es magnifico…

Su madre lo ha de haber dejado para poder reconocer a su hija… es una "S"

Si… es la inicial de su nombre real "Sinead"

Su madre debió ser muy acaudalada contrario a lo que decías George…

La verdad ya no se ni que decirte William porque te aseguro que tu tía sabe algo más porque no se mostró nada sorprendida cuando ella saco ese broche…

¿Lo crees de verdad?

Por su puesto.

Ya habrá tiempo de hablar con ella sobre esto

George había esperado el momento en hablar a solas con William sobre Candy a solas y era el momento de hacerlo…

¿Verdad que es maravillosa?

¿De que hablas George?

Mas bien de quien… de la señorita Candy…

George…

Vamos William… podría entender eso del "amor agotado" pero tienes que admitir que ese cambio le asienta de maravilla…

Eso es cierto…. Se ve tan hermosa…es una mujer verdaderamente bellísima… no solo por fuera… sino por dentro… también lo es… parece un ser humano distinto de la chica que deje dolorida y llorosa… ¿A que se debió ese cambio?

No tengo ni las más remota idea.. pero creo yo que el cambio le asentó magnifico a la señorita… dicen que con la clase, el porte se nace no se hace… alguien sin muchos recursos económicos puede tener muchísima clase y alguien con muchos millones ni idea de lo que es eso… pero Candy al ser una Andrew posee toda esa categoría… si la observas así se parece un poco a su padre… pero lo que más me impacto ese cambio en su mirada y no te voy a creer nada si me dices que no lo notaste…

El ojiazul estaba un poco turbado desde que habían decidido regresar a América… había notado a George muy distinto con él el se decía a si mismo porque se había liberado del gran peso que traía encima y finalmente le hablaba como un amigo o un padre pero a pesar de que eso era lo que deseba de él desde hace mucho tiempo, no sabía como tomarlo… pero con él no podía fingir le conocía demasiado bien…

Pues a decir verdad George… yo no he visto a su padre solo una vez y no puedo decirte si se "parece un poco a su padre" como dijiste o no… solo que ha dejado de vestir y lucir como una eterna niña y finalmente ha dejado ver la mujer que es… el capullo al fin se abrió… pero si sus ojos son los de ella pero muestran algo distinto… no se hasta que punto la conoces…. Pero yo pude observar aun un poco de tristeza, pero ya no como esa que la ahogaba hace poco si no como si su tristeza fuera por otra razón muy pero muy distinta… sus ojos también reflejaban cierta coquetería pero no como los ojos de Edaín, sino mezclada de inocencia… es algo complejo…

Y Albert entonces callo… había vuelto a la ensoñación a imaginarla entre sus brazos… en amarla como nunca antes había sido amada… ¿pero que sucedía? No se había repetido desde Escocia que su amor por ella se había "agotado", "extinguido" y con miles de sinónimos y ahora volvían eso sueños despierto ¿Por qué todo esto otra vez? ¿Por qué de nuevo? George solo se limitaba a observar… Albert no era muy bueno ocultando sus sentimientos y podía observar que ahora estaba muy confundido… porque volvía a soñar con Candy… no deseba presionarlo más con eso era suficiente y mágicamente alguien toco oportunamente la puerta del despacho donde habían decidió conversar…

Adelante –dijo Albert-

Entonces entro Candy quien después de descansar un poco se había cambiado su atuendo… por algo menos formal pero que la hacía ver igualmente bellísima… un vestido color rosa pálido, unos zapatos de tacón muy bajo, blancos con el listón que llevaba en la cascada dorada tenía por cabello… de nuevo William Albert Andrew sintió que le iba a dar una especie de infarto…ella volvía a mostrar cuanto había cambiado… no dijo nada un buen rato y George tampoco…. Quería observar como salía de ese notable embarazo…

Albert… ¿te sientes bien? Dime algo…

Lo siento Candy… es que estaba un poco distraído…. Lo siento

No, Albert la que lo siente soy yo…. Debí suponer que estarías demasiado cansado… lamento la interrupción…

Candy.. no te vayas… por favor…

Ese "no te vayas por favor" se escuchaba más como una plegaria como un ruego que a una simple frase… cosas que no paso inadvertida para la vista tan aguzada de George Johnson… quién salió sin ser notado por la pareja del despacho… aunque si escuchando contra sus costumbres lo que decía la pareja no era algo correcto pero tenia que valerse de todo para ver si al fin se lo confesaban o tenía que seguir en su papel de "casamentero"

Yo no me iré si tú no lo deseas, cuando tú decidas que me quieres lejos de tu vida lo haré… lo que tú quieras que haga yo lo haré gustosa sin reclamos ni nada… lo haré solo porque tu lo anhelas…

Candy no lograba entender de donde había tomado el valor para decir eso… fue como si lo hubiera dicho otra persona… ¿Pero que pensaría Albert?... pues el objeto de los pensamientos de la rubia estaba quizás tan azorado como la propia Candy… ¿de donde había sacado Candy todas esas frases que alimentaban su esperanza? La rubia por su parte se sentía liberada en parte y muy avergonzada… George reía por la bajo… ella lo amaba y lo había admitido… ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Después de un incomodo silencio Albert dijo:

¿Es cierto eso que dices Candy?

Es cierto no tengo porque mentirte…

Pero no se de donde sacas tu eso de "lejos de tu vida"… yo nunca te querría lejos de mi vida… si en realidad eres lo más cercano a un hogar… aparte de George claro… pero contigo es tan distinto…

La rubia sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho… Albert no se sentía mejor… ¿Por qué diantres había dicho eso de "si en realidad eres lo más cercano a un hogar… aparte de George claro… pero contigo es tan distinto"

¿Por qué es distinto?

Porque…

Albert detuvo las palabras en su boca… ¿Qué podía decir? Que era distinto porque se sentía tan unido a ella que si la tenía lejos era como dejar de respirar?... sentía que sus emociones se estaban saliendo totalmente de su control… pero justamente cuando planeaba darle una respuesta…. Una desilusionada Candy al ver que tardaba en dar respuesta le dijo

Porque soy una huérfana con la que te has identificado porque esta sola en el mundo…

Jamas se te ocurre volver a decir eso…

La tranquilidad de los ojos de Albert se transformo en ira… Candy lo noto y le dijo:

Albert discúlpame ya no se ni lo que digo…

Ante esas palabras de disculpa… la mirada volvió a ser cálida y dulce…. Y para evitar responder le dijo:

Candy… me da gusto verte tan mejorada

Gracias…. Pero el merito no es mio nada mas…

En gran medida lo es…porque si tu no has querido no lo logras…

Es verdad… pero mucho se lo debo a Annie y también a ti… y estoy aquí para darte las gracias

¿A mi?

Claro que si…. El que tu no desearas verme triste y mal me hizo recuperarme y poco a poco las cosas han dejado de doler… hay una herida pero ya no es como antes…. Tu no sabes que yo…

Candy corto la conversación… estaba a punto de decirle "te amo" pero gracias a dios según la propia Candy aún había un poco de cordura su boca guardó silencio pero no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir y se levanto de su lugar…. Albert instintivamente supo que ella quería huir… George seguía escondido y al ver que ambos se levantaban decidió alejarse… ya William diría lo que sucedió…. Albert detuvo a Candy con su brazo y la volteo frente a él…

¿Yo no se que Candy?

Albert…

¿Qué acaso no prometimos contarnos todo?

Sí…

¿Acaso ya no confías a mi?

Jamás dejare de confiar en ti…

Entonces ¿Qué es lo que debo de saber?

Albert…

Te escucho…

Lo que debes de sabe es… es que yo… te extrañe demasiado…

¿Tan difícil era decírmelo? Yo también te extrañe lo indecible… aunque mis cartas fueran tan escuetas…. Jamás deje de pesar en ti…

¿Es cierto eso que dices?

Tú bien sabes que nunca te he mentido…. Pero tengo la sensación de que no era eso lo que deseabas decirme…

No hay nada más Albert…

Y sin embargo tus ojos me dicen lo contrario… tus ojos son tan expresivos…

¿Qué te dicen mis ojos?

Albert no sabía que decir ahora… ¿Cuando Candy empezó a querer seducirlo? O ¿era su imaginación?

Albert la apretó más mucho más contra sí… sintió un deseo enorme de tomar el tan ansiado beso que había esperado años en tomar… en probar esa boca jugosa que tenía tan cerca de sí… Candy deseaba a probar la miel de los labios de Albert… seguro besaba delicioso… el rubio ojiazul levanto la barbilla de Candy con un mano mientras con la otra la tomaba de la cintura… Candy puso sus manos en el cuello del rubio… y volvió a decir….

¿Qué te dicen mis ojos?

Abert no volvió a responder y se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de Candy, apretándola más contra si mientras ella sentí su fuerte pecho contra ella así como cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar por la ensoñación del momento….


	8. CAPITULO 11

_**Hola mis queridas lectoras! Gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por leerme y dejarme sus reviews ya sea públicos y/o personales. Bueno aquí viene otro capitulo. P.D. Espero no me vayan a golpear. jeje**_

* * *

><p><strong>DECIMA<strong>**PRIMERA****PARTE. ****¿PORQUE****TE****AMO****TANTO?****1**

El tiempo paso demasiado lento para William Albert Andrew… cuantas veces había soñado en tener al objeto de su deseos de esa manera y ahora la tenía muy apretada contra si… ella por su parte creía que eso no estaba sucediendo que él estaba a punto de besarla… pero no deseaba ser besada así… por una "casualidad" o por "la ocasión del momento"… pero ¡Que importaba! Si la vida esta hecha de momentos y hay que saber aprovecharlos… si es que él la besaba ahora aunque se sintiera mal después eso no importaba… hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta cuanto codiciaba ese beso… pero… la emoción era demasiada y como en grandes momentos había perdido el conocimiento en brazos del rubio…

¡Candy! ¿Por qué justo ahora pierdes el conocimiento? Quizás es lo mejor no se si hubiera sido capaz de contenerme… pero estabas tan… ¿Cómo llamarlo? Como si tú también lo desearas… ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo?

El rubio tomo a Candy con sus dos musculosos brazos… la coloco en el sofá que tenía en su despacho… muy lentamente mientras pedía a George que le trajera las sales… apenas en ese momento se había dado cuenta que él ya no estaba… regreso con ella al sofá… la caballera le caía delicadamente en el rostro que el aparto suavemente de su cara… parecía que era uno de sus sueños donde ella se había parecía un hermoso ángel que había caído del cielo… pero no era una ilusión ni mucho menos un sueño.. Era ella… los labios estaban al natural… jamás la había podido ver tan de cerca…

Candy… ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta que aparte de ser tu mejor amigo, tu hermano si así lo quieres ver… soy un hombre? ¿no te has dado cuenta que soy un hombre que siente, que vibra, que desea? ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo? Esta vez voy a tomar lo que he anhelado de ti desde hace tanto tiempo…

Después de este reproche beso los labios de Candy… muy delicadamente y se separo de ella para ver porque George tardaba tanto con las sales…. Pero ella quien en realidad había fingido el desmayo, porque no se sentía lista como para ser besada por él en forma consciente… una cosa era desearlo y haber aceptado que lo amaba y otra muy distinta admitirlo frente a él… pero… ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando él lo hizo tan suavemente?... eran tan calidos sus labios… ¡me ha besado! Pensaba Candy…. No era posible… creo que voy a enloquecer… además ¿Qué significan sus palabras? Dejo la reflexión para otro momento y volvió a cerrar los ojos porque escucho los pasos presurosos de Albert y George…

¿Qué paso William?

Te lo diré luego…

Colocaron las sales en la nariz de Candy y ella "recupero el sentido"

Albert…

¿te encuentras bien pequeña?

Te diría que sí… pero si estoy aquí es porque me desmaye ¿no es así?

Sí eso es correcto.

Cielo santo… lo lamento tanto…

Creo que lo mejor será que todos descansemos…. Ya tendremos tiempo de charlar ampliamente…

Si, lo mismo creo yo…

Con permiso a ambos…

Pasa Candy…

Pase señorita

Candy se dirigía a su habitación cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la vista de ambos, George volvió a interrogar…

¿Qué paso William?

Albert no había escuchado la interrogante por su casi padre… su mente estaba en lo que había sucedido momentos antes ¿Por qué demonios la había besado si ya su amor por ella estaba agotado? ¿Por qué sentía las ganas de besarla ahora que ya estaba consciente?... George por su parte solo observaba era obvio que algo había pasado como para trastornar de esa manera a William, ni si quiera había escuchado su pregunta…

¿te sientes bien William?

¿quieras la verdad?

Como siempre…

No…

¿Se puede saber que te sucede?

Que esa mujer va a acabar con mi cordura… estoy tan confundido…

¿te refieres a la señorita Candy?

¿A que otra?

Pues con eso de que ella en cuestión de amores es parte de tu pasado pensé que hablabas de otra mujer… según tú ella ya no podría hacerte peder la cordura… ¿Qué paso aquí que estas tan alterado?

Que acabo de vivir uno de los momentos más románticos de mi vida… y también más sensuales…

Explícate por favor…

Albert contó todo lo sucedido con ella hasta la parte en que él había tomado la barbilla de la rubia y ella había dicho ¿Qué te dicen mis ojos?...

¿Me quieres decir que estaban por besarse o que tú la ibas a besar?

Eso es lo que no se… creo yo si iba a besarla… y mi imaginación me dice que ella también lo deseaba…

George reía para sus adentros… ¿Así que estaban por confesarse lo que sentían el uno por el otro no con palabras sino con hechos? Después de todo dice el dicho "hechos son amores y no buenas razones"

Y después de esa actitud… ella… ¿se desmayo?

Si

Muy oportunamente para ti…

¿Qué dices?

Pues que a lo mejor besabas a una mujer que ya no amas y le harías mucho daño si la besas si ella te ama…

Aquí el único que se hace daño soy yo…

¿Puedes ser más claro?

Que después de que se desmayo en mis brazos la coloque en el sofá y… la bese

¿la besaste? ¿Y porque?

No lo se…

¿te agrado la sensación de juntar tus labios con los de ella mientras estaba inconsciente?

¡George! ¿Qué cosas estas diciendo?

Una pregunta sencilla…

Que jamás pensé que podría salir de tus labios…

William… se te olvida que yo soy un hombre también… se te olvida que yo se lo que es amar… y que se lo que conlleva eso… y aunque me atrevería a decir que te gustó besarla mientras ella estaba inconsciente me atrevería a afirmar que te hubiera gustado machismo más que ella estuviera en sus cinco sentidos y te hubiera respondido el beso ¿me equivoco?

Parece que el haberme confesado lo que paso hace en Escocia te ha liberado y te ha desinhibido…

Un poco William… pero yo quiero ayudarte a que te des cuenta de que es lo que te pasa…

Si lo sabes dímelo…

Aunque lo supiera no te lo diría es algo que tienes que descubrir tu mismo…

George... por favor… si tú no me lo dices… ¿Quién podrá hacerlo?

Mira William, cualquier persona que se jacte de conocerte puede decirte que es lo que te pasa… pero esas cosas solo las puede descubrir uno mismo…

George…

No es tan difícil… la respuesta creo que la conoces también como yo solo es que la admitas… y esa respuesta esta muy cerca de ti…

Y esta en…

En tu propio corazón.

George dejo el despacho para dejar a Albert con su cavilaciones… era muy duro para George hacerlo así pero no podía decirle… tú la amas jamás se ha agotado tu amor por ella… pero aquí el punto era ¿Qué sentía ella? Y sobre todo ¿se entero del beso que le había sido dado?

Albert y Candy no volvieron a verse hasta el otro día…la emoción tanto para uno cómo para el otro había sido demasiada… Candy en su habitación no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en las palabras que habían sido pronunciadas por el que ahora sabía había sido dueño de su amor desde hace muchísimo tiempo ¿Por qué la había besado? Si bien es cierto ella no había sido besada por muchos hombres… podía jurar que William Albert Andrew besaba maravillosamente… por su lado Albert no la pasaba mejor… se sentía como afiebrado ella estaba tan dispuesta, tan atrevida, tan coqueta que si no se hubiera desmayado quien sabe que hubiera sido capaz de hacer y luego estaba el beso… si tan solo hubiese estado consciente… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Pensaba para si William Albert… y ninguno de los dos tuvo un descanso reparador…

Finalmente el alba llego… contra toda su costumbre Candy se despertó muy, muy temprano, cabalgó como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía…. Necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba serenarse para saber como actuaría de ahora en adelante…. Regreso de montar como a las siete de la mañana…. Albert ya se había despertado y había tomado una ducha muy fría… de hecho mientras él bajaba de las escaleras vio a Candy llegar…

Buenos días Candy

Hola Albert, buen día

¿Qué ha sucedido para que estés despierta a estas horas y más que vengas de montar?

Simplemente sentía que había dormido demasiado bien y quise hacer un poco de ejercicio… si me disculpas voy a dar me una ducha para estar lista a tiempo para desayunar no quiero que la tía Elroy me regañe…

Esta muy bien nos vemos en el comedor

Claro…

Mientras ella subía las escaleras y él bajaba Candy le dio un muy espontáneo beso en la mejilla que los hizo vibrar a ambos… pero ninguno dijo nada…. La ojiverde se apresuró a bañarse… llevaba un vestido azul cielo con cinta en la cintura de color marino igual que los zapatos…. Como acababa de bañarse llevaba el cabello suelto solo sostenido por una diadema… estuvo lista justo a tiempo porque atrás de ella llegó al comedor Elroy Andrew.

William, Candice, buenos días

Buenos días tía –dijeron ambos-

Vaya parece que solo faltan George, Annie y Archie.

Tía por lo que respecta a George, fue muy temprano a las empresas a ver un asunto importante, Archie dijo que tenía que ir temprano a ver un problema personal.

Sobre Annie no puedo decir nada, a lo mejor esta dormida…

Bueno pues dejémosla dormir… siempre es muy puntual

Es cierto.

El desayuno se desarrollo sin ningún contratiempo extraordinario, la novedad fue que Albert había decidido quedarse en la casa a descansar, Candy no sabía que hacer con él en la casa no había tenido tiempo de asimilar lo sucedido y el propio Albert no la pasaba mejor… Annie había decido ir a ver a sus padres y regresaría por la tarde, Archie fue a trabajar… Candy para "huir" de Albert había decidió cuidar con esmero el hermoso jardín de rosas que Anthony le había dejado para eso tuvo que cambiar nuevamente de atuendo y se recogió el cabello, Albert la buscaba… necesitaba ver como estaba ella después de lo acaecido la tarde anterior… pero más bien para saber si en su inconsciencia había sentido el beso que le dieron al preguntar por ella le habían dicho que estaba en el jardín en especifico en las rosas de Anthony y que cuando eso pasaba tardaba muchísimo tiempo… y en efecto así era… pero algo que llamo poderosamente la atención de Albert es que escuchaba una voz cantando… salió de la mansión y vaya sorpresa que se llevó era Candy quien cantaba algo que decía así…

_**Oooo - Oooo - Oooo - Oooo...**_

_**My darlin' I have often thought of things we used to do,/ mi cariño muchas veces he pensado en las cosas que soliamos hacer**_  
><em><strong>And now I sit and wonder why you're gone and left me blue,ahora me siento y mepregunto porque te has ido y me has dejado triste**_  
><em><strong>You said you'd never leave me, you said you'd never go,dijiste que nunca me dejarías, que nunca te irías**_

_**Oh my darlin', why do I love you so?/ Oh mi vida porque te amo tanto?**_  
><em><strong>Oh my darlin', why do I love you so?Oh mi vida porqu te amo tanto?**_

Ella cantaba muy alegre la melodía Albert la observaba recargado en un enorme árbol de la casa, vestía muy informal, tenía la camisa desabrochada que dejaba vislumbrar el musculoso pecho que poseía tenía una pierna cruzada con la otra y unos lentes color verde botella se veía realmente sexy pensando para si en voz alta…

¿Desde cuando te gusta cantar?

Pero Albert no estaba solo estaba inesperadamente llego Annie que había escuchado la interrogante le dijo…

Fue el único medio que ella misma encontró para distraerse mientras estuviste fuera…

Annie pensé que estaba solo…

Y lo estabas… sabes esa canción la cantaba todos los días mientras hacia eso que la ves hacer ahora… o cuando se peinaba… en verdad ha cambiado muchísimo…

Y en todos los aspectos, por lo que puedo ver

En casi todos Albert pero sigue siendo tierna, cariñosa, amable, delicada, tímida…

¿Y que me dices de Terry?

Lo que puedo decirte es que ella le dolió mucho… no tienes ni idea lo que lloro, sufrió… pero realmente tus ideas, lo que me dejaste escrito que hiciera eso hice… le dio muchísima alegría y fuerza para seguir.

Creo que ni siquiera se ha percatado de nuestra presencia

Eso es muy probable…

En efecto tal cual y como lo pensaban ella no se había dado cuenta de absolutamente nada y seguía cantando muy felizmente…

_**Oooo - Oooo - Oooo - Oooo...**_

_**Is it because you stroked my hair when you were by my side? /Es por que me acarciiaste el cabello cuando estabas a mi lado?**_

_**Or is it because of the tears you cried when your little puppy died? / o es por las lagrimas que usted derramo cuando su cachorro murió?**_

_**You said you'd never leave me, you said you'd never go, /dijiste que nunca me dejarías que nunca te irias**_

_**Oh my darlin', why do I love you so? / Oh mi vida porque te amo tanto?**_

_**Oh my darlin', why do I love you so? /Oh mi vida porque te amo tanto?**_

Después de terminar de cantar, termino con lo que estaba haciendo con el jardín y finalmente se percató de la presencia de Albert y Annie…

¡Annie! ¿en donde te habías metido?

Pero al ver de cerca de Albert y mas bien a su atuendo se sintió desfallecer… se veía tan varonil tan sexy… ¡dios! ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera mantenido la tranquilidad tanto tiempo cuando lo había visto así? En el tiempo que compartieron el apartamento lo había visto muchas veces así y jamás se había turbado como ahora…

Albert… yo te hacía ya en tú trabajo

No pequeña he decidido descansar una semana… para adaptarme de nuevo al horario.

Me parece excelente…

Veo que cuidas el rosal con mucho esmero

Sí… creo que Anthony le gustaría… ¿Annie donde estabas?

Fui a ver a mis padres muy temprano porque salen de viaje

¿A que horas son?

Pues ya pasan del mediodía

Genial siempre me pierdo horas en este lugar…

Si así es…

Voy a darme un buen baño y regreso…

Candy…

¿Qué sucede Albert?

Cuando salgas ¿podemos conversar en la terraza?

Claro que si.

Candy se alejo presurosa y con el corazón a mil por hora… ¿Cómo enfrentar a Albert después de lo ocurrido? En fin… mientras ella se duchaba… Annie y Albert retomaban su conversación…

Albert… ¿Qué te parece el cambio que se obro en ella?

Muy bueno, la verdad me siento mejor verla así tan distinta a la mujer llorosa que deje hace unos meses… físicamente el cambio ha sido extraordinario también…

Eso es cierto…

No obstante… a pesar de que se muestra alegre y sonriente en sus ojos hay un cierto dejo de tristeza… puede pasar inadvertido para quien no la conoce… pero no para mi… y esa tristeza no es por Terry eso casi puedo asegurarlo… es por otra cosa…

Annie estaba muy sorprendida por lo dicho por Albert… no había estado con ella ni veinticuatro horas y ya había notado eso… Annie pensaba para si ¿tanto así la conoces? ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que es por tu causa? Si bien es cierto yo no soy quien para hablar de eso… es necesario empujarlos a confesar lo que se mueren por hacer pero que les da un medio atroz…

¿Annie?

Disculpa Albert es que estaba pensando en lo que me decías de Candy, es increíble que no has pasado ni veinticuatro horas con ella y hayas notado eso…

¿entonces tengo razón?

Sí…

Con esto me quieres decir que conoces la causa de su tristeza…

Así es…

¿me lo dirías?

Con la condición de que el día de hoy que hables con ella no le harás ningún comentario porque me delatarías ante ella

Tienes mi palabra…

De acuerdo, como se que puedo confiar en tu palabra… Es por ti…

¿Qué dices? ¿por mí?

Así es.

Pero Annie no pudo decir nada más respecto al tema ya que Candy había regresado de ducharse…

¿De que hablaban que están tan entretenidos?

De lo maravilloso que es haber regresado a América pequeña

Si es muy bueno que hayas regresado

Bueno chicos estoy seguros que ustedes tienen mucho que decirse y yo aquí estorbo, los dejo…

Pero Annie

No insistas Candy

Gracias

Annie se alejo dirigiendo a Albert una mirada de "luego hablamos" lo cual fue interpretado de esa manera… Candy sudaba frío estaba a solas con él… después de admitir amarlo… él no la pasaba mejor ¿No se supone que ya no la amo? –Se decía así mismo-, pero no se iba a dejar dominar y él inició la conversación…

Así que ahora cantas…

No me digas que me escuchaste…

Así es

Que vergüenza me da…

¿Por qué?

Porque se supone que nadie me oye… es un desahogo para mí…

Candy a lo mejor no quieres hablar del tema… pero te ves mucho mejor desde que me fui…

Eso es verdad… pero me mentiste… te fuiste una eternidad…

Lo siento, no sabes lo mal que me sentí por eso, pero creo que te hubieras puesto mas mal si te hubiera dicho que no sabia cuanto tiempo tendría que irme…

Creo que tienes razón, además también lo tenías cuando decías que el tiempo todo lo cura…

¿has olvidado lo que paso?

No confundas Albert, no olvido pero esa herida ya no me duele… va a ser un recuerdo, como Anthony… tengo que ahora tengo que mirar para delante…

Me da mucho gusto oírte hablar de esa manera…

Y todo te lo debo a ti…

¿a mi?

Sí… no me hagas responderte ahora, pero es gracias a ti…

Esta bien me lo dirías cuando estés lista…

Gracias… pero solo he hablado yo… ¿Qué tal Escocia?

Maravilloso, la verdad si las cosas que obligaron a mi padre dejar Escocia no hubieran acaecido yo no me hubiera ido, es un gran lugar…

¿y que tal ser de la realeza?

Tu como sabes eso…

Albert la tía me lo dijo…

Pues la verdad es raro…

¿Qué tan importante es tu título? Porque eso si que no lo mencionó, no creas que es frivolidad de mi parte… solo es curiosidad…

Yo nunca te he considerado frívola, yo también tendría curiosidad… soy Duque…

¡Duque! El mismo titulo de Richard Grandchester que hasta donde se es el noble más importante de Bretaña…

Albert estaba bastante sorprendido… no sabía que Candy estuviera tan bien enterada… parece que ella cambio mucho más de lo que se imaginaba pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué motivo ese cambio? La había tenido cerca muchas veces pero nunca la había observado detenidamente… las pecas en su rostro eran idénticas a las de Arthur O´Hara… ¿en que más se parecía a ese noble? George había dicho que si la conociera estaría orgullosa de ella porque tan irlandesa como el mismo…

¿Qué sucede Albert?

Puedo contarte algo Candy…

Me ofendes Albert. Claro que si…

Yo fui a Escocia sin saberlo a ciencia cierta a recuperar lo que es mío…

¿Qué te han quitado?

Pues parte de mis tierras…

¿de verdad?

Sí… y quiero que cuando las recupere vayas conmigo a Escocia…

¿la finca Andrew esta en Glasgow verdad?

Si, ¿como es que lo sabes?

Ay Albert se te olvida que de ahí mandabas tus cartas…

Es verdad…

Glasgow es tan hermoso… tan verde tan lleno de vegetación…

Albert se sorprendió ante tales palabras… ¿Candy alguna vez había estado en Glasgow?

Candy, dime ¿has estado en Glasgow?

Candy apenas se había dado cuenta de las palabras que acaba de pronunciar se supone que eso era un secreto entre ella y Terry, pero no había remedio tenía que contarle a Albert…

La verdad es que si… pero se supone que era un secreto entre Terry y yo… fuimos juntos a ese lugar en el verano aprovechando que estábamos en Escocia

¿Porqué un secreto?

Porque se supone que no podíamos salir a ningún lado, es mas ahí paso algo muy curioso…

¿Qué sucedió Candy?

Pues íbamos caminando por las calles de Glasgow, y la gente al verme a los ojos se santiguaba, Terry me dijo que porque a las personas con ese color de ojos las consideran brujas…

Eso es cierto… pero no fue lo único que sucedió ¿verdad?

No, la verdad es que no, nos encontramos a un hombre con el cabello cano, pero que aun mostraba algo de rojizo en el cabello… de ojos verdes exactamente como los míos… con un bastón que tenía una enorme esmeralda, un poco regordete y con un marcado acento irlandés que al verme me llamo ¿Clara?... yo les respondí que no que se había equivocado, y él replico que era parecida a esa chica…. Se disculpo y se fue…

Albert había escuchado el relato… cabello cano con un poco de rojizo, bastón con una enorme esmeralda, ojos verdes, acento irlandés… ¡el hombre no era otro que Sir Arthur O´Hara! Candy había tropezado con su propio padre… ¿Clara? Seguramente era el nombre de la madre de Candy el mundo es un pañuelo, el rubio se quedo muy pensativo, lo que Candy noto y le dijo:

¿Qué sucede Albert?

No, nada sino que me llama la atención el comentario…

Es de llamar la atención, pero la verdad yo no lo tome importancia alguna ya que ese tipo de cosas suelen suceder confundir a unas personas con otras.

Tienes razón, pero ya tendremos tiempo de hablar mas profundamente de todo esto…

Tienes razón

Y dime Candy ¿Qué significa esa canción?

Bueno es una melodía que escuche por ahí se me hizo pegajosa y pues se me pego…. Es linda (se le sube un poco calor a las mejillas)

¿te gustaría aunque sea tararearla?

Es que me da mucha vergüenza que me escuchen cantar…

¿Por qué? Vergüenza es robar, engañar deliberadamente… pero… ¿cantar?

Albert yo…

¿No me complacerás?

Albert estaba decidido a escucharla y tenía que valerse de todo, Candy por su parte estaba en una encrucijada ¿Cómo negarse a ese favor? Albert pedía tan poco…

¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

Bueno dicen que lo haces muy bien yo solo te escuche de lejos… anda…

La ojiverde superando su vergüenza empezó a cantar el estribillo favorito de la canción

_**Is it because you stroked my hair when you were by my side?/Es por que me acariciaste el cabello cuando estabas a mi lado?**_

_**Or is it because of the tears you cried when your little puppy died? / o es por las lagrimas que usted derramo cuando su cachorro murió?**_

_**You said you'd never leave me, you said you'd never go, /dijiste que nunca me dejarías que nunca te irias**_

_**Oh my darlin', why do I love you so? / Oh mi vida porque te amo tanto?**_

_**Oh my darlin', why do I love you so? /Oh mi vida porque te amo tanto?**_

dice bonito esa canción

¿verdad que sí?

En verdad no lo haces nada mal…

Y dime Candy ¿a quien amas tanto?

Albert se sorprendió a si mismo por la pregunta que acababa de formular, pero ha lo dicho no hay vuelta atrás… ¿Por qué había preguntado tal cosa? Fue un arrebato…. Pero la cuestionada se puso mucho mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba… ella deseba decirle "a ti desde hace mucho, mas no bien no se desde hace cuanto pero muchísimo"… ahora no sabía que responder y el rubio estaba a al expectativa…

Pues yo –dijo ella-

¿Tú que…

Candy estaba a puto de responder la interrogante, pero para su fortuna, la tía abuela llegando buscándolos para almorzar… aunque vio que para ambos fue un alivio…

Será mejor que nos vayamos pequeña…

Sí.

El rubio le ofreció el brazo, que ella tomo gustosa, pero el corto camino al comedor fue silencioso, uno se reclamaba por hacer ese tempo de preguntas, la otra por no pensar rápido, la tensión que se sentía y se respiraba en el lugar fue percibida por Elroy quien cuestionó…

Estaban muy platicadores ¿Qué sucedió que se han quedado callados?

Nada tía simplemente no queremos aturdirla…

Ay muchachos…

Finalmente llegaron al comedor, donde ya estaban todos reunidos, incluso Archie había llegado a almorzar… Candy no lo pensó mucho, su característica espontaneidad… corrió a los brazos del castaño con muchísima espontaneidad y diciéndole…

¡Archie! Cielo santo

Gatita…

Como la primera vez que le volviera cuando hablo con Annie el castaño la levanto en brazos, uno, dos veces empezó a dar vueltas con ella… George, Elroy, Annie y Albert observaban la escena… Annie volvió a sentir tristeza, nostalgia y bastante melancolía… ni siquiera cuando Archie había dicho "empezar a quererla" había sido así de cariñoso con ella… sintió ganas de llorar… Albert había transformado su mirada… jamás pensó que podía ser así de cariñosa con alguien que no fuera él… el cambio en la azulina mirada no paso inadvertido para ninguno de los presentes… salvo Candy como siempre que como siempre no veía mas allá de sus narices… notando el cambio en la mirada del jefe del clan… Archie dijo…

Vamos gatita a mi también me da mucho gusto verte pero creo que esto que hacemos puede molestar a mi tío…

Ante el comentario de su sobrino el rubor subió al rostro de Albert quién solo dijo…

Almorcemos ya

El almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo, sin mucha complicación… no había ninguna tensión en el ambiente a pesar de cómo era sabido Annie y Archie no habían tenido un buen final, pero eran civilizados y podio estar juntos en el mismo lugar, Albert pensaba en si Archie también ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Candy no podía sacar de su cabeza aquel comentario…además estaba la pregunta a la que Candy no había dado contestación… de un momento fueron dejados solos por los comensales… Elroy fue a atender a una vieja suya y no había podido terminar su desayuno, Archie corrió a una cita de negocios, Annie había desaparecido sin siquiera ser notada, lo mismo que el buen George… era un buen momento para retomar la platica…

Candy…

¿Qué sucede Albert?

Creo tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente…

Como últimamente le ocurría la rubia sudo frío…

Creo que si…

Mi pregunta fue ¿a quien amas tanto?

¿Realmente te gustaría saberlo? –dijo ella muy seductoramente-

Realmente me gustaría saberlo –contesto él en el mismo tono-

Él el tomo las manos… las cuales sudaban… mientras un par de ojos observan la escena con satisfacción…

1 El título del capítulo es de una canción que se llama Why do I love you so? (en español ¿Por qué te amo tanto) de la autoría e interpretada por Johny Tilotson, la canción es utilizada a lo largo de este capítulo. Ustedes notaran donde.


	9. CAPITULO 12 Parte 1

_**Chicas muchas gracias por seguirme en esta locura… y bueno haber sin con este capitulo no hay mas reclamaciones… gracias pro leerme y seguirme y comentarme. saludos**_

* * *

><p><strong>DECIMA SEGUNDA PARTE. ALBERT &amp; ANNIE (Parte 1)<strong>

El poseedor de ese par de ojos cometió un error, sin querer tiro un florero lo cual rompió el encanto de la escena…

¿Qué fue eso?

Parece que se cayo algo –dijo Candy-

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos para ver que era lo que había sucedido y por enésima vez, Candy daba gracias a Dios que por segunda ocasión en el día había evadido dar una respuesta a Albert, en cambio el ojiazul maldecía su suerte… tenía que saber… mas bien necesitaba saber… finalmente llegaron al lugar donde estaba roto un florero al que Candy daba gracias…

Es una pena ese era un bello florero.

No tanto como tú Candy

¡Oh Albert! Gracias por el halago, sabes me da mucha pena pero le prometí a la tía abuela que la acompañaría con sus amistades al juego de canasta…

No hay problema pequeña, ve con la tía ya tendremos tiempo de hablar…

Gracias… pues voy a arreglarme antes de que la tía empiece a gritarme…

Ve…

Candy salio de la mirada de Albert… sentía tanta frustración porque ella había eludido su pregunta… se sirvió un vaso de whisky… al verlo sentado en el comedor tan pensativo y lo mejor solo, Annie decidió que era un buen momento para hablar… sabía bien que Candy no llegaría hasta en la noche los juegos de canasta se prolongan demasiado tiempo…

Albert… ¿me concedes unos minutos?

Annie… pensé que habías ido con mi tía y Candy…

Tú tía quería que fuera y la propia Candy también pero yo alegue una jaqueca… es necesario que hablemos…

Lo mismo creo yo… pero no aquí… vamos al despacho ahí nadie nos molestara…

De acuerdo, donde tú digas…

Annie y Albert se dirigieron al despacho del segundo para hablar y vaya si que era necesario hablar… Annie sabía los motivos de Candy para trasformarse así además anteriormente le había dicho que el dejo de tristeza en los ojos de la rubia era por él… era el momento de aclarar todo… Finalmente llegaron al despacho, el rubio cerro la puerta con llave para asegurarse de que si alguien quería entrar tenía que tocar la puerta, ofreció un asiento a Annie y él mismo se sentó…

Bien Annie ya estamos aquí

Creo que sabes de que deseo hablar contigo… de Candy…

Lo sé… de hecho esa conversación quedo pendiente, así que empieza por favor por el tema que deseas abordar…

En realidad son varios que convergen en una sola persona…

Candy

Efectivamente.

Bueno pues te escucho Annie…

Pues primero ájame decirte que seguí tus instrucciones al pie de la letra… Candy me llego a comentar que así se sentía mejor, más cerca de ti…

Esa era la idea… yo le prometí no dejarla sola, que aunque yo estuviera lejos de una o de otra manera yo estaría ahí con ella…

Y lo cumpliste…

No fui yo, solamente me limite a seguir las instrucciones que me dejaste escritas y créeme que estoy bastante sorprendida…

¿sorprendida? ¿Por qué?

Porque me sorprende la manera en que la conoces, ella tiene razón al decir que nadie la conoce como tú, he comprobado que es tan cierto como que el sol sale todos los días, te das cuenta de los cambios que pasan imperceptibles para todos los demás pero no para ti...

Me sorprende mucho eso que me dices, después de todo tú conoces a Candy desde hace muchos años, prácticamente de toda la vida…

Es verdad, pero recuerda que me aleje de ella, la negué a petición de mi madre que no quería que supiera que su hija era una niña de un orfanatorio, pero no obstante ella siguió fiel a mi lo cual agradezco mucho, pero al alejarme de ella deje de saber que le gusta que no… tu has pasado mucho mas tiempo con ella que yo misma y podría asegurarte que si pudiéramos ver quien de nosotros es la persona mas cara a su corazón podría asegurarte que ese privilegio es tuyo…

Vamos Annie… yo no creo eso… yo creo que ese privilegio es de Terry…

¿Qué tiene que ver Terry con todo esto? Estoy hablando de ti y de mi… pero ya que estas tratando el tema de Terry, puedo asegurarte que ahora lo guarda como a un recuerdo como a Anthony…

Annie…

¿Porque es tan difícil creer lo que te digo?

¿Por qué? Te voy a decir un par de razones, la primera ese amor casi la mata, segunda Terry ha sido el gran amor de su vida… un amor así no es fácil de olvidar, tercero su corazón estaba destrozado o quizás no tenia corazón ya…. Por lo pronto son las razones que se me ocurren…

Albert había expresado su última opinión de una manera dolida, fúrica de cierta manera y hasta un poco triste… Albert generalmente sabía ocultar muy bien lo que sentía y lo que pensaba, pero desde que regreso de Escocia todo se podía leer a través del azul de su mirar y eso mismo es lo que Annie Britter había leído en los ojos de William Albert Andrew.

Vamos por partes señor Andrew estuviste mucho tiempo fuera de aquí y nos has podido ver lo que yo si… si tanto te atormenta el tema de Terry ahora mismo podemos poner las cartas obre la mesa respecto a eso…

Annie no es eso…

Vamos yo se que es verdad… pues veras, te aseguro como te dije antes que ese tema ya es un recuerdo, también lo es que sufrió lo indecible por eso mismo… todo pintaba bien para que ambos se quedaran juntos, para que su amor triunfara por sobre todo y todos… pero si crees en el destino, el destino de ellos no era estar juntos… además tú no sabes lo que sufrió cuando tu te fuiste…

Créeme que yo sufrí también porque fue la primera vez que me vi obligado a mentirle, lo hice por su propio bien.

Te puedo asegurar que ella lo entendió de esa manera.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Desde luego.

¿siguió con esa pesadilla?

La verdad es que si… que ella lo oculto… lloraba muchas veces, yo aunque me daba cuenta la dejaba… era necesario que sacara todo su dolor; te aclaro que no era por Terry… era por ti… esa pesadilla era un verdadero tormento… soñar que tu llorabas además que te alejabas de ella, era una angustia terrible para nuestra Candy.

¿Qué pasaría si yo te dijera que yo sentía esa misma angustia?

Diría que te creería… ustedes tienen una conexión bastante misteriosa…

Quizás sea verdad lo que dices… pero a pesar de que nos separaba un océano yo podía sentir su terrible angustia tú no sabes las noches que pase sin poder conciliar el sueño pensando en ella…

Albert… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Desde luego…

¿Lo que yo desee?

Albert sabía que cuando una persona hace se tipo de cuestionamiento es porque va a preguntar algo de índole personal… ¿Qué más daba ya? Sabía que la pregunta sería sobre Candy…

¿Qué deseas saber sobre Candy y yo?

Vaya parece que tu nerviosismo no te hace perder perspicacia… ¿Qué es lo que sientes en realidad por ella?

El rubio al escuchar la pregunta que le había sido formulada, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto desde antes de su viaje a Escocia ya suponía que Annie sabía algo de su amor por ella pero eso de era antes de viajar a Escocia… en realidad a unos meses de distancia el se preguntaba lo mismo… ¿Qué sentía por Candy?...

Sabes Annie eso es lo mismo que yo me pregunto…

¿Cómo esta eso?

Es tan complejo…

No creo que lo sea tanto…

Sabes antes de irme te hubiera jurado sobre la tumba de mis padres que la amaba con locura…

¿Y ahora?

Ahora no se que es lo que siento… creía yo haberla dejado de amar… la tía abuela me dijo que mi amor se podía agotar y creo que eso es lo que paso al menos eso pensaba antes de regresar de Escocia… pero ahora que la he vuelto a ver no se que es lo que siento…

Annie escuchaba con atención lo que decía el patriarca Andrew… y francamente no creía eso del "amor agotado" si bastaba con verlo cuando estaba ella cerca… como su mirada se tornaba aun mas tierna de lo que ya era si era posible, el infinito cariño con el que le hablaba para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado muy profundamente… Annie deseaba reír pero no hubiera sido lo correcto dado como se encontraba Albert así qué le dijo…

Sabes me es tan difícil creer eso que dices…

No me sorprende… George esta igual que tú…

Y eso te confunde aun más ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Sí…

Vamos es tan sencillo lo que te pasa…

Si lo saben ¿Por qué no me lo dicen?

Por una razón muy sencilla… estas cosas se tienen que descubrirse por la persona que las está padeciendo… ¿De que serviría que nosotros te lo dijéramos?

Aliviarían un poco mi tormento…

Vamos Albert yo no te conoceré tan bien como George o como la propia Candy… pero algo ha pasado entre Candy y tu que te esta atormentando… me doy cuenta por la angustia en tu voz además de que en tus ojos se nota… no solo por eso… Candy también ha estado rara… ¿me lo negaras?

No tiene sentido negártelo… es verdad que algo ha pasado…

¿Podría tener el honor de que me confiarías lo que paso?

Al contrario para mi va ser un honor que me escuches… porque la verdad no se que pensar y mucho menos que hacer…

Albert contó con lujo de detalle como la había besado estado inconsciente, la actitud de Candy tan sensual, tan coqueta de pregúntale ¿Qué te dicen mis ojos? Y la interrogante planteada por él de ¿a quien amas tanto? Además de cómo por una cosa o por otra Candy lograba evitar dar contestación… Por su lado, Annie escuchaba con verdadera atención lo que decía el ojiazul… parecía que las cosas habían ido ya demasiado lejos, un beso robado, un Candy dispuesta y lo mejor…la pregunta de ¿A quién amas tanto? Al ver a este par, Annie pensaba para sí que no amaba a Archie tanto como ella tanto pregonaba… porque siempre podía darse cuenta de que aunque intentaba amarla… eso no era posible, pero ahora ante este par podía ver lo que era amor verdadero… porque tanto como uno como otro estaban ciegos ante el sentimiento del otro, ambos estaban temerosos de confesarse lo que les quemaba las entrañas… para Annie las cosas ahora serían más fáciles… faltaba el último empujón que planearía con tranquilidad con Elroy Andrew y George Johnson…

¿Qué te parece mi relato?

Que sus emociones han hablado por ustedes pero que ustedes son demasiado ciegos para verlo… pero dime ¿Qué hizo Candy después del beso?

Pues le di las sales ya que se desmayo muy oportunamente… con esto recuperó la conciencia… así que no se que tan consciente estuvo de ese beso… quizás no sintió nada… y luego esta mi tonta pregunta ¿A quien amas tanto? Que ella ha esquivado hábilmente dime si no soy idiota… todo esto me tortura… no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza…

Annie no creía eso del desmayo de Candy… si la conocía un poco podía asegurar que el desmayo había sido fingido además que había sentido el beso lleno de amor de su "príncipe" lo que no entendía era el porque pero ya arreglaría eso con su amiga…. Eso era por parte de ella… pero lo interesante del asunto es lo que él decía respecto a su pregunta que le había salido sin pensar… parecía ser que el amor que había tenido tan contenido este tiempo amenazaba con salírsele del pecho… William Albert Andrew seguía igual o mas enamorado de Candice White que cuando se fue… respecto a eso de que su amor se extinguió ella lo entendía de una manera tan distinta pero no era el momento de dárselo a conocer al patriarca aun no… ese par tenía que enfrentarse una vez más y enfrente de ella para que ella pudiera tener bases respecto a lo que pensaba…

Bueno he de reconocer que yo estaría igual que tú… pero como deseo darte un poco de tranquilidad… ¿no te gustaría saber porque te dije antes que el motivo de la tristeza de Candy eres tú?

Si eso me va a ayudar con mi dilema… soy todo oídos no quiero más confusión…

Yo creo que te aclarara las cosas lo suficientemente para que asumas la respuesta que ya tienes…

Bueno te escucho pues…

Pues bien aunque se que no me crees que Terry esta en su corazón como un buen recuerdo como paso con Anthony… tú eres el motivo de la tristeza de mi amiga… porque…

¿Por qué ….

Antes de que te lo diga tienes que prometerme por lo más sagrado que no tocaras el tema con Candy ni una insinuación siquiera porque lo que voy a hacer es traicionar lo que ella me ha dado entender… ¿Lo prometes?

Lo prometo es más lo juro…

Siendo así puedo hablar… porque los sentimientos de Candy por ti se están transformando en algo que ella misma no sabe como definir que como pasa contigo yo no le voy a decir de que se trata…

Albert no podía digerir lo que estaba escuchando… ¿los sentimientos de Candy hacia él se estaban transformado?

¿Qué estas diciendo?

Eso que ella está como tú… no sabe que es lo que siente por ti… yo lo sé pero no se lo voy a decir… tal cual como hago contigo…

Annie…

Y eso es lo que la tiene así… me hubiera gustado que la vieras cuando seguía tus instrucciones…

¿Qué pasaba?

En esos momentos volvía a ser la misma de antes… murmuraba tu nombre y daba gracias al creador que existas en su vida…

Al escuhar eso… el propio Albert se sintió identificado… ¿cuantas veces cuando cabalgaba por las mañanas en los verdes prados de su propiedad pensaba en ella y murmuraba su nombre? ¿Cuando olía las rosas blancas cuando veía el atardecer que tanto le gustaba a ella? Y además él también agradecía a dios que la hubiera puesto en su camino…

Y yo doy las gracias por haberla puesto en mi vida…


	10. Capítulo 12 Parte 2

_**Hola bellas chicas... gracias a todas por sus comentarios y tambien a aquellas que me leen y no comentan... aqui la segunda parte del capitulo anterior. Ya vamos a cercandonos a cosas interesesantes. Saludos**_

**DECIMA SEGUNDA PARTE. ALBERT & ANNIE (Parte 2)**

¿De verdad?

De verdad… es la única persona en este mundo que me entiende, que sabe mi sentir, que no me juzga… que ha sido capaz de todo por mí… incluso mucho antes de saber quien era yo a la que le hacía todo lo que ella ha hecho por mí… jamás podré agradecerle en todo lo que vale todo eso…

Tú quieres agradecer y ella quiere que no hagas más cosas por ella de las que ya has hecho… en verdad jamás había sido testigo de algo como esto…

Aunque te pregunte no me lo dirás ¿verdad?

Vamos Albert lo que yo te acabo de decir debería de servirte para asumir la respuesta… analiza a profundidad todo lo que te he dicho y cuando lo sepas comunícamelo yo puedo ayudarte…

Muchas gracias Annie… lo tomare en cuenta… cuando haya encontrado la respuesta te lo diré…

De acuerdo…

Ahora me gustaría hablar contigo respecto de Archie… si se puede claro…

Albert hemos desarrollado una buena camaradería… podemos tocar el punto…

Muchas gracias

¿Qué deseas saber?

¿Cómo ha sido tu relación con mi sobrino? porque deduzco que ya tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar.

Es cierto

¿y que paso?

Annie relato brevemente la plática que había tenido con Archie1 obviamente omitiendo los verdaderos motivos de su separación que ambos habían acordado que quedarían como un secreto… le refirió la frialdad de Archie al verle, al hablarle y aun después de esa conversación aunque se comportaba civilizado… Archie seguía frío y distante, de cómo había sido totalmente lo contrario con Candy, tan cálido, tan protector, tan amoroso…

Sabes Albert no me avergüenza decirte que sentí celos de Candy…

¿Celos de Candy? ¿Por Archie?

Sí, tanto tú como yo sabemos lo que Candy fue en su vida…

Es verdad aunque mi sobrino jamás me lo ha dicho a mi yo se que estuvo enamorado de Candy… lo que no se es que tan profundo…

Sabes ni yo misma lo sé… ahora que lo veo a la distancia pienso que Archie muy en el fondo me culpa de no haber podido tener su oportunidad con Candy…

¿tú crees eso?

Por supuesto que sí además ahora que vi su reencuentro jamás en mis sueños mas locos Archie me hubiera mirado tan tiernamente como lo hizo con ella, ni tratado así…

Albert sintió latir su corazón a mas de mil por hora… ¿Sería posible que su sobrino siguiera enamorado de Candy? Podía competir con Terry, pero no con Archie… ¿competir? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede William Albert Andrew?

Pero no creo Annie que Archie siga enamorado de Candy ¿verdad?

Para tu tranquilidad creo que es absceso ya paso… el amor de hombre que sentía se ha transformado en un amor fraterno… ahora Archie es como un hermano para nuestra Candy un hermano bastante celoso que aunque seas su tío no permitirá que lastimes a su "gatita" y pensar que eso le molestaba…

¿Hermano celoso? ¿a quien le molestaba?

Por partes Albert esa manera de llamarle "gatita" le molestaba a Candy… cuando todavía estábamos las dos en el hogar por sus ojos verdes Tom solía decir que parecía un gato.. que era un gato salvaje… eso hacía rabiar a Candy porque en efecto en el hogar había un gato llamado Stuart con unos ojos verdes del mismo tono que Candy… cuando querían hacerla enojarla le llamaban "Gato montés" ella juro que nadie más podría decirle algo que tuviera que ver con los gatos, pero la primera vez que escuche como le decía "gatita" y no se molestaba le pregunté… ¿sabes que dijo?

No puedo ni imaginarlo…

Me dijo, ya sabes Annie que odio eso, pero lo que dice Archie es tan elegante además tan sincero que no me molesta que me diga así… será al único ser al que le permita eso…

Annie, ahora que lo pienso lo del hermano celoso es por lo que dices como si Archie fuera un paladín que protege a su princesa…

Mmmm pues algo por el estilo… te voy a contar algo que te aseguro jamás has escuchado de nadie más… cuando lo de Terry ya era un hecho… es decir cuando ya todos sabíamos de ese romance… Archie hablo con Terry…

¿Sobre que?

Bien a bien no se como fue la charla, solo supe por lo que me dijo el propio Archie que si él le hacía daño a Candy se las entendería con él… No creo que por ser su tío haga una excepción…

Annie hablas como si mi amor por Candy fuera un hecho…

Si ¿verdad?

Pero me alegro que mi sobrino y tú se comparten como gente civilizada

Antes que nada Archie es un caballero… jamás me faltaría…

Sere indiscreto si pregunto ¿Qué sientes por Archie?

No hay indiscreción alguna… Archie es ahora un buen recuerdo, ya no le amo… deseo de todo corazón que encuentre la felicidad…

Tu respuesta me sorprende… pensé que aún le amabas

A diferencia tuya y de Candy se perfectamente que es lo que siento por Archie… ya no lo amo… mi amor por él si es un "amor agotado" sabes ahora dudo si de verdad lo ame…

Albert no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Annie Britter dudaba ahora de haber amado un día a Archie? Eso si que era inaudito si había alguien que el podía haber jurado estaba enamorado era precisamente ella… al notar el silencio del rubio ella preguntó…

¿Estas bien?

Sí, pero jamás pensé escucharte decir eso…

Te creo porque yo siempre pregone amarle… sin embargo…

¿Sin embargo…?

Que ahora que lo veo a la distancia no creo haberlo amado, el amor no ata, no es posesivo… y yo fui bastante posesiva…

De nuevo Albert estaba sorprendido como le había ocurrido durante la conversación Annie Britter se había transformado bastante… admitía con valentía todo lo que le había sucedido… era un buen ejemplo para que él mismo admitiera lo que sentía por Candy…

Sabes Annie es un gusto ver como has madurado y crecido… que ya no eres dependiente de nadie ni de nada… Te felicito…

¡Oh Albert! Haces que me sonroje si tu me ves así es porque Candy es artífice de esto que ahora ves… ella es gran parte o en mucho responsable de todo esto.

¿Candy? ¿De que modo?

Tú que la conoces tan bien sabes que ella siempre recomienda seguridad, confianza en uno mismo… que uno debe de luchar por lo que quiere y sin embargo…

Jamás aplica lo que dice para si misma –completo Albert-

Es verdad… ella me enseñó a ser autentica, a tenerme confianza en mi… amarme a mi… porque de otro modo los demás no podrían amarme… eso es lo que aprendí a hacer gracias a ella… es por ello que estoy en deuda con ella y quiero retribuirle un poco de lo que ella me enseñado…

Si entiendo bien quieres que ella aplique lo que dice para los demás ¿No? Porque mi pequeña es como ese dicho que reza " candil de la calle, oscuridad de su casa"

Exactamente quiero que tome todo lo que desea para sí… ha llegado el momento de que aplique los mismos consejos que ella da.

Annie esta conversación ha sido muy buena… gracias por haberme escuchado…

No, al contrario la honrada soy yo por permitirme ser tu confidente… y no olvides yo puedo ayudarte con Candy… sea lo que sea que decidas…

Annie… yo…

Si ya se que estas confundido y que ni siquiera sabes que es lo que sientes… pero te repito… la respuesta ya la tienes solo que si tienes dudas hay algo que para estos caso y muy particularmente en el tuyo no te engañara…

Mi corazón…

Asi es… ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

George ya me lo había dicho

Entonces has caso a lo que te decimos… Mira Albert ya es algo tarde (señala el reloj de pared) Candy y tu tía no deben tardar en llegar y no deben de encontrarme aquí.

Es cierto… gracias de nueva cuenta

Al contrario.

Albert acompaño a su nueva confidente hasta la puerta de su despacho en cuanto vio que ella subió las escaleras volvió a encerrarse en el mismo a pensar… lo mejor que su cerebro daba en ese momento… Candy se había transformado de "un patito feo" en un hermoso "cisne" sus antes atrabancadas maneras se había transformado en delicadas, exquisitas, su manera de hablar antes arrebatada ahora pausada, tranquila, se había vuelto elegante, ahora tenía exquisitez en todos los sentidos se había transformado en una dama, culta refinada o simplemente ahora dejaba ver que hacía mucho tiempo que ya no era una niña, era una mujer que se mostraba coqueta, sensual, dipuesta… pero también tímida, temerosa… tenía que admitirlo ese cambio lo estaba volviendo loco… al partir de salir de Escocia y venir rumbo a Chicago sentía temor de vera otra vez, francamente nunca se había sentido seguro respecto a que su amor por ella hubiera terminado totalmente, George hablaba en repetidas ocasiones de ella en el trayecto de regreso… esperaba encontrar a una mujer transformada por haber perdido quizás al primer hombre que hubiera amado jamás… pensó en encontrarla deprimida y hasta un poco amargada… pero ¿Qué encontró? A alguien tan distinto… sus ojos se mostraban tristes como él mismo le había dicho a George… pero él que la conocía tan bien… había visto perfectamente que Terrence Grandchester ya no era el motivo principal de esa tristeza… era algo más… y de acuerdo a Annie era por él… por él que solo había vivido para amarla, para protegerla, para darle todo lo que ella deseara de él… ternura, comprensión, cariño de hermano o de padre si así lo prefería incluso dejar de ser William Albert Andrew y ser simplemente "Albert" aquel amigo vagabundo sin memoria… que precisamente por eso podía amarle libremente.. consagrarse a ella totalmente… luego ella tan dispuesta, hasta coqueta y él sin saber que era lo que sentía por ella, agregándole que la misma Annie dijo que los sentimientos por él se estaban transformado solo que no sabía en que… ¿Candy podía empezar a verlo como hombre? Sin que el mismo jefe Andrew lo notara un sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios… era el sueño de su vida… si ella ahora mostraba a la mujer que era ahora él también podía jugar a ese juego… hasta entonces había mostrado al osado hombre de negocios que no les temblaba la mano, también le había mostrado innumerables que contaba con él para todo lo que ella deseaba… pero jamás le había mostrado al hombre que amaba, que deseaba a una mujer… Tenía que admitirlo ella se le hacía simplemente deliciosa y deseaba averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas… desde luego sin asustarla… hacerlo muy lentamente… quizás así averiguaría realmente lo que él sentía por ella y viceversa… escuchó un automóvil… se asomó por el gran ventanal de su enorme despacho… había lluvia… ni siquiera se había percatado de la gran tormenta que había allá fuera… iba a salir a llevar una sombrilla a su tía y Candy… pero sorpresa que se llevo… Candy bajo del auto de inmediato se empapo… Elroy Andrew bajaba y hacia lo mismo… se introdujeron a la casa caminando muy deprisa… lo único que él alcanzó a hacer fue ordenar trajeran dos toallas grandes además que preparaban el baño de Candy y de su tía… ambas damas estaban muy sorprendidas de que Albert estuviera justo en la puerta…

¡Albert! No esperábamos verte aquí

Es cierto William te hacíamos en tu despacho…

Ahí estaba en efecto pero las vi llegar…

Las toallas que pidió Albert fueron entregas a ambas mujeres… la tía de inmediato empezó a secarse… Candy no lo hizo… tenía unas ganas tan enormes de abrazar a Albert… no había pasado tanto tiempo… pero no verlo era como dejar de respirar… por su parte Albert la observaba detalladamente centímetro a centímetro… el vestido se le pegaba al cuerpo, remarcando toda la silueta de la rubia… salvo el busto que llevaba cubierto con una chalina…

¿No te vas a secar Candy? –dijo la tía abuela-

Sí… subo a mi habitación…

La rubia estaba demasiado turbada… Albert le miraba de una manera… ¡Dios! Sentía fuego en el cuerpo… para Elroy no paso inadvertida… la mirada de uno y la turbación de otro así que dijo

William… ¿al fin te has decidido?

¿Qué dices tía?

Lo que escuchaste… si finalmente te has decidido

No entiendo tía…

Mi querido sobrino… creo que si sabes a que me refiero…

Le aseguro que no…

Bueno pues me refirió a Candy…

¿Candy?

Si, pero viendo tú evasiva… seré mas clara… al final te has decidido a mostrar al hombre William Albert Andrew ante Candy y no solo el amigo y el protector… te felicito… además son creo que pudieras haber escapado a tu destino… los Andrew siempre han tenido debilidad por las chicas de ojos verdes…

Tía… yo…

Me parece que es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho… ya te estabas tardando mi querido sobrino…

Tía no se a que se refiere…

Conmigo no tienes que fingir… según tú estás confundido por lo que Candy te hace sentir… Pero la verdad es que sabes bien que no… que tú la mas… mucho más desde el día que dejaste de verla…. Que eso cambios de ella te han dejado extasiado y confundido…

Bueno tía hay algo de cierto… esos cambios dejarían sorprendido a cualquiera…

¿y qué me dices de los sentimientos?

Que no se que siento…

Mmmmm….

Es verdad tía…

William en cuanto mas rápido lo asumas será lo mejor…

¿En cuánto más rápido asuma qué?

Lo que te grita el corazón…

Elroy Andrew dejó a William Albert muy pensativo tenía que admitirlo…. Asumirlo… y tendría esa noche para hacerlo… Candy no la pasaba mejor… Albert la había mirado como nunca antes… la había mirado como un hombre mira a una mujer…. Esa mirada la había dejado nerviosa, extraña… no solo eso llena de un calor que jamás había sentido… pero que le avergonzaba sentir…. Había que admitirlo no solo lo amaba por lo bello que era físicamente pero sobretodo interiormente… por todo lo que era él… empezaba a desearlo como hombre también… la sensación daba miedo pero era placentera y la hacía sentir en las nubes… la noche sería larga…

Pero en otro lugar del mundo había alguien más que estaba en las nubes por William Albert Andrew… una mujer con la misma mirada esmeralda, una dama irlandesa que lucharía por el noble más importante de Bretaña contra todos, contra todo contra la situación misma… lucharía contra quien tuviera el corazón del Duque William Albert Andrew… lucharía contra su más poderosa enemiga, contra quién jamás pensó… contra Lady Edaín Callaghan….

1 Para ver la conversación de Annie y Archie pueden checar el capitulo quinto (quinta parte) de esta historia, capitulo que se titula Annie & Archie para mayor proveer.


	11. Chapter 13

**Mis queridas lectoras es maravilloso que sigan mis historias… ya vamos a entrar a cosas interesantes eeee nenas. Gracias por leerme. Aquí un capitulo más..**

* * *

><p><strong>DECIMA TERCERA PARTE. AMOR CORROMPIDO <strong>

Lucharía contra ella misma, contra lo que ella misma había jurado… no amar a nadie más… como ella misma lo había pensado antes no era posible que un hombre con un físico perfecto, una mirada cautivadora, una sonrisa avasalladora pero si todo eso no era suficiente… un hombre inmensamente rico y poderoso tanto en América como en Europa, otra de sus maravillosas cualidades es que era ya el noble más importante de Bretaña encima de otro Duque… Richard Grandchester… jamás ningún hombre se había mostrado inmune a sus encantos salvo él… para que un hombre no voltee a mirar a una mujer atractiva es porque esta enamorado muy profundamente…. La duda era ¿de quien? De lo único que la bella Edaín estaba segura es que esa mujer se había quedado en América… su corazón no había viajado con él… había leído que era un hombre decidido… una vez que tomaba una decisión nadie lograba que la cambiara… el plazo que William Albert Andrew había dado era de dos meses1… de los cuales ya habían transcurrido quince días… pero como cualquiera que lleva sangre irlandesa se iba a dejar ganar así como así… tenía el tiempo en contra suya so podía predecirlo bien, él regresaría al terminar el plazo fatal que había dado… ella no podía viajar a América sería demasiado obvio pero si tenía tiempo para pensar que hacer cuando el volviera a tomar la determinación de que haría con ellos si no se habían marchado de sus tierras… como conquistar su corazón… si ella fuera William Albert Andrew… ¿Qué clase de mujer buscaría para compartir la existencia?, pero los pensamientos de la dama fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de su padre quien toco a la puerta de su habitación…

¿Puedo pasar Edaín?

Si pasa padre…

James Callaghan entro a la habitación tomando asiento al borde de la cama de su hija preguntándole…

¿Qué vamos a hacer?

¿Respecto al Duque Andrew?

Al menos yo no puedo dejar de pensar en otra cosa…

Es verdad… yo pienso en planear conquistar su corazón y convertirme en Duquesa Andrew… ello me llevaría a quedarme con todo esto… así ninguno de los dos tendríamos que salir de aquí…

¿Con que sigues a ferrada a eso eee? Pues haces muy mal… quizás lo que te voy a decirte va a doler, pero tú misma dices que es mejor "la verdad por dolorosa que sea" pero yo estoy seguro que ese muchacho jamás te verá como mujer, eso conllevaría que no tienes la mínima posibilidad de conquistarle… a pesar de tu hermosura… yo conocí al padre del actual duque y era un hombre que se fijaba en las cosas interiores a lo exterior poca importancia le daba… creo que su hijo es igual

Padre quizás lo que dices es verdad… pero tengo que luchar… no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente… ¿será posible que sea inmune a mi belleza? Si ya se que peco de soberbia, pero no soy fea, lo sé por las miradas de deseo que algunos hombres me lanzan por llamarlo de alguna manera, pero él ni siquiera me mira… he llegado a la conclusión que es porque hay alguien que posee su corazón… William Albert está enamorado de alguien y tengo que luchar por arrancar ese amor…

Mi querida Edaín… ¿De verdad te has enamorado de él o ¿solo quieres poseerlo porque no puedes tenerlo?

¡Papa!

Vamos hija… tú juraste no volver a amar…

Es verdad… pero yo no pensé que fuera posible que existieran hombres así… si me preguntas si le amo… te diré que si…

Me cuesta trabajo creerte…

Hasta parece que no eres mi padre…

Precisamente por eso… porque lo soy… pero bueno si no me crees porque no comentas toda esta situación con tu mejor amiga…

¿Con Charlotte?

¿Qué otra amiga?

Tienes razón no he sabido cultivar amistades…

Consúltalo con ella… precisamente porque esta afuera de todo esto puede tener una mejor perspectiva… Piénsalo… te dejo voy a ver con Arthur quede con él para comer… no se a que horas llegare…

Esta bien papá.

El padre de Edaìn salió de su habitación dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija y se fue… por su parte la rubia pensaba que la idea de su padre no era descabellada hablar con su amiga Charlotte siempre era reconfortante.

Charlotte Laveyskaya era hija de un hombre que pertenecía a una familia de cierta posición en Rusia pero que había salido de ahí a buscarse un mejor porvenir que encontró en Escocia donde nació Charlotte… esta chica era de la misma edad de Edaín… no tenía mucho dinero ni mucha posición social, pero tenía el respeto de todo el mundo lo cual para ella era suficiente… como hija de padres rusos tenía el cabello rubio en un tono cenizo una piel blanquísima que la propia Edaín decía que era "como un fantasma" unos ojos tan claros que a veces parecían azules y otras veces verdes, de acuerdo al color de ropa que utilizaba, a pesar de no ser tan bella físicamente como Edaín, Charlotte se había casado hacía poco con un hombre ruso, como sus propios padres un hombre honesto, trabajador que le quería mucho lo cual según la propia Charlotte no podía desea nada más de un hombre… jamás entendió la dama de ojos verdes porque había hecho amistad con una chica que no pertenecía a la realeza… quizás era porque era franca y no le tenia la más mínima consideración por ella, quizás por ello le agradaba más… tenía poco más de tres meses sin verla pero sabía que podía contar con ella, así que se dirigió rápidamente a la casa de su amiga quien se sorprendió mucho al verla llegar…

¡Edaín! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Pero pasa…

Hola Charlotte (dándole beso en la mejilla)

Vaya pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi…

Jamás me olvidaría de mi única amiga… pero Charlotte… tú estas…

¿te refieres a esto? (acariciando su vientre) pues si voy a tener un hijo…

¡Felicidades! –dijo una sincera Edaín abrazando a su amiga-

Muchas gracias… pero algo debe de afligirte por que de no ser así no estarías aquí…

Veo que no pierdes suspicacia…

Pues creo ser mas suspicaz… y puedo adivinar que el motivo de tu visita es William Albert Andrew…. Perdón Duque William Albert Andrew…

¿Cómo has sabido eso?

Bueno pues porque el tiempo que él estuvo aquí no viniste a saludarme y ahora que no esta él vienes…

Discúlpame Charlotte de verdad me siento muy mal por eso…

No hay problema debe ser un hombre muy guapo ¿no?

Muy guapo…

Bueno creo que tendremos una larga charla… preparare un poco de té…

Charlotte deberías de contratar alguien que te ayude…

Mi querida Edaín no todos podemos darnos esos lujos… pero debido a mi embarazo mi padre envió a alguien a ayudarme… estoy embarazada no enferma… pero mi padre insistió mucho.

Que bueno por ti.

Charlotte tenía la intención de preparar ella misma el té… pero la dama que le ayudaba lo hizo por ella una vez que estuvo el té en la mesa… empezó la conversación…

Lady Callaghan soy toda oídos…

Charlotte… solo Edaín…

Es broma… pero vamos te escucho…

Pues veras…

Lady Edaín relato a su amiga a grandes rasgos pero con suficientes detalles a su amiga Charlotte como su padre se había apoderado de las tierras del padre de Albert… y de cómo a ella se le ocurrió quedarse con toda la propiedad de los Andrew porque según sus propios cálculos sumados los de su padre estaban seguros que ningún Andrew volvería a pisar tierras escocesas porque sabían por los periódicos que los negocios en América iban muy bien para los Andrew… por eso fue grande su sorpresa cuando le avisaron que el Duque Andrew había llegado a Escocia, también le relato todo lo que unía a su familia con los Andrew y lo más importante como se había enamorado de él…

¿Qué piensas Charlotte?

Me parece increíble lo que me estas diciendo…

¿Qué es lo más increíble?

Mira tu ambición de obtener más que lo que tienes es muy conocido por todos por eso nadie te tolera… a parte de que todo mundo dice que eres bruja… aquí lo increíble es lo que me dices respecto del amor…

¿Por qué?

Antes de emitir una opinión necesito saber unas cosas…

Lo que quieras Charlotte…

Edaín regularmente era una persona muy introvertida y salvo con su padre se abría totalmente… la otra persona que compartía ese privilegio con su padre era precisamente Charlotte…

¿Por qué piensas que te enamoraste de él?

Pues realmente no se como definirlo…

Entonces tenemos un problema… porque una persona realmente enamorada sabe como definir como siente ese amor por otra persona… si tu me preguntaras como se que amo a mi esposo yo te diría que porque cuando lo veo no pienso en nada más… porque en ese momento él se vuelve todo mi universo… porque cuando estoy con él me siento completa. Pero vamos necesito saber más… ¿Cómo es físicamente el Duque?

Guapísimo… es alto como campanario, de hermosos cabellos dorados que brillan como el sol, unos ojos azules como el cielo… un físico envidiable… parece un Hércules… de verdad que a cualquiera dejaría sin aliento…

Vaya entonces parece que lo que dice el cotilleo local es verdad…

¿Qué dice el cotilleo?

Pues me dicen que es tan hermoso que es indescriptible…

Eso es verdad…

¿Cómo fue tu trato con él?

Pues a mi lo que mas impactada me dejo fue su forma de mirarme… fijamente… a los ojos… sosteniéndome la mirada y a veces hasta retándome…

Vaya esto es interesante…

¿Qué?

Dices que te miro fijamente a los ojos ¿sin santiguarse?

Eso…

Y eso significo mucho para ti… porque los hombres e incluso las mujeres se santiguaban al verte… es raro siendo escocés…

Mi papá dice que aunque sea escocés creció muy lejos de esas supercherías…

Es verdad olvidaba que toda su vida ha estado en América… pero sigue…

Eso me llamo poderosamente la atención… la primera vez que nos vimos me vio a los ojos pero noté cierta intimidación… pero después ya no… he de confesar que ahora la que se sentía intimidada era yo…

¿Intimidada? ¡Vaya!

Si Charlotte aunque te parezca increíble…

¿Cómo se comportaba contigo cuando estaban juntos?

Como todo un caballero… una vez me beso… pero me dio la sensación de que no me besaba a mi… era tan cariñoso… pero a pesar de ese beso era tan frío y distante… a veces cuando llegamos a cabalgar cerca de donde hay unas hermosas rosas blancas… su mirada cambiaba totalmente… las olía y muchas veces lo escuche suspirar… seguramente se acordaba de alguna mujer de la que nunca me hablo… pero que llevaba consigo siempre de alguna u otra manera… pero bueno retomando la plática cuando se decidió a hablar conmigo que fue por cierto la última vez que lo vi a decirme que sabía toda la verdad sobre lo que nos une… se comportó totalmente distinto…

¿Cómo distinto?

Todo lo opuesto… rudo, agresivo… hasta su mirada cambio… de reflejar la tranquilidad del cielo se transformo en un cielo que anuncia tormenta2 él nos dio un plazo de dos meses para recoger nuestras cosas e irnos de su propiedad… él regreso a América pero supongo que regresará para ver si nos hemos ido o tomara alguna otra decisión…

¿en que puedo ayudarte Edaín? Porque totalmente segura que lo que me acabas de contar es para darme una perspectiva general de los hechos…

Siempre tan suspicaz… por eso te aprecio tanto Charlotte…

Sabes que es reciproco… y es verdad… yo comentaba precisamente hoy en la mañana con mi padre respecto a mi amor por William Albert y él dice que no me cree nada, que quizás tu que estas fuera podrías dar una opinión mucho más objetiva…

La amiga de Edaín guardó silencio largo rato… ella siempre había sido sincera y brutalmente honesta con su amiga… diciéndole sus errores… cuando empezó el romance con aquel hombre que finalmente le rompió el corazón ella sabía perfectamente que era casado pero nunca se lo dijo y siempre había cargado con esa culpa… porque ella jamás se había enterado… el destino le daba la oportunidad de redimirse de cierta manera… tenía que ser sincera aunque eso le costará su amistad…

¿Qué sucede Charlotte?

Edaín tu sabes que siempre he sido sincera y honesta contigo… esta vez no será diferente pero temo que en esta ocasión no te va gustar lo que te diga…

Vamos Charlotte…

Siempre serás mi amiga…

Lo mismo digo pero no sigas con misterios… te escucho con atención ¿Qué piensas tú?

Edaín… coincido con tu padre… tú no amas al Duque William Albert Andrew… al menos no a él como persona… quizás te gusta como hombre, anhelas sus propiedades, su fortuna, su influencia, su título que aunque no suela utilizarlo con solo mencionar su nombre se sabe de quien se esta hablando… tu amas lo que él te puede ofrecer pero no a él como hombre…

¡Charlotte!

Te dije que seguramente iba a doler y por lo que veo así es… también coincido contigo en que quizás él ame a alguien más… te gano en tu propio juego Edaín…

Charlotte Layevskaya… ¡yo amo a ese hombre! Estoy dispuesta a luchar por él incluso contra aquella criatura que tenga su corazón…

Una prueba más de que no le amas… si es así el tuyo es un amor corrompido

Edaín empezaba a exaltarse… pero recordó que el que se enoja pierde y comenzó a recobrar su acostumbrada serenidad… además Charlotte estaba embarazada, un enojo podía ser perjudicial para el nonato… ¿amor corrompido? Era una frase bastante poética… Charlotte tendría que explicarse a que se refería…

¿Amor corrompido? Es una frase bastante poética… el amor es amor y ya…

No Edaín… estas bastante equivocada… si bien el amor como sentimiento es solo uno… puede tener varias caras… al menos en mi humilde opinión… dando por hecho que amas a William Albert Andrew tú amor por él esta corrompido… por la ambición, el anhelo de poder y por todo aquello que numere anteriormente… si realmente lo amaras no serías tan egoísta… porque el amor no lo es… si él ama a alguien más lo deberías dejarlo con esa persona que tiene su corazón…

Tengo el derecho de luchar por él…

1 Este plazo Albert lo comenta a James Callaghan en una carta que pueden leer en el Capítulo Nueve (Novena Parte) llamado "Albert ante su doloroso pasado… una difícil decisión" para mayor proveer

2 La conversación y todo lo sucedido entre Albert y Edaín antes de que el primero regresara a América pueden checarlo en el Capítulo 8 (Octava Parte) de este historia titulado "Albert y Lady Edaín: Enfrentamiento con el pasado, encuentro con el presente" para mayor proveer.


	12. Chapter 13 Parte 2

_**Hola mis queridas lectoras creo que todas odian a Edaín ¿Verdad? Atentas a la ultima parte del capitulo se resolverán algunas dudas que tienen. Gracias por leer!**_

* * *

><p><strong>DECIMA TERCERA PARTE. AMOR CORROMPIDO (SEGUNDA PARTE)<strong>

Sería inútil… tu estás enamorada del reto de poseerlo porque él te ha desafiado como ninguno lo ha hecho porque él no ha cedido a tus caprichos…

Charlotte me pintas tan frívola…

Edaín escúchame muy bien lo que te voy a decir… yo se que esa es tu careta… tú no eres así… la Edaín de ahora es el resultado de lo que paso… te creaste esa coraza para que nadie te malbaratará ni te hiriera… pero en este caso estas demostrando frivolidad por el Duque… porque él simboliza todo aquello que deseas tener, pero no solo eso… ese hombre es todo un reto para ti… a pesar de toda esa riqueza, ese poder, es humilde, que ve más en el interior de las personas que el exterior…

Edaín entonces recordó las palabras de su padre que esa misma mañana había pronunciado algo parecido… ¿Tendrían todos razón?

Charlotte… quizás es difícil creerme pero yo lo amo y voy a luchar por él…

Esta bien Edaín, lucha por él pero sinceramente, pero si como dices que seguramente él ya tiene dueño tienes que estar preparada para la derrota… solo te pido que pienses en lo que te he dicho… pero dime antes… ¿Qué es el amor para ti?

El amor es un sentimiento de correspondencia entre uno además de un gusto físico es las ganas de estar el uno con el otro.

¿Es todo?

Tu concepto de amor es bastante…. Superfluo…

¿superfluo? Entonces según tú ¿Qué es el amor?

Te voy a dar un descripción que leí por ahí…me gusto mucho como define el amor…

¿Qué lo leíste?

Si dice algo así como es _**"saber soportar, es ser bondadoso, es no tener envidia, ni ser presumido, ni orgulloso, ni grosero, ni egoísta, es no enojarse ni guardar rencor, es no alegrarse de la sin injusticias sino de la verdad. Tener amor es sufrirlo todo, creerlo todo, esperarlo todo, soportarlo todo."1**_

Vaya creo que hoy amaneciste muy poética

Quizás Edaín… pero analiza lo que te he dicho… transforma tu amor de un amor corrompido a un amor verdadero.

Gracias Charlotte lo voy a pensar.

¿quieres quedarte a comer?

Seguro.

Ambas damas dejaron el tema de William Albert Andrew platicando de otras cosas por otro lado, James Callaghan dialogaba con Arthur O´Hara…

Que milagro que te dejas ver James…

Sabes de verdad no he tenido tiempo de nada desde la resolución que fue notificada por el Duque Andrew…

Tan decidido como el padre… ¿verdad?

No solo es eso, tiene un carácter aun más decidido que el anterior Duque, ni siquiera ha logrado conmoverlo Edaín…

Con conmoverlo te refieres a… ¿seducirlo?

Exacto…

Mira que tu hija es una belleza, eso es de llamar la atención.

Pero ahora ella se ha enamorado de él… bueno al menos eso dice… ¿tu que crees? Conoces a mi hija casi también como yo…

Es cierto… pero antes de emitir una opinión… necesito saber… ¿Cómo es el nuevo duque? Yo solo le he visto una vez, con eso no puedo emitir opinión de nada… solo que físicamente es igual a nuestro difunto amigo, además de que George Jonson es su mano derecha…

Es cierto… el padre renació en el hijo… en cuanto al carácter es casi igual al padre con una diferencia… cuando toma una decisión no la cambia… además parece que hay algo más que lo motiva a hacer lo que hace… Edaín esta segura que tiene que ver con una mujer… aunque el viajo solo con George a Escocia… ¿ahora si puedes emitir opinión?

Tú sabes que yo cause la ruina del clan Andrew apreciando como apreciaba al padre del actual Duque, por lo tanto si me preguntas si tu hija le ama… te diré que no… Edaín esta tan ambiciosa como tú lo que a veces es bueno, ella quizás este enamorada del poder, la influencia que el encarna… pero no al hombre… ahora si me preguntaras si él la ama o lograría amarla te diré que nunca… si es tan parecido a su padre, tu hija es exactamente lo opuesto a lo que le gustaría en una mujer… ¿recuerdas a su madre?

Si como olvidarla…

¿tu hija tiene algo de la Duquesa?

Salvo los ojos verdes… no hay nada más…

Ahí tienes tu respuesta

Pues ahora solo espero que Edaín lo entienda así…

Pro no venimos a hablar de eso ¿verdad? Sino de lo que vas a hacer… porque te aseguro que él cumplirá su palabra…

Es verdad y no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que voy a hacer… ¿serías capaz de volver a traicionar a los Andrew?

Ante la pregunta hecha por su antagonista Arthur golpeó la mesa del lugar y dijo…

¡Nunca! Ya lo hice una vez y no sabes como me arrepiento de haberlo hecho… juré que no lo haría por la que fue mi gran amor y por mi hija…

Arthur… yo pensé…

Si –interrumpiendo a James- ya se lo que pensaste usarme a mi contra el actual Duque para que sigas viviendo con tus privilegios, junto con tu hija… pero si eso viniste a proponerme estas muy mal…

Arthur… de verdad perdóname pero es que no se que hacer…

Jamás se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo…

Arthur…

Ya te dije que no voy a traicionar a mi familia… si bien es cierto no se quién es o incluso si vive mi hija... jamás lo haré un intento de insinuación más y te olvidas de mi amistad para siempre, tanto los O´Hara como los Andrew cumplimos nuestra palabra…

James Callaghan lo sabía de sobra… realmente no era malo, pero O´Hara era su última oportunidad de lograr convencer a William Albert Duque Andrew… lo mejor sería esperar a que él viniera y entonces podría hacer algo…

Arthur por favor discúlpame…

James en verdad me has hecho enojar… será mejor que me vaya…

Arthur…

Gracias por la comida…

El que un día fuera traidor al clan Andrew en Irlanda… el verdadero padre de Candice White no estaba dispuesto a volver a serlo… antes ayudaba a su sobrino a recuperar lo que era suyo y quizás asó algún día podría ser perdonado y volver al seno de la familia… pero para eso tendría que ser perdonado por el jefe del clan… nada más que el muy joven William Albert Andrew… salió del lugar dirigiéndose a su casa… por su parte James Callaghan se sentía totalmente desolado… pensó que quizás Arthur O´Hara podría ayudarle… solo quedaba tener esperanzas en que su hija lograra anclarse en el corazón del duque… pago la cuenta y se dirigió a su casa donde ya le esperaba su hija… el reloj marcaba más de la cinco de la tarde…

Hola papá te esperaba –dijo Edaín quien esperaba a su padre sentada en el sofá-

Hola hija… ¿has ido con Charlotte?

Sí de allá vengo llegue como hace una hora… ¿como te fue con el buen Arthur?

No tan bien como esperaba…. ¿y a ti?

Mmm… Charlotte me puso a pensar… pero antes dime ¿Cómo te fue con Sir Arthur?

En pocas palabras dijo que solo había que esperar… que una vez que un Andrew toma una decisión es irrevocable...

¿No te va a ayudar de algún modo?

No… creo que antes ayudaría al Duque…

¿Qué quieres decir?

Hija… existe algo que debes de saber de Arthur…

Brevemente James contó a Edaín sobre la traición de Arthur a los Andrew siendo él mismo un Andrew aunque en forma lejana… cosa que sorprendió a la chica del cabello color oro rojizo…

¿Me estas diciendo que Sir Arthur O´Hara es un Andrew? –preguntó con sorpresa Lady Edaín-

Eso mismo… el nombre completo de Arthur es Arthur Benjamín O ´Hara Andrew… tío del actual duque aunque en forma lejana…

Vaya… no se que decirte… ¿Por qué jamás me lo habías dicho?

Porque bueno… jamás lo considere relevante…

No importa papá pueden pasar muchas cosas de aquí a que se cumpla el plazo fatal…

Tienes razón… me contagias tu optimismo… ahora dime ¿Qué te dijo Charlotte?

Edaín relató brevemente a su padre lo acaecido con su amiga… pero puso énfasis en eso que le dijo del "amor corrompido" además de que coincidía con él en eso de que ella no amaba a William Albert…

¿Amor corrompido? Que buena frase utilizó…

Papá por favor…

Creo que no hubiera podido definir de mejor manera…

¿Sabes tú que quiso decir con eso?

Sí… suponiendo que lo amas como dices… tu amor esta "contaminado" por tu deseo de poder, influencia y todo lo demás que ya te he dicho…

Vaya parece que lo entendiste muy bien…

¿Y que piensas hacer?

Esperar a que el regrese… porque te aseguro que volverá

Por supuesto… pero ¿Arthur le ayudaría de alguna manera?

No lo se ¿tu que crees?

Bueno que se quedara inmóvil… y que como nosotros esperara…

Padre creo que nos queda de otra más que esperar.

La noche ya caía en Escocia, tanto padre como hija se retiraron a descansar sin cenar… cada uno absorto en sus preocupaciones y problemas… James pensaba en que todo estaba perdido… tendría que dejar las tierras que ilegalmente había estado poseyendo durante mas de veinte años… no creía que su hija tuviera la mínima oportunidad con el Duque, pero dejaría todo al tiempo ya se preocuparía cuando William Albert regresara a Escocia.

Por otro lado Edaín se cepillaba sus largos cabellos rojizos mientras pensaba en las palabras de su amiga Charlotte sobre que el amor es "saber soportar, es ser bondadoso, es no tener envidia, ni ser presumido, ni orgulloso, ni grosero, ni egoísta, es no enojarse ni guardar rencor, es no alegrarse de la sin injusticias sino de la verdad. Tener amor es sufrirlo todo, creerlo todo, esperarlo todo, soportarlo todo." Sí… quizás cuando entrego su corazón la primera vez eso mismo había pasado… soportado.. Entrego todo… ¿y que saco en limpio? Un corazón hecho trizas… sus ilusiones perdidas, la nula confianza en los hombres… en el amor… juro que nunca más volvería a sentir tal cosa… pero apareció en su vida un hombre como William Albert Andrew… lo amaba… claro que lo amaba… pero era inquietante que los más cercanos a ella no creyeran en ese amor… que habían clasificado como "corrompido" al igual que su padre pensaba que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar cuando él volviera a cumplir la determinación que hubieses ya tomado. Dejo de cepillar su cabellera la trenzo y se dispuso a dormir.

También había alguien más que pensaba en William Albert Andrew… Arthur O´Hara quien suponía que para ese tiempo ya sabía quién era en realidad porque él mismo le había pedido que hablara con Gerorge Johnson… George Johnson la eterna mano derecha de los Andrew protector de esa familia, prácticamente padre del actual jefe del clan… un hombre en quien realmente se podía contar y confiar… seguramente ya le había contado todo sobre su pasado común… ya habría oportunidad de hablar en persona con el hombre que decidía el destino de los Andrew… estaba tan arrepentido y al menos esperaba alcanzar el perdón y vivir tranquilo en sus últimos días aunque los Andrew no lo admitieran en su seno, quizás la única cosa que dejaría pendiente en su vida sería saber de esa criatura de esa pequeña niña O´Hara que ya sería toda una mujer… muchas veces pensaba en que como sería físicamente ya que jamás le había visto… si era rubia como la madre o con el cabello oro rojizo como él… sí tenía los profundos ojos azules que caracterizaban a los Andrew o verdes como la madre… también en el carácter… esperaba que su hija tuviera la misma determinación, coraje y valor que tenían los irlandeses… solo esperaba que su hija estuviera bien, con un buen esposo, un buen futuro aunque jamás le viera ni supiera quién fue… en cuanto regresara William Albert Andrew y ver que determinación había tomado con los Callaghan si pudiera le ayudaría… como una forma de resarcir el daño hecho a su familia.

Por otro lado en América William Albert Andrew y Candice White habían reflexionado mucho sobre todo lo que había acaecido entre ellos, sobre sus sentimientos… sobre su proceder… Albert agregaba a su lista de preocupaciones el regreso a Escocia para tomar la determinación sobre los Callaghan porque seguramente no se darían por vencidos y tendría que regresar antes de que se cumpliera el plazo fatal pero ya con la decisión tomada sobre sus sentimientos hacía Candy, pero sobretodo cual sería su proceder de ahora en adelante… ya había escuchado todo lo que tenían que decirle hasta de parte de su tía que no era tan dura ni tan insensible como aparentaba, hasta ahora comprendía que de cierta manera todo lo que su tía hizo fue por protegerle, además de servirle de entrenamiento para lo que se avecinaba, por so tenía que ser tan dura y fría con quien llevaría las riendas de la familia… estaba listo para tomar una determinación respecto a su proceder deshora en adelante con James, su hija y Candy.

Así mismo Candy también pensaba en "el que no arriesga no gana" ya había perdido a Anthony a Terry pero ahora Albert estaba ahí… como siempre… quizás había llegado el momento de mostrarle que hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser una "pequeña" que ahora era una mujer… la decisión estaba tomada.

Tanto en América como en Europa James Callaghan y su hija Edaín, Arthur O´Hara, William Andrew, Candice White había tomado decisiones trascendentales para sus vidas.

Ya había amanecido en Escocia y el primer pensamiento de Edaín como toda la noche que no pudo dormir era William Albert Andrew, y Charlotte con su "amor corrompido" y esa poética frase el amor es "saber soportar, es ser bondadoso, es no tener envidia, ni ser presumido, ni orgulloso, ni grosero, ni egoísta, es no enojarse ni guardar rencor, es no alegrarse de la sin injusticias sino de la verdad. Tener amor es sufrirlo todo, creerlo todo, esperarlo todo, soportarlo todo" Pues bien de acuerdo a Edaín se jugaría el todo por el todo con William Andrew sabría soportar, dejaría la presunción y la soberbia a un lado; aunque le fuera difícil se alegraría de la verdad si es que su objeto de deseo estaba enamorado de otra persona… pero no sin antes luchar… ella había jugado y apostado toda su vida y jamás había perdido una apuesta cuando había decido algo… esta vez obligaría a William a mostrar juego no como la primera vez, donde muy hábilmente le había engañado simplemente era de delicioso tener un rival como ese…. Tan bello, tan inteligente… tan decidido como ella misma… que había demostrado que lucharía por lo suyo hasta el último momento.

Pero lo más interesante era conocer a la contraparte femenina de esta historia… ¿Cómo sería la mujer dueña del corazón de William Albert Andrew? Su mente no alcanzaba a imaginarlo siquiera pero deseaba tenerla frente a si podía luchar contra alguien de carne hueso no contra un fantasma o una suposición… pero lo que la bella Lady Edaín Callaghan no sabía es que dentro de las determinaciones que había tomado William Albert Andrew estaba la posibilidad de cumplir su deseo… tener frente a si, en Escocia a la mujer que desde hace mucho tenía el corazón de Albert… la hija de Arthur O´Hara, una mujer con el mismo torno pardo en sus ojos, una mujer con sangre tan irlandesa como la suya… Candice White…

1 Esta frase fue tomada de la carta de San Pablo a los Corintios, el motivo de incluirla no es para nada religiosa, sino que a su servidora le gusto la forma de describir el amor.


	13. CAPITULO 14 Parte 1

_**Hola mis estimadas lectoras…. Mil gracias por seguirme. Les comento que por motivos de trabajo muy probablemente no podre actualizar esta historia en dos semanas (no se angustien lo que sigue ya esta escrito) pero hare lo posible por actualizarles en un rato libre… espero me comprendan son cosas que no están a mi alcance…. Cuidense mucho y hasta entonces!**_

* * *

><p><strong>DECIMA CUARTE PARTE. DECISIONES<strong>

El alba ya había llegado a América… las decisiones por parte de Candy y Albert ya habían sido tomadas… llegaba la hora de ponerlas en practica… la noche fue muy larga y difícil para los chicos de blondas cabelleras pero no importaba porque todo había valido la pena… sin bien ella estaba mas temerosa que él… para Albert el primer paso a dar era invitar a Candy ir con él a Escocia… necesitaba alejarla del ambiente de confort que era Chicago, de la mansión y de todo… Escocia era sus terrenos desde el tiempo que estuvo ahí se sentía muy a gusto y para Candy era un terreno desconocido era perfecto para averiguar todo lo que quería.

Ambos chicos se bañaron y se encontraron en el pasillo antes de bajar las escaleras…

Buenos días Candy…

Buenos días Albert –dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Candy hoy en el desayuno voy a comunicar algo y espero contar con tu apoyo

Como siempre Albert –guiñándole el ojo-

Albert le ofreció el brazo llegaron al comedor donde al poco tiempo se reunieron Archie, George, Annie y Elroy… el desayuno fue muy ameno cuando lo considero prudente hablo…

Saben familia hay algo que tengo que decirles…

Te escuchamos hijo…

Bueno el problema de Escocia aun no esta totalmente resuelto y tengo que regresar muy pronto…

¿Qué tan pronto Albert? –pregunto Candy interrumpiendo al rubio-

A más tardar en dos semanas…

Candice cuantas veces te he dicho que cuando el jefe de la familia habla no debes de interrumpirlo

Lo siento tía… Lo siento Albert…

Vamos no hay problema no discutamos por pequeñeces

Como digas…

Bueno continúo… Me gustaría que Candy fuera conmigo a Escocia…creo que le hace falta distraerse salir de Chicago… claro si usted lo aprueba tía

Desde luego que si hijo creo que tienes mucha razón

La cara de Candy se transformo… porque cuando Albert menciono que tenía que irse de nueva cuenta su cara se entristeció pero ahora que el decía que quería que lo acompañara a Escocia su rostro volvió a iluminarse cosa que fue advertida por Elroy quien respondió

William me parece que es una idea excelente la que acabas de plantear… Candice necesita alejarse de todo esto... excelente idea por mi no hay problema… ¿Qué dices Candice?

A pesar de que la rubia se hayaba muy contenta pensó en Annie… desde luego la invitacion no había sido para ella y sentía un terrible remordimiento en tener que dejarla… adivinando que era la preocupación de su amiga… Annie dijo antes de que Candy respondiera…

Me parece un muy buena idea… si te vas a Escocia puedo ir a mi casa a ver como están las cosas, no estando mis padres yo soy la responsable…

Las palabras de su amiga bastaron para que Candy por fin diera su respuesta…

Albert muchas gracias siempre he tenido ganas de ver como son las cosas con los Andrew en Escocia así que acepto… ¿Cuándo partimos?

Pues en vista de que iras con George y conmigo yo creo que más tardar en cinco días…

Genial…

Tanto Archie como George solo se habían limitado a escuchar lo que decía Albert… George nunca intervenía a menos que se pidiera su intervención… pero Archie sorprendió cuando muy serio dijo…

¿Sería demasiado pedir si yo también me anexo a ese viaje?

Todos estaban muy intrigados ¿Archie ir a Escocia? Si prácticamente detestaba ese lugar ¿Por qué ir ahora?

Archie… ¿piensas dejarme sola en esta mansión? –dijo Elroy-

Tía siempre me has dicho que debe de interesarme mas en los asuntos de la familia… creía que esto te daría gusto

Para el siempre perspicaz George no se le ocultaba que en realidad ese no era el motivo por el cual Archie deseaba ir a Escocia… no… había algo más… Annie pensaba que Archie había visto por fin que Candy y su tío estaban perdidamente enamorados y que probablemente en Escocia Albert había decidido por fin asumir lo que sentía… interviniendo a favor del que fuera su novio dijo

Señora Elroy no se preocupe por eso… yo voy a mi casa unos dos días y regreso a quedarme con usted… deje a Archie ir si así lo desea.

Esta bien… Archie por mi puedes ir si William lo aprueba…

Gracias tía… ¿Qué dice tío… puedo ir?

Por su puesto que si… me parece perfecto porque ya va siendo hora de que te familiarices como están los negocios de aquel lado del mundo… porque si a mi me llega a pasar algo o no tengo hijos serás tú quien me suceda como jefe del clan.

Vamos tío no diga esas cosas yo estoy seguro que usted se casara y tendrá unos chiquillos maravillosos…

Nada me gustaría más que eso… pero bueno… entonces Archie necesito que te compres ropa… no quiero que llevemos ropa que usamos aquí... eso se quedara en este lugar… lo que compremos quedara en Escocia… tía por favor haga lo mismo con Candy…

Como digas tío

Como órdenes William.

Bueno estando todo claro comenzara con los preparativos para viajar en tres días si es preciso… bueno es hora de salir a trabajar… cuídense mucho…

Albert se levanto de la mesa junto con George y Archie… solo las damas quedaron en el comedor para comentar la conversación acaecida…

Candy… ¿no te da gusto ir a Escocia?

Desde luego que si… va a ser maravilloso…

Me da gusto Candice verte tan alegre… y ya viste las ordenes que dio William vamos hoy mismo a comprarte ropa para ese viaje…

Desde luego…

Las mujeres se levantaron de la mesa para prepararse para salir de compras… Candy no cabía en si misma de dicha… tendría tan cerca a Albert… estaba decidida a mostrarle que era una mujer… la ojiverde sentía que estando lejos de Chicago podía hacerlo. Cuando las damas estuvieran listas salieron hacia el centro de Chicago a que Candy se comprara ropa… recorrieron varias tiendas… llevaba vestidos, accesorios, zapatos, maquillaje para toda ocasión gala, coctel, informal para montar… más abrigos, sacos, suéteres, chaquetas… parecía que se iba a ir diez años y no unos cuentos meses. Candy estaba ya cansada de todo ese ajetreo… además estaba hambrienta no había comido nada desde el desayuno y ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde…. A ese paso llegarían a cenar con Albert… cuando finalmente la tía abuela había dicho que tenía todo lo necesario y podía regresar a casa… Candy se sintió dichosa… finalmente iría a casa a comer, descansar…. Al salir de la última tienda se encontraron con Archie quien también había ido a comprar todo el guardarropa… desde luego nadie se ocupaba de acompañarle para hacer ese tipo de compras… como todos lo sabían y no solo los Andrew, Archibald Cromwell era famoso por su excelente gusto para vestir y como la misma Annie decía ahora era exquisito… Candy dio gracias al cielo de ver a Archie de verdad estaba fastidiada de escuchar conversaciones como el color de moda, los zapatos que estaban en boga… pero Albert pedía tan poco que si el pedía que hiciera eso lo haría gustosa… al ver a Archie… Candy grito…

¡Archie!

¿Gatita?

Si soy yo… veo que has venido de compras…

Si supongo que has hecho lo mismo tú…

Sí y la verdad ya estoy harta de todo esto…

Si para ti debe ser una tortura… mira ahí vienen tu amiga y la tía…

Las veo.

Las dos mujeres se acercaron a donde estaba el par platicando… Elroy interrogó…

Archibald Cromwell… ¿De compras a estas horas?

Sí tía… el tío William dijo que hiciera hoy lo que ordeno.

Siendo así no tengo nada que decir… si William lo ordeno entonces esta bien ¿quien soy yo para cuestionar las decisiones del jefe del clan? Nadie… una mujer sumisa a sus ordenes.

Era muy evidente que Elroy no estaba muy de acuerdo con algunas decisiones que Albert tomaba pero como buena dama Andrew de "la vieja guardia" como se dice había sido educada para acatar las ordenes del jefe de la familia le parecieran o no.

¿Vas a la casa Archie?

Sí… si quieres gatita puedes ir conmigo en mi auto… veo que Rupert y Franchesco (gente del servicio de la familia Andrew) llevan demasiados paquetes y en el auto no van a caber.

Si tienes razón lo misma le decía yo a Annie… ¡que bueno que te encontramos!

Bueno Candice, Archie nos vemos en la casa.

Sí tía –respondieron los chicos-

Annie no dijo nada y se marcho junto con Elroy, Rupert y Franchesco a la mansión Andrew… mientras Archie hacia lo propio con Candy. En el camino ambos dialogaban…

Te ves cansada gatita…

Lo estoy y además hambrienta… no se cuantas tiendas tuvimos que recorrer… Tu sabes que eso no es lo mío… prácticamente entre Annie y la tía escogieron todo… por si fuera poco tuve que soportar a la tía con cosas de etiqueta, la historia del clan Andrew, la historia del título de la piedra preciosa de la familia ufff…

Mientas Candy hablaba Archie escuchaba con detenimiento… la platica de Elroy con Candy para él era muy evidente… desde hace generaciones la mujer de mas edad de la familia prepara a la futura esposa del jefe de la familia sobre etiqueta, guardarropa, da la historia de la familia y sobretodo estaba lo de la piedra preciosa… desde siempre la piedra preciosa que había caracterizado al clan Andrew era el zafiro… Archie desconocía porque precisamente esa piedra pero así era… esa piedra era usada para ocasiones de suma importancia pero el día de la boda del jefe del clan la futura esposa usaba una piedra muy particular… un hermoso diamante azul muy raro en el mundo por su parte el jefe del clan el mencionado zafiro que según decían las leyendas familiares también era muy especial… este tipo de cosas no se le contaban a cualquier persona… solo a un futuro miembro de la familia… para Archie no quedaba dudas… Albert y Candy estaban enamorados, su tía aprobaba ese amor y tampoco para su tía no había dudas que ese par acabaría casado… Archie se felicito a si mismo por la decisión de querer ir con su tío a Escocia… ayudaría a su tío a finalmente confesar lo que sentía además de mostrarle a Candy que Albert no solo podía ser su amigo y protector sino que también era un hombre que le amaba y haría todo por ella… su decisiones estaban tomadas…

¿Has escuchado lo que dije Archie?

Si desde luego Candy…

Es que estas tan callado…

¿Cómo quieres que hable si no paras de hablar? –soltando una carcajada-

Tienes razón seguro te acatarre…

No hay problema si te sirvió de desahogo me da gusto haber sido útil…

Gracias Archie eres un encanto…

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de los Andrew donde ya esperaban Annie, Elroy incluso Albert y George habían llegado ya… entraron a la mansión…

Tardaron demasiado Archie… llevamos quince minutos esperando…

No lo regañe tía nos fuimos por otro lado y nos salió contraproducente…

Esta bien Candice…

Candy vió a Albert sentado en un sillón leyendo el periódico… quien no había dicho absolutamente nada…

¿Albert?

Hola pequeña…

¡Dios padre! ¡Que gusto verte a estas horas aquí!

Albert dejó su diario sobre la mesa para levantarse y recibir a Candy en sus brazos ya que esta caminaba apresuradamente hacia él… Albert la levanto en sus brazos… parecía que tenían meses y no horas si verse… Albert olía delicioso y ella olía flores silvestres… cuando pasaban esta clase de escenas todos se preguntaban porque demonios de una buena vez no se decidían a confesar lo que sentían… finalmente se soltaron del abrazo Albert dijo tomando de la brazo a Candy…

Creo que todos estamos cansados y con hambre… como llegue antes que ustedes me permití ordenar la comida

William no debiste hacer eso… no es…

Tía –interrumpiendo a la tía abuela- por favor pasemos ya…

La comida había sido servida… degustaron los alimentos una vez hecho lo anterior empezó la sobremesa… Candy ofreció disculpas… estaba en verdad my cansada… quería tomar un baño… Elroy no estaba muy de acuerdo pero sabía que para Candy había sido un día muy agotador… era la ocasión perfecta para comunicar algunas decisiones… Annie quiso ir por su lado a hablar con su amiga… así podía ver que es lo que ella realmente pensaba, se excusó de la mesa y fue con su amiga… una vez que se habían quedado solos Elroy, George, Albert y Archie empezó otra conversación…

William en acatamiento a tus deseos como viste hoy compramos el guardaropa de Candice para el viaje

Gracias tía… se lo agradezco…

Ya me encargue de darle a Candice unas lecciones de etiqueta... historia de la familia en fin cosas que es bueno que vaya sabiendo…

Gracias tía… pero creo que no había…

William… lamento interrumpirte pero yo creo lo contrario… tú bien sabes que es necesario…

Tía…

Vamos William… veo que al final te has decidido como ya te había dicho lo cual me da mucho gusto… espero que cuando regresen las cosas sean muy diferentes a lo que son ahora…

¿A que se refiere tía?

Si hay algo que me gusta de ti es eso que te haces el disimulado... en fin ¿Qué otra cosa vas a comunicar?

Vaya tía ¿Cómo ha sabido que había otra cosa que decir?

Por favor recuerda que te vi nacer… pero te escuchamos…

Bueno el problema de Escocia como dije aún no esta resuelto y no se cuando ni cuanto tiempo tarde en regresar… por eso decidí llevarme a Candy conmigo…


	14. Capitulo 14 Parte 2

_**Hola chicas! Gracias por su paciencia para leer lo que sigue…. Gracias por sus comentarios públicos y privados y por las que me hacen el favor de leerme… Este día 24 de Diciembre les deseo una gran Nochebuena y mejor Navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos. Felicidades**_

* * *

><p>ya sufrió demasiado… quiero que se recupere totalmente… también he decidido que ya que Archie va conmigo quiero ilustrarlo sobre algunos negocios de Europa que en su caso podría ayudarme en un futuro…<p>

William no hay necesidad de explicaciones has lo que tengas que hacer… pero me parece que has tomado las decisiones correctas respecto a Archie… ahora bien por lo que hace a Candice me parece bien que te vayas con ella… no creo que hubiera soportado estar lejos de ti… tampoco creo que hubieras tú resistido mucho tiempo lejos de ella haces bien… espero que seas tan decidido en tus cosas personales como en los negocios… tienes mi bendición William.

Los presentes en la conversación casi se van de espaldas… esas palabras solo significaban una cosa… Elroy había dicho públicamente que aprobaba el romance de su sobrino y Candy…

Tïa yo…

No digas nada.

¿Puedo intervenir tía? –dijo Archie para que Albert se recuperara de las palabras que acaba de escuchar-

¿Qué deseas Archie?

Tïa yo quiero darle las gracias por permitirme ir con mi tío… yo se que mi decisión de ir a Escocia sorprendió a todos más por que es sabido que bueno Escocia no es uno de mis lugares preferidos pero he pensado mucho las cosas y creo que ya va siendo hora de que haga algo de mi vida.

Archibald… no sabes el gusto que me da escucharte hablar así… las gracias no tienes porque dármelas a mi… William fue quien te lo permitió…

Es verdad gracias tío…

Archie… no tienes porque darme las gracias… es bueno que haya salido de tu boca… lo cual celebro pero bueno olvidemos eso… ¿Cómo les fue de compras tía?

Pues bueno ya conoces a Candice aun no tiene el gusto para elegir ciertas prendas… fue agotador… pero créeme que no te decepcionara… lleva un guardarropa para toda ocasión y para todo tipo de clima además de accesorios y esas cosas lucirá como una princesa en toda ocasión.

Gracias tía… no se que más decirle… ¿Qué nos dices tú Archie como te fue?

Bueno ya sabes que tengo mis tiendas preferidas pero ahora visite una que otra tienda diferente… espero que no te decepcione mi ropa tío…

Archie tú jamás me decepcionarías en nada pero mucho menos en el asunto del vestir… bien sabes tú que eras famoso por tu forma de vestir… por algo en los bajos mundos de las familias ricas te apodan "el Catrín"

¡Tío!

Soltaron todos una carcajada… era sabido que ese apodo le molestaba a Archie y más de una vez tuvo alguna discusión por ello porque para él era un apodo como para un mafioso… no obstante aunque no se lo decían delante de él era sabido que así le llamaban a sus espaldas. Después de eso se levantaron de la mesa para relajarse un poco y cada quien fue a sus habitaciones para descansar antes de tomar un café para retirarse a dormir.

Mientras tanto Candy ya se habían acabado de asearse Annie le cepillaba el cabello mientras hablaban…

¿no estas feliz Candy de ir a Escocia?

Lo estoy… mucho muy feliz… no creo haber podido soportar estar lejos de Albert otra vez… no podría…

Te aseguro que él tampoco…

¿Lo crees de verdad?

Lo creo… ¿que piensas hacer ahora que estés con él en Escocia?

Quiero demostrarle que también soy una mujer… solo que…

Solo que Candy…

Solo que tengo miedo… no podría soportar perder su amistad eso si que no podría…

Annie sintió ganas de zarandear a su amiga… ¿De verdad no notaba que su amigo estaba enamorada de ella desde hace mucho? Por lo visto no y eso hacía las cosas más difíciles…

Candy claro que puedes… Albert no va a estar soltero toda la vida ni disponible siempre… alguien puede llegar y quitártelo…

¡No! Eso no… él es solo mío…

Por vez primera Candy mostraba las uñas para defender a Albert… eso era muy bueno porque como decía Annie no siempre iba a estar soltero ni disponible para Candy…

¡Vaya! Eso es lo que quería ver Candy… que seas una gatita dispuesta a sacar la uñas para defender lo que quieres… hazle honor a la palabra cariñosa de Archie… no solo puedes ser una gatita por tus ojos verdes también para defender lo que anhelas… si William Albert Andrew es lo que deseas… lucha por él muéstrale que detrás de la niña que ha protegido esta una mujer dispuesta a darse todo para él en físico, corazón, alma… ser todo para él…

Creo que tienes toda la razón Annie… tengo que hacerlo… solo que no se como…

Eso yo no puedo decírtelo… cada situación es diferente… lo único que te puedo decir es que te muestres firme y no temas…. Ten fe y seguridad… espero que cuando regreses las cosas sean muy distintas…

Tengo tanto miedo…

Es natural… pero ya te dije que es lo que tienes que hacer.

Pero vamos ponte algo para bajar… yo me iré a cambiarme esta ropa y te veo en la sala

Claro ahí nos vemos…

Annie dejo sola a Candy con sus meditaciones… era verdad tenía mucho miedo… ya había perdido a los hombres que había amado… Anthony si bien no lo había amado fue el primero que le despertó sentimientos románticos, quizás si la muerte no se hubiera llevado tan joven a Anthony seguramente lo hubiese amado… y luego Terry ese rebelde chico inglés que solo quería llamar la atención… lo hizo a la perfección con ella… pero apreció Susana Marlowe… el resto es historia… la rubia pensaba que su corazón no resistiría una decepción más… pero ya se había cansado de ceder siempre… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque alguien toco la puerta de sus aposentos…

¿Puedo pasar Candy?

Claro… adelante Albert…

El rubio entro deseba cerciorarse que su pupila estuviera bien… la vio tan cansada, tan aturdida…

¿Estas bien pequeña?

Lo estoy… solo me siento un poco cansada… aturdida… no solo fueron compras Albert…

¿Qué quieres decir?

Pues aparte de que la tía y Annie escogieron todo, la tía no dejo de hablarme de etiqueta, protocolo y demás empezó a hablarme sobre la joya de la familia.. leyendas escocesas…

Al igual que Archie lo hizo en su momento Albert escucho muy detenidamente el relato… las cosas que la tía contaba a Candy no se le decían a cualquier persona…

Sí, me imagino la tía considera que debes de tener cierta noción de las cosas en Europa… ella fue educada de otro modo Candy tienes que comprenderla…

Lo hago Albert pero me acatarra… además también lo hago por ti…

¿Por mi?

Sí… me pides tan poco que es la única manera de poder retribuirte lo que me has dado y me das… no me cuesta nada escuchar un poco… será mejor bajar… ya deben de esperarnos…

Candy… yo…

Bajemos ya… tendremos tiempo de sobra para platicar de todo lo que tu quieras…

¿de lo que yo quiera?

De lo que desees…

¿Segura que no saldrás huyendo?

Candy trago en seco… ya había evadido dar respuestas pero Candy recordó lo que minutos antes había hablado con Annie sobre mostrarse "firme y segura"

Segura… -guiñándole el ojo-

Ella salio de la habitación dejando a Albert casi sin poder respirar… ella le había guiñado el ojo en forma coqueta y él no había podido decir nada se quedo parado como una estatua… ella había lanzado un ataque y solo esquivo la bola… pero ya estarían en Escocia… pero antes en altamar ella le diría finalmente todo lo que deseaba saber eso y mucho más… Finalmente podría comunicar las decisiones que había tomado… Además iba a ser perfecto para todo lo que ideaba hacer… estaba seguro que su vieja amiga Lady Edaín no se había dado por vencida por lo tanto tampoco su padre… lo que haría con Candy era parte esencial de las decisiones que había tomado… cortejaría a Candy frente a los ojos de Edaín… tenía que admitirlo… estando cerca de ella todo empezaba a otra vez, los nervios por su cercanía… el corazón desbocado… todo podría esclarecerse teniendo a las dos juntas… pero todo sería paso por paso… el viaje en barco sería perfecto… ansiaba que el viaje fuera ya… sus pensamientos fueron distraídos por la voz de Archie…

¿Piensas quedarte en esa habitación siempre tío?

¿perdón tío?

Siempre –dijo él sin pensar lo que decía

Digo que vámonos

Tío… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Desde luego Archie…

¿Qué hacías tan pensativo en la recamara de Candy?

Bueno fui a verla para ver como se sentía… y luego…

¿Y luego?

Nada solo dijo unas cosas que pusieron a pensar…

Tío, tío –dijo Archie dándole un leve golpe en la espalada- vamos…

Archie… ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

Nada tío… o ¿lo preguntas por lo que te acabo de decir?

Pues a decir verdad sí…

Tío solo puedo decirte que te apoyo en todo lo que decidas… espero que me digas en que puedo ayudarte…

Ya hablaremos Archie… pero vámonos que no tardaran en buscarnos…

Tío y sobrino bajaron a tomar el café donde ya esperaban todos…

¿Qué hacían que se entretuvieron tanto sobrinos?

Pues nada tía solo que no decidía que pantuflas ponerme con este pijama y le pedía ayuda al tío ¿verdad?

Sí eso es correcto –dijo Albert apoyando la mentira de su tío-

Bueno, serviré el café – dijo la tía-

Elroy sirvió el café para todos los presentes… y preguntó a Candy….

Espero no estés muy cansada Candice…

No tía…

Llevas todo lo necesario para tu viaje… espero que todo lo que dije te haya quedado claro…

Sí…

William, ¿exactamente piensas embarcar?

Pues vistas las cosas yo creo que tres días…

Perdóname William me gustaría que me dieras la fecha exacta para tener todo listo…

Muy bien instruiré a George mañana para que compre los boletos y yo lo comunico…

Candy comenzó a quedarse dormida en el sillón estaba verdaderamente agotada…. Lo último que había escuchado de la conversación había sido si estaba agotada y ella había contestado si… estaba sentada a un lado de Archie quien se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba porque ello se recargo en su hombro…

Me temo tía que Candy no puede estar un minuto más aquí…

Al decir esas palabras voltearon a ver a Candy…

De verdad esta agotada tía… sabes que mi pequeña no esta acostumbrada al ajetreo al que la llevaste…

William yo lo se pero era necesario…

Tía…

Y luego quedarse dormida así…

Quizás por esa espontaneidad y esa frescura Anthony, Archie y Stear se opusieron a usted – dijo con cierto enojo Albert-

Seguramente pero una Andrew…

Tía… por favor… eso ya paso de moda, esta familia necesita eso y más quizás por la forma de ser que a usted tanto le desagrada ha habido tantos que le han amado…

¿Te incluyes en la lista William?

La pregunta dejo perplejo que en verdad fúrico dijo…

No hablamos de mi… pues bien estas son mis decisiones… se respetara a Candy tal como es… a pesar de todo ella jamás no has dejado mal en público ni al apellido que tanto le molesta tía… continua hostigándola, además de hacerle comentarios como los que acaba de hacer, pues bueno esta es mi voluntad y mi última palabra… cualquier comentario de ese tipo a Candy es como si me lo hubiera dicho a mí… Yo William Albert, Duque Andrew lo he dicho y así tendrá que hacerse1… dando un golpe con el puño sobre la mesa…

El rubio tomo a Candy entre sus brazos y subió con ella hacía su habitación… mientras los que estaban en el lugar donde se tomo el café comentaban…

Tía yo no se que decirle…

Nada Archie…

Esta tan transformado Albert señora Elroy…

Es verdad Annie y no solo eso uso la formula que se usaba antiguamente para cuando jefe de clan había decidido algo y no admitía contradicción… ¡hasta uso su título nobiliario!

Mis queridos muchachos si él ha tomado sus decisiones yo también lo he hecho y todo lo que hice fue para ver que tanto esta interesado en esta niña y mira que lo esta bastante para ponerse así de enojado… lo celebro ya va siendo hora de que se decida…

¿Usted aprueba eso tía?

Lo apruebo y no pienso dar explicaciones del porque.. bueno creo que todos estamos muy cansados y debemos descansar…

Se retiraron del lugar donde había acaecido todo lo anterior, Albert ya había colocado a Candy en su cama dando órdenes a una mucama para que la abrigara bien. Él mismo se fue a descansar ya más tranquilo después de la escena que hizo frente a todos… no importaba nada ya…. Ansiaba viajar ya… ansiaba embarcar rumbo a Escocia y con esto en la mente se acostó a dormir…

_1 En la película "los diez mandamientos" de Cecil B. de Mille cuando el farón de Egipto ha tomado una decisión pronuncia "Así sea escrito, Así se hará" frase que adapte un poco dando los créditos correspondientes._


	15. Capitulo 15 Parte 1

_**Hola nenas! Este año agoniza ya y deseopara todas y cada una de ustedes lo mejor este 2012 para ustedes y sus familias… además un capitulo más de esta lcura mia. Gracias por leerme.**_

* * *

><p><strong>DECIMA QUINTA PARTE. DE REGRESO A ESCOCIA<strong>

Finalmente después de todo lo acontecido la noche anterior, pasaron dos lunas más y se embarcarían por fin a Escocia… Annie ayudaba a Candy con sus cosas porque partirían en el "Reina Victoria" a las dos de la tarde…. Que por su cierto era el mismo buque en que Albert había embarcado la primera vez… la rubia estaba nerviosa… en realidad muy nerviosa y mientras empacaba sus cosas hablaba de eso con Annie…

Annie estoy tan nerviosa…

Se te nota… pero vamos tranquila que no pasa nada…

¿no pasa nada? ¿Te parece poco que voy a estar con Albert sola?

Bueno en realidad no es así… estarán Archie y George…

Si pero voy a tener que enfrentar mis sentimientos… no se si tendré el valor…

Tienes que tenerlo niña…

La rubia y su amiga voltearon perplejas a donde se dirigía la voz… que era de nada menos que de Elroy Andrew…

¿Qué dice tía?

Candice… ¿crees tú que yo no se que desde mucho tiempo estas enamorada de William? Créeme que eso lo supe antes que tú.

Candy no sabía donde meter la cara que la tenia encendida de la vergüenza… en un gesto maternal la matriarca se le acerco…

Candice no tienes porque avergonzarte… el amor no es para avergonzarse… es para tomarlo para uno… más si ese hombre es libre…

Tía yo…

Vamos tienes que ser fuerte… esta va ser una gran oportunidad para ti… no tengas miedo… si es por mi no temas… ya me he disculpado contigo por lo pasado yo apruebo ese romance… muéstrale a William que no solo eres su mejor amiga si no también una mujer…

¿Se le olvida el hecho de que también es mi padre adoptivo?

No pretextes cosas… pero si eso te aflije… desde hace mucho tiempo que no eres hija de William…

Annie y Candy se dejaron caer en la cama ¿Cómo que no era hija de Albert?

¿Qué dice tía?

Lo que les voy a decir es algo que el propio William desconoce… obligue a George hace algún tiempo que dentro tanto documento que le da a firmar a William firmara la revocación de la adopción y firmara a favor de tu nuevo padre…

¿me esta diciendo que Albert firmo sin leer?

Eso mismo… confía tanto en Johnson que lo hizo así… así que por eso no te preocupes…

Entonces… ¿Quién se supone que es mi padre?

Elroy estaba en una encrucijada… ella había hecho el cambio de adopción a favor de de Arthur Benjamin O´Hara Andrew…. el padre biológico de Candy… si bien es cierto los Andrew lo habían desconocido como miembro del clan… también lo era que no había sido desconocido como miembro de la familia, seguía siendo un Andrew… además había dado ordenes precisas a George de que el documento lo firmara O´Hara… con varias condiciones pero eso era otra situación … si ella decía a favor de quien estaba su adopción habría muchas preguntas… decidió decir una mentira…

Más bien tu madre… hice la adopción a mi favor…

¡Tía! ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

Cómo una forma de mostrar agradecimiento para que ha hecho tanto por los Andrew…

Tía me ha conmovido… -derramando lagrimas-

Vamos no hay motivo para tal… pero debes jurarme que no le dirás nada a William yo me encargare de decírselo cuando arregle en definitiva los asuntos en Europa… por favor.

Lo juro… pues bueno demuéstrale que eres una mujer… vamos yo arreglo tu ropa porque se esta haciendo tarde mejor ayuda a Annie a vestirse

Gracias por todo tía –dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Vamos Annie…

Annie y Candy se apresuraron a la recamara de la primera para terminar su arreglo… Elroy se quedo en la habitación de Candy… si bien era cierto que hizo todo en contra de ella porque como bien sospechaba George ella sabía desde que la vio que era hija de Arthur O´Hara deposito sin justificación su odio contra ella… pero después de investigar todo el bien que había hecho a su sobrino y con ello a los Andrew… limpiaba en mucho el nombre de su padre… ya era hora que William se enfrentara a lo que él llamaba "amor agotado".

Por otro lado, Annie terminaba con su arreglo justo a tiempo… ya no tuvieron tiempo de dialogar respecto a lo dicho por la tía abuela… se reunieron en la sala con Archie, George y Albert quienes ya las esperaban…

Ya estoy lista Albert… cuando me digas…

Es tiempo ya… creo que llego el momento de la despedida

Candy inició despidiéndose de su amiga Annie quien le pidió que fuera fuerte y luchara por lo que sentía… después se despidió de la tía abuela quien le hizo comentarios similares, Albert, Archie y George hicieron lo propio. Se dirigieron al auto que los llevaría a Escocia… toda la aventura iniciaba en el "reina Victoria" teniendo su punto cumbre cuando se vieran Lady Edaín y Candy… cada uno llevaba bien planeada su estrategia… La tía abuela y Annie despidieron a los viajeros en el umbral… les vieron alejarse… se metieron a la mansión... mientras tanto en al auto…

Albert no sabes como estoy de nerviosa… y emocionada a la vez…

Sí… Escocia es un bello lugar... verá como nos vamos a divertir…

Seguro que si…

¿Oye tío el problema en Escocia es serio? –dijo Archie-

Mira la primera vez que fui las cosas si estaban delicadas pero ahorita es para resolver en definitiva… así que habrá tiempo para poder conocer Escocia… sobrino se que detestas Escocia pero me da gusto ver tu madurez y como has crecido te felicito…

Muchas gracias tío…

Vamos vamos dejemos la formalidad… verán que viaje tan maravilloso vamos a tener…

Seguro –respondió ella-

Por otro lado en la mansión de los Andrew Annie y Elroy dialogaban…

Parece que al fin llego el momento de la verdad ¿no lo cree así señora Elroy?

Sí también lo creo… lo que nos tocaba hacer lo hicimos ahora esta en manos de George y de Archie.

¿de Archie?

Si, te aseguro que Archie ya se dio cuenta que ese par esta terriblemente enamorado, no se que piense hacer pero seguramente tratara de unirlos solo espero que cuando regresen haya buenas noticias.

Tiene razón.

Sin decir nada mas ambas damas se dedicaron a hacer sus demás labores, mientras tanto en el puerto de Chicago el "Reina Victoria" zarpaba con rumbo al puerto de Edimburgo, Escocia, los viajeros se acomodaban en sus habitaciones incluso Candy decidió cambiar su ropa por algo más cómodo… lejos de la Tía abuela podía ser más como ella misma… si pensaba en conquistar a su hasta ahora mejor amigo tenía que ser siendo ella misma así que decidió ponerse algo ligero ya que hacía bastante calor, salió a cubierta a tomar un poco de aire… se recargo en el barandal recordó el viaje que hizo cuando fue a estudiar al San Pablo después de la muerte del tan bien amado Anthony… como confundió a Terry con Anthony… estaba demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro desnudo…

¡Ay!

¿en que piensas Candy que hasta te asustaste?

Es que recordaba mi primer viaje en barco… lo distinto que fue ese viaje a este… prácticamente aquel viaje fue para olvidar y este viaje es para disfrutar… espero realmente disfrutar mucho este viaje.

Vamos Candy deja el pasado atrás… solo voltea a él para cosas positivas o para ver lo que no tienes hacer nuevamente. Yo me encargare de que este viaje sea inolvidable… ¿Por qué te has cambiado?

¿Apenas te das cuenta?

Si…

(Risas) Porque no me sentía yo misma con el atuendo que traía además ahorita hace calor tenemos que disfrutarlo porque después va hacer mucho frío.

Es verdad… tienes toda la razón.

Sabes Albert espero que este viaje sea inolvidable… quiero divertirme…

Seguro que si… ya tu veras… realmente el problema en Escocia es solo de ultimar detalles… habrá tiempo suficiente de que recorrer el lugar.

Sabes desde antes de estar en Escocia siempre sentí fascinación por ese lugar y cuando al fin pude ir gracias a ti me sentí como en mi casa… creo que sería bueno en otra ocasión ir a Irlanda… a pesar de que Terry odiaba todo lo relacionado con ese lugar admitió que era un bello país… ojala apodamos ir Albert…

Si seguramente podremos… quizás no en este viaje… pero lo haremos…

Sí…

La rubia se quedo viendo el paisaje todo un océano que estaba muy tranquilo se embeleso ante el paisaje, Albert también observaba y reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Candy… Escocia… todo Andrew siente añoranza por ese país… pero los irlandeses como la propia Candy defiende su tierra como nadie porque saben que es lo único que realmente importa… lo único que perdura1 dos damas con sangre irlandesa iban a encontrarse… lo que mas le intrigaba a Albert era la reacción de Candy cuando tuviera ante si a Lady Edaín y sobre todo que haría cuando viera los devaneos que tenía con él… también iba a ser interesante lo que haría Lady Edaín cuando cortejara a Candy frente a sus ojos.. sería un juego muy divertido y arriesgado pero todo por ver si el amor que él sentía por Candy estaba agotado y si ella sentía amor por él.

¿tienes hambre pequeña?

La verdad es que si…

Lo sabía tu tienes buen diente…

¿Y eso es malo?

No para nada… me gustan las chicas que les gusta comer…

En serio…

La conversación fue interrumpida por Archie…

Tío, Candy justamente ustedes los estaba buscando…

¿Qué sucede Archie?

Pues George y yo vamos a buscar algo de comer… supusimos que ustedes también deben estar muriéndose de hambre…

Precisamente eso le comentaba a Candy…

Pues vamos… George nos esta esperando…

Vamos

Los tres se dirigieron al lugar donde George les esperaba para comer algo… era un salón con mucha elegancia… candelabros del tiempo de la Reina Victoria, mantelería, vajilla todo fue de esa época George Johnson estaba sentado en un mesa con su sobrio traje negro, en cuanto vio llegar a Albert y compañía se apeo, le acerco una silla a Candy y tomaron asiento… Candy observaba a su alrededor…. Tantas delicias culinarias… paltillos que en su vida había visto… pero tenia un olor delicioso… para William Albert Andrew que le conocía tan bien… mientras ella estaba embelesada viendo la comida y los postres que tanta amaba ya se había tomado la libertad de ordenar algo para ella, ya que estaba tan envuelta en los olores que no se había percatado que incluso ya habían ido a tomarles la orden hasta que en su mesa ya estaba un delicioso pastel de chocolate negro que tanto le agradaba… no era muy bueno iniciar por el postre… pero bueno… ¿Qué había que no hiciera por ella? –se preguntaba a si mismo Albert- así que sacando a Candy de su ensueño le dijo

Espero que el pastel te agrade…

¡Santo cielo! Chocolate negro… ¿Hemos comido ya tan rápido que estamos en la postre?

Ante tal comentario los tres caballeros rieron era increíble como podía ella perderse en una sola cosa sin prestar atención en alguna…

Candy estabas tan embelesada observando todo lo que el barco te puede ofrecer en cuanto comida que no te percataste que hasta la orden ya la vinieron a tomar…

¿Es en serio? Entonces… ¿Qué pasa con el pastel…?

Yo lo ordene por ti…

Sabes Albert eres un encanto… ¿Qué ordenaron?

Un encanto… ¿Qué pasa contigo Candy? Porque de repente tal palabra de cariño… siento su corazón a mil…y solo por una palabra como esa… recuperando su control dijo…

Pues veras… crema de chicaros dulces, pato a la naranja y por supuesto pastel de chocolate negro…

¿Y de beber?

Vino blanco

Excelente.

La conversación duro muy poco ya que la comida les había sido servida, degustaron todo muy rápido realmente tenia mucha hambre…

Sabes Albert estuvo delicioso todo esto… este pastel aun mas…

Siempre dirás lo mismo de los postres gatita…

Es verdad…

No se que piensen, Candy, Archie, George pero creo que deberíamos salir a caminar un poco por el barco, descansar un poco y venir a divertirnos esta noche va a haber un baile… creo que merecemos un poco de diversión…

William yo…

Vamos George por favor un día que descanses no pasara nada…

William…

Es una orden…

Albert había dado en el punto débil de George… el jamás se podía resistir a una orden suya…

Esta bien William… Creo que tienes razón al decir que nos lo merecemos…

Muy bien dicho George… ¿Candy y Archie que dicen?

Por mi esta bien tío…

Lo mismo digo…

Entonces no perdamos mas el tiempo y hagamos lo que les propuse…

1 La frase de la tierra es lo único que importa, que perdura fue tomada del libro "Lo que el viento se llevó" de Margarte Mitchell dando los créditos correspondientes


	16. Capitulo 15 Parte 2

**DECIMA QUINTA PARTE. DE REGRESO A ESCOCIA (parte 2)**

_**Hola! Lamento haber tardado en la actualización pero había un problemilla por ahí sin importancia que me impidió actualizar antes… pero aquí lo tienen gracias por leerme nenas.**_

_**Agradezco también a Sarita Li por informarme que el capitulo estaba repetido muchas gracias! También por leerme y avisarme. Espero te guste este capítulo a ti ya todas ustedes!**_

Todos se levantaron de la mesa donde estaban, salieron a conocer un poco el barco que sería por un tiempo su hogar… Candy decidió ver el atardecer para después irse a su camarote a descansar, bañarse e ir al baile de esa noche… Albert había quedado de pasar por ella a las ocho y media de la noche así que tenía tiempo suficiente para todo.

George había decidido esconder en un buen lugar los papeles de la adopción de Candy a favor de su padre biológico… la orden de Elroy había sido terminante…. Condiciones muy claras para O´Hara entre ellas jamás revelarle a Candy quien era… Así mismo Albert no debía saber anda hasta que llegara a América… cumpliría con su palabra no debía de saber nada… lo importante es que por fin el patriarca alcanzara el amor por el amor que llevaba tanto tiempo suspirando… alejarlo de su propia hija… a pesar de su acostumbrada frialdad George tampoco era de piedra aunque ella no sabia de su parentesco y él no había actuado como un padre… por las circunstancias en como se dio todo si que le iba a doler la situación.

Archie por su lado estaba dispuesto a divertirse y en grande…con su refinado gusto escogió para esa noche un elegante smocking en un tono azul rey… estaba decidido a unir a su tío y a Candy ambos lo merecían y si así tenia que ser obligaría a ambos a confesarlo.

La rubia por su lado estaba nerviosa… a pesar de sus convicciones sudaba frío… respiraba hondo… tenia que verse sexy, sensual, atractiva… en poca palabras tenía que verse como la mujer que era… dejar que Albert la viera… el problema era que vestimenta elegir… Annie siempre decía que siguiera a su instinto así que para esa ocasión decidió usar un precioso vestido en color perla… largo straple con un abrigo del mismo tomo… decidió dejar su cabello a medio recoger con una peineta de brillantes… no uso nada de maquillaje salvo un poco de brillo en los labios así se sentía mejor y mas natural… solo restaba esperar a que Albert pasara por ella… y precisamente Albert se encontraba decidiendo que utilizar… por increíble que pareciera se sentía como un quinceañero que va por vez primera a un baile… poco a poco recupero el control y fue por Candy a su camarote, donde ella ya le esperaba ansiosa… toco la puerta…

¿Puedo pasar Candy?

Pasa Albert

¡Wow! Estas bellísima Candy…

¿Te lo parece?

Ya sabes que yo nunca miento…

Durante todo ese tiempo la rubia había tenido la vista baja por sus mismos nervios… Albert le obligo a verle a los ojos… solo sus ojos podían decirle lo que sus labios no decían…

Alza tu vista

Albert…

Vamos que no hay de que apenarse… ya es hora de que te acostumbres a estas cosas… eres un mujer bella, linda, atractiva… vamos cualquier hombre lo nota Candy…

Albert…

Nada de Albert…. Vámonos a cenar que de seguro ya no están esperando…. Toma mi brazo… y levanta los ojos

Sí

La ojiverde hizo lo que su amigo y protector le decía… podía sentir entre ambos el calor que irradiaban sus respectivos cuerpos… era una sensación verdaderamente maravillosa estar de su brazo… finalmente superó los nervios finalmente pudo ver a Albert… se vería maravilloso y encantador con la camisa a medio abotonar y esa "cola" con los cabellos sueltos, no solo era su físico sino su actitud totalmente relajada lo hacia ver muy sexy… tan atractivo… Candy se preguntaba a si misma porque antes no había reparado la clase de hombre que era Albert… quizás porque nunca le había puesto atención como hombre… de repente se sintió tan acalorada… respiro muy hondo para tranquilizarse… cosa que no inadvertida para el ojizaul quien le dijo…

¿A que debemos esa respiración tan profunda?

No se porque de repente me sentí nerviosa…

Tranquilízate mientras yo este a tu lado no tienes porque sentirte así…

Albert…

El rubio ya no dijo nada… habían llegaron al salón donde horas antes habían degustado los alimentos…

Tío ¿Por qué se han demorado tanto?

Es mi culpa Archie no había decidido aun que abrigo usar… sin Annie y la tía Elroy estoy perdida para elegir mi ropa… -dijo Candy adelantándose a Albert-

No importa gatita… lo que importa es que ya están aquí… permíteme tu abrigo

Gracias Archie.

La rubia se quito el abrigo y dejo ver el hermoso vestido straple color perla… con los hombros desnudos su piel se parecía al marfil o al alabastro…

Luces preciosa Candy… ¿no lo crees tío?

Es verdad luces muy bella…

Gracias de verdad…. Bueno primita creo que este es un baile y muero por hacerlo… ¿Me permites la pieza? Claro si tu conscientes tío…

Albert sintió que se le habían adelantado él deseaba bailar con la rubia… toda la noche si era posible… sin embargo no tenia motivo justificado para oponerse a que bailaran….

Desde luego… no hay razón para que me pidas permiso…. Vamos bailen…

Pues con tu permiso tío…

Con tu permiso Albert…

Vayan…

El castaño ofreció su brazo para conducir a Candy a la pista de baile quién estaba muy contenta de bailar con Archie después de tanto tiempo… la música empezó un hermoso vals que Candy ya dominaba…. Cosa que sorprendió tanto al propio a Archie como Albert y George…

Vaya gatita… no pensé que bailaras tan bien… has mejorado desde la última vez que lo hicimos…

¿Te lo parece?

Sí.

Mientras tanto en la mesa Albert y su casi padre hacían comentarios similares…

William… ¿tu le enseñaste a bailar el vals a la señorita Candy?

No, la verdad es que no… se ha transformado mucho desde la niña llorosa que deje hace meses ahora… parece que me fui muchos años y no meses… es increíble el cambio que sufrió…

Increíble y maravilloso a la vez… se ha vuelto una dama en verdad exquisita… se mueve con una gracias… además William ella no esta consciente de su propia belleza y del poder de atracción que tiene en los hombres y eso la hace aun mas fascinante…

¡George! Me sorprende que digas esa clase de cosas…

William es que es la verdad, quizás me he pasado contigo de reservado en algunas cosas, quizás por el respecto que te tengo y que me inspiras no me he mostrado totalmente como soy en realidad, pero tu que eres un hombre que le gusta decir y escuchar verdades no debe de tomarte tan de sorpresa mi actitud.

Sabes desde que te sinceraste conmigo en Escocia creo que para ti fue liberador porque puedas ahora hablar conmigo, de cualquier tema y con toda sinceridad… solo que me sorprende lo que dices de Candy…

Tú mismo las dirías si no tuvieras miedo…

¿Miedo?

Sí.

Y según tú George Johnson, ¿A que le tengo miedo?

Últimamente con lo que respecta a la señorita Candy mides muchos tus palabras como si temieras decir algo de más.

George…

William no tengas miedo de expresar lo que sientes… cuando hagas eso seras libre…

Albert ya no respondió nada… porque Archie llego con Candy y le dijo…

La dama es toda tuya…

Vamos Candy…

Candy regreso a la pista de baile ahora del brazo de Albert…

Bailas muy bien… ¿Cuándo perfeccionaste el vals?

Pues no lo se… yo creo que son muchas ganas de bailar…

Pues si que tienes ganas porque has bailado maravillosamente…

Disfrutemos la música…

Por otro lado ahora quines conversaban eran Archie y George…

¿No crees George que hasta en el baile hacen una bella pareja?

Sí…

Sabes últimamente al observarlos me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas…

¿Cómo de que joven Archie?

Bueno de que mi tío y Candy están perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro, y no solo eso ese par se conoce desde hace mucho más tiempo del que todo pensamos… uno es el complemento perfecto del otro… también he notado que están temerosos de mostrar ese amor…

George estaba sorprendido para bien con Archie jamás pensó que él tuviera tal capacidad de observación, creyó encontrar en él un buen aliado…

Jamás pensé que fuera tan observador joven Archie…

No George no es observación… como alguna vez me gusto Candy puedo detectar cuando a alguien le pasa lo mismo… no se porque tarde tanto en darme cuenta del amor de ese par y mira que he visto a Candy enamorada pero jamás tanto, él amor que siente por mi tío va mucho más allá de lo que sintió por Terry y mira que le amo mucho.

Lo amo tanto que fue capaz de sacrificar ese sentimiento.

Si dicen que el amor no es egoista…

Deja de eso… Candy no hubiera podido vivir con la carga de que Susana estaba mal por salvar a Terry… ella no hubiera sido capaz de fincar su felicidad en algo como eso

Es verdad… lo que yo no se es porque de una buena vez no se confiesan todo…

Joven Archie, su tío cree que el amor por Candy se ha acabado…

¿Qué? Yo lo veo más enamorado que nunca.

Ante la interrogante de Archie muy brevemente George contó a Archie sobre Lady Edaín, como tenía los mismos ojos pardos que Candy y sobretodo como fue capaz de hacer dudar a Albert… pero también acotó sus propias opiniones de que jamás ha creído eso, que coincidía en que estaba más enamorado que nunca de ella, pero que eso tendría que descubrirlo él mismo…

George, ahora entiendo muchas cosas… quizás mi tío quiso traer a Candy a Escocia para ver si uno el ya no la ama… pero sobretodo ver si ella no tiene algún sentimiento por él que sea distinto al fraternal… puedo asegurarte que mi tío va aponer frente a frente a este chica Edaín con Candy.

George volvió a sorprenderse a él mismo… jamás había pensado en eso, pero lo que decía Archie tenia sentido y lógica…

Joven Archie he estado tan metido en resolver el asunto de la finca en Escocia que no había pensado que ese es precisamente el plan de William…

No se en que forma podríamos ayudarlo…

No estorbando…

George y Archie dejaron de charlar porque los rubios llegaban a sentarse después de bailar tres piezas en forma consecutiva y sin descansar…

Señorita se ve usted muy agitada…

Lo estoy George… pero tengo tantas ganas de bailar que no me importa…

Me da gusto tan contenta gatita…

A mi me da gusto estarlo… Archie ¿serías tan amable de servirme un poco de vino?

Desde luego gatita… ¿Cuál quieres?

Champaña por favor

A Albert casi se le va la boca al piso ¿desde cuando Candy tomaba champaña? Si cuando la probo casi la escupe… Archie pidió un servicio para que les sirvieran el vino… la champaña de Candy fue servida y para estar "a tono" con ella los caballeros pidieron champaña pero más fuerte…. Alzando su copa Candy dijo…

Quiero brindar por todos ustedes que me han acompañado en mi soledad, que ha hecho mas pasadera mi tristeza además de ayudarme a salir de ella, gracias por este viaje que estoy segura que será maravilloso… por ustedes… salud (bebiendo la champaña)

Albert quiso responder el gesto de la rubia y dijo…

Candy no tienes porque agradecer nada… todo lo que hemos hecho por ti es porque así lo hemos querido, porque te queremos… nos alegra y hablo por los tres verte tan contenta, tan recuperada… Por ti pequeña… Salud…

Archie, George y Candy chocaron sus respectivas copas con Albert… bebieron entonces Candy volvió a hablar…

Bueno vayamos a bailar… ¿Vamos Archie?

Vamos Candy…

Durante toda la noche estuvieron bailando hasta cansarse, se retiraron a sus respectivos camarotes muy avanzada la madrugada verdaderamente alegres y extasiados… después de es anoche hubo muchas otras parecidas.. sin embargo Albert no había logrado hablar con Candy respecto a todo lo que deseaba, pero tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo mucho además de estarse relajando… el viaje siguió si muchas complicaciones… empezaba a sentirse un viento frío… más bien helado… eso solo significaba una cosa… Edimburgo estaba muy muy cerca y con ello empezaba una batalla por partida triple…. Descubrir finalmente que era lo que Candy sentía por él…. Lo que él sentía en realidad y de una vez por todas quitarse el problema de Edaín… Albert se sentía más fuerte que nunca para enfrentar todo, Candy sin saber a lo que se enfrentaría también se sentía y con una gran fortaleza de mostrarle a Albert todo el amor que tenía guardado para él, Archie y George en su papel de apoyos y celestinos, George sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer para labrar la felicidad de Candy y Albert.

Mientras tanto en Glasgow, Arthur O´Hara esperaba ansioso la llegada de Albert y comitiva había recibido carta de George mientras tanto James y Edaín Callaghan contaban las horas para ver de regreso a William Albert Andrew, lo que no esperaban es que él no venía solo además que deseo de Edaín se iba a sr realidad iba a tener frente a si a la dueña del corazón de Albert y con la cual tendría que luchar…


	17. Chapter 16 PARTE 1

_**Hola mis estimadas lectoras. Gracias por la espera.. ya saben que la vida real a veces no nos permite mucho tiempopero esto..pero al fin esta la actualizacion. ¿Ya vieron el título del capítulo? Bueno pues espero no queiran lincharme cuando leean esta primera parte... Espero me digan leyendo. Espero actualizar la proxima semana sino exceusenme! Saludos a todas**_

* * *

><p><strong>DECIMA SEXTA PARTE. CANDY &amp; LADY EDAIN… FRENTE A FRENTE (parte uno)<strong>

Finalmente el viaje de los Andrew había llegado a su fin… habían llegado al puerto de Edimburgo… se sentía muchísimo frío, por eso decidieron ponerse ropas muy abrigadoras… al descender de la embarcación un auto ya los estaba esperando para llevarlos directo a Glasgow… finalmente llegaron a la finca de los Andrew, la finca que Candy siempre había soñado con ver… al entrar al lugar Albert le dijo…

Bienvenida a la finca Andrew…

Muchas gracias señor Duque…

Candy no porque estas en Escocia significa que tienes que tratarme de esa manera tan formal… soy y seré siempre Albert… sobre todo para ti…

Gracias.

Candy tembló al escuchar eso de "solo para ti" … cosa que no paso inadvertida para Albert… quien junto con su familia estaban a la puerta de la casa o más bien a las puertas de la mansión que sería su hogar durante un tiempo… al entrar el ama de llaves les abrió quedando muy sorprendida ante la presencia del señor…

Señor… ¿Por qué no aviso que venía?

Ya sabe usted que me gusta llegar de improviso… pero antes me gustaría pasar…

Disculpe usted señor… pase usted…

Muchas gracias…

Albert y comitiva habían entrado a la casa Andrew que no había sido visitada por otros distintos de Albert y George en muchísimo tiempo… Jane Philips, el ama de llaves esperaba las ordenes de Albert…

Señora Philips antes de hacer las presentaciones me sería muy agradable que llamara a toda la servidumbre para que conozcan a mi familia…

Como mande el señor…

El ama de llaves se retiro y de inmediato fue a reunir a toda la servidumbre… mientras tanto Archie y Candy observaban embelesados el lugar era muy bello y de muy buen gusto… deseaban sentarse en el sofá de dicha casa cuando llego la señora Philips… a avisar que la servidumbre estaba reunida… todos fueron a donde estaba la servidumbre… estaban alineados como si fueran militares… solo faltaba el detalle del sable… en forma personal Albert detestaba tanto protocolo pero bien sabía que no podía cambiar las costumbres ya establecidas así las cosas empezó las presentaciones…

Antes que nada me es grato volver a saludarles, buenos días deseo presentarles a mi familia… a George ya lo conocen, el es mi sobrino Archibald Cromwell, y Candice White Andrew… para que sean atendidos como si fuera yo mismo, las ordenes que ellos den serán como si yo les diera… se que no tendré ninguna queja respecto a ustedes… Así lo he dicho…

La servidumbre en una actitud muy solemne agachó medio cuerpo mientras decían…

y así se hará…

Candy veía las cosas de verdad muy entusiasmada y con verdadera sorpresa… tanto protocolo… sintió ganas de reír mas sin embargo se aguanto la risa… no era propio.

Mientras tanto Albert presentó a uno por uno de la servidumbre por nombre y función para que su familia supiera a quien dirigirse para que ocasión. Una vez hecho eso la servidumbre se retiro a sus labores, mientras el ama de llaves dispuso todo para que Candy y Archie conocieran sus respectivos aposentos, quienes se asearon al igual que Albert y George, tiempo que el ama de llaves aprovecho para ordenar prepararan algo de comer.

La noticia de que William Albert Andrew había regresado a su propiedad se esparció como pólvora en Glasgow… para todos era conocido la decisión que había aunque claro era un secreto a voces nada seguro, Arthur O´Hara recibió la noticia con agrado… era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para resarcir un poco el daño causado al clan Andrew y si había dificultades él ayudaría al patriarca del clan que aunque aún cumplía los treinta años, él como miembro del clan le debía obediencia.

No obstante lo anterior la noticia llegó más pronto a "La Ponderosa"… alguien del servicio de los Callaghan había avisado que el Duque William Albert Andrew había regresado, Edaín y su padre que se encontraban leyendo en la sala de su casa tragaron duro… él había regresado para ver que habían decidido… de hecho había llegado una semana antes de que terminara el plazo que les había sido dado… se preparon para hacerle una visita de inmediato para saber en que plan había regresado… Por otro lado en la finca Andrew estaban comiendo un aperitivo, estaban todos reunidos en el comedor cuando el ama de llaves anunció que estaban James Callaghan y Lady Edaín… Albert y George sabían que eso acaecería en cualquier momento… pero no tan pronto… Archie y Candy se preguntaban quienes eran esas personas… a consideración de Albert no era momento para que Candy se enfrentara a Edaín… tenía que prepararla un poco, por lo que decidió recibirlos solo él… así que dijo al ama de llaves…

Haga pasar a ambos al despacho, yo iré en seguida…

Si señor.

El ama de llaves hizo lo que se le indicaba mientras Albert trataba de dar explicaciones…

No pensé recibir visitas en nuestro primer día de llegada…

Tío… no se si seré indiscreto en preguntar ¿quienes son los que nos visitan?

Son los vecinos de la finca "La Ponderosa", nuestros únicos vecinos a decir verdad… el Barón James Callaghan y su hija Lady Edaín… pero creo que ustedes aun no están obligados a conocerlos… estamos muy cansados, yo pues por mi posición estoy obligado a recibirlos… los despacho en unos minutos… yo también estoy cansado… esperen aquí.

Como ordenes tío –dijo Archie-

Te esperamos Albert –dijo Candy-

¿Me espero aquí William?

Si, George los despacho en un minuto…

Albert salió del comedor a recibir a los Callaghan en su despacho…

Buenos días o tardes no se que sean vengo llegando y estoy perdido en cuanto a tiempos…

Ya pasan del medio día…. Duque…

Mil disculpas y también por la manera en que estoy vestido, pero como les decía vengo llegando y francamente no esperaba visitas tan pronto.

Quizás fuimos demasiado inoportunos… señor Duque…

No tanto así, pero si me gustaría poder atenderlos como se debe y prestar la atención debida, francamente vengo exhausto del viaje, pero si ustedes me lo permiten me gustaría poder atenderles otro día y en mi cinco sentidos… quizás suene como a grosería pero creo que no es correcto esto…

Edaín se sintió herida en su orgullo… William Albert Andrew los estaba corriendo con diplomacia… pero aún así seguía siendo encantador… además era entendible aunque se veía limpio su rostro notaba el cansancio del largo viaje, antes de que su hija cometiera alguna imprudencia James Callaghan tomo la palabra…

Mil disculpas por ser tan impertinentes su gracia… se nota verdaderamente cansado…

La verdad es que si, aunque fue un viaje tranquilo, es cansado venir desde Chicago hasta acá… mi familia y yo tenemos que descansar…

La cara de los Callaghan cambió notablemente al escuchar aquello de "mi familia y yo" eso quería decir que no venía solo…. Pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntar nada… Albert noto el cambio el cambio en sus rostros… pero no dijo nada…

Gracias por todo Duque ya lo visitaremos en unos dos días…

Agradezco mucho señor Barón el interés en venir a verme tan rápidamente… aquí les espero cuando gusten…

Nos retiramos…

Que les vaya bien.

Albert ordeno a alguien de la servidumbre acompañara a su carruaje a los Callaghan… quienes una vez dentro de su transporte deliberaban…

Padre prácticamente nos corrió…

Hija, yo te dije que era una imprudencia visitarlo justo cuando llegó…

Padre había que tantear el terreno como se dice… y por lo que dio a entender vino con otros miembros Andrew…

Sí… la pregunta es ¿con quien?

Exacto, cosa que no sabremos hasta que regresemos a esa finca, padre creo que no nos queda más que esperar…

Me temo que si…

El carruaje de los Callaghan siguó su camino de regreso a su finca y continuaban dialogando mientras tanto en la mansión de los Andrew…

Listo esos Callaghan ya se han ido…

¿Quiénes son tío?

Bueno, eran como escuchaste el Barón James Callaghan y su hija Lady Edaín Callaghan… son nuestro vecinos dueños de la finca vecina llamada "La Poderosa", como ya les había yo mencionado… las costumbres indican que como el título de Barón es inferior al mío ellos están obligado a visitarme primero, pero creo que fueron bastante inoportunos…

James Callaghan y Lady Edían… Edaín es un bonito nombre Albert… supongo que ella debe ser muy hermosa…

Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras que pronunció Candy… era momento de que fuera conociendo que clase de persona era Lady Edaín, no solo ella también Archie... así que decidió responder sinceramente…

La verdad es que es bonita… muy bella… pero también tiene algo de malvada…

¿Por qué dices eso tío?

Pues verán…

Albert resumió la historia de cómo querían desapoderarlo de sus tierras, poco a poco, claro omitiendo ciertos detalles, como le hizo la corte a Edaín, su juego de seducción con ella… el trato con el Barón Callaghan además de lo que motivo el regreso de él a Escocia…

Tío no pensé que las cosas fueran tan delicadas…

Lo eran más al principio… ellos me darán la pauta de lo que se hará de ahora en adelante… no quiero preocuparme de eso por ahora…

Es verdad Albert como dice el dicho "no hay que amarrarse el dedo antes de cortarlo"…

Es verdad…

La charla continuó, pero en la cabeza de Candy seguía latente que clase de persona era Lady Edaín… y con eso en su cabeza descansaron todos los miembros de la familia, así como los Callaghan que estaban ansiosos por regresar a la finca de los Andrew pero no tenían que mostrarse demasiado ansiosos… dejaron pasar tres días desde la primera visita… donde Albert aprovecho para mostrar un poco la casa a Archie y Candy hablar con Archie mas en privado sobre la situación real con Edaín, de hecho mientras los Callaghan iban rumbo a la finca Andrew, Albert charlaba en sus despacho con Archie, mientras George había ido con Candy de compras…

Archie… debes de estar muy alerta…porque si no puede conmigo quizás lo intente contigo…

Gracias por la advertencia tío… estaré preparado…

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta de carácter personal?

Te escucho Archie…

¿Realmente eres inmune a los encantos de semejante belleza?

Admito que llego a despertar en mí un fuego interior con esas miradas que me daba… pero… siempre venía a mi mente otro par de ojos esmeralda…

¿Otro par de ojos esmeralda?

Sí…

Mmmm… la única que tiene un par de ojos esmeralda de nuestras conocidas es Candy.

En efecto sus ojos me venían a la mente…

Archie encontró en esa conversación la oportunidad de oro que estaba esperando… saber si su tío estaba enamorado de Candy…

Según mi concepto… uno no puede pensar en otro mujer, cuando esta con una dama hermosa a menos que…

¿A menos que que Archie?

A menos que esté enamorado de la otra en al que se esta pensando… ¿Estas enamorado de Candy tío?

Como siempre que alguien le hacía esa pregunta no sabía que decir… en realidad aun no estaba seguro de la respuesta a esa pregunta así que con toda sinceridad respondió…

¿Sí te dijera que no lo se que me dirías?

Que eso no es posible…

Antes de venir para acá si me hubieras preguntado eso... te hubiera dicho que si, pero el después conocí a Edaín y me hizo pensar que podía llegar a quererla, di por sentado que mi amor por Candy estaba acabado… llego a América y ¿Qué pasa? Cambia radicalmente de imagen, de actitud… la tuve entre mis brazos y lo que según yo estaba acabado renació un mí…

Entonces si entiendo bien el viaje a Escocia, bueno mejor dicho el regreso a Escocia con Candy contigo es ver si la amas o no teniendo a Edaín y Candy juntas ¿me equivoco?

Efectivamente… solo me preocupa una cosa…

¿Qué es?

Edaín es una mujer muy astuta tiene respuesta para todo y sabe agredirte sin que tu lo notes siquiera, Candy es tan inocente, tan tierna… no se si podría enfrentarse a una mujer como esa…

Tío creo que subestimas a Candy… esta tan cambiada que yo creo que también interiormente también lo ha hecho, si llegase a necesitar ayuda, nos tiene a nosotros… deja que se enfrente a esa chica… Así teniendo a las dos juntas podrás saber según tu a quien amas… porque para mi no hay duda…

Todos me dicen lo mismo, no obstante…. Yo estoy dudoso…

No tío la respuesta la tienes en tu corazón desde hace muchísimo tiempo… solo es cosa de que lo admitas… Pero no deseo crear yo más confusión en ti… sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites…

Gracias…

Albert se acerco muy sinceramente a su sobrino para darle un abrazo… realmente había madurado mucho ya no era aquel chiquillo alocado, ahora era un hombre maduro, sensato… justo lo que necesitaba para poder descargar un poco los hombros de George y de él mismo respecto a las responsabilidades de su familia; por su lado Archie sintió muy calido el abrazo de su tío... tenía que admitir que siempre creyó que realmente al único sobrino al que quería era Anthony quizás por ser hijo de su hermana, incluso que Candy estaba por encima de él y de su hermano Stear… ahora comprendía que sus pensamientos no tenían ningún fundamento… sintió ganas de llorar… cosa que no paso inadvertida para Albert…


	18. Capitulo 16 Parte 2

**DECIMA SEXTA PARTE. CANDY & LADY EDAIN… FRENTE A FRENTE (PARTE 2)**

_**Mis queridas lectoras gracias por su paciencia para con su servidora…. Ya ven que a veces el mundo real absorbe mcuho pero heme aquí! Espero actualizar pronto y que me sigan leyendo! Saludos**_

* * *

><p>¿Que te pasa Archie? ¿Por qué esas lágrimas?<p>

Por la emoción tío, de ver y sobretodo de sentir que en verdad me quieres…

Vamos… ¿creías que no te quería?

No es eso tío siempre fuiste muy cercano a Anthony a pesar de que no te veíamos nunca, a Candy…

Archie a ustedes, a Stear y a ti los quería y quiero igual que a Anthony porque son lo único que tengo…

La conversación de Archie y Albert fue interrumpida por la llegada del ama de llaves, anunciando a Lady Edaín y su padre…

Vaya parece que no pudieron esperar mucho más…

Parece que no…

Hágalos pasar a la sala enseguida vamos…

Si señor…

El ama de llaves hizo lo que se le pidió mientras Albert dijo a su sobrino…

Recuerda sostenerle la mirada a esa mujer… eso la turba… recuerda que aquí dicen que una mujer de ojos verdes es bruja y no esta acostumbrada a que la vean a los ojos directamente…

De acuerdo tío… te enseñare un poco porque me dicen "El Catrín"

Vamos Archie…

Tío y sobrino salieron a recibir a los Callaghan solo que Albert estaba muy intrigado por eso de que le mostraría un poco de porque le decían "El Catrín" cuando el tenía entendido que era por su manera de vestir, pero confió en sus sobrino, mientras James y Edaín Callaghan esperaban ansiosos en la sala…

Buenas tardes –saludo Albert-

Buenas tardes señor Duque –respondió James levantándose de su asiento-

Señorita Callaghan –dijo Albert-

Su gracia buenas tardes –dijo Edaín-

Pero tomen asiento por favor…

Gracias –dijeron al unísono los Callaghan-

El agradecido soy yo por su visita…

Como estaba planeado, Archie hizo su aparición después de Albert…

Buenas tardes a todos…

Buenas tardes –dijo James-

Acércate sobrino

Barón Callaghan, Lady Edaín, tengo el honor de presentarles a mi sobrino Archibald Cromwelll Andrew, Archie, te presento al Barón James Callaghan y su hija Lady Edaín…

Es un placer para mí conocerlo, Barón…

Edaín estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para saludar a Archie pero este le dijo…

Señorita permanezca en su asiento, quien debe de hacer homenajes soy yo… un placer… -dijo Archie besándole la mano y viéndole directamente a los ojos-

Muchas gracias señor Cromwell…

Archie tomo asiento, mientras Albert observaba toda la escena… Edaín estaba desconcertada ante la actitud que Archie había tenido con ella… viéndole a los ojos… sin turbarse… otro punto en contra… tampoco era supersticioso… para romper el silencio James preguntó…

Cromwell, ¿usted es miembro de esa familia escocesa dueña numerosos aviones?

Sí, eso es correcto…

Según recuerdo uno de sus familiares fue incluso condecorado por su alteza, ¿no es así?

Si, así es uno de mis tíos… quien por cierto es Conde…

Discúlpeme Archibald por tanta pregunta…

Es verdad que no estoy acostumbrado a que me pregunten por mi familia, no obstante entiendo y hasta disculpo su curiosidad… tampoco los Cromwell hemos estado por aquí desde hace mucho, y puede llamarme Archie.

Muchas gracias, no preguntare más, discúlpeme si le ofendí…

No hay cuidado

James Callaghan sabía que los Andrew estaban muy bien relacionados, pero no sabía que estaban emparentados y en forma tan directa con una familia que aunque no era tan poderosa y rica como los Andrew tenía cierto poder…

¿Qué tal el viaje su gracia?

Muy tranquilo el mar estaba maravilloso, ¿verdad Archie?

Encantador…

Soy un maleducado… no les he ofrecido algo de beber… ¿Qué desean tomar?

Por mi esta bien un vaso de agua –dijo ella-

Yo preferiría un whisky en las rocas…

Enseguida se los traen…

Albert ordenó que le sirvieran lo que pedían y continuaron charlando ampliamente, Albert cuidando que no se tocara el tema de lo que iba a hacer con ellos; mientras en el centro de Glasgow Candy y George paseaban…

Es tan bello todo esto Geroge…

Es verdad señorita… espero no ser tan aburrido…

No George… esta bien que Albert descanse un ratito de mi…. No sea que le enfade…

No creo que eso le pase jamás…

Y si eso llegara a pasar yo no lo soportaría…

Para empezar señorita no creo que él lo hiciera…

Nunca tenemos que dar por sentado nada…

Geroge estaba a punto de replicar, cuando se acerco a él nada menos que Arthur O´Hara…

¿George Johnson, verdad?

Para servirle Sir Arthur…

Me da mucho gusto verte George…

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, el inmutable George se puso nervioso… ¿Arthur sería capaz de reconocer a su hija?

Sir Arthur permíteme presentarte a la señorita Candice White (omitiendo el Andrew el cual sabía Candy que dijeran y mas conveniente para George para no dar muchas explicaciones)

Mucho gusto señorita… mi nombre es Sir Arthur O´Hara (omitiendo el Andrew también) pero puede llamarme Arthur…

El gusto es mío y a mi pueda llamarme solamente Candy…

Muchas gracias Candy…. George… es bueno verte otra vez… les dejo que sigan… nos vemos…

Arthur O´Hara se alejo de la vista de George bastante pensativo… ¿Dónde había visto esa mirada antes? estaba seguro que esa mirada la había visto en algún lado antes… una mirada verde distinta muy distinta de la mirada parda de Edaín… prístina, cálida, dulce… ¿Por qué no conseguía recordar?.

Por su lado George también pensaba… ¿habrá reconocido a su hija? Qué lejos estaban de imaginar siquiera Candy por su parte que había tenido frente a ella a su padre biológico y él a su hija… ¿le habría reconocido? Los pensamientos de la mano derecha fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Candy…

Hombre interesante ese señor O´Hara…

¿Le parece?

Desde luego… los irlandeses siempre son fascinantes… bueno al menos para mí…

La aseveración de Candy sorprendió mucho a George… ¿Cómo sabía que era irlandés?

¿Cómo sabes usted que ese hombre es irlandés?

Por su acento… lo reconocería donde fuera… esa fuerza para hablar… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Por nada en particular solo me llamo la atención es todo… ¿A dónde quiere ir ahora?

A casa… francamente estoy muriendo de hambre… si bien aquí hay muchos lugares donde comer… pero sé que Albert no me perdonará que comiera en Glasgow por primera vez fuera sin él… sin ofender George…

No me ofende… tiene razón William no lo toleraría y a decir verdad yo también ya tengo hambre…

Entonces…. No esperemos más… ¿vamos George?

Vamos señorita…

George se dirigieron presurosos al auto que los llevaría de regreso a la mansión Andrew; por otro lado en la mansión la conversación seguía… Albert estaba nervioso…. No había ahora pretexto para correr a los Callaghan temía por Candy… no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a esa mujer, pero recordó las palabras de Archie de que confiara en ella, así que les invito a comer. Pero lo que Albert no sabía es que George en una corazonada había platicado un poco a Candy como era Edaín y que podía esperarse de ella…

¿Tiene el cabello oro rojizo?

Sí.

Como dicen que tenía el cabello la princesa de la leyenda… debe tener un carácter fuerte, decidido ¿No?

Sí señorita, tiene toda la razón… no la conoce en persona pero tiene más o menos idea de cómo es Lady Edaín…

Sabes sin alabarme demasiado… pero lo deduje por las pinceladas que me has dado de ella…

El camino de regreso a la mansión continuó en total silencio… ¿Qué clase de mujer eres Edaín? Por vez primera Candy había tenido la idea de que esa mujer podría ser su antagonista en su lucha por obtener de Albert; pero tenía que tenerle enfrente para decidir si eso era verdad o una mera suposición… El automóvil entraba ya a la finca cuando George vio el carruaje de los Callaghan, cosa que le hizo notar a Candy…

Señorita, los Callaghan están en la casa…

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ese es su carruaje…

Vaya parece que conoceré a los Callaghan antes de lo creía… si conozco a Albert debió de invitarles a comer…. Ya casi es hora, así que tendrá tiempo para arreglarme para conocer a ese par…

Creo que si señorita…

Y tal cual lo pensaba Candy los Callaghan estaban ya en el comedor esperando la hora de la comida… entraron a la mansión y para dar tiempo a Candy a arreglarse se dirigió de inmediato al comedor para que esperaran para servir de comer…

Buenas Tardes…

Buenas tardes –respondieron los futuros comensales-

William hemos regresado…

¿Cómo les ha ido?

Magníficamente…

¿Y Candy?

Fue arreglarse su cabello hacía mucho viento y fue acomodarse el peinado…

Entonces esperaremos a eso para comer… espero Barón, Lady Edaín que no les importe esperar un poco…

Desde luego que no señor Duque –respondió James-

Muchas gracias –respondió George-

George tomo asiento en la mesa y continuó el dialogo… Lady Edáín no estaba escuchando al conversación, porque estaba pensando… Candy… así que el otro miembro de la familia que había venido era una mujer… sin saber porque tenía un extraño presentimiento respecto a ella y aún no la conocía.

Candy también pensaba en Edaín… y pensando precisamente en ella cambio su atuendo por un hermoso y sencillo vestido color palo de rosa, acomodo su dorada cabellera con un listón del mismo tono y unos sencillos zarcillos de perlas… zapatillas blancas como la cinta de la cintura del vestido… se puso un poco de colorete… respiro muy hondo… tenía la extraña sensación de que Albert le había ocultado algo respecto a Edaín y quería descubrir el porque pero estaba muy muy nerviosa… pero se sereno… tenía que mostrarse muy segura… y con esa actitud bajo al comedor, donde los comensales esperaban…

Barón, Lady Callaghan solo esperamos a un miembro más de esta familia… como buena dama se retarda en su arreglo…

No hay problema será un honor conocer a alguien más de su familia…

Lady Edaín… gracias por sus palabras.

El momento que tanto había esperado Edaín Callaghan de tener frente a ella a la dueña del corazón de William Albert Andrew estaba a punto de llegar, claro que ella aún no lo sabía, Candy iba a tener frente a ella a la mujer que quería arrebatarle a Albert aunque tampoco lo sabía a ciencia cierta aún, Albert estaba ansioso… iban a estar frente a frente dos mujeres que eran tan iguales y parecidas a la vez… blancas, de ojos vedes, irlandesas, pero tan diferentes… una dulce, tierna, cálida…. La otra ambiciosa, calculadora y fría… ¿Cómo sería su primer encuentro? Archie y George también estaban expectantes… ¿Cómo se comportaría Candy?.

James Callaghan tampoco estaba exento de pensamientos… Candy ¿quién era Candy? Jamás en sus investigaciones le habían dicho algo de esa chica… ahora le intrigaba el porqué, le intrigaba como era su apariencia, su comportamiento y sobre todo el papel en la vida de William Albert Andrew porque era la única dama que había viajado con él cosa extraña aunque fueran familia.

Albert ordenó que comenzaran servir de comer… cuando alguien interrumpió con su voz…

Buenas tardes a todos… disculpen la tardanza… No se levanten por favor…

Solo Albert se levanto para hacer las presentaciones…

Pequeña al fin llegaste…

Discúlpame Albert…

No importa al fin llegaste… permíteme presentarte… el Barón James Callaghan y su hija Lady Edaín Callaghan… Barón James Callaghan y su hija Lady Edaín Callaghan… ella es la señorita Candice White Andrew

Un placer señorita –dijo James levantándose de su asiento-

El placer es mío señor Barón…

Lady Edaín un gusto…

Señorita Candice…. Encantada de conocerle…


	19. Capítulo 17

**DECIMA SEPTIMA PARTE. CANDY & LADY EDAIN… PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

_**Hola mis estimadas lectoras! Gracias por seguirme en cada actualización… algunas de ustedes en mensajes públicos o privados me pidieron un capitulo más largo… las complazco con este… espero les agrade este capitulo además nenas yo creo que no pode actualizar en una semana todo depende que digan en el trabajo… no se apuren lo que sigue ya esta escrito… gracias por su comprensión… espero poder actualizar la próxima semana! Saludos**_

* * *

><p>Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Albert ofreció el brazo a Candy para que tomara el lugar que le correspondía en la mesa… a su derecha… generalmente ese lugar era ocupado por la tía Elroy, pero en su ausencia, Candy ocupaba el citado lugar… Albert iba a ordenar se sirviera la cena… pero Candy se le adelanto…<p>

Señora Philips… por favor que la comida sea servida inmediatamente por favor…

Desde luego señorita…

Albert estaba estupefacto… ¿Desde cuándo Candy sabía hacer eso? Siempre que se lo habían solicitado ella se había negado en absoluto… ¿Qué tantas sorpresas traía consigo Candy?

Tal cual lo había solicitado Candy la comida se sirvió la comida que paso en total mutismo, como buena anfitriona, Candy les invitó a la sala a tomar el café… finalmente se iba a dar el enfrentamiento tan temido por Albert y la curiosidad de Edaín se vería satisfecha…

Señorita Candice, tiene usted un gusto excelente

Muchas gracias mi Lady, creo yo que buenas maneras mejores que buenas miradas. ¿no lo cree?

Las sorpresas continuaban… Candy se había dado cuenta de la mirada que no solo le dirigía a ella misma, si no a Albert y al ambiente en general… Archie sonría para sus adentros complacido… Lady Edaín también se sentía contrariada… la chica tenía un aspecto frágil y vulnerable… pero su lengua parecía más bien una navaja filosa que hería con diplomacia… ¿Quién eres en realidad Candice White? Se preguntaba la dama irlandesa...

Sabe señorita Candice ese es un dicho irlandés muy popular… ¿es usted irlandesa?

Digamos que lo soy por convicción… miren ahí viene el café… Priscila por favor deje ahí… yo lo serviré…

Como ordene la señorita…

Lady Edaín… ¿Cómo desea su café?

Sin crema y un terrón de azúcar por favor.

De acuerdo (Candy sirvió el café como lo solicito y continuo preguntando)

Barón Callaghan… ¿Cómo desea usted su café?

Con crema y sin azúcar de favor.

Enseguida (Sirvió el café y se lo entrego)

Candy continuó sirviendo el café ya conocía el gusto de Albert, Archie y George… quienes estaban muy sorprendidos… esa chica que tenían frente a ellos no era Candy, la dulce y tierna Candy… esta era una Candy que jamás imaginaron conocer es mas que jamás creyeron que existiera.

James Callaghan estaba muy intrigado… Candice White… jamás en sus investigaciones le habían dicho algo de ella y no obstante ahí estaba… algunas cosas tenían explicación para él… por ejemplo porque ningún Andrew se sentía intimidado ante unos ojos verdes si un miembro de su familia los tenía y curiosamente del mismo tono que los de su hija.

¿Me sería permitido ir al tocador su gracia?

Desde luego milady…

Albert si me permites yo la acompañare…

Desde luego…

¿Me haría el favor?

Por supuesto.

Las damas de ojos verdes se levantaron de sus asientos… la oportunidad que Edaín estaba esperando… increpar a Candy…

Sabe señorita es usted un excelente anfitriona…

No para nada… favor que usted me hace al decir esas cosas…

Lo digo de verdad.

Candy llevó a Edaín a su tocador privado y no al de visitas, era un tocador en mármol rosado, lleno de flores, en una esquina había un retrato de Candy y de Albert, ella estaba vestida de enfermera y Albert tenia un look bastante casual e incluso desparpajado, estaban los dos abrazados y sonrientes… Candy observaba muy detenidamente la actitud de Edaín, noto como se transformo el rostro de aquella cuando vio dicho retrato e incluso contra todo pronóstico la chica del cabello oro rojizo increpó a Candy respecto a esa fotografía…

Que curiosa fotografía… usted vestida de enfermera y el Duque con todo el respeto que me merece tiene el look de un vagabundo… ¿iban a una fiesta de disfraces?

Candy no puedo evitar sonreír...

Discúlpeme usted la risa que acabo de emitir pero me causo un poco de gracia ese comentario de usted…

¿Por qué señorita?

Milady… no íbamos a una fiesta de disfraces… yo soy enfermera titulada y Albert… digamos que tiene ese look porque no quería ser reconocido… usted debe de comprender que es muy joven como para llevar las riendas de una familia como los Andrew… de repente quería huir un poco de esa responsabilidad y sentirse libre como una gaviota…

Edaín estaba muy extrañada ante el comentario de Candy… primeramente jamás había visto a una dama de tan alta cuna reír como ella lo hacía… espontáneo, natural… pero lo más inverosímil es que tuviera una profesión… de repente se sintió una inútil…. la típica dama de sociedad que solo se dedica a guardar apariencias…

¿De verdad es usted enfermera?

Lo soy.

Me es difícil creerle…

¿Por qué?

No concibo como es que su familia siendo tan rica le permitió a usted tener una carrera si no tiene la necesidad…

Bueno, no tenía yo la necesidad económica de trabajar para mantenerme la fortuna de los Andrew sería suficiente para mantener a varias generaciones después de la mía… lo hice por la necesidad de sentirme útil y tener algo de que vivir… la fortuna es una diosa bastante veleidosa… no siempre esta de nuestro lado puede para que los Andrew perdieran todo de golpe y al menos tengo algo de que vivir y sostenerme… porque no crea que solo tengo el diploma es una profesión que ya he ejercido… cosa que fue muy difícil hacer, aunado a que no asentían con mi decisión…

El Duque debió pensarlo muchísimo para aceptar…

No… él es y ha sido mi más grande apoyo… él fue el primero en apoyarme en esa decisión…

¿De verdad?

Sabe usted Albert es un hombre fuera de lo común para su posición social y riqueza… ¿no lo cree así?

Edaín Callaghan estaba de verdad muy anonadada con lo que escuchaba… podía notarse a simple vista y escucharse que William Albert Andrew y Candice White Andrew eran bastante cómplices… estaba segura que su relación iba más allá de lo que ambos confesaban

Lo conozco poco pero creo que es fuera de lo común…

Si ha terminado su arreglo que le parece si bajamos... deben de estar esperándonos…

Tiene toda la razón…

Ambas chicas de ojos verdes salieron del tocador y se encaminaron al lugar donde lles esperaban los demás… Albert estaba bastante nervioso… ya habían tardado demasiado… ¿Qué estaría pasando allá arriba? se preguntaba a si mismo Albert… Archie y George estaban bastante tranquilos… confiaban en Candy y sabían que sus cambios no solo eran físicos… por su lado James Callaghan también estaba intrigadísimo… ¿Qué podían platicar Edaín y su nueva conocida?... cuando las vieron bajar todos se calmaron, Albert vio la oportunidad para empezar a poner en práctica lo que ya había decido con anterioridad… cortejar a Candy frente a los ojos de Edaín… claro sin dejar de ser amable con ella…

Disculpen ustedes la tardanza…

No hay problema… eso es común en las demás… permíteme Candy (ofreciéndole Albert el brazo)

Siempre tan caballero…

Edaín y su padre estaban fríos… se había olvidad por completo de Edaín… entonces Candy pensó y dijo…

Albert no es de caballeros escoltar solo una dama… escolta también a Lady Callaghan o no escoltes a ninguna…

Discúlpame pequeña…

La cosa no es conmigo… discúlpate con Lady Callaghan…

Discúlpeme Lady Edaín por mi falta de cortesía… ¿me permite? (ofreciéndole el otro brazo)

Gracias…

Ahora si que la chica del cabello color oro rojizo no sabía que pasaba… solo estaba segura de una cosa… William Albert Andrew estaba totalmente hacer descortés e hiriente con ella… por primera vez pensó que nada podía hacer para tenerlo a sus pies como quería… pero nada es imposible y ya pensaría en la manera de hacerle ir a ella. Albert escoltó a ambas damas hacia la sala hasta que ambas tomaron asiento… Candy había notado la sorpresa e incredulidad de Edaín y creyó que era un buen momento para lanzar una pequeña pedrada…

Sabes Albert aquí Lady Edaín ha visto nuestra fotografía donde estoy de enfermera y tú con look muy casual pensó que íbamos a una fiesta de disfraces…

Lo que siempre piensan de esa foto…

Sabe usted Lady Callaghan… Candy es enfermera diplomada y ha ejercido la profesión.

Tal cual su hija estaba muy sorprendida con eso, James Callaghan no pudo ocultar su asombro…

¿enfermera? –Preguntó un sorprendido James-

Así es Barón…

Vaya señorita usted toda una rareza…

¿Rareza por tener una profesión? –preguntó Candy-

Bueno quizás no fue la palabra adecuada… más bien es extraño que una dama como usted tenga una profesión cuando no tiene la necesidad…

Es verdad pero no me gusta ser una inútil… además no sabemos cuándo pueden cambiar las cosas yo soy de la idea de que como dirían los irlandeses "una trucha en el pote es mejor que un salmón en el mar".

Tiene toda la razón…

Después de lo anterior la visita no se prolongo demasiado tiempo… en verdad los Callaghan se sentían incómodos y decidieron mejor retirarse…

¿Están seguros que no desean quedarse a cenar?

Muchas gracias señorita Candice…. Tenemos cosas pendientes en la finca…

Lady Edaín… ya que vamos a estar aquí cierto tiempo me gustaría que me llamara Candy todos lo hacen así… ¿Sería demasiado pedir?

Edaín estaba muy contrariada… ella sabía repeler muy bien las embestidas agresivas… pero no las diplomáticas… así que no le quedo más remedio que decir…

Agradezco mucho la confianza que me da más porque acabamos de conocernos… será un honor para mí llamarle "Candy" si usted me dice solo Edaín…

Está bien, Edaín… espero que otro día se queden a cenar…

Más bien yo espero que nos honren con su visita a nuestra finca…

Será un honor ya ultimaremos detalles…

Las visitas se despidieron y los anfitriones se metieron a la mansión… en su carruaje los Callaghan deliberaban…

¿Quién demonios es esa mujer?

Vamos Edaín, tranquila…

Jamás nos hablaron de ella padre…

Si eso ya lo sé hija mía… pero ahora entenderás porque no se inmutan ante un par de ojos pardos si esa chica tiene el mismo tono de tus ojos…

Padre… ¿su tono de ojos es exacto al mío?

Sí… idéntico… además es guapa…

¿Guapa?

Vamos Edaín… tienes que ser objetiva no por tu coraje debes perder esa objetividad… esa muchacha es guapa…

Esas pecas…

Edaín…

¿Qué sucede?

Se objetiva… esa niña es linda… su piel blanca… no tan blanca como la de Charlotte que más bien parece que no tiene pigmento en su piel… pero su piel es blanca, rubia, nariz delicada…

Y por si eso no fuera poco, tiene unas maneras excelentes…

Veo que empiezas a recuperar la objetividad…

¿Qué más da?

Pero tiene un enigma esa mujer… sabes hija… hay algo que me es bastante familiar en ella… pero por más que trato de hacer memoria no se que…

¿Familiar? ¿Qué cosa se te hace familiar?

Hay algo en su físico e incluso en su manera de hablar que me recuerda a alguien... pero no se a quien o de donde… porque puedo asegurarte que es la primera vez en Glasgow… pero independientemente de eso esa chica es más de lo que aparenta ser…

Eso mismo pienso yo… además tenemos al chico Cromwell lo que nos faltaba…

Los Andrew son más poderosos de lo que pensábamos… los Cromwell también tienen cierto poder emparentados con los Andrew en forma tan directa vuelve a los segundos muy poderosos…

Archibald Cromwell Andrew… todo un galán… tenía un hermano que murió en la guerra…

Debes tener mucho cuidado con él hija…

¿De ese imbécil?

Edaín cuida ese vocabulario…

Discúlpame padre estoy demasiado extasiada…

Lo sé y por eso no eres lo suficientemente objetiva… serénate…

Está bien ya estoy más tranquila… ¿Por qué he de tener cuidado con ese chico?

De acuerdo a los resultados de las investigaciones Archibald Cromwell Andrew es conocido en el bajo mundo de los millonarios de América como "el Catrín" sobrenombre que conoce y que detesta.

"El Catrín" vaya apodo… y… ¿Qué tiene de particular?

¿No te imaginas el porqué del apodo?

Bueno diría que por la manera de vestir… elegantísimo mucho más que su tío…

Veo que has recuperado tu serenidad… si en efecto una de las razones por las que le apodan así es por lo que dices… de acuerdo a los periódicos norteamericanos es el hombre mejor vestido de ese país… dicen que nadie tiene un gusto tan exquisito como el de él según cuentan…

Y por lo que veo… creo en el Reino Unido tampoco eee…

Eso no podría asegurarlo.

¿Pero bueno cuál es otra razón?

Se dice que tiene una manera igual de exquisita para seducir mujeres que se consideran en esa sociedad como altaneras, presumidas, soberbias… usa todo su encanto… y aunque nunca llega a acostarse con ellas las enamora…

¿y crees que yo soy de ese tipo de mujer?

Tú sabes mejor la respuesta que yo…

Sabes padre… en todo esto hay algo que no me termina por "cuadrar"

¿Qué es?

La relación entre el Duque y esa tal Candy…

¿Qué cosa anormal viste?

Esos dos son más de lo que aparentan…

En eso estoy de acuerdo…

Además enfermera…

Eso es lo de menos… a mi realmente me intriga es porque vino con otros miembros de su familia…

Tienes razón es razón suficiente para intrigarse… yo pensaba tocar con él tema de la finca… pero jamás lo permitió ni siquiera cuando se subieron tú y la señorita Candy…

Sabes padre tengo miedo de las decisiones que haya podido tomar respecto a nosotros…

Si, ese silencio sepulcral respecto al tema es de llamar la atención…

De acuerdo a mis cuentas el plazo vence en dos semanas…

Sí… pero creo que como siempre no queda nada mas que esperar…

El carruaje de los Callaghan continuaba con su camino de regreso a su casa pensando y bastante dubitativos respecto a lo que haría el Duque William Albert Andrew respecto a su situación.

Poro otro lado los Andrew comentaban respecto a lo acontecido en la reunión recién acaecida…

Candy permíteme felicitarte…

¿A mi? ¿Por qué Albert?

Te has comportado a la altura de las circunstancias y no porque piense o pensara que no lo estarías… pero me has dejado bastante sorprendido para bien…

No digas esas cosas Albert…

Desde luego que si Candy… yo tampoco te conocía esa faceta…

No me apenen con tanta cosa que están diciendo… te aseguro que dejaste bastante sorprendidos a los Callaghan…

Eso me lo puedes decir tú Albert… lo que si deje muy en claro es que no soy una presa tan fácil ni tan vulnerable como Lady Edaín creía…

¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Archie-

Bueno pues ya ven que le acompañe al tocador y al verme sola pensó que sería más vulnerable… pero creo que le cause una impresión grata… al menos conseguí hacerla sentir un poco mal con aquello de que soy enfermera diplomada… además que lo he ejercido… le hice sentir que es un "parásito social" como la mayoría de las damas de alta sociedad…

Eso es verdad… vi la cara de su padre cuando dijiste eso…

Sabe señorita, a mi me sorprendió más otra cosa…

¿Qué cosa George?

Los proverbios y dichos irlandeses que utilizó…

Bueno… siempre me he sentido atraída por Irlanda más que por Escocia desde hace muchísimo tiempo… es algo que jamás he logrado comprender… pero los proverbios y dichos irlandeses los he leído porque como le dije a nuestra vecina soy irlandesa por convicción.

El rubio de ojos azules solo observaba todo lo que Candy decía y como actuaba… era increíble que fuera aquella misma chiquilla llorosa que había dejado hacía meses llorando por aquel amor que dejó para que otra fuera feliz… parecía que eso había sucedido hace mucho tiempo… definitivamente la había subestimado… estaba más que preparada para enfrentarse a Lady Edaín… ahora vería como actuaría esta Candy cuando empezara el cortejo… le asustaba la idea pero también le excitaba… George noto lo pensativo que estaba el rubio así que le preguntó…

¿Todo bien William?

Sí… ¿Por qué?

Solo pensaba en que los Callaghan se han de haber ido hechos una furia…

Es verdad tío… seguramente esperaban tocar el punto de la finca…

Eso creo yo…

No se ustedes… pero realmente me siento muy cansada así que paso a retirarme… buenas noches…

Si, fue un día bastante agitado… será mejor irnos todos a descansar… buenas noches gatita, George, tío…

Que descansen buenas noches a los dos…

Archie y Candy se encaminaron hacia sus aposentos, mientras Albert y George aún se quedaron en la sala, George estaba ansioso de referir a Albert sobre el encuentro con Arthur O´Hara…

¿Qué sucede George? Note desde que llegaste que algo querías decirme…

Es verdad hay algo que tienes que saber…

Y debe ser muy importante porque creo que no puede esperar a mañana… ¿qué es?

Lo siento William yo también estoy muy cansado… pero es necesario que sepas que nos encontramos con Arthur O´Hara…

¿Cómo dices?

Lo que acabas de escuchar…

¿Cómo sucedió todo?

Pues verás…

George refirió de manera muy concreta como había sido todo,1 Albert quedo muy pensativo…

¿Crees tú George que la reconoció?

No lo creo… fue muy rápido todo… pero de que simpatizo con ella eso es un hecho…

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque conozco lo suficiente a Arthur como para no saber esa clase de cosas… pero si eso no te es suficiente él le sonrió… Arthur jamás hace eso y menos con alguien que acaba de conocer.

¿Qué me dices de Candy?

Pues le simpatizó bastante… dice que los irlandeses siempre le han parecido intrigantes y atrayentes…

Parece que la sangre irlandesa de Candy está saliendo a la luz…

Eso creo, pero también creo que no hay peligro alguno… pero aún así hay que evitar que se encuentren a solas… si Arthur se esfuerza lo suficiente podría asociarla a su pasado…

No… Candy no debe saberlo nunca… es mejor que las cosas se queden como están, eso evitar que se encuentra con O´Hara a solas…

Tienes toda la razón del mundo eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer...

William creo ya podemos ir a dormir…

Si la verdad es que estoy muy cansado…

Buenas noches William

Buenas noches George…

Albert y George se fueron cada uno directamente a sus habitaciones a descansar después de un lleno de emociones… pero dentro de lo aposentos de cada uno, no todo era descanso… Candy había decidido tomar un baño y se cepillaba su larga cabellera… se había sentido muy segura de si enfrentando a Edaín… era muy bella tenía que reconocerlo… al menos tuvo que despertar en Albert el gusto físico pensaba la rubia… quizás ella era la razón por lo que las cartas de Albert eran tan escuetas… estaba demasiado embelesado con ella no lo culpaba… aquí lo importante era saber si había sentido por ella más que solo atracción física… sintió un terrible escalofrío… si  
>Albert estaba enamorado de Edaín todo estaba perdido para ella pero si así fuera… ¿Por qué traerla con él a Escocia? Por primera vez se lo preguntaba y su pregunta no tendría respuesta hasta que pasara el tiempo y otras tantas cosas.<p>

Albert tampoco dormía… como Candy había decidido ducharse… Candy no era Candy o al menos la que él conocía… era una dama exquisita, delicada, femenina… pero sin dejar de ser sencilla, alegre, espontánea… si la que era antes le encantaba esta nueva Candy lo estaba hechizando tenía que reconocerlo, pero todavía era muy temprano para decidir algo definitivo respecto a eso.

George por su parte escribía una carta a Arthur O´Hara… deseaba a cumplir lo más pronto posible las indicaciones que le diera Elroy Andrew y debía hacerlo lo más rápido posible… la carta decía así…

**_Arthur:_**

**_Se que la familiaridad con la que te estoy tratando no te es desconocida… después de todo tú, el difunto Duque Andrew, James Callaghan y yo mismo compartimos muchas cosas hace mucho tiempo._**

**_Seguro estarás muy sorprendido porque te estoy escribiendo… pero es muy urgente que nos veamos lo más pronto posible hay algo que tengo que decirte que es de suma importancia para ti… probablemente consigas el perdón de los Andrew._**

**_Todo esto se esta haciendo a escondidas de William por lo tanto te suplico discreción estoy siguiendo instrucciones de Elroy Andrew. Busca por favor que tu respuesta me sea dada en mis manos._**

**_Espero que tu respuesta._**

**_Atentamente_**

**_George Johnson_**

George guardo aquella carta en un sobre, guardándola en el saco que usaría al día siguiente para hacerla llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino.

Pero no solo en la casa Andrew los miembros de esa familia no dormían también en casa de los Callaghan sucedía exactamente lo mismo… Por lo que hace a Edaín seguía fúrica… jamás pensó que William Albert Andrew fuera a regresar con una familiar mujer, que por si fuera poco, era un mujer estudiada y tenía el mismo tono verde de su propio color de ojos… el chico Cromwell poco le apuraba… toda su atención estaba en Caniche White para su perspicaz mente no pasaba por alto que entre William Albert Andrew y Candice había algo más que un lazo fraternal… se notaban demasiado cómplices… se entendían demasiado bien y era obvio que él se desvivía en atenciones para con ella… Candice White era algo más para William Albert Andrew y tenía que averiguarlo.

James Callaghan por su lado estaba tratando de recordar… la forma de hablar… el tono de la voz… había en algo de Candice que se le hacía familiar en ella, incluso en esa mirada parda… tan cálida, tan llena de bondad… tan distinta a la de su propia hija… la mirada de Cundí era igual que la de Erin Callaghan, pero tenía algo más que la de Erin no tenía… un cierto dejo de tristeza que había visto en otro par de ojos… por más que hacía memoria no lograba recordar con quien había sucedido todo esto… a diferencia de Edaín le preocupaba la presencia de Archie Cromwell no pasaba por alto que el chico había venido a cumplir con un propósito especifico y bastante bien delimitado… y para agregarle tensión al asunto estaba que haría con respecto a "La Ponderosa".

Para las familias Andrew y Callaghan no había sido una noche tranquila por tantas cavilaciones… el sol anunciaba un nuevo día…. al alba George se encamino a dejar la carta para Arthur O´Hara, quien le recibió en propia mano, se sorprendió por el remitente y se decidió a abrirla…

**_Arthur:_**

**_Se que la familiaridad con la que te estoy tratando no te es desconocida… después de todo tú, el difunto Duque Andrew, James Callaghan y yo mismo compartimos muchas cosas hace mucho tiempo._**

**_Seguro estarás muy sorprendido porque te estoy escribiendo… pero es muy urgente que nos veamos lo más pronto posible hay algo que tengo que decirte que es de suma importancia para ti… probablemente consigas el perdón de los Andrew._**

**_Todo esto se esta haciendo a escondidas de William por lo tanto te suplico discreción estoy siguiendo instrucciones de Elroy Andrew. Busca por favor que tu respuesta me sea dada en mis manos._**

**_Espero que tu respuesta._**

**_Atentamente_**

**_George Johnson_**

Arthur realmente estaba muy confundido…. ¿Por qué por órdenes de Elroy? La única manera de averiguarlo era acudiendo a la cita… le contestó así…

**_George:_**

**_Francamente estoy muy sorprendido por tu carta… pero se que tú no eres de los que hace cosas nada más por hacerlas… te espero en el viejo café donde hace años solíamos reunirnos al mediodía… sé que no tendrás problemas para escabullirte del jefe de la familia eres muy hábil. Nos vemos en la mesa de siempre._**

**_Sir. Arthur Benjamin O´Hara Andrew_**

O´Hara hizo lo propio para que George recibiera en propia mano y para fortuna de George tenía que salir a hacer algo de papeleo que le había confiado Albert así que no tendría ningún problema por salir.

Archie y Candy salieron a pasear mientras Albert arreglaba otros asuntos en el centro de Glasgow… el mediodía llegó y Arthur y George pondrían las cartas sobre la mesa….

* * *

><p>1 Para ver que es lo que sucedió pueden revisar el Capítulo 16, donde esta el encuentro entre George, Candy y Arthur O´Hara.<p> 


	20. Capitulo 18 Parte 1

**DECIMA OCTAVA PARTE. GEORGE & ARTHUR O´HARA… LA DECISIÓN DE ELROY. CANDY Y EDAÍN A SOLAS…**

_**Hola mis queridas lectoras. Gracias por su comprension y en aguardarme. Creo que a la mayoria les gusto la actitud de Candy ¿Edaín tiene buena rival? Creo que si. Espero me sigan leyendo y mil mil gracias por su paciencia.**_

* * *

><p>George llegó al lugar convenido en punto… O´Hara ya lo esperaba…. estaban sentados en la vieja mesa donde hace años estuvieran ellos dos, William Albert Andrew padre y James Callaghan… sintieron ambos retroceder en el tiempo… muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, George saludó primero…<p>

Sir Arthur es bueno volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo…

George tantos años de conocernos y ¿no puedes hablarme de tú?

Sabe que es mejor así…

Déjate de formalidades si la amistad que hace años nos unía, aún delante de anterior Duque Andrew nos tuteábamos…

De acuerdo…

Soy todo oídos y confieso que estoy muy sorprendido.

Seré muy concreto porque no tengo mucho tiempo, y recuerda que todo lo estoy haciendo es a escondidas de William.

Esta bien y la verdad es que estoy muy intrigado… ¿Qué sucede?

Como te dije en mi carta, estoy siguiendo órdenes de Elroy Andrew y si lo estamos haciendo escondidas de William es por su propio bien y felicidad… tú puedes ayudar…

¿Yo que deshonre a mi familia?

Tú… pero esa misma familia puede volverte a su seno…

¿Cómo será posible eso si el Duque no lo sabe?

Escúchame con atención… tú hija esta viva… y por increible que te pudiera parecer ha estado con los Andrew toda su vida…

George… no estés jugando con eso

¿Crees que jugaría con algo como eso?

Pero es que eso no puede ser… la pequeña nació muy lejos de aquí en América… ¿Cómo es posible que mi hija haya estado con los Andrew todos estos años? su madre jamás quiso decirme que fue de esa niña… solo me dijo que fue niña, ni su nombre me dijo… ¿Cómo es posible que tú sepas eso y yo no que me ha pasado todos estos años buscándole?

Te aseguro que no sabíamos que era tu hija y mucho menos que era una Andrew… Tú hija se llama Sinead O´Hara, fue abandonada en América en un orfanato llamado "Hogar de Pony" dirigido por una religiosa y una buena mujer llamada señorita Pony, fue abandonada con un hermoso broche de oro y esmeraldas con la letra "S"… el problema es que jamás supo que su nombre es Sinead… todos estos años ha vivido bajo otra identidad… y bajo esa identidad fue adoptada por William.

Se hizo un silencio… O´Hara no creía lo que escuchaba… después de tantos años sabía que su hija estaba viva y mejor aún que tenía un nombre… George espero a que Arthur reaccionara… sabía que eran demasiadas emociones…

¿Estas bien Arthur?

Si… pero es increíble… ¿adoptada? ¿No creo eso de Elroy…

No podía hacer nada… William ya era el jefe de la familia para entonces…

¿Mi hija sigue en el seno de los Andrew?

Así es…

De hecho tú la conoces…

¡¿Qué dices?

La señorita con la que me encontraste la vez pasada, Candy… es en realidad tú hija Sinead…

O´Hara estaba inmutable y con la boca abierta… ahora entendía el porque el día que encontró a que aquella muchacha sentía que le era familiar… tenía la misma mirada de su madre, dulce, tierna, cálida, bondadosa… sintió ganas de llorar… deseo contenerse más no pudo… por fin después de tantos años su hija tenía un nombre y un rostro…

Discúlpame George…

No hagas eso de disculparte es muy natural…. ¿con que identidad ha vivido mi hija?

Caniche White Andrew, pero ella quiso renunciar al apellido Andrew… cosa que Elroy no permitió porque ella sabe de todo esto e hizo el cambio de la adopción a tu nombre, aunque la señorita Candy cree que es hija de Elroy.

¿Por qué mi hija quiso renunciar al apellido?

Porque le pesaba demasiado el apellido, porque al ser hija de William le impedía reconocer el amor que siente por él…

¿me estas diciendo que mi hija esta enamorada de William?

Exactamente y William le ama también solo que desde que conoció a Edaín y convivió con ella esta muy confundido sobre a quién es la que ama, pero todos sabemos que es a Candy… en fin… Elroy decidió que para que William y Candy puedan amarse ella no tiene que ser hija de William… por eso hizo el cambio de papeleo a nombre tuyo… con ciertas condiciones…

¿Cuáles son?

Tú hija jamás debe saber que es hija tuya… ella ha sufrido mucho y saber todo le daría otro golpe en el corazón no queremos eso… tampoco debe saber que la adopción esta a tu favor, ella debe de seguir creyendo que es hija de Elroy y tres si en algún momento las cosas se ponen delicadas con los Callaghan harás por William si aceptas volverás al seno de los Andrew y podrás convivir con tu hija sin que ella sepa jamás quien eres y quién es en realidad. Si aceptas puedes firmar los papeles y podrás regresar al clan… pero no tienes mucho tiempo… lo que decidas debes de hacerlo ahora… William ya decidió sobre los Callaghan y me será muy difícil poder verte de nuevo sin que él lo sepa… se que es demasiado lo que estoy pidiendo… pero así están las cosas.

Arthur O´Hara el irlandés siempre arriesgado, intrépido y audaz se encontraba ante una gran disyuntiva… siempre quiso regresar con los Andrew… resarcir su falta de algún modo pero jamás que aún precio tan alto como el de tener que renunciar a su propia hija ahora que la había encontrado… pero era eso o no tener nada… así que le dijo a George…

Johnson… dame los papeles… aceptó las condiciones…

Siempre has sido cabal.. no me has decepcionado…

George tuno los papeles junto con el bolígrafo a O´Hara quien firmo sin siquiera leer…

Aquí tienes George…

Ahora tú hija lo es legalmente…

¿de que sirve eso si no puede saber jamás que soy su padre?

Arthur… yo se muy bien como te sientes… pero tú hija ha sufrido muchísimo… en todos los aspectos… no deseamos eso para ella y creo que tú tampoco… me parece que ha llegado el momento de que finalmente sea feliz y con William.

¿Estas seguro de verdad de que el jefe del clan ama a Candy?

Veo que has comprendido… Candy debe ser siempre para ti aunque sea tu hija… de que la ama desde luego que si… lleva tanto tiempo amándola que ya se esta haciendo esto cansado… ella también lo ama… y verás que no tardara tiempo en averiguar William lo que te digo…. Bueno averiguar no…. Admitir…

George… ¿Cómo es ella?

¿En que aspecto?

Me refiero a su carácter…

¿Qué te han dicho sus ojos?

En sus ojos se ve dulzura, bondad, ternura… calidez… también cierta tristeza…

No has perdido el toque Arthur… efectivamente tu pequeña es así… pero también tiene carácter, decisión… aunque un gran defecto… no toma la felicidad para sí… es una mujer muy sacrificada…

Tiene tanto de su madre…

Pero también tiene muchas cosas tuyas…

Desde que supe que era hija tuya me di cuenta que tiene ese mismo mirar tuyo en algunas ocasiones… de verdad es un encanto…

Supongo que si… me muero de ganas por convivir con ella…

Ya tendrás el tiempo de hacerlo… yo me encargare de William mismo te invite… confía en mi…

Desde luego que confió en ti…

Arthur realmente me gustaría quedarme contigo… pero William no tardara en buscarme… debo irme…

Esta bien George… muchas gracias por todo…

No para nada… verás los frutos de tu sacrificio…

No es…

Yo se que lo es… a mi no me engañas…

George…

Tengo que irme…

Esta bien… cuídate mucho…

Tú también…

George salio del lugar de la cita con los papeles firmados… se sentía satisfecho… había cumplido con una de las misiones que el fueron encomendadas… faltaba la más difícil… que William Albert Andrew admitiera su amor por la que era su mejor amiga. Tomo el auto y se dirigió a la finca Andrew.

Por su lado O´Hara seguía tomando café… meditaba… parecía que en el ocaso de su vida esta parecía mejorar… su hija tenía un nombre y un rostro si esto no fuera suficiente podía redimirse ante los ojos de su familia… en realidad ante sus propios ojos… no estuvo mucho tiempo en el lugar y se fue.

Mientras tanto en la finca de los Andrew, Candy platicaba alegremente con Archie…

Escocia es tan bella Archie…

Muy bella sí…

Esta casa es tan linda… creo que me gustaría ser dueña de una casa como esta…

Eso puede ser muy fácil…

Eso lo dices tú porque eres millonario…

No hay necesidad en tu caso en particular ser millonaria… bastaría con que te cases con alguien que pudiera darte algo así…

¡Archie!

No estoy diciendo nada malo… si te gusta esta casa como sabes es única y francamente sería muy difícil lograr que se construyera una igual se intento con Lakewood y no funciono… solo te queda una opción…

¿Cual?

Casarte con mi tío…

¿Qué dices?

Lo escuchaste claramente…

Archie... tu bien sabes que Albert es mi amigo

Sí… pero también es un hombre… ¿o no?

Si…

No debería de ser nada difícil para una mujer como tú enamorarse de un hombre como él…

Archie…

No tienes que decirme nada a mi… solo recuerda que se te puede ir una gran oportunidad…

Lady Edaín Callaghan…

Candy si tú lo amas… lucha por él así tengas que enfrentarte a miles de de Edaín…

Archie…

Ya te dije que a mi no tienes que darme explicaciones de nada…

En ese momento salió Albert de su despacho donde llevaba horas encerrado… se le veía cansado pero a la vez satisfecho seguro había conseguido un gran negocio… se sorprendió al ver a Archie y Candy en la sala los suponía fuera de casa…

¿Qué hacen aquí?

Pues dialogando un poco…

¿No has visto a George?

Yo no tío

Yo menos Albert…

Creo que ya tardo demasiado

Calma.. a lo mejor quiso respirar un poco de aire tío…

Tienes razón…

Beuno Archie, Albert si me disculpan tengo que subir un momento.

Esta bien Candy…

Ve perqueña…

Albert y Archie se quedaron en la sala dialogando mientras la rubia subía a su habitación a arreglarse… no le había dicho nada a nadie y mucho menos a Albert de que iría a ver a Edaín Callaghan… quería enfrentarla ella sola sin apoyo de nadie… le había mandado una carta dodne le anucniaba su visita a tomar el te ella había accedido gustosa… se arrglopara la ocasión… decidió llevar traje de montar de tela muy fina en tono caqui y café el cabello decidió llevarlo levemente recogido por una sencilla peineta, botas de montar café.. y un tenue colorete… para su buena fortuna al poco tiempo de que había dejado a Albert y Archie en la sala había arrivado Geroge a la casa… se dirigieron los tres al despacho de Albert y no repararon en ella… momento que aprovechó para salir de la casa sin ser vista.. solo dejo dicho que si preguntaban por ella había ido a montar.

Se fue a la finca de los Callaghan en la yegua blanca que le había regalado Albert la cual había sido bautizada como "Nube" por su blancura extrema… montando se dirigió a casa de los Callaghan donde ya la esperaba ansiosamente Edaín quien tambien se había esmerado en su arreglo… había elgido un vestido color verde que acentuaba el color de sus ojos gatunos… el cabelloal contrario de Candy lo había decidio recoger en un chongo donde se le desprendían unos cuantos cabellos… opto también por un maquillaje ligero relamente se sorprendió muchisimo cuando recibió aquella carta…

¿Por qué venía sola? No alcanzaba a comprenderlo pero sabía que era su oportunidad para comprender mejor quién era en realidad Candice White, quein ya había llegado…

Edaín… gracias por recibirme… (dandole un beso en la mejilla)

Al contrario es un honor para mi que me haya solcitado tomar el te juntas (devolviendole el beso)

Sientate Candy… ¿Cómo quieres el té?

Con leche por favor y sin azucar…

De acuerdo…

Edaín sirvió el té para Candy y para ella misma… Candy la observaba verdaderamente era una mujer muy hermosa… no culpaba a Albert de haberse fijado en ella, además tenía delicadas maneras… se movia gracilmente… ¿Acaso podía competir con una mujer así? se preguntaba a ella misma la rubia… pero sabía que debía darse ánimo… "no te subestimes" le había dicho Annie… quizás no era tan bella como Edaín pero tenía otras cualidades… así que empezó a dialogar…

¿Sabes que eres muy bella? –había dicho Candy-

La pregunta le había caído como balde de agua fría ¿Qué pretendía con esa pregunta? –pensaba para si Edaín-

Que cosas dices Candy…

Vamos… no seas modesta… tú sabes que lo eres… no solo eso eres fina, elegante… hermosa como la mujer de la leyenda (tomando un sorbo a su taza de té)

Edaín estaba demasiado perpeleja… ¿Cómo defenderse contra el halago? dicen que contra el halagho no hay defensa y hoy lo estaba comprobando…

Vamos no me avergûences…

No de verdad… si Albert no la viera como mujer diría que no es hombre…

Candy… no me halagues tanto de verdad que no lo merezco…


	21. Capitulo 18 Parte 2

**DECIMA OCTAVA PARTE. GEORGE & ARTHUR O´HARA… LA DECISIÓN DE ELROY. CANDY Y EDAÍN A SOLAS… (SEGUNDA PARTE)**

**_Hola mis queridas lectoras! Gracias por supaciencia… aquí algo más de "amor Agotado" graias a todas…. Saludos_**

* * *

><p>- Eso no lo se pero lo que se ve no se juzga…<p>

- De verdad que no se que decir…

- Nada mi lady… contra el halago no hay defensa…

Edaín estaba más que perpleja… tenía la idea de Candice era una como una especie de cordero listo para el matadero… pero su apariencia engañaba y bastante… la estaba halagando.. sonaba bastante sincera… pero ¿Por qué?

- No me diga usted esas cosas… usted misma es bella…

- ¿Yo? Favor que me haces… con estas pecas… mmm… no creo que sean muy atractivas…pero gracias.

- Como dices contra el halago no hay defensa…

- Es verdad…

- Sabes Edaín es la primera vez que conozco a una mujer y en general a una persona con mi tono de ojos… aunque lo dudes en América tampco son muy comunes…

- A mi me sucede lo mismo… solo que aquí hay tanta superstición eso de creernos brujas a personas con nuestro tono de ojos… ¡hay gente que se santigua!

- Es verdad… por eso estoy segura que te ha de haber causado extrañeza que cuando Albert te conociño no se santiguara, siendo el mismo esocecés ¿no?

- Francamente si… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

- Sí claro…

- Me llama bastante la atención que le digas "Albert" al Duque siendo su segundo nombre… es curioso…

- Eso tiene explicación… él y yo digamos… que … nos tenemso mucha confianza y en un poco de rebeldía usa el nombre de "Albert" en vez de el de "William" es una historia bastante larga de contar…

- Me lo imagino… ¿más té?

- Por favor… gracias…

Edaín sirvió más té para ambas… ella quería tener el control de dicha conversación y no obstante parecía que la que tenía el control era ella… no había podido obtener mcuho sobre la relación entre ella y Willaim Albert Andrew… de lo que si estaba segura es que eran muy unidos… demasido incluso para ser parientes.. incluso en una jugada aariesgada de su parte la chica de cabellso oro rojizo le dijo a Candy…

- ¿Lo quiere mucho verdad? –dandole la taza de te-

- Desde luego que si… muchisimo… quizás mucho más de lo que el mismo supone…

- ¿Cómo debo interpretar tales palabras? no creo que el Duque no sepa cuanto lo queires…

- Puedo asegurarte que no… pero… ¿Qué me dices tú?... Albert o como dices tú el Duque William Albert Andrew sabe cuanto lo quieres?

El cuestionamiento tomo desprevenida a Edaín… no esperaba una pregunta tan directa de parte de Candy… así que con sinceridad le contestó…

- Èl sabe que le amo… pero no me cree… yo soy sincera… no me cree pero aunque no me lo diga… yo sé que él ama a alguien más y muy profundamente…

Ahora la sorprendida era Candy… Albert no le había dicho nada de eso… ¿Por qué? le intrigaba pero si no lo hizo fue pro algún motivo… si Albert ocultaba algo siempre era por un buen motivo…

- ¿En serio?

- Es verdad…

- ¿Por qué crees tú que Albert ama a alguien profundamente? porque si tú le amas y él no… ahí esta mal la cosa porque "No hay buen final para un amor no correspondido."[1]

- Es verdad lo último que dices… estoy segura porque muchas veces estando con él suspiraba de repente viendo el ocaso oliendo las rosas… cosas así… tu que lo concoes tan bien… ¿no sabes donde está el corazón de ese Duque?

- Mmmm… es verdad que lo conozco… pero ese tipo de cosas son cosas de su vida privada que no me comenta…

- Entiendo… pero yo le amo y luchare contra aquella criatura que sea poseedora de su corazón…

Candy sintió aquellas palabras como una amenaza… lo dicho por Edaín le daba esperanzas de que Albert pudiera amarle… pero… ¿si había alguna otra? prefería no pensar en ello ahora… por lo dicho por Edaín ella suponía también que Albert le amaba así que le contestó…

- Pues te deseo mucha suerte… porque esa criatura seguramente luchara también…

Las sorpresas continuaban para Edaín… ella había desafiado… y el desafío le había sido aceptado… Candy sintió que no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar por el momento, por lo que le manifestó a su anfitriona…

- Edaín me temo que tengo que retirarme…

- Pero si la estamos pasando tan bien…

- Lo sé… pero de verdad tengo que irme…

- Que pena… pero… ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos para cenar mañana aquí? creo que es momento de devolver la cortesía…

- En nombre de los Andrew acepto… será un honor… ¿a que hora es la cita?

- A las ocho

- Excelente… nos vemos mañana.

Ambas damas de ojos pardos se despidieron de beso… un tanto forzado después de la conversación aunque diplomática se habían dicho unas cuantas cosas. Edaín vio a Candy alejarse a caballo rumbo a la finca Andrew… adentrándose en su casa muy pensativa… se sentó en la sala a leer para esperar a su padre y comentarle lo sucedido… mientras tanto en la finca Andrew todos estaban preocupados por Candy…

- Ya casi es el ocaso y no llega… para salir a montar ya tardo demasiado…

- Tranquilo tío…

- Es que no entiendo porque se fue así nada más dejando una nota… creo que saldré yo mismo a buscarla…

Justo cuando Albert decía esas palabras… una acalorada Candy entraba por la puerta…

- No hay necesidad de buscarme… estoy aquí…

- ¡Candy! –dijo Albert-

- Por favor discúlpenme todos ustedes… déjame sentar por favor…

- Si claro…

Candy fue a sentarse… había galopado mucho… sabía que estarían preocupados por ella… tomo un poco de agua y dijo…

- Albert, Archie, George… reitero mis disculpas… se que los preocupe… por eso galope lo más aprisa que puede…

- Lo importante pequeña es que estás de regreso y bien… ¿Por qué irte así como así?

- Bueno técnicamente no me fui "así como así" como lo dices… dejé dicho que saldría a cabalgar… pero tardé más de lo esperado… discúlpenme por favor…

- Parece que Escocia te ha caído de maravilla… saliste con traje de montar de gala gatita…

- No Archie no es Escocia era la ocasión…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ofrezco mis disculpas de ante mano por mentirles… no fue una cabalgata fui a conversar con Lady Edaín Callaghan… pero sabía que si se los decía lo hubieran impedido…

Los tres caballeros estaban anonados… ¿Candy a solas con Edaín?

- Pequeña… ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Bueno le mande una carta preguntándole si podía tomar el té con ella… dijo que si… es una mujer de veras interesante…

- Candy no debiste…

- ¿Ves Albert? yo sabía que se opondrían aunque de verdad no entiendo el porque de eso… por cierto nos esperan para cenar mañana a las ocho… me atreví a comprometernos… espero no haber hecho mal…

- Para nada Candy…

- Albert lo que sea que hayas decidido sobre ellos será tu oportunidad… te aseguro que Edaín esta más que lista…

- ¿Qué dice señorita? –dijo George interviniendo por vez primera-

- La conversación con esa chica fue de verdad muy interesante…

- ¿Hablaron algo sobre mi decisión?

- No…

- Entonces… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- ¿Cómo? una mujer que esta tan enamorada de ti como lo está ella… admitirá y aceptará todo si es que su amor por ti es limpio y sincero… solo habrá lucha contra aquella mujer que te ame y que tu ames sobre todo.

La respuesta de Candy sorprendió a todos… ¿De donde sacaba ella todas esas cosas?

- ¿Qué has dicho Candy?

- Que ella te ama… aunque francamente no se si sinceramente… pero de que te tiene sentimiento te lo tiene… y adelantándome a tu pregunta Albert ¿Cómo lo sé? ella misma me dijo que te amaba pero que tú no lo crees nada de lo que te dice… tus razones tendrás no te juzgo… pero créeme que si has decidido algo respecto a los Callaghan la cena de mañana será tú momento…

- Candy… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro Archie…

- ¿Qué le respondiste a Edaín?

A la ojiverde le tomó por sorpresa tal pregunta… no esperaba un cuestionamiento de dicha naturaleza… pero ya estaba metida en el juego así que le respondió con toda sinceridad…

- Pues le desee mucha suerte… porque "esa criatura" como ella llama a la enamorada de Albert… lucharía seguramente también…

- ¡Vaya respuesta gatita!

- No se me ocurrió algo mejor… Bueno si me disculpan me gustaría darme una ducha antes de cenar… con su permiso…

- Ve Candy –dijo Albert-

La rubia ojiverde se alejó de la vista de los tres hombres quines una vez que la misma desapareció de su vista comentaron entre sí…

- ¿Realmente era "nuestra" Candy la que estaba aquí hace un momento? –increpó Albert-

- Sí tío lo era…

- Pero es que parece otra persona…

- No William… más bien se está mostrando como una mujer fuerte, decidida… aunque no nos comentó muy a fondo lo sucedido con Lady Edaín... te aseguró que comentaron ambas muchísimas cosas más… creo que no debes de subestimarla, corrijo no debemos de subestimarla más…

- Coincido con George tío… creo que todos la subestimamos demasiado… puedo asegurarte que Edaín Callaghan está igual de sorprendida que nosotros… esa mujer no esta acostumbrada a rivales mujeres fuertes y ella se mostró fuerte esa respuesta de "le desee mucha suerte… "se me hizo verdaderamente sensacional.

- A mí lo que me preocupa es que yo no le había dicho nada sobre esa conversación con Edaín y no se como lo vaya a tomar…

- William creo que a ese respecto te estas preocupando demasiado… te lo hubiera reclamado cuando te lo dijo….

- ¿Tú crees eso?

- Lo creo…

- Además William me atrevo a hacer otra aseveración…

- ¿Cuál?

- Cuando quieres cuidar a alguien, significa que quieres a esa persona[2] ¿verdad?…

- Sí… eso creo George…

- Ella quiere cuidar de ti… creo que te quiere[3]… más que eso…. ella te ama…

- ¿Qué dices George?

- Vamos William que ya va siendo tiempo de que abras los ojos… todo lo que ella ha hecho de ir a enfrentarse con Edaín es por ese motivo porque ella te ama… ella de antemano sabía que Edaín tenía un sentimiento por ti y como ella misma lo siente quería saber a que clase de persona iba a enfrentarse por ti aunque suene a novela de amor.

- George…

- Tío yo coincido con George… es más que obvio que ella te ama…

- Suponiendo que yo creo eso que me dicen… ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

- William, William siempre tan astuto… ¿Qué pasa contigo? sencillo… ya va siendo hora de que te aceptes la respuesta que está en tu corazón… que no te voy a decir… y tienes que hacerlo ya… la cena con ellos es mañana y puedo asegurarte que Candy ve esto de esa manera… tienes que decidirte ya…

Albert caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala… su cabeza era una mar de confusión de pensamientos mientras que si corazón lo era de sentimientos… ya estaba más que decidido lo que haría con los Callaghan… más no esperaba lo de Candy… si ella lo amaba como aseguraban tanto como Archie como George… ¿Qué sentía él?... George tenía toda la razón al decir que era el momento de jugar… porque estaba en ese juego no solo el corazón de Edaín y de Candy… también el suyo propio.

- Archie… George… tienen toda la razón… les aseguro que para mañana ese asunto estará resuelto también… ustedes serán los primeros en saberlo porque tal vez tengan que ayudarme en alguna cosa…

- Honor para mí William

- Lo mismo digo tío.

- Bueno pues creo que tendremos que esperar a Candy para cenar.

- Eso creo.

Mientras eso sucedía en la casa de William Albert Andrew… la chica de cabello oro rojizo, Edaín Callaghan en "La Ponderosa" ya había comunicado a su padre James Callaghan lo sucedido con Candy esa tarde en su casa y ambos preparaban una estrategia porque las arenas del tiempo ya corrían en su contra… si Edaín iba a logar algo con William Albert Andrew la cena del día siguiente sería tal vez su última oportunidad, para cambiar la decisión que sobre ellos ya había tomado William Albert Andrew sobre la situación de sus tierras….

* * *

><p>[1] La frase utilizada la tome literalmente del dorama "My sister in law is 19" dando los créditos correspondientes.<p>

[2] La frase la adopte un poco, ya que la misma en realidad es "Cuando una persona cuida a otra, significa que le gusta esa persona, ¿no? Entonces, tu puedes cuidar a Kae Hae-Won, que yo cuidaré de ti." del dorama Full house dando los créditos correspondientes.

[3] ídem


	22. CAPITULO 19 PARTE1

**DECIMA NOVENA PARTE. LA REFLEXION DE ALBERT (PRIMERA PARTE)**

_**Hola, msi queridas lectoras... gracias por su infinita y generosos comentarios... ustedes lo animan a uno a escribir... niñas creo que este es un capítulo que les va a agradar como a mi al escribirlo... creo que algunas de ustedes esperaban esto... Saludos a todas!**_

* * *

><p>Después de la cena, los Andrew se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a descansar ya que el día siguiente sería muy largo para todos… Archie, Geroge y Candy se durmieron de forma casi inmediata; el único despierto en la casa era Albert… Archie y George tenían toda la razón el juego sobre a quien amaba en realidad ya era bastante cansado no solo para él mismo, también para las chicas de ojos verdes, Candy tenía razón al decir que la cena con los Callaghan era ideal para dar a conocer su decisión.<p>

Albert no solía tomar alcohol, salvo cuando sellaba un negocio con éxito pero ahora sentía necesidad de tomarse una copa de cognac… cognac en vez de whisky que era la bebida por excelencia de los escoceses… solía sentirse como "traidor" por preferir el cognac, pero para él era más agradable que el whisky, se sirvió la copa quedandose en su tina de baño para reflexionar sobre ese asunto.

Vino a su mente su infancia, lo feliz que era con sus padres antes de que ellos murieran, el nacimiento de Anthony, la llegada de Archie y Stear a la casa Andrew, la enfermedad de Rosemary, su muerte… la muerte de Anthony… su encuentro con Candy… que fue definitivo en su vida aunque claro en su momento no lo sabía, las cartas de sus sobrinos contandole sobre ella para que la adoptara… como la consolo de la muerte de Anthony, la decisión que tomo de mandarle junto con Archie y Stear al San Pablo a sanar su corazón por la muerte de Anthony… su pérdida de la memoria… en pocas palabras sobre toda su vida dándose cuenta que toda su existencia de una o de otra manera estaba ligada de alguna forma a la de Candy… le había visto en todas sus fases… alegre, sonriente, enamorada, llorosa, desocorazonada… pero también le había visto convertirse en la mujer que era ahora… ¡que lejos estaba de imaginar ese cambio!.

- Candy… mi pequeña Candy –dandole un trago a su copa-

Albert salió de la tina para seguir con su reflexión… después de ponerse el pijama… se sentó en su cama, tomo de nuevo su copa de cognac… y hablando para si mismo exclamo…

- George y Archie siempre dicen que la respuesta está en mi corazón… bueno corazón… ¿cuál es la respuesta?

Empezó a comparar a Edaín y Candy… en todos los aspectos… Edaín era una mujer muy bella, con un piel sedosa al tacto, piel de alabastro, un cabello precioso, ese oro rojizo que acentuaba el color de su piel y enmarcaba el pardo de sus ojos, sus pestañas del mismo tono que su cabello… complexión delgada, cíntura breve, generosos senos, unas piernas bien torneadas… tenía que reconocer que era una verdadera diosa… pero todo se centraba en sus ojos que tanto daban de que hablar… tenían toda la razón sus ojos verdes eran preciosos pero efectivamente expresaban su ambición… ella era así muy ambiciosa, pero muy inteligente.

Candy… de cabello rubio no oro rojizo como Edaín pero si dorado o más bien amarillo, rizado, piel muy blanca, pecosa… su piel quizás no era como el alabastro, pero era tersa, pestañas muy largas, su cintura era también breve como la de Edaín, delgada, su busto no era tan generoso como el de Edaín pero "tenía lo suyo" sus ojos verde esmeralda que contrarios a los de Edaín eran dulces, tiernos, amorosos, llenos de bondad… y contrario a la vida de Edaín que había sido relativamente mimada, Candy había sufrido mucho.

Su reflexión fue interrumpida por algo que vió en su escritorio de nogal, apeose de la cama… era un sobre blanco el cual se veía un poco amarillento esa carta ya tenía cierto tiempo… la curiosidad le gano… abrió el sobre… contenía como había supuesto una carta que por cierto estaba dirigida a él… -Menos mal que era para mi, así no me siento culpable de haber abierto el sobre- se dijo a si mismo … desdoblo la carta y emepezó a leer…

_**Albert…**_

_** Te encuentras ahora tan pero tan lejos… y no obstante te siento tan cerca… tantas cosas han pasado desde que te fuiste para Escocia y me dejaste aquí… este tiempo me ha servido para darme cuenta de tantas cosas… el amor no mata… el desamor tampoco… lo que mata es que no podrás volver a vivir bellos momentos con esa persona que se ama… que no volverás a escuchar el sonido de su voz, sus palabras dulces… sentir sus caricias… eso es lo que realemente te mata… eso lo he comprendido… no me mataba el hecho de que Terry se quedará con Susana era su deber… moral o del que quieras pero era su deber… ninguno de los dos hubiesemos podidio vivir con el peso de que ella arriesgo su vida por Terry y que por eso había perdido su pierna… tenía que quedarse con ella la amara o no… si bien es cierto que me dolía la renunciación a ese amor, también lo es que al inicio sentí que me moría por ese amor… la verdad es que ahora a la distancia era lo que mencione antes… no volver a compartir nunca mas nada.**_

_** También admito que Terry va ser siempre muy importante para mi vida… como mi dulce Anthony el cual la vida me arrebató muy joven. Yo Candice White estoy escribiendo esta misiva para desahogar mis sentimientos… nunca la leeras porque contiene cosas que no debes de saber nunca… yo no quiero que nada te obligue a nada… por eso nunca será leída por ti aunque la misma te este dirigida.**_

_** Tu ausencia me pesa tanto… admito que lloro a escondidas… no quiero que la gente se preocupe más de la cuenta por mi… pero no puedo evitarlo… tengo la extraña sensación de que algo te ha pasado y muy fuerte en Esococia porque sigo soñandote lloroso… espero que confíes en mi y me cuentes que es lo que te pasa.**_

_** Tu larga ausencia me ha hecho a aceptar algo que no había visto o no había querido ver por estar inmersa en el dolor que me embargaba por lo de Terry… mi corazón me ha dado la respuesta… yo Candice White confieso que te amo… que te amo de una forma verdaderamente desesperada, y anhelante, te he de haber amado siempre y nunca supe verlo… quizás desde que aquel día enla Colina Ponyya te pertenecía aunque claro yo no lo sabía.**_

_** Te amo no por quien eres sino por lo que eres… jamás había caído en la cuenta lo atractivo que eres como hombre… tan alto y fuerte como un roble… tus cabellos dorados rebeldes, unas piernas de hercules, una ancha espalda… pero sobre todo uno ojos azules que reflejan un cielo sin nuebes, tan diferentes a los de Terry… los de Terry reflejaban un oceáno tormentoso, como es en parte su carácter… los tuyos reflejan la tranquilidad del cielo, tal como eres tú… tienes tantas cualidades mi querido Albert… eres tan buen hombre, gentil, caballero, pero a al vez fuerte cuando tienes que serlo, sensible, de maravillosos sentimientos que trata con desdén la fortuna de su familia… pero que sabe que es su obligación continuar con el legado porque así puede ayudar a tanta gente…**_

_** Te amo de tantas formas tan distintas… te amo de una forma que jamás pensé que pudiera amar a alguien… te amo como solo una vez se ama en la vida… te amo simplemente porque existes en el mundo.**_

_** Dicen que nada sucede por azar… también dicen que hay que darle tiempo al tiempo… con mi amor por ti me he dado cuenta que todo lo que paso con Terry, tu ida a Escocia ha sido para comprender todo esto… este amor por ti me hace mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás pense.**_

_** Estoy nerviosa para cuando vuelva a verte… ¿podre controlar mis sentimientos por ti? Me temo que tendré que hacerlo. Aunque nunca la leas ha sido un gran desahogo para mi amor mío… que voy a estar a tu lado siempre… como tu mejor amiga, como tu hermana.. como lo que quieras… pero siempre contigo.**_

_** Espero verte pronto amor mío….**_

_**Candy.**_

Albert quien había leído la carta dandole vueltas a su habitación se dejo caer en seco en la cama… no podía creerlo… era una carta de amor escrita para él por Candy… por lo que acababa de leer la misma había sido escrita cuando estaba ella sola en América eso explica el porque el papel estaba un poco amarillento… pero… ¿Quién había puesto esa carta ahí para él? Candy… no podía ser… si en dicha nota reitero en muchas ocasiones que no debía leerla… era muy extraño.

Aún incredulo por lo que acababa de leer, volvió a hacerlo… Candy había confesado que le amaba… que la respuesta la encontró en su corazón… sintió ganas de brincar en su cama como cuando tenía seis años de la felicidad que lo embargaba… Candy se leía tan apasionada…jamás creyó ni siquiera imagino que pudiera Candy ser así…

Iba a respetar los deseos de su pequeña pero… sintió el deseo de contestarle la carta parte por parte… pueso una hoja blanca sobre la carta de Candy y empezó a responderle…

**_Candy…_**

**_ Te encuentras ahora tan pero tan lejos… y no obstante yo también te siento tan cerca… es verdad tantas cosas han pasado desde que llegue a Escocia… creeme que no me fui muy tranquilo pero era mi deber regresar y poner en lugar las cosas yo simepre te dije que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte… además de que alguna vez leí que el emperador romano Marco Aurelio decía que "nada le sucede al hombre que su naturaleza no este preparada para soportar" y a pesar de lo terrible y doloroso que fue perder a Terry tú estabas preparada para ello… tienes toda la razón al decir que era su deber… por la forma de ser de ustedes que son nobles no hubieran podido fincar su felicidad sobre el sufrimiento y abnegación de Susana._**

**_ Si… Terry va ser siempre muy importante en tú vida como Anthony porque ambos te marcaron aunque de formas distintas. Yo William Albert Andrew queiro decirte que nada ni nadie me obliga a algo que no quiero hacer… eso lo debes saber mi pequeña._**

**_ No sabes lo que a mi también me peso tu ausencia… te extrañaba tanto que sentía que me dolía el pecho de la tristeza y la opresion que sentía al no poderte tener aquí conmigo… tú sueño fue profetico… me he enterado de tantas cosas aquí que me han hecho llorar… yo no quiero que me veas así jamás… pero… he llorado pero ha pasado el dolor por aquello._**

**_ Esta noche que es determinante para mí y para ti aunque no lo sepas… he estado buscando respuestas en mi corazón como me aconsejaron Arhie y George he estado engañadome a mi mismo… Yo el Duque William Albert Andrew confiesa o más bien dicho admite que te ama… que te ama con todo el corazón… que a pesar de Edaín y sus tretas este corazón jamás ha dejado de amarte… te amo tanto y desde hace tanto tiempo… que me parece una eternidad… pero al saber que tú me amas también todo eso ha valido la pena._**

**_ Te amo tanto y de manera tan profunda … eres tan afin a mí… pero también de una forma extraña me complementas y te complemento… eres muy bella pero no te das cuenta de ello… siempre acomplejada por tu físico pero ya ponderaré tus virtudes físicas frente a frente… gracias por los halagos a mi físico… a mis ojos que creo yo es lo que más te gusta de mí… no quiero sonar vanidoso… pero siempre me has dicho que mis ojos expresan mucho… los tuyos también esos ojos que me recuerdan a los de mi propia madre a los de mi hermana Rosemary… tan cálidos, puros… nada que ver con los de Edaín… que no disimula su anhelo por mi ._**

**_ ¡Que manera tan maravillosa de describir tu amor por mi! Jamás pense que alguien pudiera amarme así y menos tú a la que siempre considere inalcanzable para mi como mujer… yo también te quiero conmigo a mi lado siempre… no como mi hermana o mi mejor amiga… no… te quiero a mi lado como la compañera de mi vida… como mi esposa._**

**_ Espero decirte pronto todo esto y mucho más en persona mi princesa con todo mi amor_**

**_Albert._**

- ¡Como me he engañado a mi mismo! Siempre te he amado Candy… siempre… Edaín solo vino a confundirme… no Candy… te amo tanto… que de no ser porque es esta hora de la noche te lo diría ya mismo… pero se que debo ser paciente… me hace feliz saber que me amas tu también…. ¡Santo dios!... ¿Seré capaz de dormir esta noche?

Después de hablar así para si mismo… contra lo que creía se quedo profundamente dormido con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.. tuvo un sueño reparador… saberse amado y admitir que amaba también le había dado reposo a su corazón… pero tenía que saber quien le había puesto esa carta en su escritorio, así que al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano… tuvo que despertar a Archie y George… tuvo que haber sido uno de ellos… necesitaba hablar con ambos antes de que Candy despertará… después de levantarlos… les obligó a vestirarse rapidamente y encontrarle en media hora en su habitación… eso había sido a las cinco y media de la madrugada… se estaba impacientando… en ese momento tocaron la puerte de su habitación…

- ¿Podemos pasar tío?

- Adelante los dos y cierren la puerta…

- Tío son las cinco horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos… debe ser algo muy importante…

- Lo es Archie y George no te estés tan atrás acercate… además era necesario hacerlo así antes de que mi pequeña despierte…

- Ayer en la noche encontré esto sobre en ese escritorio de nogal donde estás ahora Archie… y quiero saber quien de los dos fue.

- Tío… ¿qué tiene de particular que una carta este sobre tu escritorio?

- Las cartas me las dan en mi mano… no las dejan en mi habitación, tuvo que ser alguno de los dos…

- ¿Y que dice la carta? ¿Algo malo?

- ¿Quién fue?

- Muy bien, tío… fui yo…

- ¿Archie?

- Fue por mi William… yo le pedí al joven Archibald que la colocara sobre tu escritorio, yo no podía hacerlo… no es correcto entrar a la recamara del jefe del clan…

- Dejate de tonterias George… entonces… ¿Tú sabes que dice la carta?

- Lo sé.

- ¿Cómo llego a tus manos?

- En una correspondencia de Candy… llego junto con otra carta y pidió es más me suplicó que esa carta la destruyera… que no debía llegar a tus manos… que era otra la misiva para ti… cumplí sus deseos… pero contra toda mi costumbre leí la carta y decidí guardarla para cuando fuera el momento. Después de verte dudar tanto, decidí mostrarle la carta al joven Archie obligandolo a jurar que tenía que guardar el secreto… supusimos que te pondrías a analizar en lo noche sobre tus sentimientos y creímos que era el momento oportuno para hacerte llegar la carta… espero que te haya ayudado a decidirte… disculpame William.

- Yo también me disculpo tío, por leer algo tan íntimo… pero la idea de George me pareció sensacional… tenia que hacerlo si eso te ayudaba a aceptar lo que creo que ya aceptaste…

- Willliam… todo lo hicimos por ayudarte… ¿has decidido algo?

El rostro de Albert se iluminó con una preciosa sonrisa… los azulinos ojos brillaban como hace mucho no lo hacían… se denotaban alegres… como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima… Archie no se atrevió a preguntar, pero George increpó…

- ¿Y bien?

- Tenían toda la razón… la respuesta estaba en mi corazón… gracias por sus sabios consejos…

- ¿Qué te ha dicho el corazón?

- Este corazón que ahora late precipitadamente como un caballo desbocado… ama con todo su ser a Candice White… este corazón la ama ahora más que nunca… Amo a Candy…

Albert empezó a dar vueltas alredeor de la habitación como un chiquillo…

- William…. Serenate…

- No puedo… siento como si un gran peso se me hubiera quitado del corazón, del alma incluso me siento más ligero…

Archie y George observaban… William Albert Andrew, uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del mundo parecía un quinceañero… lo dejaron disfrutar de la emoción del momento unos instantes; porque seguramente para que lo dijera al objeto de su amor todavía faltaba un poco… una vez que este se tranquilizó, George le preguntó…

- Ahora que estas más tranquilo te preguntó ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Primero que nada, creo que se debe de resolver el asunto de los Callaghan hoy mismo, resuelto el asunto de los Callaghan podemos concentrarnos en Candy… Archie… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro tío…


	23. CAPITULO 19 PARTE 2

**DECIMA NOVENA PARTE. LA REFLEXION DE ALBERT (PARTE DOS)**

_**Mis queridas lectoras gracias por su paciencia para conmigo.. ya saben como es el mundo real... por eso no podia yo actualizar antes... bueno nenas como saben en el Candy mundo en abril viene la Guerra florida y en ese mes no creo actualizar este hsitoria que ustedes geenrosamente siguen... espero poder publicar antes del incio de la guerra o incluso en la guerra florida... pero no se como andemos de tiempos nenas... espero su comprension porque seguramente muchas de sutedes estaran en el foro Rosa leyendo los aportes de la chicas del Candy mundo... gracias y de verdad espero actualizar antes de abirl y durante la guerra... Mientras tanto otro cpaitulo.**_

* * *

><p>- Por favor pidele a Candy que se ponga muy bella… espectacular para al cena de esta noche.<p>

- Desde luego tío.

- Lamento haberlos despertarlos tan temprano pero no quiero que Candy sospeche nada… otra cosa… esta carta nunca la leímos ninguno… quiero respetar sus deseos… ya encontrare yo la manera para que lo diga en persona…

- Desde luego William

- Cuenta con ello.

- Ahora queiro pedirles otro favor…

- ¿Cuál?

- Le respondí la carta a Candy y quiero que la lean…

- Tío…pero eso es demasido personal… no debe de ser…

- Lo mismo creo yo William…

- Por favor…

- ¿Cuál es el fin?

- Porque podrían ser mis votos matrimoniales…

- ¡William!

- ¡Tío!

- Por favor…

- solo porque tu lo pides tío…

- Haber danos ese papel…

- Aquí lo tienen…

Archie y George leyeron la carta que Albert había redactado respondiendole a Candy… después de leer la carta, Archie tomo la voz…

- Tío… creo que el amor te doto de una manera de redactar magnifica… dios… casi lloro de tanta miel… creo que te quedaste corto y no solo tú ella también… creo que las palabras a ambos no les son suficientes para expresar lo que sienten… pero para votos matrimoniales se lee muy bien aunque habría que darle algunos retoques.

- Yo, William me adhiero a lo que dice el joven Archie… se expresan los dos tan bonito que no se que más decir…

- Bueno pues entonces los veo para desayunar en un rato más…. gracias por todo…

Arhie y George cerraron la puerta de la habitación de Albert al salir… y comentaban entre ellos…

- ¡Por fin George!

- Creame joven Archie que me quito un peso de encima… por fin los sentimientos de William los ha aceptado… ahora creo que falta el paso más dificil de esta situación…

- Lo sé… que se lo digan el uno al otro…

- Efectivamente…

El reloj marcaba ya casi las siete horas de la mañana… no tenía caso alguno acostarse… ya casi era hora de ponerse de pie… así que antes de desayunar, pidieron un café mientras llegaba la hora del desayuno que últimamente se había hecho costumbre fuera a las ocho con treinta.

Albert se visitó y les alcanzó como a los quince minutos en el comedor…

- ¿Café?

- Por favor George… Gracias.. tengo algo que pedirte que es muy urgente…

- ¿Qué sucede? –dandole la taza de café-

- Deseo que hagas venir a esta casa al mejor barbero de Glasgow, también al sastre y modista que estan dipuestos a hacer un trabajo para hoy mismo… desde luego la paga sera muy buena…

- ¿Para que todo eso William? digo si se me permite preguntar.

- El barbero porque voy a cambiar de imagen… pero quiero que sea sorpresa… y bueno el sastre y la modista para que hagan un traje para los tres… la modista un vestido para Candy para la cena de esta noche.

- ¿Por qué con tanta urgencia?

- Somos Andrew y hoy quiero que los Callaghan se den cuenta de ello… que les quede muy claro… desde luego quiero gente que sea muy discreta… George tienes cheque abierto para la paga.

- William…

- Si ya sé… pero de algo debe de servir ser Andrew…

- ¿Lo harás George?

- Como ordenes William

- Silencio que escucho como gente que baja de las escaleras…

Efectivamente Albert no se equivocaba, Candy también había despertado antes y había bajado al comedor…

- ¡Vaya! Parece que todos madrugamos… buenos días a todos…

- Buenos días señorita

- Gatita buen día.

- Buen día pequeña… ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Magnificamente como un bebe, porque hoy será un día muy largo…

- Tienes razón…

- ¿Cuánto falta para el desayuno? Muero de hambre…

- Tú buen diente Candy jamás cambiara…

- El día que no tenga hambre entonces si preocupense…

Todos los presentes rieron ante tal comentario… ese día iba a ser muy importante para todos aunque claro Candy no lo sabía… finalmente la hora del desayuno llegó… degustaron el mismo, George se marcho de forma inmediata a hacer el encargo que le fuera encomendado y Albert entonces comentó…

- Candy quiero pedirte un favor muy especial…

- ¿De que se trata?

- En cualquier momento llegará una modista a tomarte medidas para que escojas un modelo para la cena de esta noche con los Callaghan no quiero que escatimes en gastos.

- Pero Albert…

- Nada de peros… esta noche tenemos que lucirnos verdaderamente…

- Entiendo Albert… sera como tu quieras…

- Bueno… no habiendo nada más que decir… creo que debemos levantarnos ya…

- Tienes razón tío… nos vemos a la hora de la comida…

Los tres comensales que aún quedaban en el comedor, se levantaron a hacer diversas actividades… la que no podía estar quieta era Candy estaba demasiado nerviosa.. demasiado tensa… tenía la sensación de que algo muy bueno pasaría en la cena con los Callaghan… intentó serenarse… ese día era verdaderamente muy importante… y no debía estropearlo.

Al tiempo llegó George con la modista, el barbero y el saste que Albert había pedido, una mucama le aviso a Candy que una modista estaba ahí para ella… le hizo pasar… la modista le enseñó el catologo de la infinidad de vestidos que podía hacerle, desde luego dicha modista le hacía las recomendaciones para ponderar sus atributos físicos… finalmente Candy se decidió… el vestido sería hecho de la más fina seda traída de China de color azul añil, straple y largo, aunque Albert no lo había pedido también trajo consigo una peinadora, ademá de una persona que hiciera calzado para que los zapatos le combinaran a la perfección a Candy.

Por su lado el sastre ya había atendido a George y Archie… el primero de ellos se había decidio como siempre por un sobrio traje negro de seda también, sencillo y calzado del mismo color… con Archie el sastre había tardado un poco más debido a las exigencias en la forma de vestir del castaño, había pedido un smocking en color gris oxford, una camisa blanca, en lugar de corbata había elgido un gasnet del mismo tono del smocking… tenía que hacerle honor a su apodo "El Catrin", unicamente faltaba Albert… había dado la orden de que una vez que Candy eligiera el tono del vestido se lo hiciera saber para que fuera exactamente del mismo tono… claro sin que la segunda lo supiera, así que Albert también opto por un frac de finisima seda azul añil, camisa en un tono más claro… dejo para el último al barbero a quien había pedido un corte de cabello que resaltara su facciones… deseo que le fue concendido aunque claro para eso Candy no podía verlo sino hasta que fuera la hora de la dichosa cena… así que se escondió dentro de la propia mansión para que la rubia no le viera… tenía que sorprenderla.

Llego la hora de la comida… obviamente Candy preguntó por Albert pero como estaba planeado George le contesto que un negocio importante le había retenido en la ciudad… relamente Candy no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar o entristecerse por ello… casi después de comer había llegado el vestido que le habían mandado a hacer…

- Señorita Candy su vestido ha llegado… la modista en persona la ha traído queiren que le de el visto bueno…

- Muchas gracias pasela a mis aposentos.

- Enseguida… (La chica se retira)

- ¡Vaya! lo que es ser un Andrew… lo hicieron rapido… George, Archie me retiro… voya ver como quedo el vestido…

Sin decir más la ojiverde se retiro realmente estaba sumamente nerviosa… al llegar a su habitación vió el vestido… era una preciosidad y la modista era buenisima… no tuvo que hacerle llegar un arreglo a su vestido, los zapatos también eran magnificos…

- Señora quiero agradecerle por su servicio, extienda mi agradecimiento a todos los que hicieron posible este trabajo.

- Señorita es un honor que el señor Andrew se haya fijado en nosotros para hacerle un servicio como este… le dare su agradecimiento a mi personal.

- ¿Ya recibió su paga?

- Si señorita y como no tengo nada más que hacer y fue de su agrado me retiro, estamos a sus ordenes…

- Muchas gracias…

La modista se retiró de la habitación Candy satisfecha de que tanto esfuerzo se viera recompensado con el agradecimiento de la chica Andrew… creyó que al ser una Andrew sería prepotente, egoísta, soberbia… así como Edaín pero nada que ver con la segunda.

También habían llegado los trajes de los tres caballeros… que como el vestido de Candy había quedado a la perfección… el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y ya tenían que preparse para llegar a tiempo… la cena era a las ocho de la noche, quedaron de verse a más tardar a las 06:45 pm en la sala.

La ojiverde continuaba con su nerviosismo… y un dialogo de ella misma dijo

- Te amo tanto Albert… tanto que si ella es tu felicidad estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme y dejarte con Edaín… si lo hice una vez… ¿Por qué no hacerlo dos veces? Pero de repente recordó las palabras de Annie "si lo amas relamente lucha por él" tienes razón Annie… lucharé por él no me hara a un lado hasta no ver que Albert se ha decidido por ella…

La rubia tomo un baño en su tina con aroma de violetas… recordó que aparte de las rosas las violetas eran otras de las flores preferidas de Albert… se ducho más conciensudamente que nunca… solo pidió ayudara para que le peinaran su cabellera, de repente en el tocador encontró una caja con una nota que decía…

**_Candy:_**

**_Quiero que luzcas estos zafiros… fueron propiedad de mi hermana Rosemary… es justo que los tengas tú… Anthony ya lo había decidido y quiero cumplir sus deseos.. son tuyos… se que los luciras como toda una Andrew… hoy más que nunca tienes que verte así._**

**_Con cariño_**

**_Albert._**

- ¡Albert! Siempre tan tierno… Anthony… será un honor portar estas joyas de tu madre…

Candy pidió a quein la peinaba que le ayudara a colocarse las joyas era una gargantilla de oro blanco incrustado con un tres zafiros y unos aretes discretos pero que también eran zafiros, de oro blanco también.

Para peinarla le trenzaraon primeramente el cabello y con esa trenza le hicieron un chongo completo dejandole unos cuantos rizos sueltos para darle frescura y pudiera lucir las joyas que le habían sido regaladas.

Albert quien también había tomado un baño esperaba el momento adecuado para bajar a la sala… por vez primera quería ser el último en bajar quería sorprender a Candy; Archie y George ya esperaban en la sala cuando Candy bajo…

- ¡Gatita! Te ves preciosa…

- Me haces sonrojar Archie… pero gracias por el halago…

- En verdad se ve muy bien señorita.

- Gracias Geroge… ustedes se ven muy elegantes y guapos también… ¿Y Albert donde está? Se me hace raro que no haya bajado.

- Es cierto es raro que el tío no haya bajado.

Después de esta conversación Albert solo los hizo esperar cinco minutos más…

- Disculpen mi demora…

Al escuchar la voz del ojiazul Candy que estaba de espaldas volteó a verle… no podía creer lo que veía… ¿Qué demonios se había hecho Albert?... conforme él se acercaba ella se ponía más nerviosa… se había hecho un cambio total de imagen… su cabello que antes llevará poco más abajo del hombro ahora estaba cortisimo… tan corto como el de Archie, lo había peinado de lado… se veía tan varonil además despedía un olor como a nogal… simplemente delicioso… el árbol favorito de Candy era el nogal por su olor y ahora Albert olía a esa madera… él notó su turbación… le sonrió… eso hizo que Candy casi se desmayará ese corte de cabello lo hacía lucir más atractivo si eso era posible… aunque George y Archie ya el habían visto con el corte se hicieron los sorprendidos y para sacar a Candy de su mutisimo Archie le dijo…

- ¿Así que por eso no veniste a comer a casa? Te sienta bien el corte.

- Gracias Archie… George… Candy ¿Cómo luzco?

- Me parece que aparentas ahora si tú edad William.. buena elección…

- ¿Candy?

- Simplemente sensacional… te ves guapisimo y mira sin querer elegimos el mismo color para nuestro atuendo –agregó ella para disimular sus nervios-

- ¿Guapisimo? ¡Vaya! Jamás pense escuchar eso y menos de ti… pero muchas gracias y mira que casualidad… azul añil…

- ¿Por qué no creiste escuchar eso de mi nunca?

- Porque tú no sules decir estas cosas a nadie por eso me siento halagado que te haya gustado a ti los demás no me importan…

- ¿De verdad Albert?

- De verdad –dijo él depositando un beso en la mano de Candy que le hizo sonrojar-

- Albert… gracias por este regalo…

- Solo cumplí la voluntad de Anthony

- Aún así gracias.

- De nada… solo falta una cosas más a tu atuendo…

- ¿Qué es? Si para mi esta perfecto.

- Es perfecto, pero quiero que uses el broche que has tenido siempre contigo siempre… -se lo coloco de lado izuqierdo del vestido-

- Me tome la libertad de tomarlo de tu alajero... espero no te moleste…

- Desde luego que no.. todo lo mío es tuyo…

- ¿todo? Habrá que ver si lo que dices es verdad.

Candy no sabía que responder… Albert no iba a ponerla más tensa y le dijo…

- Quiero que lo uses porque yo usare el mío igual… Archie usa el tuyo solo que del lado derecho –dando su broche a Archie-

- Como ordenes tío…

- ¿Por qué tanta formalidad Albert?

- Ya te dije… somos Andrew y hoy más que nunca quiero que esos Callaghan lo noten…

- ¿Has tomado una decisión verdad?

- Así es pequeña.

- ¿La comunicaras hoy no?

- Así es.

- Lo que tu decidas esta bien… bueno… son las siete creo que es hora de marcharnos… "La Ponderosa" nos espera…

- Es verdad ¿nos vamos Candy? – ofreciendole el brazo-

- Por supuesto.

Archie y George siguieron a la pareja quienes iban metros delante de estos dos últimos y Archie le comentó a George…

- Parece que al fin se decidió el tío… ¡que bueno!

- Tiene toda la razón joven Archie… el uso de esos broches lo delata.

- Por fortuna Candy no lo sabe sino estaría mas nerviosa…

- Es verdad… pero soy feliz por los dos… se lo merecen…

- Es verdad George… si hay alguien qu emerece ser feliz es Candy y mi tío desde luego a quien nunca le he conocido novia formal

- Tiene razón Archie merecen ser felices los dos… sobre su tío yo no soy quien para darle "santo y seña" sobre su vida

- Ni esperaba que me la dieras.

- Mejor nos vamos George si no nos dejan…

- Tienes razón… vamos

Finalmente el sobrino de Albert y su mano derecha alcanzaron a los rubios en el carruaje para irse donde los Callaghan, donde desde luego a parte de estar todo listo para recibirlos en cuanto a preparativos y comida, también los Callaghan, en concreto Edaín estaba lista para jugarse la que sería su última carta….


	24. Capitulo 20

_**Nenas! Es un gusto volver después de un tiempito de ausencia por la guerra florida... gracias por esperarme y espero me sigan leyendo como hasta ahora... aqui un capitulo ms de esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>VIGESIMA PARTE. EDAÍN JUEGA SU ULTIMA CARTA.<strong>

Mientras los Andrew iban en camino de la casa de los Callaghan, tanto Edaín como su padre sabían que seguramente llegarían antes de la hora señalada, se arreglaron muy temprano para que no fueran tomados desprevenidos. James opto por un sobrio smoking azul marino, mientras Edaín había luchado toda la tarde por el vestido que luciría… tenía que ser un vestido verdaderamente espectacular… aunque la noche se sentía fría Edaín había elegido un vestido de escote tanto por delante como por detrás de delgadísimos tirantes de corte princesa, en color rojo tinto, su cabello decidió dejarlo suelto solo sostenido por una peineta de dorada, de accesorios un hermoso dije de oro amarillo con un rubí en forma de corazón, zarcillos también de oro amarillo que contenían dos rubíes y contrario a Candy había pintado sus labios también carmín… si iba a conquistar a William Albert Andrew esta era su última oportunidad… tenía que verse como una verdadera princesa, bajo a la sala donde ya la esperaba su padre quien leía un libro…

- Veo que ya estás listo padre… ¿Cómo luzco?

- Ya estoy listo… luces maravillosa… pero… ¿no crees que ese vestido es demasiado descubierto? Parece que hará frío esta noche.

- No me lo parece padre… creo que es perfecto para esta noche… su gracia tiene que ver que puede dejar ir…

- ¿sigues son eso eee?

- ¿Cuándo has visto que Edaín Callaghan se dé por vencida?

- Está bien hija… solo espero que todo salga como deseamos

- Veras que si…

Mientras padre e hija dialogaban, el mayordomo les anunció que el carruaje Andrew había llegado ya, como era la costumbre salieron a recibirles…

- Comienza la función padre…

James no contesto nada… no sabía porque pero tenía una corazonada muy extraña, del carruaje descendieron primero Archie y George mismos que saludaron a sus anfitriones, siguió Albert y finalmente Candy… los Callaghan estaban anonadados… los Andrew iban vestidos muy elegantes… se sintieron muy mal, pero lo que más sorprendió tanto a James como a su hija fueron dos cosas… la primera el cambio de imagen de Albert y en segundo lugar Candy quien llevaba en su cabeza una especie de tiara de oro blanco y por si fuera poco los tres Andrew portaban sus broches que los identificaban como miembros del clan Andrew como era en los viejos tiempos.

_Flashback_

- _Candy hay algo más que quiero que luzcas esta noche._

- _¿Más? Si ya me siento como un árbol frutal…_

- _Jajaja… no lo que pasa es que no estás acostumbrada…_

- _Yo te hago caso Albert…_

- _Muy bien déjame colocarte esta tiara… _

- _¿Tiara?_

- _Si, pequeña… sabes mi madre, Rosemary y todas las damas jóvenes Andrew dependiendo de qué tan cercanas sean al jefe del clan sean usan tiaras para mostrar su categoría, tú al ser la más cercana a mí tienes que usar esta… Rosemary uso está en muchas ocasiones, mi madre igual incluso la tía abuela… creo que es tu turno._

- _Es bellísima…_

- _No tanto como tú…_

- _¡Albert! No me apenes…_

- _Solo digo la verdad… ahora déjame ponértela…_

- _Está bien… creo que más que nunca estas dispuesto a humillar a los Callaghan ¿verdad?_

- _Así es, pero sutilmente sin palabras… las viejas costumbres sirven para algo – colocándole la tiara-_

- _Muchas gracias Albert por hacerme sentir tan importante._

- _No es que te haga sentir importante, tú eres importante… quizás la persona más importante para mi… no digamos más nos acercamos a "La Ponderosa"…_

_Fin del flashback_

Pero no querían que su turbación fuera notada así que saludaron…

- Familia Andrew es un placer tenerlos en esta casa –dijo Edaín como anfitriona-

- Muchas gracias milady –respondió Albert por todos-

- Pues adelante –dijo James-

Los Andrew se adelantaron a la sala… James esperaba a su hija… noto lo turbada que estaba al ver a Candy… y desde luego al ver el cambio de imagen de Albert…

- ¿Estas bien Edaín?

- Ssssí padre.

- Serénate que esto apenas inicia.

La chica del cabello oro rojizo no dijo nada más tomo del brazo a su padre, juntos se dirigieron a la sala donde los esperaban los Andrew…

- Edaín… déjeme le digo que se ve muy bien llevar el cabello suelto le hace ver magnifica –dijo Candy saludándole con un beso-

- Muchas gracias señorita Andrew.

- Creo que quedamos que solo soy Candy ¿no?

- Es verdad y según también recuerdo quedamos que yo era solo Edaín…

- Correcto.

- Entonces sigamos con el acuerdo… tratarnos de tú.

- Está bien Edaín.

- Siendo así tomen asiento por favor

Desde que les dio la bienvenida a su casa, James Callaghan no había emitido palabra alguna…. estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos… los Andrew e incluso George iban demasiado elegantes… William Albert Andrew había cambiado su imagen y hasta portaba el broche que lo identificaba como jefe de la familia Andrew eso no estaba bien… seguro planeaba lago y no era anda bueno para él y su hija… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hija…

- ¿Qué sucede padre? No has dicho nada desde que llegaron nuestros invitados… ¿Qué van a pensar?

- ¿Se siente usted mal señor Barón? –increpó Albert-

- Dispénsenme ustedes… estoy perfectamente bien… solo estaba sumido en mis pensamientos…

- ¿Cómo cuales?; ¿Podremos saberlo acaso? –cuestionó el rubio-

- Recordaba las reuniones que solía haber con su padre, Sir Arthur, George… verlo a usted aquí que es tan igual a su padre me hizo recordar todo eso…

- ¡Oh señor Barón! es un honor que recuerde usted a mi padre…

- Créame que siempre me acuerdo de él

La hora de cenar había llegado… así lo había anunciado el mayordomo de "La Poderosa"

- Pasemos por favor –dijo Edaín-

Los futuros comensales se levantaron de sus lugares… Edaín pensaba que el rubio le ofrecería el brazo para conducirle a donde cenarían… tenía que estar ciego para no notarla… pero para su decepción él no lo hizo así… Archie y George caminaron juntos, mientras que Albert hizo lo propio con Candy, ofreciéndole el brazo diciéndole…

- Vamos pequeña…

- Si Albert.

Los ojos pardos de Edaín se transformaron… esas esmeraldas desprendían fuego… ninguno de los rubios lo noto, pero si su padre quien al ofrecerle el brazo le manifestó…

- Tranquila Edaín… esa chica se ve demasiado ostentosa… tu luces bellísima y encantadora…

Sorpresivamente ella le respondió:

- - No papá… creo que no la has observado bien… no hay nada de ostentación en ella… parece una reina… vamos papá que nos esperan…

Edaín tomo del brazo a su padre sin oportunidad de que este le respondiera, al llegar al comedor y como le correspondía la chica del cabello oro rojizo asignó los lugares a sus invitados que al tiempo degustaron deliciosos platillos… de entrada les fue servida una crema de guisantes favorita de James que por cierto Archie detestaba pero que tuvo que comer para no hacer ninguna grosería, el segundo palto fue un delicioso spaghetti blanco que era uno de los platillos favoritos de Lady Callaghan, el tercer palto pato a la naranja una de las comidas que Albert alabo la primera vez que estuvo con ellos todo acompañado de un vino blanco de la reserva de la familia Callaghan y finalmente un delicioso postre un pastel "mil hojas" que era uno de los pasteles que Candy podía comer sin parar… Edaín había tratado de complacer a sus invitados con algún platillo favorito para ganar "puntos" con Albert… pero lo que ni ella ni su padre sabían era que Albert ya había tomado su decisión y cuando el decidía algo no cambiaba de opinión, pero la hija de James Callaghan, pero precisamente porque creía tener aún una oportunidad y estaba dispuesta a jugarse un último "as" que tenía bajo la manga…

Pero antes de eso terminaron de degustar tales alimentos Archie manifestó…

- ¡Qué deliciosa cena! Muchas gracias por estos manjares… Barón… Lady Edaín…

- Es un gusto que le haya agrado señor Cromwell –dijo James-

- ¿Le gusto la cena a su gracia?

- Sí mi lady… muy buena selección de platillos…

- Nada puede darnos más gusto a mi padre y a mí…

- Edaín debes felicitar de nuestra parte a la cocinera…

- Lo haré de tu parte Candy

- ¿Tu cocinera hizo el pastel?

- Sí Candy…

- Doble felicitación para ella… ¿Acaso sabían que el pastel mil hojas es de mis favoritos?

- No Candy – mintiendo desde luego- tu dijiste que te gustaban los postres lo del mil hojas lo elegí porque es de lo que le queda mejor a Frances que es como se llama la cocinera….

- ¡Vaya!

- Si me disculpan un momento voy al tocador –dijo Edaín-

Los caballeros presentes se apearon en cuanto Edaín dijo que la disculparan… ella empezaba a jugar "su último partido" aunque claro ella no lo sabía… se marcho lentamente para que Albert le observara detenidamente con ese vestido escotada… Albert solo la vio un momento pero no le prestó atención como ella lo deseaba eso le sorprendió un poco… pero no se desánimo dejo de estar a la vista de las personas en el comedor cuando de repente se escuchó que ella gritaba…

- ¡Aaaaaaaa!

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Fue Edaín –dijo James y se levantó de su lugar-

Queriendo que no los Andrew también se levantaron siguiendo a James Callaghan y se encontraron a los pies de la escalera donde estaba Edaín sobándose un tobillo….

- ¿Qué te sucedió hija?

- Parece que me he lastimado un tobillo… me duele demasiado…

- ¿crees que puedas caminar?

Edaín intento caminar más no pudo….

- Creo que me he lesionado en serio…

- Eso parece ser.

- Permíteme revisarte –dijo Candy-

- Pero no creo que aquí en el suelo se pueda hacer tal cosa en forma apropiada….

- Tienes toda la razón… Señores Andrew ¿Quién nos haría el favor?

- Yo lo haré –dijo Albert-

- Su gracia… por favor…

- Vamos déjese de tonterías que no es la gran cosa lo que estoy haciendo…

Cual si fuera una ligera pluma Albert tomo entre sus brazos a Edaín para subirla a su habitación… Edaín sentía como su corazón se aceleraba… le había levantado sin ninguna dificultad… el juego empezaba…

- Está bien Albert súbela a su habitación mientras yo reúno algunas cosas…

- Si pequeña…

Candy había pedido unos hielos y una manta a James Callaghan y mientras le conseguían tales cosas Albert subía a Edaín entre sus brazos…

- Es usted muy fuerte…. me ha levantado sin ninguna dificultad…

- No lo crea… indíqueme cual es su habitación...

- Es la siguiente puerta a la derecha…

- Sabe usted es muy buena la sensación de sentirle tan cerca… ¿no le parece lo mismo?

- Francamente no…

Albert abrió la puerta sin dificultad y colocó a Edaín en su cama…

- Listo… aquí Candy puede revisarle…

- Si… pero mientras sube debo de darle las gracias a la suerte porque podemos hablar un momento a solas…

- ¿Usted quiere hablar conmigo?

- Sí…

La pelirroja había cambiado el tono de su voz bastante seductor cosa que no había pasado inadvertida para Albert… Edaín quería seducirle porque ella ya sabía que había tomado una decisión respecto a su delicada situación… -veremos hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar Edaín- pensó para sí Albert- y le contestó…

- Bien le escucho…

- Pero antes de eso… ¿puedo hablarle de tú?

- Si eso le hace poder decir las cosas que desea de forma más fácil adelante… solo que si loe so lo haré yo también…

- Esta muy bien…

- Bueno pues empiece porque no creo que Candy tarde en subir…

- William… ¿Será posible que ya me hayas olvidado?

- ¿Olvidado? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que hayas olvidado todo lo que pasamos juntos cuando viniste por vez primera a Escocia… estoy segura de que te gustaba… no intentes mentir…

- Pues mira francamente ya olvide todo eso… todo aquello que no me parece importante lo olvido… ¿Qué me gustabas? Bueno tanto como gustar no… me atraías lo cual es muy distinto…

- ¿Tan poco fui yo para ti?

- Mira pues sin ofenderte no significaste nada para mí…

- Eso no lo creo…

- Será mejor que lo creas porque yo te lo estoy diciendo… no te lo mande decir…

- No puede ser… cuando estábamos juntos sentía que estabas muy cómodo con mi compañía… podía ver tu mirada de anhelo de vez en vez… cuando me besaste incluso…

Albert había interrumpido el discurso de Edaín… no podía escucharlo más… tenía que aclararle las cosas…

- Haber Edaín… discúlpame que te haya interrumpido pero no encuentro la utilidad que tiene todo eso si de eso ya habíamos hablado…[1] no te voy a negar que si en efecto me gustaba tu compañía... ahora sobre los besos… bueno no puedo haber pasado por alto para tu suspicacia que eran fríos y sin sentimiento…

Edáin al escuchar tales palabras se había sentido un poco herida… pero él tenía razón las dos o tres veces que habían unido sus labios ninguno de esos besos se sentía realmente cálido… de hecho siempre lo sentía lejano… su cuerpo estaba ahí más no su mente…

- Eso que dices es verdad…

- Bien veo que nos vamos poniendo de acuerdo… ¿Por qué hablar sobre todo esto de nueva cuenta? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de tus intenciones? Estas intentando seducirme… ese tono de voz y como has acomodado tu vestido ahorita que estamos solos... tu forma de vestirte y arreglarte… pero créeme que nada puede cambiar mi decisión sobre tu padre y tu…

Edaín se sentía morir… William Albert Andrew la había dejado llegar hasta esa altura para ver que tan lejos podía llegar… ya había perdido toda su serenidad y desesperada le dijo…

- No es posible que prefieras a esa tal Candy que a mí… que a mí que soy una dama fina, culta... que sabe vestir…

- Alto y cuidado con lo que dices…te concedo que eres todo eso que dices y que eres muy hermosa… de una cara angelical… un cuerpo de diosa… capaz de tentar a casi cualquier hombre yo no estoy en ese "casi"… pero eso no es suficiente para todos mis congéneres... si fuera por Candy o no eso es algo que no te interesa… ahora sobre lo que dices de cómo vestir si es verdad que eres muy elegante pero "la belleza no hace a la dama ni los vestidos la gran dama"[2]

- Creo que no merezco ese insulto…

- No te insulto querida… estoy ponderando tus virtudes físicas… mi vida personal es algo que no te importa… empiezo a creer que no sufriste ninguna "caída"

- William… ¿será posible que no creas en mi amor?

- No, discúlpame pero no creo en que tú me ames… si eso es amor tu concepto de amor es algo verdaderamente extraño… porque dicen que "el amor no espera nada" y tu esperas demasiado de mi…

Lady Edaín no tenía nada más que decir… esas palabras rehicieron recordar lo que su amiga Charlotte[3] le dijo la última vez que se vieron cuando le dio una descripción del amor "el amor saber soportar, es ser bondadoso, es no tener envidia, ni ser presumido, ni orgulloso, ni grosero, ni egoísta, es no enojarse ni guardar rencor, es no alegrarse de la sin injusticias sino de la verdad. Tener amor es sufrirlo todo, creerlo todo, esperarlo todo, soportarlo todo."[4] También que William Albert Andrew mostraría todas sus cartas y todo le había salido al revés… William Albert Andrew tenía el mismo concepto del amor que Charlotte… tenía que reconocerlo… ella también tenía ese concepto con aquel hombre que le resulto casado… si él le hubiera pedido ser amantes no lo hubiera dudado porque no esperaba nada… aunque él no lo hubiera dicho sabía que la mujer que el Duque Andrew amaba era Candice… que tanto le recordaba a veces a ella misma antes de que la vida le endureciera.

Albert notó el cambio en el semblante de Edaín… como si de repente algo le hubiese transformado…

- ¿estas bien, Edaín?

- Estoy bien…

- Créeme que yo nunca quise ofenderte…

- No me has ofendido nunca… si alguien tiene que disculparse soy yo… ¿Qué pensaras de mi?

- Nada malo… tú no eres mala solo no quieres perder lo que consideras tuyo… si fueras verdaderamente mala hubieras hecho cualquier otra cosa…

- No te preocupes por mí y comunica ya lo que piensas hacer…

Albert le iba a responder pero Candy había entrado a la habitación de Edaín con una persona del servicio…

- Discúlpenme por haber tardado tanto… Albert ¿Podías salir para revisar a Edaín?

- Desde luego…

Albert salió junto con la persona de servicio dejando a solas a Candy y Edaín…

- Permíteme revisarte Edaín…

- No Candy no lo hagas…

- Como no pudiste haberte luxado…

- Ya te dije que no lo hagas… no tengo nada…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Vamos mejor acércate esa silla… vamos a hablar…

- Como quieras…

- Solo te pido que no me interrumpas por favor…

- Está bien.

Candy estaba muy sorprendida… parecía que Edaín se había transformado en otra mujer… ¿Qué demonios pasaba? – Se preguntaba la rubia-

- Ahora que te veo tan de cerca eres muy bella Candy…

- Por favor…

- Es verdad… muy bella… tus ojos reflejan dulzura, ternura, bondad… inocencia… pero también se encuentran ensombrecidos por cierta tristeza…

- Eres observadora…

- Créeme que aprendí a hacerlo… ser una mujer con ojos verdes en un país donde te creen "bruja" aprendes a observar para buscar debilidades y como sobrevivir…

- Pero no creo que sea eso de lo que querías hablarme…

- No… escúchame por favor…

- Ya he dicho que escucho…

- Candy no me pasa nada… fingí… y lo fingí porque quería jugarme mi última carta contra William Albert… sé que no te es desconocida la situación sobre esta casa… ya sabes que yo quise seducirlo y pensé que podría haber una oportunidad para evitar cualquier decisión adversa… yo se que el Duque ya tomo una decisión respecto a nosotros… Candy créeme que no siempre he sido la mujer frívola, interesada y ambiciosa que ahora ves… alguna vez tuve tu misma inocencia y bondad… algo paso en mi vida que no vale la pena platicar que me hizo ser como soy ahora… te veo ahora… tú sabes que entre su gracia y yo hubo un par de besos y salidas… no tienes por qué preocuparte por tal situación Candy… no paso de eso además de que esos besos eran tan fríos como el hielo… su mirada azulina no reflejaba absolutamente nada… siempre parecía ausente… siempre parecía que su mente, su corazón estaban en otro lado con alguien más… ahora sé donde estaba él en esos momentos… estaba contigo… jamás hablo de ti pero nunca te olvido…

A pesar de que había dicho que no la iba a interrumpir… Candy lo hizo… esas últimas palabras no podía creerlas…

- ¿Qué Albert nunca me olvido? No entiendo…

- Candy por favor no me interrumpas…

- Lo siento…

- Todo te lo voy a aclarar…

- Discúlpame…

- Bueno te decía que nunca te olvido… esa parte creo que fue la que hizo interrumpirme… como si hubieras recibido una revelación… lo que paso es que te ama tanto y tan profundamente que al verme a mí con unos ojos verdes cómo lo tuyo deseaba que como yo lo miraba con deseo fueran tus ojos los que le miraran así… Candy hazlo muy feliz… es un gran hombre… tú le amas también es tan obvio que creo que ustedes dos son los únicos ciegos… Candy quiero que me disculpes por todo lo que hice contra ti, contra el propio Duque… ¡que equivocada estaba yo! Tenían razón cuando me decían que el amor es "saber soportar, es ser bondadoso, es no tener envidia, ni ser presumido, ni orgulloso, ni grosero, ni egoísta, es no enojarse ni guardar rencor, es no alegrarse de la sin injusticias sino de la verdad. Tener amor es sufrirlo todo, creerlo todo, esperarlo todo, soportarlo todo." Te he visto poco y con la primera vez que hablamos me día cuenta que tú eras de las que amaba así estabas dispuesta a sacrificar tu amor por él si él me amaba a mi… no Candy me di cuenta que yo no le amo solo quería tenerlo conmigo para obtener el beneficio de no perder esta casa… pero contra el verdadero amor no se puede nada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mmmm que es obvio que tú y el duque se aman el uno al otro y no me lo tienes que decir a mí….

- Candy por favor se muy feliz….

En un gesto verdaderamente bastante espontaneo Edaín abrazo a Candy… ella no sabía qué hacer… estaba estupefacta… Parecía que Edaín había sido cambiado por otra… ¿Qué eran todas esas palabras?

- Candy se que es difícil creerme pero te estoy sincera y tendré la oportunidad de demostrártelo… por favor les puede decir a los caballeros que un momento bajo… que estoy perfectamente bien… ¿me harás ese favor?

- Claro que sí y gracias…

- No me agradezcas nada…

La rubia aun perpleja salió de la habitación de Edaín… ¿Qué había sido todo ese palabrerío? ¿Por qué sincerarse con ella? ¿Por qué decir tantas coas e Albert? Si acaso Albert le amara ella sería tan dichosa… pero no era posible… ya tendría tiempo de sobra para pensarlo.

En cuanto Candy salió de la habitación de Edaín la chica de cabello color oro rojizo se puso a llorar sobre su cama como una niña pequeña… ni siquiera sabía el porqué pero no podía dejar de llorar… pensó que ya no tenía más lágrimas que llorar desde que lloró por aquella traición y ahora estaba llorando de nueva cuenta y sin saber el porqué… por más que lo intentaba no lograba contenerse pero tenía que hacerlo… después de haberlo finamente logrado Edáin se sintió como "liberada" como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima…. Se despintó el carmín de sus labios… y cambio su vestido pro algo más acorde para la cena. Que tenían algo mucho menso escotado, algo mas recatado… algo que la antigua Edáin hubiese utilizado… se quito todo lo que sujetaba su cabello lo cepillo y volvió a sostenerlo.. estar llorando le había despeinado.

Candy había bajado en "shock" al verla bajar de las escaleras, todos preguntaron por Edaín…

- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija?

- …

- ¿Candy?

- Lo siento…. Esta perfectamente…me pidió que les dijera que la esperáramos que en un momento bajaba…

- ¿Estás bien pequeña?

- Si… solo que no entiendo algunas cosas…

- ¿cosas?

- Estuve platicando con ella Albert… parece que es otra mujer…

- ¿Otra mujer?

- Parece que hablar contigo el hizo recapacitar o no sé qué cosa… pero puedo asegurarte que la Edáin que deje en su habitación no es la misma que tu subiste en brazos…

- ¿De qué tanto hablaron?

La ojiverde ya no pudo responder porque la otra ojiverde bajaba de las escaleras…

- Discúlpenme ustedes por haber tardado tanto y hacer que se preocuparan por mi… estoy perfectamente bien muchas gracias…

Todos estaban muy azorados… ¿era en verdad Lady Edaín Callaghan quién bajaba de esas escaleras? Ya no usaba ese vestido tinto demasiado escotado ni colorete en los labios… su vestido era sumamente sencillo aunque era rojo no tenía escote y su cara lucía al "natural" lejos de todo el "glamur" que la caracterizaba… -no puede ser que mis palabras hayan obrado tal cambio- pensaba Albert- incluso James Callaghan estaba bastante sorprendido… ¿Qué había pasado con Edaín?

- ¿Te encuentras bien hija?

- Perfectamente padre ceo que hacía muchos años que no me sentía así… pero vamos siéntense…

Todos tomaron asiento en total mutismo… estaban muy sorprendidos… -¿habrá enloquecido?- pensaba Archie.

- Quiero pedirles un favor muy especial… su gracia por favor…

- ¿Qué paso milady?

- Me gustaría decir unas palabras pero no quiero que me interrumpan por favor… ¿es mucho pedir?

- Desde luego que no y creo que hablo por todos… -dijo Albert-

- Gracias… quiero disculparme con todos y cada uno de ustedes por mi comportamiento… de verdad que no soy mala quizás tengo un instinto malévolo y ruin que dómino en mí… sé que es difícil creer esto que estoy diciendo por mis antecedentes que son bien conocidos pero de verdad deseo que me disculpen desde el fondo de mi corazón…

Albert ahora entendía la turbación de Candy definitivamente hablaba otra mujer por la boca de Edaín había algo ahí que Albert no le gustaba y mucho menos a George que era tan perspicaz… -piensa mal y acertaras- dice un viejo dicho y no podía confiarse a lo que dijera Edaín… pero la actitud de James Callaghan los ponía dudar parecía ralamente sorprendido con ese cambio tan notario en su hija.

Archie ya tenía tiempo que no escuchaba lo que Edáin decía… se había alejado de la sala estaba parado muy cerca de la puerta recargado en una enrome columna…. Nadie se había percatado de su ausencia estaban demasiado extasiados con la "transformación" de Edaín… veía la gran puerta de esa casa con insistencia como si esperara a alguien… y efectivamente esperaba alguien… no podía creer en su suerte la puerta no tenía seguro y abrió cuidadosamente al caballero que esperaba…

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto tío?

- Lo siento Archie… tuvo una pequeña dificultad pero bien lo más rápido que pude…

- Y justo a tiempo tío… como lo predijiste todo ha sucedido tal cual…

- Te lo dije no en balde tantos años de conocernos… ha llegado el momento de pagar mi deuda con los Andrew… ahora soy el único que puede hacerlo…

* * *

><p>[1] La conversación entre Albert y Edaín la puede leer en el capítulo titulado Albert y Lady Edaín Enfrentamiento con el pasado, encuentro con el presente. (Octava Parte)<p>

[2] Frase tomada del libro "Lo que el viento se llevó" de Margaret Mitchell que es dicha por Rhett Butler, dando los créditos correspondientes.

[3] Pueden leer la conversación en el capítulo trece de este fic titulado "Amor corrompido"

[4] Esta frase fue tomada de la carta de San Pablo a los Corintios, el motivo de incluirla no es para nada religiosa, sino que a su servidora le gusto la forma de describir el amor.

1 La conversación entre Albert y Edaín la puede leer en el capítulo titulado Albert y Lady Edaín Enfrentamiento con el pasado, encuentro con el presente. (Octava Parte)

2 Frase tomada del libro "Lo que el viento se llevó" de Margaret Mitchell que es dicha por Rhett Butler, dando los créditos correspondientes.

3 Pueden leer la conversación en el capítulo trece de este fic titulado "Amor corrompido"

4 Esta frase fue tomada de la carta de San Pablo a los Corintios, el motivo de incluirla no es para nada religiosa, sino que a su servidora le gusto la forma de describir el amor.

AMOR AGOTADO. Por Magnolia


	25. Capitulo 21 PArte 1

**VIGESIMA PRIMERA PARTE. LA REDENCIÓN DE SIR ARTHUR. (PRIMERA PARTE)**

_**Chicas gracias por seguirme leyendo aqui otro cpaitulo**_

- Francamente creo que es así… eres la única salvación para mi tío William y en general para todos nosotros.

- Esperemos que sea así, Archie… gracias por creer en mí…

- Sí George que es la mano derecha de mi tía cree en ti… ¿Por qué yo no? Pero dejémonos de tanta palabrería… creo que has llegado justo a tiempo…

Archie y la persona que esperaba se encaminaron rápidamente a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos…

- Buenas noches a todos…

Al escuchar tal saludo el discurso de Edaín se vio interrumpido… ella, su padre, y los Andrew voltearon estupefactos la mirada de dónde provenía tal saludo y no podían creer lo que miraban aunque George suspiró aliviado…

- ¡Arthur! –dijo un sorprendido James Callaghan-

- Hola James… Buenas noches… Lady Edaín (depositando un beso en su mano)

- Buenas noches Sir Arthur…

- George… Señorita Candy (depositando también un beso en su mano)

- Arthur, buenas noches

- Es un gusto Sir Arthur buenas noches –dijo Candy-

- El gusto es para mí señorita –le respondió O´Hara-

- Su gracia… buenas noches (haciendo una reverencia como era en los viejos tiempos de los clanes, mostrando su respeto por el jefe del clan Andrew)

- Buenas noches –contestó en forma seca Albert-

- Me parece que he interrumpido algo… pero mi caballo tuvo un accidente y lo más cercano era tu casa James… espero no te moleste en lo absoluto…

- sabes que es tu casa Arthur.

- Muchas gracias… pero todos están tan elegantes que me parece que soy inoportuno…

- De verdad que no Arthur… siéntate…

- Gracias… (toma asiento)

- Lady Edaín… lo veo y no lo creo…

- ¿Qué no puede creer Sir Arthur?

- Ese cambio obrado en su vestir… hasta parece otra persona… en todos estos años creo que solo le he visto esa manera de vestir como dos o tres veces…

Edaín estaba fúrica… su par de esmeraldas no podían ocultar la rabia que sentía en ese momento… ¿Por qué demonios había llegado O´Hara ahora? esa furia fue percibida por todos… incluso por Candy que no solía ser muy observadora… por lo que le dijo…

- ¿Qué te molesta tanto Edaín? ¿Qué tu discurso haya sido interrumpido o que haya llegado el Señor O´Hara?

Dicha pregunta sorprendió a Edaín… intento serenarse para responderle y le contestó…

- Creo que me han malinterpretado… no estoy molesta…

- A mi parece que sí… -dijo Candy-

O´Hara entonces vio que esta era su oportunidad de intervenir…

- Si la señorita Callaghan está molesta quizás es porque llegue a interrumpirla de un discurso que quizás es muy importante para ella… ¿Por qué no continua?

- Hablaba sobre estas maravillosas tierras…

- Aaaa si Glasgow es maravilloso… Las tierras de los Andrew son maravillosas…

- Bueno hay que recordar que un parte es de los Callaghan…

- ¿De los Callaghan dice usted James? –increpó Albert interviniendo por vez primera…

- Su gracia…

- Veo que ha llegado el momento… como ustedes saben yo les di un tiempo de gracia y ese tiempo está por cumplirse… es justo aprovechar la ocasión para comunicar mi decisión…

- Duque Andrew… por favor…

- James… por favor hay que tener un poco de dignidad sobre todo al final…

- Duque…

- Su gracia por favor… -dijo Edaín-

- Vamos no hagan las cosas más difíciles de lo que son…

- No lo concibo… -dijo James enojado- no concibo que a mí y a mi hija no nos quiera perdonar y perdone a alguien que causo la ruina de su casa en Irlanda…

Albert iba a responderle… pero en su lugar lo hizo el que había sido agraviado con la indirecta…

- Mmmm James ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que he sido perdonado?

- Bueno es que saludaste como si nada Arthur…

- ¿Por eso? eres un iluso… James… tu desesperación te hace actuar así... no quieres perder lo que por años has ostentado como tuyo…

- Arthur, Arthur tu sabes perfectamente bien que la tierra es lo único que importa, es lo único por lo que vale la pena luchar porque es lo único que perdura[1] y voy a luchar por esto hasta el final… tú mejor que nadie debe de entenderme…

- Vaya frase tan poética la tuya James…y tienes razón al decir que yo te puedo comprender… nosotros los irlandeses tenemos mucho apego a nuestra tierra o lo que consideramos como nuestra tierra… pero creo que estamos hablando de cosas desconocidas para muchos de los aquí presentes… así que vamos a contar por donde todo comenzó…

- ¿Qué quieres decir Arthur?

- No tengas apuro no voy a decir nada que te pueda comprometer… voy a hablar por mí… a presentarme como es debido… los jóvenes Andrew y tu hija no saben quién soy yo en realidad… así que iniciaré por eso…

- Arthur…

- Tú sacaste el tema a relucir James… así que tendré que ser claro para que todos comprendan…

Archie desde luego que ya lo sabía pero Arthur no iba a delatarle, Edaín también lo sabía... la única ignorante al respecto era Candy… todos esperaban ansiosos…

- Bueno antes que nada tienen que saber que mi nombre completo es Arthur Benjamín O´Hara Andrew… soy miembro del clan Andrew en Irlanda… o al menos lo era… yo mismo ocasione la destrucción del clan Andrew en mi tierra y me arrepiento enormememente por eso y quiero que sepan que la he pagado muy caro…

- ¿Ha dicho usted Andrew? –preguntó la rubia interrumpiendo el coloquio de O´Hara-

- Si señorita, eso he dicho… Andrew… yo era primo segundo del antiguo Duque Andrew… por lo tanto el actual Duque es sobrino mío al igual que usted y Archie… desde luego que al ser yo un "traidor" para no avergonzar a mi familia no suelo usar el apellido "Andrew" más que para ocasiones formales.. pero James está tratando temas que para ustedes que son tan jóvenes les es desconocido… si he sido un traidor y fui desterrado y olvidado por el anterior jefe del clan… pero no fue borrado mi nombre del libro familiar… yo esperaba poder arreglar este problema con el anterior Duque pero murió muy joven y ya no regresó a estas tierras.

- Entonces si entiendo bien Arthur vas a apoyar al actual duque para lograr que los Andrew te admitan de nueva cuenta en su seno ¿no es así?

- Solamente voy a evitar que se hago algo que no… creo que mi llegada fue por demás oportuna…

- Tío Arthur por favor…

Arthur volteó a ver a quien le había dicho esa frase… había sido nada más y nada menos que William Albert Andrew… el joven patriarca del clan de quién también dependía su destino… se enterneció de sobre manera… jamás pensó que el Duque William Albert Andrew le dijera "tío"…

- Por favor su gracia... sé que no es correcto interrumpir al jefe de esta familia y discúlpeme que diga "esta familia" pero a pesar de ser un traidor jamás he renegado de mi segundo apellido… estoy muy orgullosos de él a pesar de lo que hice en su contra… créame que yo puedo ayudarle… no se deje envolver por lo que ellos puedan decirle…

- ¡Qué escena tan conmovedora! pero yo no he terminado de hablar –dijo Edaín-

- ¿Qué vas a decir Edaín? ¿Que existe una promesa de contrato entre tu padre y el anterior Duque para venderles todas las tierras de lo que han llamado "La Ponderosa"?

La ojiverde estaba muy sorprendida… abrió sus ojos como platos de la sorpresa… James Callaghan también estaba sorprendido…

- Veo que como quien dice "di en el clavo" como dicen por ahí…. sus caras les delatan…

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso Arthur?

- Creo que olvidas una cosa James… a pesar de todo… William Andrew padre era mi primo y me contó sobre ese documento que por cierto no existe…

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

- Tío Arthur… ¿de qué hablas?

- Verán lo que les voy a contar es algo que nadie sabía salvo mi primo y yo… no sé si George también lo sepa pero que me escuche primero y ya me dirá…

- Vamos a ver qué sarta de idioteces vas a decir Arthur…

- Mi primo me comentó que pensaba vender una parte de las tierras del Ducado Andrew… desde luego yo no estaba de acuerdo… estas tierras han sido de los Andrew desde tiempos ancestrales, pero William argumentaba que eran sus tierras muy grandes y no podía cuidar de ellas como era debido… yo le sugerí que en lugar de vender arrendará… por supuesto pensó en James Callaghan y digo James Callaghan porque no tenía en ese entonces el título de "Barón" como ahora…. yo le dije que para mí era perfecto ¿quién mejor que un amigo? y apoye su idea… vinieron entonces los problemas en Irlanda y el tema de Escocia quedó en el olvido pero para que las tierras del clan no cayeran en el desprestigio consiguió antes de ir a Irlanda el título de "Barón" para James… lo demás los puedes contar tu James… te hiciste como se dice "a la mala" de este pedazo de territorio…te aprovechaste de la buena fe de William y aunque él lo sabía no dijo absolutamente nada… te permitió continuar…

- ¿Por qué William Andrew me permitió seguir si sabía todo eso?

- Por una razón que quizás te pueda parecer ridícula o incluso fuera de moda…

- ¿Y es…

- Confiaba en ti…

La respuesta dada por O´Hara había sido un duro golpe para James… que incluso se sentó en el sillón ya que estaba de pie… de pronto se sintió retroceder en el tiempo… esas palabras le hicieron recordar una conversación que tuvo con el anterior Duque meses antes de que obtuviera pro su intervención el título de Barón…

_Flashback…_

- _Sabes Will hay algo que siempre te he admirado…_

- _¿A mi Jimmy**[2]**?_

- _Sí._

- _¿Se puede saber qué es?_

- _Desde luego… la confianza que tienes en las demás personas…_

- _Vamos ya entiendo… no eres el primero que me dice tal cosa… yo soy de la idea que debemos tener confianza en nuestros semejantes aún en tiempos turbulentos como estos… se que también es un defecto pero yo prefiero confiar en la gente porque finalmente no me traicionan ni a mí ni la confianza que deposite en ellos… se traicionan a ellos mismos…_

_Fin del flashback._

Ante el silencio de Callaghan… Arthur cuestionó…

- ¿Qué pasa James?

- Eso que acabas de decir me recordó una conversación que tuve con William hace años…

- ¿Sobre la confianza?

- Sí… una vez yo le dije que lo que más admiraba yo de su personalidad era la confianza que tenía en las personas y él me contesto "yo prefiero confiar en la gente porque finalmente no me traicionan ni a mí ni la confianza que deposite en ellos… se traicionan a ellos mismos…"

- Esas palabras me las dijo a mi muchas veces también… por eso cuando la ruina de los Andrew se consumó gracias a mí esas palabras resonaron en mi mente y aun resuenan como martillazos… William era así…

- Es verdad…

- Pero regresando a lo nuestro como el confiaba en ti… confiaba que cuando llegará el momento regresarías lo que legítimamente te pertenece a los Andrew, porque tú sabes tan bien como yo que esto es de el Duque William Albert Andrew, jefe del clan Andrew… desde luego que William pensó en resolver el problema él mismo pero murió muy joven y tanto tú como tu hija creyeron que como hacía muchísimo tiempo que ningún Andrew ponía sus pies en esta tierra de Escocia podían hacerse de todo esto… yo no tengo nada más que decir más que pedir a tu honradez que haga lo que es correcto.

El noble irlandés tomo asiento… todo lo que podía decir para ayudar a su sobrino William Albert Andrew ya lo había dicho… si necesitaba pruebas él tenía las que hicieran falta… no lo dijo porque aún apelaba al buen corazón y a la honestidad de James Callaghan.

Albert, George, Archie, Candy y hasta Edaín todo ese tiempo solo se la pasaron observando y escuchando muy detenidamente la conversación... despertando en cada uno los más diversos sentimientos… en Albert era conocer un poco más de su padre… recordaba tan poco de él además de que le habían referido muy poco como era su forma de ser, actuar, pensar… escucharlo aunque no fuera de alguien que no era de su familia como James, le hacía conocerle un poco más; para George era recordar todo un pasado que le parecía tan lejano y cercano a la vez… además le daba gusto que Arthur hubiese cumplido su promesa de ayudar a Albert cuando se le necesitará… hizo bien en confiar en Archie… le había demostrado con creces su capacidad y se sentía realmente muy complacido con eso… tenía que reconocer que empezaba a sentirse cansado… poco a poco iría instruyendo a Archie y darle mayores responsabilidades para que quedara en su lugar algún día. Para el castaño era satisfactorio haber podido ayudar a su tío que siempre le había socorrido y apoyado tanto, para las damas de ojos verdes el sentimiento que tenían en común respecto a lo que escuchaban era sorpresa y quizás por vez primera en todo este tiempo Edaín sentía confianza en que todo se resolvería sin necesidad de leyes, abogados, tribunales… por vez primera sentía que tenía una oportunidad de redimirse ante los ojos de los demás que la veían como una ambiciosa, caprichosa, egoísta además de enferma y anhelante de poder… que lo era en realidad pero lo que los demás no veían era que también era una mujer con sentimientos por increíble que pudiera parecer, sensata y sobretodo era una mujer que sabía perder aunque no estuviere muy acostumbrada a ello… ella era una mujer que durante gran parte de su vida y sobre todo en los últimos años había apostado y siempre había ganado… desde que empezó a "jugar" había tenido que aprender que la primera regla de oro es "saber perder" quién se ufane de ser un buen jugador es lo primero que aprende… ahora ella Lady Edaín tenía que admitir que era su turno de perder… tenía que conservar la dignidad… pero realmente todo giraba alrededor de su padre… él decidiría y sea lo que fuere que decidiera él lo apoyaría… el silencio estaba matando a Albert entonces se decidió a hablar…

* * *

><p>[1] Frase tomada del libro "Lo que el viento se llevó" de Margaret Mitchell, Frase dicha por Gerald O´Hara, dando los créditos correspondientes.<p>

[2] Jimmy es el diminutivo de "James"


	26. Capitulo 21 Parte 2

**VIGESIMA PRIMERA PARTE. LA REDENCIÓN DE SIR ARTHUR. SEGUNDA PARTE)**

_**Chicas bellas gracias por sus ocmentarios, por las que m leen y no comentan ustedes ahcen esta hisotria gracias por su paciencia**_

* * *

><p>- Antes que nada quiero agradecer ante todos ustedes el apoyo brindado por mi tío…<p>

- Su gracia…

- Por favor tío no me interrumpas… quiero agradecer sí… porque solo un hombre reconoce sus errores y los enfrenta… tú lo has hecho el día de hoy y con ello te has redimido antes los ojos de los demás... pero sobretodo ante tus propios ojos… eso te lo alabo, te lo admiro y te lo reconozco… tú no tenías ninguna obligación de ayudarme y sin embargo lo has hecho… y por favor déjate de "su gracia" aunque yo soy el jefe de este familia, no significa que debas tratarme de esa manera… eres mi tío y puedes dejarle en "William" y "Duque" para ocasiones formales… por eso y mucho más te estoy muy agradecido de verdad… ahora después de todo lo que has expuesto solo falta que aquí el señor Callaghan responda…

O´Hara sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar, pero se contuvo… al fin se había redimido… con que su sobrino le perdonara le era suficiente aunque no le permitiera regresar al seno de su familia ni convivir con su hija… por su parte James Callaghan reflexionaba a profundidad todo lo que le había dicho Arthur… era verdad William Andrew era una persona que confiaba mucho en la humanidad y nunca le escucho decir que esa confianza la había perdido… lo mejor era terminar todo con dignidad y que su hija aprendiera que no todo lo que uno desea en la vida se puede obtener y que si algo se obtiene a la "mala" como él hizo con las tierras del Duque Andrew las cosas terminarían muy mal… así que dijo…

- Nunca llegue a siquiera imaginar que mis ojos pudieran ver lo que ahora ven… la redención de un amigo muy querido y sobretodo una gran lección no solo para mí… también para Edaín…

- ¿Qué quiere decir Barón?

- Quiero decir que vamos a dejar su propiedad sin mayores problemas… y Edaín tendrá que obedecer…

- Papá…

- No hay nada más que decir mi querida hija… harás lo que te estoy diciendo…

- Papá contrario a lo que puedas pensar y lo que todos puedan creer… no me opongo a que dejemos esta casa, sino que apelando a la buena fe del Duque nos conceda quince días para poder arreglar todo e irnos de aquí tan dignamente como hemos vivido a pesar de todos los errores que hemos tenido.

Las palabras pronunciadas por la chica de cabello oro rojizo sorprendió a todos… parecía que ahora era sincera y aceptaba la derrota con dignidad. Se hizo un silencio de esos que llaman "incomodo" Candy por eso decidió hacer uso de la voz…

- ¿Qué tienes que decir Albert?

- Que me parece justo lo que piden… quince días… pero ni un día más sino tomaré otras medidas…

- Como usted diga su gracia…

- Creo que la plática se ha extendido demasiado y ya casi son las doce de la noche si hay otra cosa más que hablar lo haremos en estos días familia… es hora de irnos… Gracias por tan deliciosa cena.

- Muchas gracias Duque en quince días nos iremos… después me gustaría comentarle algo…

- Desde luego…

Albert no dio tiempo para más tomo el abrigo de Candy y le ayudo a ponérselo se puso el suyo y comenzó a despedirse…

- Es verdad… yo también me retiró James…

- ¿Por qué decir eso tío? ¿Acaso no escuchaste que dije "familia es hora de retirarnos?

O´Hara estaba verdaderamente conmovido con las palabras de William... no sabía que decir ni como obrar...

- En el carruaje hay suficiente lugar… vámonos.

- Duque William muchas gracias por todo…

- No me agradezca Edaín… espero que no abusen de mi confianza nuevamente.

Los Andrew salieron de esa casa sin decir más palabra… como era debido los Callaghan les despidieron en el quicio de la puerta hasta que vieron al carruaje alejarse…

- Hija quiero hablar contigo…

- Padre ha sido un día muy largo y francamente estoy muy cansada… mañana hablaremos… Buenas noches papá (Depositando un beso en su frente)

- Tienes toda la razón del mundo… es mejor mañana con la cabeza más serena… Buenas noches Edaín…

Edaín se alejo de la vista de su padre con una mueca de fastidio y subió las escaleras con un caminar pausado y lento… James por su parte no dijo nada más y también se retiro a dormir.

Mientras eso pasaba con James y Edaín Callaghan… los Andrew dialogaban…

- Duque William quiero darle las gracias por lo sucedido en esa casa hace momentos…

- Tío por favor ya te dije que te dejes de esas cosas… pero si insistes con esto te voy a dar la satisfacción… esta noche o más bien madrugada te vas a quedar con nosotros y mañana charlamos.

- Muchas gracias…

- Albert… ¿tú sabías que ella fingía?

- Lo supe cuando estuve con ella a solas en esa habitación…

- Esa chica tiene grandes alcances… pero bueno creo yo que es mejor que nos recuperamos de las emociones vividas en este día y hablamos de ello mañana con más tranquilidad…. Albert… ¿podré deshacerme el peinado? ya como que me quiere doler la cabeza…

- Desde luego.

La rubia hizo exactamente lo que había pedido a Albert… sacudió su rubia cabeza dos, tres veces… con el arreglo que llevaba y el cabello suelto como lo tenía la hacía ver muy provocativa… Albert tuvo que desviar su mirada por otro lado… para despejar los pensamientos que le invadían, por su parte el noble irlandés tuvo una especie de "deja vu" así con el cabello cayéndole por la espalda Arthur O´Hara creyó ver a Clara, la mujer irlandesa madre de esa niña que ahora respondía al nombre de Candice White Andrew… así con esa apariencia era su vivo retrato… aunque observándole detenidamente no tanto… era rubia como la madre, de preciosos ojos verdes, pero tenía la nariz idéntica a la suya, al igual que su nariz y por lo que había oído hablar de ella también había heredado de él su fuerza y espíritu… daba gracias a la vida de que ahora en el ocaso de su vida al fin encontrara la paz que por años busco.

Candy estaba demasiado cansada y recargada en el hombro de Albert dormía plácidamente…

- Nuestra Candy ya se durmió… -dijo Albert-

- Pobre… fue un día de muchas emociones para ella William…

- Sí… pero como siempre saldré bien de todo esto…

- Desde luego que sí…

- Su gracia puede dejarme por aquí…

- Ya te dije tío que te quedaras con nosotros en la casa… así lo he dicho…

- Y así tendrá que hacerse – completo O´Hara-

- Así es… ya vamos llegando…

Albert había utilizado la fórmula infalible a la que los miembros de su familia no se opondrían jamás, trató de despertarla pero era inútil… estaba totalmente a los brazos de Morfeo.

- Me temo tío que la "gatita" está profundamente dormida…

- Eso parece…

- ¿Quieres que la cargue tío?

- No… muchas gracias Archie… puedo hacerlo eso yo solo… mejor ábreme la puerta de su habitación por favor y tu George por favor asígnale una recamara a mi tío… descansen todos más tarde hablamos.

- Sí, tío como ordenes… descansa…

- en seguida William…

- Su gracia…

- Mañana hablamos…. descansen todos.

Tanto Archie como George hicieron lo que el rubio les pidió… él la llevaba entre su brazos y parecía tan liviana entre ellos… la respiración de ella era tranquila y sin ningún sobresalto… la coloco sobre la hermosa cama… un mechón de cabello le caí sobre el rostro que él le quito… parecía un hermoso ángel… le quitó los zapatos y la tapo… no había ninguna mujer del servicio para que la desvistieran… él estaba tentado a hacerlo… pero era un caballero… solo te dijo muy quedo al oído… -me tientas mucho como para desvestirte… tengo tantas ganas de descubrir que tanto has cambiado… has sido muy valiente… todo ese esfuerzo lo veras recompensado mi hermosa Candy… y yo mismo seré recompensado… podré darte todo mi amor que es tuyo, ha sido tuyo y será siempre tuyo… duerme bien preciosa…-

Después de esas palabras llenas de amor, pasión, ternura… salió de la habitación de la ojiverde para dirigirse finalmente a su propia alcoba y descansar.

Finalmente amaneció en Glasgow y era una mañana con un primoroso cielo azul sin nubes… mucho sol… cosa rara ya que generalmente amanece frío, lluvioso o nublado… los miembros de la familia Andrew hasta Albert y George despertaron después de las diez de la mañana… como sé si hubieran puesto de acuerdo bajaron juntos al comedor a desayunar, el cual desde luego tomaron en forma apresurada.

Albert notaba la ansiedad de su tío O´Hara de hablar con él… así que le dijo…

- Vamos al despacho tío…

- Vamos.

El noble irlandés hizo lo que le pidieron mientras Albert dialogaba con su tío Archie decidió salir a dar un paseo con Candy mientras George permaneció en la casa por si "algo se ofrecía. " Llegando a su despachó Albert puso seguro en la puerta para que nadie los molestara.

- Siéntate tío… ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- No muchas gracias…el desayuno fue abundante estoy bastante satisfecho.

- Está bien tío.

- Bueno tío te noto muy ansioso desde ayer… así que ahora puedes decir lo que deseas… te escucho. –manifestó Albert tomando asiento-

- Su gracia… no se por dónde empezar…

- Por el principio y omite eso de "su gracia" recuerda que eres mi tío… no estás obligado a decirme así y si lo deseas en ocasiones formales… esta no lo es…

- Está bien William

- Eso es mejor…

- Quiero darte las gracias por permitirme primero tutearte a pesar de lo que sabes, quiero darte las gracias por haberme permitido redimirme y resarcir un poco el daño que cause…

- Perdón por interrumpirte tío… pero no te voy a negar que durante un tiempo te tuve odio y resentimiento… pero después de mucho pensar me di cuenta que yo no era el indicado para juzgarte porque no conocía… no conozco y ni quiero conocer los motivos que te orillaron a tomar esa decisión… no me agradezcas pero sé que vas a insistir en eso y si te hace sentir mejor… no fue nada… yo estoy agradecido porque gracias a tu ayuda los Callaghan se irán de mi propiedad.

- Créeme que después de esto me siento mucho mejor, ahora yo te devuelvo la cortesía no fue nada pero quiero decirte que yo tengo unos documentos que te aseguro que James olvido siquiera que existen por si te hiciera falta en caso de que James y su hija se arrepientan.

- ¿Qué documentos son?

- Son diversos… cartas, bonos… pero el más importante es uno escrito de puño y letra de James Callaghan en donde reconoce que la Baronía la obtuvo gracias a tu padre, que "La Ponderosa" es tierra de tu padre, que al cumplir tú la mayoría de edad se comprometía a regresar esas tierras, firmando de testigos Erin esposa de James y yo, puedo darte dicho documento y los demás hoy mismo si quieres… yo no dije nada ayer porque como se dice siempre hay que tener "un as bajo la manga"

- Y si que es un verdadero as tío… síguelos guardando el día que vaya a ver que se fueron los Callaghan es decir en catorce días vas de favor conmigo y llevas esos documentos por si hicieran falta.

- Desde luego William existe otro asunto del que quiero hablarte…

- ¿De Candy no es así?

- Sí…

- Te escucho…

- Pues verás hijo… tú sabes que esa chiquilla es mi hija y aunque ella no sepa jamás del parentesco que nos une me gustaría estar cerca de ella… al menos el tiempo que estén ustedes aquí porque yo bien se que tienen que regresar a América porque sus vidas están allá.

- Desde luego tío y como ya sabes ni siquiera debes de insinuarle nada sobre el asunto… ha sufrido mucho y si en mi mano esta evitarle un dolor lo haré. –esto último dicho con firmeza-

- ¿La quieres mucho verdad?

- Por supuesto que sí… como que es mi mejor amiga…

- No te conozco verdad, pero vaya que conocí a tu padre y hay tanto de él en ti y si eres tan parecido a tu padre casi puedo asegurarte que tú no quieres a Candy como amiga si como mujer…

La aseveración de su tío dejó perplejo a Albert… ¿tan obvio era? no había convido con él y ya lo había notado… ¿si soy tan obvio porque ella no lo ve?

- ¿Se nota?

- Muchacho, muchacho se te olvida que cuando tu vas yo ya vengo… claro que es obvio… ¿no has escuchado el dicho que dice que el dinero y el amor son cosas que no se ocultan? pero no te apures… yo soy una tumba…

- Te agradezco de verdad la discreción por el momento… ya se acerca el día en que ella se entere…

- Eso solo tú lo sabes… pero cuéntame… ¿Cómo ha sido su vida? claro lo más resumido que se pueda…

- Pues veras…

William Albert Andrew refirió a su tío lo que a su vez Candy le había contado sobre cómo fue encontrada en el hogar, su vida en el hogar, de Annie… de cómo se conocieron, de Anthony, Archie y Stear quienes desde luego también eran sus sobrinos, de la triste muerte de Anthony de cómo la adopto, de Terry de su amor por él y de su gran sacrificio de dejarlo para Susana…

- Tío trate de resumirte la historia…

- Por esas vagas pinceladas tiene mucho de su madre también… sabes Clara, así se llamaba su madre, también podía llegar a ser muy sacrificada…. La prueba está en que no quiso decirme de su embarazo para no perturbarme ni estropear mi futuro… solo espero que mi hija ahora se decida a tomar la felicidad con sus manos… pero creo que tienes que ayudarle un poco…

- ¿Qué quieres decir tío?

- Que ya va siendo hora que le digas que la amas para que ella pueda decírtelo también…

- ¿Qué Candy qué?

- William…. Te dije antes que el amor no se oculta… y créeme que no he vivido para nada… esa niña muere de amor por ti y muere por decírtelo…

- Eso dice George y Archie también…

- ¿Lo ves? Vamos libérate y libérala… disfruten de su sentir… no me entrometo más… pero gracias por todo.

- De nada.

Tío y sobrino se levantan de sus sillas y se dan un fuerte abrazo… O´Hara era de nuevo miembro del clan Andrew en forma oficial ya que había sido admitido pro el único que podía hacerlo, el jefe del clan con todos los derechos y prerrogativas que ello conllevaba….


	27. Capítulo 22 PArte 1

_**Chicas bellas gracias por us pasciencia aqui un capitulo más!**_

* * *

><p><strong>VIGESIMA SEGUNDA PARTE. ENCUENTRO FINAL.<strong>

- Bueno William… deseo que todo se resuelva como lo deseas…

- Gracias tío.

- Mira el reloj… ya casi es hora de comer ya debería de estar en casa…

- Vamos quédate a comer… Archie y Candy no deben de tardar… Mi pequeña tiene buen diente…

- ¿De verdad? con que no se ponga tan gorda como yo…

- Jejeje noooo yo me encargo de que no suceda…

George había esperado todo ese tiempo en la sala por sí su presencia era requerida… al ver a Arthur y a William sonrió triunfante… era maravilloso ver como después de tantos años William Albert Andrew tenía lo que tanto anhelaba… una familia… solo faltaba aquella cosa que cambia el prisma de las cosas… el amor… ¿Qué detenía a William Albert Andrew para el fin declarar su amor? Quizás dejar las cosas en Callaghan totalmente resueltas.

- George, por favor acompaña a mi tío hasta su casa… ¿Han regresado Archie y Candy?

- Aún no William… pero no deben de tardar.

- Está bien déjalos que se diviertan. Tío es bueno verte… espero pases por aquí mucho más seguido…

- Desde luego.

Tío y sobrino se fundieron en un nuevo abrazo… desde luego que O´Hara estaría al pendiente… le había costado mucho conseguir lo que deseaba y no iba a perder lo que tanto le había costado. Como Albert se lo había solicitado, George acompaño a O´Hara a la puerta… en ese mismo momento llegaban Candy y Archie…

- Buenas tardes Señor O´Hara –dijo Candy-

- Buenas tardes tío.

- Buenas tardes chicos y hasta luego.

- ¿Ya te vas tío?

- Sí deje cosas en pendientes en casa, pero volveré muy pronto.

- Espero que digas la verdad tío…

- Desde luego…

El noble irlandés estrechó la mano de Archie, pero Candy con su característica espontaneidad le dio un abrazo a O´Hara que lo hizo estremecer… tenía tantos años sin que una dama le diera un abrazo y ahora ese abrazo le era dado por su propia hija… ya había escuchado a George decir que Candy era muy espontánea… lo había comprobado…

- Candy… tenía muchos años que una dama no me daba un abrazo…

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- Pues discúlpeme… pero no se… sentí que tenía que hacerlo… que le vaya bien…

- No te disculpes… gracias por el abrazo… nos estamos viendo…

- De nada… nos vemos.

George acompaño a O´Hara hasta su casa como ya le había dicho Albert, quién estaba en su despacho revisando unos papeles a los cuales no les ponía la debida atención… estaba enfrascado en lo que había hablado con su tío…tenía toda la razón… esto ya se estaba haciendo muy cansado para poder hacer las cosas tenían que quedar claras con James y Edaín Callaghan una vez hecho eso podía dedicarse total y enteramente a Candy y regresar a América con todo resuelto… escuchó la voz de la susodicha y de Archie era increíble los efectos que su voz podían producir en él… -y muy pronto toda tú serás para mí- se había dicho decididamente el ojiazul… salió al encuentro de ambos…

- ¿Ya de regreso?

- Sí tío… creo que el hambre nos hizo regresar…

- Es verdad…

- Me temo que tendremos que esperar a que el buen George regrese de dejar a mi tío.

- Si es verdad.

Los tres estuvieron platicando un buen rato mientras esperaban a la mano derecha de Albert quién después de una hora más o menos de que se había ido llegaba a la casa Andrew…

- He regresado William

- ¡Qué bien George! porque nos morimos de hambre…

- Yo también William…

Todos rieron ante ese comentario... parecía que al fin los Andrew conocían un poco de tranquilidad…. hasta el siempre sobrio George reía…

- Pues pasemos de una buena vez…

Pasaron al comedor y una vez que terminaron sus alimentos Candy hablo seriamente…

- Bueno pues me gustaría hablar sobre lo que sucedió anoche ahora que estamos todos reunidos…

- Tienes toda la razón pequeña… tenemos que hablar…

- Saben ustedes yo pensé que Elisa era mala…. pero creo que Edaín es un poco más malévola…

- ¿De verdad lo crees gatita?

- Si… no es posible todas las artimañas que utilizó para no perder lo que ella bien sabía no era de ella… creo que no hay nada peor que utilizar el buen corazón y las buenas intenciones de las personas para cosas tan malas eso ocasiona que se pierdan las esperanzas y la fe en los demás… pero bueno me parece que el amor le hace cometer a uno muchas tonterías…

- ¿Amor dijo usted señorita?

- Claro… porque una cosa es cierta esa niña Callaghan de verdad ama a Albert pero puede más en ella su ambición… ese es el problema… su amor se ve notablemente opacado, pero creo que al final entendió que por eso nadie le iba a creer sobre la verdad de sus sentimientos en fin lo importante según veo yo es ver si se saldrán de tu casa Albert…

- Es verdad… son quince días el día quince pienso dar un paseo por ahí para ver si ya se están retirando…

- Me parece adecuado tío…

- Yo no tengo nada más que decir Albert… lo que tenía que decir ya lo expresé… no sé si Archie o George quieran agregar algo…

- Yo no Candy…

- Yo tampoco señorita…

- Si estás de acuerdo Albert no pensaremos en los Callaghan hasta el día quince que les diste de plazo…

- Toda la razón ya no tiene caso…

Después de esa conversación acaecida en la casa Andrew los días pasaron muy rápidamente…. Como lo había prometido Arthur O´Hara visitaba a su familia casi a diario… platicaba casi siempre con Candy quien no podía explicarse cómo es que se sentía tan contenta y con mucha confianza con él… Arthur estaba muy contento… aunque su hija no supiera nunca el lazo que los unía realmente era maravillosos poder compartir con ella.

Como "no hay día que no se cumpla y plazo que no se venza" el día acordado finalmente llegó… como lo había prometido Arthur O´Hara iba a acompañar a Albert a ver a los Callaghan… en realidad iba a ir toda la familia… iban vestidos con traje de montar de gala y todos usando el emblema de los Andrew como en aquella ocasión de la cena… Para sorpresa de todos los Andrew… estaba un carruaje y varios mozos sacando varios baúles… de la casa de Callaghan… menuda sorpresa se llevaron tanto James como Edaín al observar que los Andrew habían llegado a la casa…

- Buenos días su gracia…

- Buenos días James…

- Supongo que usted viene a ver si nos vamos ¿no?

- Es verdad…

En ese momento llegó Edaín y los rezagos de la familia ya que Albert había dicho que se adelantaría…

- Duque Andrew… buenos días…

- Señorita… buenos días…

- Veo que vino con usted toda su familia…

- Es verdad… ellos han sido un gran apoyo para mí y por eso venimos todos juntos…

- ¿A humillarnos?

- ¿Le parece a usted que es humillar cerciorarme de que cumplan con lo que ha sido acordado? Me parece que está usted muy agresiva… solo vengo a ver que de verdad se vayan porque no pienso tolerar que se queden en esta propiedad un día más…

- Edaín por favor… guarda silencio… discúlpela usted… ya nos vamos su gracia no hay necesidad de usar la fuerza…

- Solo necesito ver que de verdad se vayan… me engañaron una vez… no pienso permitir que eso suceda de nueva cuenta…

Candy se apresuró para entrometerse en la conversación que se estaba poniendo en verdad muy tensa…

- Buenos días… -saludo amablemente y con una sonrisa Candy-

- Buenos días señorita Andrew –saludo James-

Pero menuda sorpresa se llevaron todos los presentes cuando Edaín respondió…

- ¿Qué tienen de buenos pecosa?

La sonrisa de Candy se desdibujo totalmente…no esperaba esa reacción…. todos estaban muy sorprendidos ante tal reacción… Archie iba a intervenir… pero al ver su intención Candy le dijo…

- Esto es asunto mío… y como tal yo le resuelvo…

Candy había dicho tal cosa en un tono de voz ajeno a ella, además que lo había dicho con furia, con enojo… incluso la mirada que le dirigió a Archie reflejaba un gran fuego interior…

- Parece que no tiene caso ser educada con la gente que no lo merece…

- Niña créeme que yo me merezco los saludos de la gente... más bien la gente es la que debe de desear mi saludo…

- ¿Qué te da ese derecho según tú?

- ¿Qué me lo da? Mi noble nacimiento… cosa que al ser tu adoptada no sabemos si eres hija de gente noble y decente…

Edaín había ido demasiado lejos al decir eso… había tocado un punto sensible del ser de Candy... Albert pensó que se desmoronaría pero todo lo contrario la hizo enojar…

- Primeramente tu "noble cuna" –resaltando con sus manos las comillas- no te da derecho a nada… la gente somos iguales... solo que algunos tuvieron la suerte de nacer en cuna de oro y otros en un pajar y otros que como yo no sabemos cuál es nuestro origen… pero créeme que me siento afortunada de no saber de dónde vengo…. porque de que me serviría si tengo un padre que pretende robar lo que no es suyo y me disculpo con tu padre por decir esto… pero te metiste con mi familia que es algo sagrado para mí…. y como al menos en los Andrew no he tenido tales problemas y como sé que me vas a salir con lo del Señor O´Hara al menos ha buscado toda su vida resarcir su error… somos humanos y corregir es de sabios.. además de que serviría haber nacido entre pañales de seda si me siento más sola que un hongo…

Ahora había sido el turno de Candy de tocar una fibra sensible de Edaín… Albert y James incluso O´Hara y George habían intentado intervenir… sobre todo O´Hara que más que nunca al escuchar las palabras de Edaín había querido decirle de la noble cuna de Candy pero sabía que no podía hacerlo… Albert iba a intervenir pero al intentarlo Candy con esa misma furia que parecía que no podía contener le dijo…

- Albert por favor… es hora de terminar el baile… por favor déjame terminarlo porque yo no me voy de Escocia sin que esta pelirroja se entere de unas cuantas cosas…

Por vez primera Albert no supo que decir y James que conocía el carácter de su hija no se atrevió a entrometerse… los caballeros solo eran espectadores de ese encuentro que al parecer había sido contenido por mucho tiempo…

- Candice quiero que sepas que no me siento sola…

- Mentira… te sientes muy sola porque no tienes amistades, bueno salvo Charlotte Layevskaya… y amor que digamos a amor no tienes… tuviste que recurrir a trucos tan baratos como intentar seducir a Albert…. qué pena me das Edaín Callaghan… intentar fingir amor…. vaya…

- Ya te dije que no me siento sola… ¿Cómo sabes de Charlotte?... amor claro que lo tengo porque para fingir cualquier sentimiento hay que tenerlo no se puede fingir sentimiento que no se tiene…

- Eso es lo de menos… es como si yo te preguntara como supiste de mi adopción… ¿tu amas a Albert?

- Claro que le amo… quizás equivoque la forma y el motivo pero de que le amo no debes de dudarlo… pero creo que eso es el meollo del asunto… tú le amas y lo ves perdido para ti…

- Digamos que te concedo razón en lo que dices de que para fingir sentir amor hay que contar con ese sentimiento… digamos que eso te lo puedo creer…

- No has respondido… ¿le amas?

- Claro que le amo de una forma que tú pequeña cabeza no puede entender... el meollo del asunto es que tu coraje Edaín radica es que has perdido en un juego en el que siempre ganas… pero te duele más porque te ha dado en donde más puede hacerle…en tu propio amor por él…

- Candice White yo…

- Te has quedado sin palabras… eso me indica una cosa… el que calla otorga… tengo toda la razón… ojala toda esa ambición la ocuparas para cosas buenas… con tu intelecto lograrías grandes cosas… lo que verdaderamente importa de las personas es lo que llevan dentro de ellas… la belleza se acababa pero el interior nunca muere… mejor acepta tu derrota en forma serena… yo sé muy bien lo que duele perder… pero saldrás fortalecida y el día de mañana te reirás de todo esto… te lo puedo asegurar…

Las damas de ojos verdes se veían con furia y enojo la una a la otra… era la primera vez que se veía a Candy en esa clase de actitud… jamás hubiera pasado por su cabeza que Candy pudiera tener una personalidad dentro de sí tan agresiva y fría… sus ojos generalmente dulces y cálidos ahora reflejaban unas esmeraldas llenas de enojo… Edaín que en realidad ya se sabía perdida aun no quería admitir estar derrotada… aún no… así que con desesperación se dirigió con paso fuerte y enérgico hacía Albert… pero Candy adivinado que lo que iba a ser Edaín era intentar besar a Albert… con toda su experiencia jugando a ver quién llegaba primero al Padre Árbol… se interpuso ente Albert y la pelirroja diciéndole…

- Ni se te ocurra Edaín…

- Ni siquiera sabes que iba a ser…

- Claro que lo se… pero no lo diré… no has terminado de hablar conmigo… aún no…

- Candice White Andrew… yo…

- Te escucho… todo lo que tengas que decir dímelo ya… porque ojala no tenga que volver a verte de nueva cuenta…


	28. Capitulo 22 Parte PArte 2

_**chicas una disculpa... cuando actualice olvide ponerles la continuaciond de este capítulo... porque iba a colocar este y elprimero que alguna de ustedes ya leyeron.. mil disculpas espero vuelvana comentar!**_

* * *

><p><strong>VIGESIMA SEGUNDA PARTE. ENCUENTRO FINAL.<strong>

Archie y George y estaban muy sorprendidos ante las palabras de la rubia…. la tierna y dulce Candy la que ni siquiera a Susana Marlowe que la hizo sentir tan mal al intentar suicidarse le había dirigido tales palabras… pero ambos hombres estaban satisfechos… Candice White por primera vez dejaba ver que era una mujer capaz de defender lo que quería sin ceder… nunca se le había visto verdaderamente enojada y se deban cuenta que era capaz de grandes furias… O´Hara estaba complacido… le habían dicho todos que Candy era una mujer muy sacrificada… pero lo que estaba viendo no reflejaba nada de eso… se sintió orgulloso como un pavo real… ese carácter era su herencia irlandesa… de repente le recordó a él mismo cuando era el líder del clan en Irlanda…. respecto a eso George le dijo…

- Te dije que era muy parecida a ti…

- toda una dama irlandesa

Después de ese comentario entre O´Hara y George… todos esperaban ansiosamente la respuesta de Edaín… pero algo increíble ocurrió…

- Candice White Andrew… si por actitud se pudiera determinar el origen de alguna persona yo no dudaría en decir que eres irlandesa… solo los irlandeses sabemos discutir con tanto ímpetu y defendemos nuestros puntos con mucho calor aunque sepamos que ese algo está perdido… te felicito… yo Edaín Callaghan te puedo decir que nunca en mi vida había tenido una rival mujer como tú… sabes las mujeres siempre me interesaron poco pero eso es otra historia… defiendes tan bien tu cariño y todo lo que te interesa… te convertiste en un verdadero gato y no le digo como ofensa al contrario… pondero tus virtudes… según sé el Señor Cromwell te dice "gatita" muy merecido… creo que por vez primera lo has sido…No debes de preocuparte ni tú ni su gracia… nos iremos… me voy contenta de haber encontrado alguien me pusiera en mi lugar lo cual me deja una gran lección… no tendrás que verme de nueva cuenta… te deseo la mejor de las suertes… serás muy dichosa…. una cosa más nunca pierdas esa esencia… de verdad que no…

- Edaín yo…

- No digas nada… su gracia no tenga apuro… nos vamos hoy mismo y puede ser testigo de ello… le deseo todo lo mejor y sobre todo espero que no tarde demasiado…

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Usted lo sabe mejor que yo…

Edaín se adentró a la que fue su casa a recoger sus cosas… seguida de su padre quién en todo ese tiempo no había emitido una sola palabra… solo observaba con detenimiento toda la discusión… observo de forma muy detenida sobre a Candy… desde el momento en que la conoció juraba que la conocía de algún lado… ¿De dónde?... al verla discutir con Edaín le recordó a Arthur O´Hara… esas poses… la forma de mirar… era idéntica a la Arthur... por un momento paso por su cabeza que podría ser la hija perdida de O´Hara pero la desecho de inmediato porque si así fuera ya se hubiera sabido… James Callaghan tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a lo que acababa de suceder… se sentía feliz de que al fin hubiera aparecido alguien que le hiciera ver a su hija la realidad de las cosas pero, no obstante, se sentía muy triste porque había visto por primera vez en los pardos ojos de su hija sinceridad respecto a sus sentimientos por William Albert Andrew… pero era obvio que los ojos de William Albert Andrew jamás verían eso… desde luego que no… lo mejor era dejar Escocia... regresar a Irlanda a empezar de nuevo… no tenía caso quedarse en Glasgow… pero necesitaba ver a su hija… sabía lo que había dicho le había ocasionado mucho, mucho dolor… le vio sentada en la cama… llorando silenciosamente... se acerco a ella…

- Edaín…

- Papá –dijo ella aun llorando-

James tomándola entre sus brazos como cuando era pequeña le dijo…

- Mi querida niña… llora todo lo que quieras… has sido muy valiente todo este tiempo, lo que acabas de hacer fue muy valiente… lo mejor será dejar Escocia un tiempo… vamos a Irlanda… a la tierra que tu madre tanto amo… Calma tu congoja hija…

La dama de cabellos oro rojizo lloro un rato más y finalmente se contuvo… pero necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía dentro de sí… había contenido sus emociones mucho tiempo… lo sucedido apenas era demasiado…

- No tengas apuro por mí papá ya me siento mejor… ve donde los Andrew mientras yo termino de empacar –depositando en la mejilla de su padre-

- ¿Segura que estas bien?

- Segura.

James bajo a ver a los Andrew pero se detuvo de súbito en la puerta cuando pretendía salir… Los Andrew hacían con Candy lo que él mismo había hecho con su hija… se retiro de nuevo con Edaín.

- Vamos Candy… no llores…

- Al contrario Archie… déjala que llore esto ha sido demasiado para ella… llorar el va a servir para sacar todo ese sentimiento interior…

En uno de sus tantos impulsos se soltó del abrazo de Archie y fue con Arthur O´Hara… lo hubiera hecho con George pero George siempre había establecido una especie de línea divisoria donde no era muy dado a demostrar mucho afecto por nadie ni que nadie se lo demostrara… ni siquiera a Albert que era como su hijo… entonces la rubia se encaminó a los brazos de O´Hara como lo hubiera hecho con la Señorita Pony o la hermana María… lloro copiosamente en los brazos de Arthur O´Hara quien la recibió entre sorprendido y alegre… era maravillosa la sensación de poder ejercer como padre por una vez… le dijo…

- Vamos niña…ya paso… tienes que volver a sonreír por lo menos por la alegría que le das a este viejo de que mis brazos puedan consolarte cuando George o Archie o William con los años que tienen de conocerte pueden hacerlo…

- Señor O´Hara –regalándole una sonrisa-

- Así es mejor…

- Discúlpeme usted… pero… a pesar de que llevamos muy poco tiempo de conocernos siento una gran identificación con usted… no me ha puesto barreras para acércame a usted como George lo ha hecho a pesar de la necesidad que a veces he tenido de un padre… no se quienes son mis padres y no me interesa saberlo ya porque sin querer me hicieron un enorme favor… me dejaron escoger a mis padres… tengo a la Señorita Pony y a la hermana María que como ya le conté una vez son quienes me cuidaron en el orfanato…. y ahora puedo elegir a mi padre… ¿No quiere serlo?

Las palabras que acababa de pronunciar a Candy hirieron a George… pero así es la verdad… tenía la razón Candy nunca la dejo acercarse demasiado a él en su momento considero que era lo mejor a pesar de que el propio Albert le había dicho que dejara a Candy acercarse a él se lo dijo en numerables ocasiones pero George jamás cedió… pero ahora que veía así a Candy con O´Hara sintió celos si esa era la palabra… Candy lo hubiera hecho con él porque no es el mismo consuelo de un apersona de mayor que alguien casi de sus edad como sucedía con Archie o Albert; debía admitir que él también la quería ocho sucedía con todo el que la conocía…pero al menos esto tenía algo bueno… Arthur podía fungir como lo que era en verdad… su padre… esas últimas palabras de Candy enternecieron de sobremanera a todos… desde luego en mayor agrado a aquel al que le fueron dirigidas las palabras quién contuvo su llanto…

- Mi niña me das una alegría muy grande con eso que dices… como sabes yo no tengo hijos… pero si los hubiera tenido me hubiera gustado que fuera como tú… eres mi hija si tú lo quieres…

- Muchas gracias… basta ya de llanto… no hay porque llorar más… mejor arreglemos lo que venimos a arreglar…

- Tienes razón mi pequeña…

Albert se dirigió a la entrada y James Callaghan contaba todos los **velices **

- James…

- Su gracia… espero que la señorita este mejor…

- Lo está muchas gracias pro preguntar… lo mismo deseo para su hija… la vi igual de mal que Candy…

- Sí… pero ya la conoce… ya está bien esta guardando lo último de sus cosas…

- Créame James que para mí esto es muy difícil…

- Lo supongo… también para mí lo es… pero como creo que no nos volveremos a ver Duque quiero expresarle unas cosas… ¿Puedo?

- Lo escucho James…

- Quiero darle las gracias por toda la paciencia que tuvo con nosotros y por la que ha tenido aun… quiero decirle que usted es un gran hombre… si su difunto padre viviera seguro estaría orgulloso de usted… yo que le conocí ampliamente puedo decírselo… jamás pierda eso buenos sentimientos... una vez perdidos no los recuperará… deseo que le vaya muy bien… y que tenga una feliz matrimonio con la señorita Candy, es todo.

- Señor Callaghan… no tiene por qué darme las gracias… yo no soy un hombre precipitado… le agradezco mucho sus palabras lindas hacia mi persona no se que mas decirle… también le deseo lo mejor… no sé si nos veremos otra vez pero créame que no le guardo ningún sentimiento adverso… finalmente gracias por lo del matrimonio… aunque habrá que ver que siente ella.

- Es mejor que no diga anda mas su gracia… solo deseo que le vaya magníficamente.

- Muchas gracias…

Ambos caballeros estrecharon sus manos…

- Bien señor Callaghan creo lo mejor será que despida a mi familia… vinieron conmigo como apoyo pero estoy seguro ahora que no ustedes se irán…

- No lo dude… pero me gustaría que se nos diera la oportunidad de despedirnos…

- Seguro…. voy por mi familia…

Albert se encamino por Archie, George, Arthur y Candy mientras que James Callaghan iba por su hija… después de todo lo cortés no quita lo valiente como dice el dicho.

Finalmente estaban todos ahí… probablemente era la última vez que se verían las caras… eso solo lo decidiría el tiempo que es el que todo lo acomoda…

- Familia Andrew hablo por mi hija y por mi…quiero que sepan que fue magnífico haberles conocido a pesar de todo lo que sucedió… me hubiera encantado conocerles en otras circunstancias… pero las cosas son así… excelencia… de nuevo gracias… Arthur… mi buen amigo de tantos y tantos años…me da mucha alegría que finalmente hayas finalmente cumplido con tu ansiado anhelo de volver con tu familia… de verdad me parece muy bueno… Arthur no sabes cuánto significa tu amistad para mi… espero que algún día podamos vernos otra vez…

- James… creo que también hablo por mi familia y te aseguro que también nos hubiera gustado conocernos en otra circunstancias… les deseo lo mejor… tío Arthur…

- Gracias William… James… tu también has sido un amigo muy querido para mi… el mejor de los amigos durante muchísimo tiempo… mi querido James yo también espero que podamos vernos algún día… lo mejor para ti… Irlanda te dará muchas fuerzas…

- ¿Cómo sabes que voy para allá?

- Los irlandeses somos s así vamos a nuestra tierra a recobrar fuerzas…

- Es verdad…

Ya no había anda más que decir…. James Callaghan y Arthur O´Hara se fundieron un largo abrazo… después de todo solo se tenían el uno al otro… fueron como familia durante mucho tiempo... a pesar de lo que había ocurrdio recién no se podían olvidar tantos y tantos asños de compartir no solo el pan y la sal sino también la spenas y las alegrías… justamente después de ese abrazo bajo Edaín Callaghan con los ojos aun rojos después de haber llroado tanto…

- Duque Andrew…

- Milady…

- Gracias por todo… le deseo lo mejor… Señor Cromwell, Señor Johnson, Sir Arthur…. Candice… a ustedes también probablemente no nos veremos nunca más así que todos los parabienes para su vida…

- Tomare yo la palabra –dijo Archie- en nombre de todos los que fuimos nombrados… lo mismo para usted… ¿Verdad tío?

- Así es…

Ya no había nada más que decir…. El juego que William Albert Andrew había comenzado hacía ya muchos meses terminaba con su triunfo sobre los Callaghan... sobre Edaín Callaghan... la mujer de ojos verdes, la mujer irresistible… la "bruja" que había dmeostrado tener corazón como todos los humanos finalmente…

- Es hora de irnos papá…

- Es verdad…

Edaín ofreció su mano a todos los Andrew al igual que lo hizo su padre… quien hasta beso en la mejilla le dio a Candy… En conclusión llegó Edaín Callaghan ante Candice White Andrew… dos pares de esmeraldas volvían a verse quizás por última vez… por vez primera los ojo de Edaín no reflejaban ambición ni deseo… sino más bien algo parecido a la redención.. Los ojos de Candy volvían a ser dulces y cálidos…

- Candy si alguna vez fui grosera… discúlpame…

- Lo mismo digo… que te vaya bien…

- A ti también…

Las chicas de ojos verdes estrecharon sus manos… no dijeron nada más…

- Vamos ya papá…

- Vámonos hija…

Padre e hija dieron un último vistazo a la que había sido su casa durante tantos y tantos años… sabían todo lo que dejaban ahí… pero también sabían que nada era suyo… subieron al carruaje y partieron para el puerto de Glasgow para tomar el buque que los llevaría a Irlanda… S hizo un largo silencio que Arthur O´Hara rompió…

- William parece que al fin recuperaste lo que es tuyo…

- Eso parece… pensé que no sucedería…

- Eso supongo hijo... pero ya paso… ¿Qué piensas ahcer con esta casa?

- Conservarla pero redecorarla totalmente…

- William…

- ¿Qué sucede George?

- Te felicito… finalmente conseguiste lo que tu padre no alcanzó a ver…

- Es verdad… ¿Cómo estas George? – Haciendo Albert referencia a George sobre su hija-

- Satisfecho…

- Tío William… parece que al fin tendremos un poco de paz desde que llegamos a Escocia…

- Eso me da mucho gusto… descansar antes de regresar a Chicago…

- Es magnífico tío… ya extraño Lakewood…

- Yo también… pero solo he resulto una de las coas que viene a resolver… me falta una… -dirigiendo su mirada a Candy-

Archie, Arthur y George comprendieron perfectamente a que se refería Albert… parecía que al fin se había decidido… Candy lo comprendió también… parecía que había llegado el momento de enfrentar ante Albert sus sentimientos por él… pero al no sentirse lista…. Empezó a correr sin dirección alguna… Archie, Arthur y George sabían que no debían intervenir… Albert lo sabía también... los tres primeros ingresaron a la antigua casa Callaghan mientras Albert corría desesperado para alcanzar a Candy mientras le gritaba….

- ¡Espera!...


	29. Capitulo 23 Parte 1

_**Ahora si ya esta en orden la historia mil disculpas!**_

* * *

><p><strong>VIGESIMA TERCERA PARTE. AMOR CONTENIDO<strong>

- ¡Espera!...

El grito de Albert era desesperado… pero Candy era omisa al grito que daba el rubio… corría sin dirección alguna… Albert sabía que no podía correr siempre… bajo la velocidad con la que corría… cuando ella se cansara sería su oportunidad… y como lo predijera Albert la ojiverde dejo de correr… había ido demasiado rápido… al ver que ella se detenía el rubio vio su oportunidad y antes de que Candy se diera cuenta ya tenía frente a ella a Albert…

- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo como caballo desbocado?

- ¡Albert! Creí que ya no me seguías…

- ¿Crees que te iba a dejar ir así?

- Albert…

- Ahora responde a lo que te pregunte… ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

- Después de lo que paso con Edaín me sentí terrible… sentí la necesidad enorme de correr… -dijo ella en un tono que no convencía a si interlocutor-

- Eres una pésima mentirosa Candy…

- ¿No me crees?

- No… Tu estas huyendo de mi… sabes muy bien que tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente desde Chicago…

Candy sabía que lo que decía Albert era la verdad…. Venía huyendo de él desde aquel día que Albert habia regresado a Chicago… aquella tarde en casi le confesaba que le amaba donde coquetamente le había dicho… ¿Qué te dicen mis ojos?[1] Pero había logrado esquivar el cuestionamiento fingiendo un desmayo… después estuvo aquella ocasión en que le pidió que cantara un poco y que ello hizo solo por complacerle cuando él sin decir "agua va" le había preguntado Y dime Candy ¿A quién amas tanto?[2] Esa pregunta Candy no había podido sacarle de su cabeza todo este tiempo y en ese entonces fue salvada por la tía Elroy que los buscaba para almorzar y luego ese mismo día Albert le había dicho que tenían un asunto pendiente y le había dicho Mi pregunta fue ¿A quién amas tanto?[3] Pero Candy había sido salvado por la caída de un florero… desde entonces que Candy recordara Albert no había hecho mención a ese respecto… pero al parecer no lo había olvidado… además ella tampoco podía huir siempre… y con una serenidad que estaba muy pero muy lejos de sentir le dijo:

- ¿Asunto pendiente desde Chicago?

- Sí… ¿Acaso ya se te olvido?

- La verdad es que sí…

- Francamente no lo creo porque de ser así no habrías salido corriendo cuando yo dije que me faltaba una cosa por resolver antes de regresar a América…

- Pues coincidió con mis ganas de correr…

Albert sabía que la rubia mentía… pero si quería obtener lo que deseaba tenía que estar ella tranquila… así que le dijo…

- Bueno pues te voy a recordar entonces lo que dejamos pendiente desde Chicago….

- Está bien

- Una plática…

- ¿Sobre….?

- ¿Recuerdas que cuando recién regrese a América tú te dedicabas a cuidar el jardín de las rosas de mi sobrino y cantabas algo así como…. ?_"Oh my darling… what do I love you so"_?[4]

- Si es verdad… es una canción muy hermosa…

Ambos rubios estaban algo separados el uno del otro… pero conforme la conversación avanzaba y sin que la ojiverde se percatara Albert se acercaba más y más a ella hasta estrechar la distancia… lo suficiente como para que ella no se sintiera presionada y también para que no tuviera mucha oportunidad de huir… Candy comenzaba a sudar frío… ella sabía que no había mucha oportunidad de escapar… tenía que enfrentarse a lo que sentía en ese instante… recordó como se había comportado hace muy poco con Edaín… fuerte y decidida era el momento de ser lo otra vez… y sin que ella se percatara su rostro que mostraba temor y nervios ahora reflejaba tranquilidad y serenidad… su mandíbula estaba relajada… la tensión se había ido… Albert se percato de ello… Candy estaba decidida a ser valiente… río para sí… esa faceta era aún más deliciosa que la Candy llena de nervios…

- Candy quiero que sepas que desde que llegamos a Escocia he tratado que hablemos de esto… no pienso dejar Glasgow sin que todo quede solucionado… lejos de Chicago en un país desconocido… en territorio neutro es mejor que todo quede resuelto… ¿Aceptas?

- Albert me parece que te equivocas en una cosa…

- ¿En cuál?

- no estamos en territorio neutral… este es tu territorio… pero bueno si puedo ayudar a que todo se resuelva soy toda oídos… -dijo ella serena o al menos eso aparentaba-

Albert la observaba en forma detenida… recordó las palabras de George sobre que la rubia se parecía a su padre… era verdad… el gesto que había hecho en ese momento era idéntico al de O´Hara… la mujer que era ahora le enloquecía aún más que la chiquilla… tenía que ser muy astuto…

- Candy la pelea con Edaín ya termino… vuelve a ser la tierna y delicada chica que siempre has sido… esa actitud tuya me la impresión que parece que vamos a pelear cuando nada que ver…

Candy sintió que tocaban una fibra muy sensible… se enterneció de sobremanera… Albert le estaba pidiendo que fuera la de siempre… ¿Cómo negarse a la petición?

- ¡Oh! Albert no digas eso…

¡Bingo! pensaba un alegre William Albert Andrew… sabía que eso se llamaba "chantaje sentimental" pero no importaba después de todo "en el amor todo se vale"…

- Ahora si siento que eres tú…

- Albert…

- Quiero que seamos sinceros el uno por el otro… de lo que vamos a hablar dependen muchas cosas… ¿Prometes ser sincera?

- Lo juro si quieres…

- No hay necesidad de tanto… yo también me comprometo a ser honesto… ¿tampoco huirás?

- Lo prometo…

Los nervios volvieron a aparecer en Candy… pero era mejor liberarse de buena vez…

- Te escucho Albert…

- Candy… antes que nada quiero darte las gracias por estar siempre conmigo, apoyándome siempre es algo que no sé cómo te podré agradecer… tu apoyo significa mucho para mí… tú significas mucho para mí…

- No hay nada que agradecer… si a esas vamos la que tiene que estar agradecida es otra… así que si deseas estamos como quien dice "a mano" creo que nos hemos ayudado mutuamente… tu también significas muchísimo para mi…

- Sí Candy… creo que estamos a mano… pero continuando… quiero hablarte de sentimientos… de mis sentimientos…

- Albert es un honor para mí… tu sabes todo de mi… de mis sentimientos… que me comportas los tuyos significa mucho para mí…

La rubia de ojos verdes sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal

- Gracias mi pequeña… tú precisamente tú que has amado tanto podrás entenderme…

Las palabras de Albert hicieron tambalear un tanto a Candy… ¿Albert le hablaría de amor? Por vez primera en mucho tiempo creyó en la posibilidad de que Albert dijera que amaba a Edaín… no obstante se mantuvo fuerte o al menos en apariencia…

- Te escucho…

- Candy… mi querida Candy… quiero que me escuches con mucha atención… lo que voy a decir es algo que puede cambiar tu vida como la mía para bien o para mal…

- ¿Tan grave es la cosa?

- No es grave pero es trascendental…

- Está bien… te escucho…

- Tú sabes muy bien que he sido muy discreto contigo respecto a mis relaciones sentimentales…

- Es verdad… he estado sumida en mi propio dolor que nunca me he puesto a pensar hasta ahorita que tu pudieras estar sufriendo un dolor muy similar al mío… soy una egoísta…

- No lo digo por eso… es muy difícil no desahogarse con alguien… se tiene que ser muy pero muy fuerte para eso… pero mis fuerzas están flaqueando… ¿Qué mejor que contarte a ti mis cuitas?

- Estoy muy agradecida por eso Albert… te escucho…

- Has de saber que yo amo… amo desde hace mucho tiempo…

Las palabras de Albert eran como dagas al corazón de Candy… pero tenía que ser fuerte… muy fuerte… él solo observaba…

- ¿Ella lo sabe?

- No…

- ¿Cómo has podido resistir no decir nada?

- Créeme que ni yo mismo lo sé…

- Dices que ha sido mucho tiempo… es terrible… algo como el amor cuando es contenido en algún momento explota… un amor contenido es algo verdaderamente difícil de sobrellevar…

Candy había dicho esas palabras en un tono serio… Albert casi se asusta de esa actitud… pero era mejor así…

- Es verdad Candy… es tan difícil…

- Y que me lo digas a mí… pero bueno ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Sí…

- ¿No piensas decírselo?

- Estoy dudoso…

- ¿Por qué? Qué ella no ha dado ¿como decirlo?… señales de si… ¿le gustas?

Albert rio para sus adentros… Candy había tocado el punto que él quería y bastante rápido parecía que todo iba a terminar más rápido…

- Pequeña yo creo que sí es más a últimas fechas estoy seguro de que esa mujercita también me ama pero…

- Pero…

- Ella no da… ¿Cómo decirlo? Más señales de su interés por mí…

Candy trago duro y seco… hasta hacía muy poco estaba segura que él le amaba como ella a él… también estaba segura que no amaba a Edaín… ¿Quién sería la dueña de su corazón?

- Ya veo…

- ¿Qué piensas Candy?

- Mira… yo, yo que sé lo que es tener un amor contenido en el pecho, yo que sé lo que es tenerlo a lado y no poder decir ni demostrar nada… pero tú tienes una ventaja sobre mi…

- ¿Ventaja?

- Sí…

- ¿Y es…

- Eres hombre Albert… puedes decirle lo que sientes aunque claro que llevas el "no" ganado… pero creo que yo que lo que debes de hacer ya es dejar de torturarte y decirle a esa chica lo que sientes… sea cual sea su respuesta te liberaras…

Albert no esperaba una respuesta así de su parte… le estaba proponiendo una declaración… sí quizás era lo mejor… tenía toda la razón al decir que se liberaría… pero todavía no… necesitaba saber una cosa más…

- ¿De verdad lo crees así?

- Desde luego…

- Sabes me llama poderosamente la atención que dices lo que sabes lo que es tener un… ¿Cómo lo llamaste? ¿Amor contenido?

- Así dije amor contenido…. y es verdad yo sé lo que eso es…

- Entonces sabes lo que es la desesperación que siento… ¿Verdad?

- Ya sabes que si… no hay nada peor que tener a la persona amada cerca y no poder decirlo…

- ¿Te refieres a Terry?

El nombre recién pronunciado por Albert resonó en la mente de Candy… tenía tanto tiempo sin pensar en él cuando hacía muy poco tiempo no hacía más que pensar en él mañana, tarde y noche… pensar en él era bastante doloroso porque veía ante sí todos sus sueños e ilusiones perdidas… vamos ni siquiera soportaba que se pronunciara su nombre… pero ahora que Albert lo mencionaba lo sentía como un recuerdo muy lejano…

- Quizás en algún momento de la historia mi amor por Terry era así…

- ¿En algún momento?

- Sí… pero ya no…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- La cosa es muy sencilla hasta hace poco tiempo tan solo que me pronunciaran su nombre me ocasionaba un dolor muy profundo… a pesar de que se que hice lo correcto, se que Terry tenía que quedarse con Susana pero eso no significo nunca que no sentí perder mi felicidad… pero ahora lo veo como un recuerdo como Anthony al cual recuerdo maravillosamente… lo mismo hago ahora con Terry solo me acuerdo de los bueno… lo malo ya lo olvide…

- Me alegra tanto escucharte tan madura…. de verdad que bueno que lo has superado…

- Sí…

- Todo pasa… no hay mejor cura que el tiempo…

- ¿Y qué me dices de otro amor?

- Sabes yo no soy de la idea de que una persona substituye a otra… cada persona es única así que la persona que amo es única y nada que ver con alguien que hubiese amado antes…

Una frase zumbo en los oídos de Albert… "que la persona que amo es única y nada que ver con alguien que hubiese amado antes" eso es tiempo presente…

- ¿Tú amas Candy?

- Claro… pero no estamos hablando de mí sino de ti… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Seguir tu consejo…

La rubia estaba helada… de hecho esta se puso pálida… cosa que no paso desapercibida para Albert… quien le dijo…

- Aunque sea un poco incomodo… ¿te sientas?

- Sí creo que es lo mejor…

El par de rubios se acomodo en el pasto…. Ella lo más cómoda que pudo… en realidad ninguna posición le iba a ser cómoda si Albert apenas él había dicho que iba a declararse… su cabeza pensaba que quizás era a ella pero estaba la duda… ¿Por qué no lo decía ya?

* * *

><p>[1] Pueden recordar esta escena en el Capítulo Diez (Décima Parte) de esta historia titulado Albert regresa a América por si no recuerdan que sucedió.<p>

[2] Esta escena pueden recordarla en el Capítulo Once (Décima Primera Parte) que lleva por título ¿Por qué te amo tanto?

[3] ïdem

[4] ídem


	30. Capitulo 23 Parte 2

**VIGESIMA TERCERA PARTE. AMOR CONTENIDO (PARTE 2)**

Por su lado Albert no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba… no para nada… de hecho a pesar de sus convicciones sudaba frio pero se controlo era ahora nunca…

Candy quiero que me escuches sin interrumpir por favor…

Ya te he dicho antes que si…

Pero antes no iba a decir algo tan importante.. promételo…

Lo juro si quieres…

No hay necesidad de tanto….

Bueno te escucho…

Candy… llevo años muchos años que ya no recuerdo cuantos llevando en mi pecho ese amor que bien nombraste tú como "amor contenido".. todos estos años ha sido torturante para mi… nada más terrible que guardarlo… un amor contenido como el mío es mucho más difícil porque aquella persona que amo la tengo cerca y ella ni siquiera se da cuenta… pero yo…

William Albert Andrew estaba hablando con el corazón en la mano… era la primera vez que ella escucharía como se había estado sintiendo todos estos años… teniendo que "contener" todo su sentir por ella por no perderla… ella estaba expectante… era la primera vez que veía esa fibra sensible de Albert…iba a interrumpirle pero recordó lo que recine prometió y más juro… él continuo su coloquio…

Pero yo me engañe a mi mismo… durante tanto tiempo… mi amor contenido es más fuerte que nunca…. Porque ahora después de mucho tiempo no tengo miedo de revelarlo… porque pase lo que pase como dices voy a ser liberado de todo esto… sea cual fuere la respuesta que me den…

Y él volvió a callar… tomo una gran bocanada de aire… esto era más difícil de lo que él hubiera imaginado pero ya había empezado y tenía que terminar…. No podría torturarse más… estos años habían sido demasiados…

Ella solo lo veía por vez primera quizás fijamente y escuchándolo mejor que nunca…

Esa mujer ha sido tanto y tanto para mi… ha sido lo más maravilloso de mi vida a pesar de que he vivido mi amor por ella en las sombras… porque todos estos años me ha ocasionado momentos más que gratos… ahora que cuando ella sepa todo esto va a seguir siendo maravillosa para mi… aunque ella diga que no ama… Ella es tan tierna… tan maravillosa…. Porque son las pequeñas cosas lo que me hacen amarla…

Y de nuevo el silencio… Candy sentía tantas gana de llorar… las palabras de Albert estaban poniéndola melancólica… pero se contuvo.. No era justo robarle ese momento…

Si las pequeñas cosas me hacen amarla… la he visto triste, enojada, alegre enamorada…. Descorazonada y estuve tan confundido al creer que era posible olvidarla cuando me tope con un par de ojos pardos que era idénticos a los tuyos mi amada Candy… pero gracias a Dios tuve a George conmigo para no caer en esa trampa.. Sí Candy te he amado, te amo y te amare… mi vida ha sido dedicada solo a amarte…. Mi amor por ti ha estado contenido aquí (señalando el corazón) durante tanto tiempo que creo que solo ha estado latiendo por ti… ya no puedo contenerlo más tiempo… te amo te amo tanto que las palabras se me han terminado… ahora puedes decir lo que quieras…

Albert se calló peo no dejaba de mirar a Candy ni un solo instante… al fin lo había dicho y ahora todo su destino dependía de lo que ella dijera… por su lado Candy estaba realmente sorprendida… ella que era un cursi sentimental jamás pensó recibir una declaración de amor como esa… él había hablado y ahora tenía que hablar ella.. Era increíble lo que vivía ahora que no sabía que hace ahora… él silencio era demasiado largo ya… pero él esperaba pacientemente…

Albert ahora quiero que me escuches tú…

Sí…

Albert… yo… lo que yo pueda decir a tus palabras… no podría decirlo jamás yo con palabras… así que… hace algún tiempo escribí una carta… de hecho esa carta llego con otra pero el pedí a George la destruyera 1 cosa que desde luego hizo… pero yo guarde una copia… y la he traído conmigo siempre… toma…

Ella le dio la carta.. Él desde luego ya la había leído pero aun así la tomo y la leyó de nuevo.. Aunque ya se la sabía de memoria…

Albert…

Te encuentras ahora tan pero tan lejos… y no obstante te siento tan cerca… tantas cosas han pasado desde que te fuiste para Escocia y me dejaste aquí… este tiempo me ha servido para darme cuenta de tantas cosas… el amor no mata… el desamor tampoco… lo que mata es que no podrás volver a vivir bellos momentos con esa persona que se ama… que no volverás a escuchar el sonido de su voz, sus palabras dulces… sentir sus caricias… eso es lo que realemente te mata… eso lo he comprendido… no me mataba el hecho de que Terry se quedará con Susana era su deber… moral o del que quieras pero era su deber… ninguno de los dos hubiesemos podidio vivir con el peso de que ella arriesgo su vida por Terry y que por eso había perdido su pierna… tenía que quedarse con ella la amara o no… si bien es cierto que me dolía la renunciación a ese amor, también lo es que al inicio sentí que me moría por ese amor… la verdad es que ahora a la distancia era lo que mencione antes… no volver a compartir nunca mas nada.

También admito que Terry va ser siempre muy importante para mi vida… como mi dulce Anthony el cual la vida me arrebató muy joven. Yo Candice White estoy escribiendo esta misiva para desahogar mis sentimientos… nunca la leeras porque contiene cosas que no debes de saber nunca… yo no quiero que nada te obligue a nada… por eso nunca será leída por ti aunque la misma te este dirigida.

Tu ausencia me pesa tanto… admito que lloro a escondidas… no quiero que la gente se preocupe más de la cuenta por mi… pero no puedo evitarlo… tengo la extraña sensación de que algo te ha pasado y muy fuerte en Esococia porque sigo soñandote lloroso… espero que confíes en mi y me cuentes que es lo que te pasa.

Tu larga ausencia me ha hecho a aceptar algo que no había visto o no había querido ver por estar inmersa en el dolor que me embargaba por lo de Terry… mi corazón me ha dado la respuesta… yo Candice White confieso que te amo… que te amo de una forma verdaderamente desesperada, y anhelante, te he de haber amado siempre y nunca supe verlo… quizás desde que aquel día en la Colina Pony ya te pertenecía aunque claro yo no lo sabía.

Te amo no por quien eres sino por lo que eres… jamás había caído en la cuenta lo atractivo que eres como hombre… tan alto y fuerte como un roble… tus cabellos dorados rebeldes, unas piernas de hercules, una ancha espalda… pero sobre todo uno ojos azules que reflejan un cielo sin nuebes, tan diferentes a los de Terry… los de Terry reflejaban un oceáno tormentoso, como es en parte su carácter… los tuyos reflejan la tranquilidad del cielo, tal como eres tú… tienes tantas cualidades mi querido Albert… eres tan buen hombre, gentil, caballero, pero a al vez fuerte cuando tienes que serlo, sensible, de maravillosos sentimientos que trata con desdén la fortuna de su familia… pero que sabe que es su obligación continuar con el legado porque así puede ayudar a tanta gente…

Te amo de tantas formas tan distintas… te amo de una forma que jamás pensé que pudiera amar a alguien… te amo como solo una vez se ama en la vida… te amo simplemente porque existes en el mundo.

Dicen que nada sucede por azar… también dicen que hay que darle tiempo al tiempo… con mi amor por ti me he dado cuenta que todo lo que paso con Terry, tu ida a Escocia ha sido para comprender todo esto… este amor por ti me hace mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás pense.

Estoy nerviosa para cuando vuelva a verte… ¿podre controlar mis sentimientos por ti? Me temo que tendré que hacerlo. Aunque nunca la leas ha sido un gran desahogo para mi amor mío… que voy a estar a tu lado siempre… como tu mejor amiga, como tu hermana.. como lo que quieras… pero siempre contigo.

Espero verte pronto amor mío….

Candy.

Él termino de leer y le dijo…

¿Tú me amas también?

Sí… quizás te he amado siempre y no lo había sabido discernir…. Cuando hablaba de "amor contenido" hablaba de mi amor por ti… y tienes toda la razón había estado huyendo de ti… porque te amo tanto…

Él no la dejo continuar… ya había escuchado lo que quería escuchar… durante tantos años así que las palabras salían sobrando… sin saber él como puso a Candy de pie como si fuera una pluma… él mismo se puso de pie… tomo con una mano su cintura con otra su rostro y… poso sus labios sobre los de Candy que los esperaban ya con mucha ansiedad pero también con mucha emoción y mucho amor….

1 Pueden recordar este acontecimiento en el Capitulo 19 titulado "La reflexión de Albert"


	31. Capitulo 24 Parte 1

**Rossy, Guest., Jimena, gracias por su lindos comentarios, igual que el de todas ustedes chicas que ya les respondi por inbox… gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura mia. Aquí va la actualización.**

* * *

><p><strong>VIGESIMA CUARTA PARTE. MUTUAS CONFESIONES (PRIMERA PARTE)<strong>

El ósculo que ambos habían esperado largamente se prolongó mucho más de lo que él hubiera esperado y mucho menos de lo que ella hubiera imaginado… el haberse confesado el uno al otro que se amaban había sido liberador para ambos… pero eso no quitaba la vergüenza que Candy sentía por ese hecho… una vez que sus labios se separaron ella por fin pudo correr… ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre… pero no contaba con que William Albert Andrew iba a "cortarle" el paso…

- Parece que siempre en momentos importantes o te desmayas o intentas huir…

- …

- ¿Por qué huyes Candy? no tienes la necesidad de hacer eso…

- Albert… por favor…

- Esa es otra de las cosas que me gustan de ti… los sonrojos…

- Por favor…

Candy no podía siquiera alzar su vista… acababa de decirle que lo amaba y lo había besado y ahora no podía verlo a los ojos… si no había hecho nada malo… entonces ¿Por qué tanta pena?

- Candy el amor no es algo para avergonzarse… yo jamás te ví así con Terry…

- Con Terry era muy diferente…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por el simple hecho de que las cosas se dieron de otra manera… tu fuiste testigo de eso… todo empezó el día de la visita al zoológico…

Albert se remitió a ese día… sí podía notar la atracción mutua… tenían un carácter tan parecido pero diferente a la vez…

- ¿Y que tiene que ver eso?

Candy seguía con su cabeza baja… pero tomando valor alzo la misma con gran porte y le respondió…

- Verás tú y yo hemos sido amigos todo este tiempo… hemos convivido como tal… no creas que para mi ha sido fácil toda esta situación… no sé cuando dejé de ver al amigo y mire al hombre… Terry no era mi amigo… nunca lo fue… las cosas empezaron con el pie izquierdo… contigo fue muy distinto… siempre estuviste conmigo y para mi cuando te necesite y cuando no también… quizás sea por todo eso que me costo tanto trabajo admitir todo esto…

Y ella volvió a callar… él intentaba comprenderla… era verdad… él siempre había sido su amigo… su mejor amigo… entendía perfectamente esa sensación que ella tenía ahora… cuando él se descubrió enamorado de Candy fue cuando recuperó su memoria perdida sintió un gran dolor en el pecho… él no podía amarla no tenía ese derecho… era su padre adoptivo… pero eso podía solucionarse fácilmente… no obstante existía algo que no podía solucionarse fácilmente como cambiar los papeles de adopción… ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Terry y seguramente se casaría con él… así que aprendió a ocultar ese amor y se limitó a ser su "eterno" amigo…

- Candy… ¿tú crees que ha sido fácil para mi?

- No… seguramente ha sido mucho más difícil para ti… quiero que me disculpes por haberte hecho sufrir…

- ¿Disculparte? No pequeña tú no sabías nada…

- No me has dicho nada de la carta…

- Candy quiero que sepas que nadie me había dicho cosas tan lindas acerca de mi persona… hace un rato te disculpabas conmigo… yo soy el que aspira a tu perdón… te tuve muy descuidada…

- No digas eso… yo exagere demasiado… me sentía muy sola…

- Candy… hace mucho tiempo escribí algo para ti cuando sentía que no podía más… para evitar que alguien la viera la cargo siempre conmigo… ¿quieres leerla?

La rubia estaba estupefacta… él le había escrito una carta de amor… en realidad él el había mentido era una "versión" diferente de aquella carta[1] que le enseñara a Archie y George cuando admitió su amor por ella… él le dio la carta… ella le abrió ansiosa… la carta decía así…

_Candy…_

_ Mi pequeña… o… ¿debería de decir Candy? Ahora esta muy crca de llegar la medianoche y yo sigo despierto… no es la primera vez que paso inmsomnio por mi amor a ti… estás tan enamorada de Terry a pesar de que por ese amor quede ahogado… la verdad es que no lo has logrado… él va ser siempre muy importante en tú vida como Anthony porque ambos te marcaron aunque de formas distintas. _

_ Esta noche como tantas otras que he pasado igual Yo William Albert Andrew del que dicen que es "Duque" confiesa o más bien dicho admite ante esta hoja de papel que te ama… que te ama con todo el corazón… te amo tanto y desde hace tanto tiempo… que me parece una eternidad… y nada le daría mayor alegría a mi corazón que tu me amaras también… pero creo que eso es imposible…_

_ Te amo tanto y de manera tan profunda … eres tan afin a mí… pero también de una forma extraña me complementas y te complemento… eres muy bella pero no te das cuenta de ello… siempre acomplejada por tu físico pero ya ponderaré tus virtudes físicas frente a frente… si es que se llega dar la oportunidad desde luego… _

_ Jamás pense que alguien pudiera amar así te quiero conmigo como mi esposa… pero se que eso es imposible me conformo con tenerte como mi amiga como mi hermana… yo sere lo que tu quieras que sea…_

_Ojala pueda decirte esto algún día sino al menos sirvió de desahogo en esta hoja de papel…_

_Albert._

Candy había terminado por fin de leer… sintió ganas de llorar… jamás imagino que Albert pudiera ser un hombre tan romántico… y ese hombre era ahora suyo totalmente suyo… Albert la miraba y esperaba…

- Albert… es algo tan lindo lo que he leído… no se que decirte…

- ¿No te parece meloso?

Candy sentía ganas de darle un "golpe" en el cabeza… ¿meloso? Así que le respondió…

- Nada de lo que tu digas me parecerá meloso jamás…

Pero se le acercaba ella peligrosamente y contrariamente a lo que hubiera podido esperar… le dijo al oído…

- Voy a tomar lo que he anhelado de ti desde hace tanto tiempo…

Termino de pronunciar aquellas palabras… y lo beso… no fue un beso inexperto… era un beso que mostraba cierta pericia en ese arte de besar… ¿Dónde había aprendido a mover los labios así?

- ¡Candy!

- Albert… ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta que soy una mujer? ¿no te has dado cuenta que soy una mujer que siente, que vibra, que desea? ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo? Por eso tome eso de ti…

Las palabras que pronunció Candy trajeron recuerdos a Albert… ¡esas palabras las había dicho él cuando le robo el beso![2]

- Candy… ¿no estabas desmayada cuando te bese aquella vez verdad?

- No… sabía yo que esas palabras te recordaría todo eso… fue después de aquello de ¿Qué te dicen mis ojos? ¿me equivoco?

- No te equivocas…

- Y bien señor Andrew ¿Qué te dicen mis ojos? –dijo ella abrazándolo-

Para William Albert Andrew aquella escena se volvía repetir solo que a diferencia de aquella ocasión ella se mostraba sumamente coqueta… era simplemente delicioso…

- Que me amas con todo el corazón…

- Claro y en aquella ocasión también te lo decían…

No dijo nada más se volvieron a sumir en otro beso… y él entonces preguntó…

- ¿Por qué fingiste el desmayo?

- Muy simple… había ya asumido que te amaba pero no estaba lista para enfrentarte… pero créeme que ese beso robado no he podido olvidarlo nunca…

- ¿De verdad?

- No tengo porque mentirte…

- Tienes toda la razón… además un escritor francés llamado Guy de Maupaussant dijo "que un beso legal no vale tanto como un beso robado"

- Es una bella frase…

- Bueno princesa creo que es momento de que regresemos a lo que fue la finca de los Callaghan… nos esperan…

- ¿esperan?

- Hay Candy vaya que eres distraída… nos esperan mi tío Arthur, Archie y George…

- Es verdad… tienes toda la razón soy una despistada…

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Vámonos…

La pareja se tomo de las manos para poder caminar más rápido… Albert no podía creer que era correspondido por la mujer que llevaba tantos y tantos años amando… limitándose a ser su "eterno amigo"… por su lado la rubia no podía creer todo lo que recién había acontecido… tantos besos… tantas palabras desde que recordaba no se había sentido tan plena con ella misma… con su vida.

Mientras tanto en lo que fuera "La Poderosa" esperaban Archie, George y Arthur O´Hara…

- Mmm… ya casi dan las cuatro y media de la tarde y estos muchachos no llegan…

- Creo que es para bien tío Arthur, creo que al fin ese par va a confesarse mutuamente… ¿tú qué piensas George?

- Creo joven Archie que tiene toda la razón… además William conoce muy bien estos caminos…

De eso charlaban cuando de repente vieron llegar muy sonrientes y tomados de la mano a lo que fuera la residencia de los Callaghan…

- Hola a todos –dijo Albert-

- Tardaron demasiado tío William…

- Lo sabemos y queremos ofrecerles a ustedes una disculpa por hacerlos esperar de esa manera…

- Pero creo tío William que valió la pena… ¿verdad?

Ante las palabras recién pronunciadas por Archie, la rubia agacho la cabeza muy roja… aquello confirmo las sospechas de Archie…

- ¡Es magnífico! felicidades a los dos… ya se estaban tardando demasiado…

- Archie…

- Perdón tío William… pero que Candy no sale de su asombro…

- Es que no me acostumbro a la idea aún…

- Pues tiene que ser rápido eee…

- ¿Qué piensan ustedes? –Haciendo la pregunta a Geroge y Arthur O´Hara-

- Hablando por mi sobrino realmente tengo muy poco tiempo conociéndolos a ambos pero era más que evidente su mutuo amor… han hecho lo más difícil… confesarlo mutuamente… lo celebro…

- William… ¿yo que te puedo decir? es algo que esta familia ha venido esperando desde hace tiempo… les felicito…

- Gracias –respondieron ambos al unísono-

Tal gesto desató las risas de los presentes… era ya "justo y necesario" que tanto William Albert Andrew como Candice White encontraron la felicidad que a cada quien por su lado había buscado y que en realidad solo podían proporcionarse el uno al otro. Ella tomó la palabra…

* * *

><p>[1] Pueden recordar este acontecimiento en el Capitulo 19 titulado "La reflexión de Albert" y hacer la comparación…<p>

[2] Para recordar cuando Albert le robo el beso a Candy pueden leer el Capitulo 11 titulado ¿Por qué te amo tanto?


	32. Capitulo 24 Segunda Parte

**VIGESIMA CUARTA PARTE. MUTUAS CONFESIONES. (SEGUNDA PARTE)**

**Gracias por leer mis queridas lectoras y por su enorme paciencia para conmigo… les dejo este capítulo y la primera parte del otro… gracias por seguir acompañando en esta aventura**

* * *

><p>- ¿Por qué no vamos a casa ya?<p>

- Tienes razón Candy ya vendremos otro día a arreglar esta casa…

El par de enamorados salió muy contento del lugar… George, Sir Arthur, Archie sentían que habían cumplido ya… ellos estaban tan felices como Albert y Candy… se dirigieron a sus caballos y a buen paso se dirigieron a la casa Andrew donde llegaron a comer… en la mesa todos estaban muy alegres, risas por todos lados… para Arthur O´Hara era un momento de mucha dicha… muchos años ya que no compartía una mesa con su familia… siempre solo aunque sea un instante podía estar así como siempre soñó con su familia.

Después de servirse el postre O´Hara se quedo en la casa Andrew un tiempo más y se retiro a su casa, Archie y Candy decidieron descansar un rato en sus aposentos, Albert revisar algunos papeles mientras George escribía una carta a Elroy Andrew…

**_Glasgow, Escocia._**

**_Sra. Elroy:_**

**_ Le escribo esperando que se encuentre bien y tal como lo prometí le escribo porque he cumplido lo que se me encomendó… primeramente logre que Arthur O´Hara cuyo nombre oficial es Arthur Benjamín O´Hara Andrew firmara los papeles del cambio de adopción a favor de la señorita Candy cuyo nombre oficial ahora es Candice White O´Hara Andrew… Arthur aceptó todas las condiciones y firmó sin pensarlo… cumplió con lo que él mismo ofertó… ayudó a William a recuperar las tierras que pretendían quitarle… pero de eso se podrá hablar una vez que estemos en América lo cual no creo que tarde mucho._**

**_ Existe otra noticia excelente… finalmente después de una larga lucha con William y de el propio William con él mismo, finalmente ha admitido y confesado su amor a la señorita Candy… sabe fue una tarea apoteósica y debo de darle el crédito a alguien más… su sobrino Archie resultó ser un gran estratega… el me ayudo mucho sobre todo en el asunto de William y la señorita Candy… además de que acertadamente ya le esta dejando más responsabilidades…. creo yo que es bueno… yo me estoy haciendo viejo y en unos años no podré ayudar en mucho a William… resultó ser un gran estratega._**

**_ No se cuando partamos de regreso a América verdad… pero yo creo que debe ser muy pronto… una vez las cosas arregladas aquí seguramente querrán regresar pronto… comparta estas buenas noticias… seguramente tendremos boda muy pronto._**

**_ Quedo de usted para lo que s ele ofrezca._**

**_P.D. Le escribo sin conocimiento de William._**

**_George Johnson_**

George doblo la carta, lacró el sobre y la guardo en su escritorio para enviarlo el mismo mañana temprano. Mientras tanto ya se acercaba la hora de la cena y desde su habitación escuchaba las alegres risas de todos los jóvenes reunidos ahí abajo… debía admitir que comenzaba a sentirse un tanto cansado y ver a su pupilo a su hijo siendo tan diestro en los negocios y un sobrino el cual demostraba tener mucha pericia podía enseñarle todo lo que sabía y llevarse su vida en una forma más relajada y mucho más tranquila… uniose a la mesa para tomar la merienda…

- ¡George! ¿Por qué habías tardado tanto?

- Me quede dormido William

- ¿Dormido? este día hay que anotarlo en el calendario… jamás te había pasado algo así…

- Es verdad pero mejor me gustaría merendar…

- Desde luego

Candy ordenó se le sirviera su merienda a George quien ya se había contagiado del buen que imperaba en esa mesa… después de merendar la amena conversación que sostenían no se prolongó por mucho tiempo y se retiraron a descansar… los recién confesados enamorados en sus respectivos aposentos no podían conciliar el sueño… las emociones estaban muy a flor de piel y la dicha no cabía en sus pechos pero el cansancio mental que tenían hizo mella pronto para dormir plácida y profundamente.

Llegó la mañana siguiente de estos acontecimientos y George presuroso mando la carta que había escrito el día anterior con carácter de urgente, mientras Albert en el desayuno hizo un anunció…

- Archie y Candy…. me gustaría preguntarles algo…

- ¿Qué sucede tío?

- Calma Archie no es nada grave… pero desde ayer en la noche lo he venido pensando… ¿no les gustaría regresar ya a América?

- Francamente si Albert

- Me uno a lo dicho por Candy tío…

- La verdad yo también quiero regresar… en cuanto George retorne voy a pedirle que prepare nuestra vuelta a Chicago…

El castaño y la rubia se pusieron muy contentos… alegres… la verdad a lo que había ido Albert a América ya lo había hecho; no tenía caso seguir en Escocia por mucho más tiempo… y así pasaron cinco lunas más para que finalmente la carta que había enviado George llegara a las manos de su destinatario…

- Señora Elroy… tiene usted correspondencia –le había dicho alguien de servicio de la casa Andrew-

- Gracias –recibió la carta- puedes retirarte…

La chica se retiro a sus labores… mientras la anciana matriarca de los Andrew abría la carta y leía con voracidad…

**_Glasgow, Escocia._**

**_Sra. Elroy:_**

**_ Le escribo esperando que se encuentre bien y tal como lo prometí le escribo porque he cumplido lo que se me encomendó… primeramente logre que Arthur O´Hara cuyo nombre oficial es Arthur Benjamín O´Hara Andrew firmara los papeles del cambio de adopción a favor de la señorita Candy cuyo nombre oficial ahora es Candice White O´Hara Andrew… Arthur aceptó todas las condiciones y firmó sin pensarlo… cumplió con lo que él mismo ofertó… ayudó a William a recuperar las tierras que pretendían quitarle… pero de eso se podrá hablar una vez que estemos en América lo cual no creo que tarde mucho._**

**_ Existe otra noticia excelente… finalmente después de una larga lucha con William y de el propio William con él mismo, finalmente ha admitido y confesado su amor a la señorita Candy… sabe fue una tarea apoteósica y debo de darle el crédito a alguien más… su sobrino Archie resultó ser un gran estratega… el me ayudo mucho sobre todo en el asunto de William y la señorita Candy… además de que acertadamente ya le esta dejando más responsabilidades…. creo yo que es bueno… yo me estoy haciendo viejo y en unos años no podré ayudar en mucho a William… resultó ser un gran estratega._**

**_ No se cuando partamos de regreso a América verdad… pero yo creo que debe ser muy pronto… una vez las cosas arregladas aquí seguramente querrán regresar pronto… comparta estas buenas noticias… seguramente tendremos boda muy pronto._**

**_ Quedo de usted para lo que s ele ofrezca._**

**_P.D. Le escribo sin conocimiento de William._**

**_George Johnson_**

- Dorothy…

- Si señora…

- Por favor avisa a la señorita Britter que la espero en la terraza, que no tarde por favor…

- Como diga

Dorothy fue por Annie quien no tardo en alcanzar a Elroy en la terraza…

- ¿Qué sucede señora Elroy?

- Nada grave… he recibido una carta de Escocia… es de George Johnson…

Elroy dio la carta que antes ella leyera, mientras Annie leía podía verse su cara de felicidad…

- Es magnífico señora…

- Lo sé… créeme que me siento más tranquila…

- Puedo comprenderla a mi ya me estaba extrañado este silencio…

- Igual a mí pero creo que fue para bien…

- Es verdad… y como bien dice Johnson no me sorprendería que un día de estos William y su comitiva lleguen de Escocia…

- ¿Sin avisar?

- Sin avisar… así es William…

- Pero la primera vez mando una carta a Candy…

- Tú lo has dicho a Candy y ella esta con él ahora…

- Es verdad…

Tal cual como Elroy Andrew pensaba William Albert Andrew ya preparaba su regreso a Escocia… de hecho faltaban solo dos días para partir estaba todo listo cuando Albert recibió una carta que le sorprendió muchísimo por quién era el remitente sino quien la entregaba nada menos que su tío Arthur…

- Fue un favor que me pidieron sobrino… no pude negarme… después de todo James Callaghan fue mi amigo muchos años…

- Está bien tío...

- Te dejo a solas para que leas…

- Gracias…

Mientras O´Hara se retiraba de su vista Albert abrió el sobre y se sorprendió aún más que quien verdaderamente había escrito era Edaín…

**_Duque William Albert Andrew:_**

**_ Si me atrevo a escribirle es para desearle lo mejor para su vida… que gracias a usted y a Candy aprendí grandes lecciones que servirán para mi vida futura… me voy sin resentimiento, sin nada… cuando este leyendo usted esto me encontrare ya en Irlanda la tierra de mi madre donde voy a rehacer mi vida… pero no quería irme de Escocia sin haberle dicho estas palabras._**

**_ Por favor transmita las mismas a la señorita Candy por favor._**

**_ Edaín Callaghan_**

Albert termino de leer dicha carta, la guardo en su escritorio y fue con su tío…

- Gracias tío por traerla…

- De nada… pensé que te molestaría…

- No… ellos ya no pueden hacer nada…

- Tienes razón…

- Tío… pasando a otro punto quiero informarte que en dos días regresamos a Chicago…

- Ya lo sé William… no voy a mentir si te digo que no me causa tristezas por Candy sobre todo pero yo sabía que tenían que regresarse…

- Sí tío… nuestra vida está hecha en Chicago… siendo franco ya extraño mi casa… mi hogar a pesar de que nací en estas tierras…

- Es muy natural William pero espero que mantengamos contacto…

- Por supuesto que sí… creo que Candy ya te di la dirección de Lakewood ¿me equivoco?

- No ya me la dio… William no me gustan las despedidas por eso en este instante me despido de ti… espero que tú y mi hija sean muy felices… dale todo tu amor… dale todo lo que yo no lo di…

- Tío…

- William yo no me alejo de mi realidad… creo tu tía Elroy tenía toda la razón al no enterar a Candy de quien soy en realidad… ella tiene la imagen de sus padres muy idealizada…

- ¿Idealizada?

- Sí… no se si ella ha hablado contigo respecto a sus padres…

- No…

- Pues verás ella tiene la hipótesis de que sus padres murieron y que nadie quiso hacerse cargo de ella…

- Creo que es el argumento que Candy se da para no pensar en la posibilidad de que sus padres o más bien su padre ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de buscarla… y disculpa mis palabras tío…

- No William no tengo porque disculparte si estás diciendo la verdad… entonces se muy feliz y por favor invítame a la boda

- Claro que si…

Nuevamente tío y sobrino se fundieron en un abrazo…

- Bueno William… me retiro…

- ¿No te vas a despedir de los demás?

- Ya lo hice… mientras tú leías…

- Está bien tío…

O´Hara se fue a su casa… con una mezcla de sentimientos en su corazón pero sabía que tarde que temprano regresarían a América pero contaba con la promesa de su sobrio de no perder el contacto y ¿Por qué no? Ir a Chicago un día.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido… llegó el día en que tenían que partir de regreso a América… todos estaban muy dichosos en verdad… Candy no podía esperar más para gritar su felicidad a Annie y a todos… Albert dejo instrucciones muy precisas a la servidumbre de sus casas e incluso autorizo a su tío Arthur para realizar algunas gestiones, con la última indicación dada William Albert fue a despedirse de Maxwell Adams el viejo jardinero de su casa para agradecerle el haberle advertido de lo que pretendían hacerle… el viejo jardinero se sintió muy satisfecho de haber podido cumplir con lo que prometió al antiguo Duque… sin dejar nada pendiente finalmente Albert, Archie, George y Candy se dirigieron al puerto de Edimburgo…

- Te noto muy feliz William…

- George… ¿no estás feliz de regresar?

- Sí… desde luego que sí…

- Todos lo estamos…

- ¡Mira Albert!

- ¿Qué sucede pequeña?

- Es el barco…

- Si ese es nuestro barco…

Finalmente habían llegado al puerto de Edimburgo se bajaron del automóvil para rápidamente abordar el buque que llevaba por nombre "Edimburgo" igual que el puerto… embarcación que le deparaba muchas sorpresas a Candy…


	33. Capitulo 25 Parte 1

**VIGESIMA QUINTA PARTE. SORPRESAS (PRIMERA PARTE)**

Una vez dentro de la embarcación y conociendo sus camarotes la familia Andrew decidió cambiar sus atuendos por algo más cómodo iban a pasar su primera noche en ese buque asistiendo a una gran cena… iban a celebrar dos cuestiones… la primera conocida por todos que Albert como siempre le sucedía había apostado y no había perdido aunque reconocía que estuvo muy a punto… la otra que solo conocía Albert y que de acuerdo a como estuviera la cena lo haría público o no.

Como era natural todos estaban bastante ansiosos por llegar a América pero no por eso iban a hacerse un viaje largo y tedioso o pesado al contrario pensaban divertirse en grande, además Albert ya les había dicho que ese primer día iba a ver un baile, que era una manera de comenzar a divertirse; por lo que las sorpresas para Candy iniciaron en el momento mismo de entrar a su camarote…. Este estaba repleto de flores de todo los colores, olores, texturas… era maravilloso todo aquello en la cama se encontraba un sobre… reconoció la caligrafía era de Albert y decía así…

**_Mi bella dama…_**

**_ Después de decir que me amabas tanto como yo a ti mi vida al fin ha adquirido un sentido renovado porque al fin estas en mi vida de la forma que yo quería… como mujer…. Sin perder a la amiga y confidente…. Te doy las gracias por eso…. Espero te gusten todas estas flores que mande colocar para ti… ve a tu armario y encontraras un vestido para el baile de esta noche…. Úsalo y te espero en el salón en punto de las ocho… veras que la pasaremos increíble…._**

**_ Con amor…_**

**_Albert._**

- ¡Albert! Siempre tan atento… siempre tan gentil…

La rubia se deleitaba con la mezcla de olores que ahora invadía su camarote….pero recordó que a Albert era muy puntual y por una vez se dispuso a no hacerlo esperar y se dirigió al armario… aparte de que estaba repleto de vestimenta para toda ocasión igual que accesorios encontró el vestido que Albert había mencionado porque tenía una nota que decía "úsame" lo descolgó de su gancho y ahí estaba… un hermoso vestido sin tirantes de color verde esmeralda como sus ojos… una verdadera preciosidad… fue a tomar un baño y había más sorpresas había la tina de baño también repleta de flores y otra carta de Albert que decía…

_**Candy:**_

_** Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya estás por darte un buen baño… espero te gusten estas rosas… se que te gustan las rosas tanto como a Anthony… tanto a como a mí…pero me encanta tu olor a rosas y no quiero que lo pierdas…**_

_** Con amor…**_

_**Albert.**_

La rubia soltó un hondo suspiro… jamás imaginó que Albert podría ser tan romántico… se dio un buen baño… se coloco ese vestido verde esmeralda que Albert le había pedido que usara… cepillo sus largos cabellos hasta dejarlo totalmente brillante y de paso lo secó… pero faltaba algo… los accesorios… entonces se dirigió al tocador y ahí estaba un pequeño alhajero y una carta mas de Albert… esta decía así…

_**Candy:**_

_** No te creas pensé en todo… este es un pequeño alhajero que contiene algunas joyas que espero te agraden ya se que no eres mucho de joyas pero hazme el honor de usarlas… ahí encontraras las que necesitas para ese vestido verde**_

_** Con amor…**_

_**Albert.**_

Candy pensaba que de verdad él había pensado en todo… era maravilloso… inmediatamente vio las joyas que él mencionaba en su misiva… pero lo que le llamo más al atención fue un colgante de oro con una esmeralda de tamaño considerable en forma de corazón junto con los zarcillos de la misma y de la misma piedra preciosa… las reconoció de inmediato… esa joyas habían sido de Rosemary la hermana de Albert y la madre de Anthony… ella hubiera preferido no usarlas pero no quería discutir con Albert si él quería que usara esas joya lo haría…. Pedía tan poco… Finalmente se recogió el cabello con dos peinetas dejando dos rizos rebeldes, se untó un poco de colorete en los labios… dando el toque final con el par de zapatillas que también Albert había elegido… Iba a tomar su abrigo pero sintió la noche tan cálida que mejor lo dejo sobre su cama y finalmente salió del camarote rumbo al salón llegó a las ocho en punto un minuto antes que Albert…

- ¡Candy!

- Señor Andrew usted dijo que a las ocho en punto…

- Es verdad… te ves hermosa… ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta verte de verde? –dijo él sensualmente-

- No… pero ahora que lo se me vestiré de este color para ti más seguido –respondió ella en el mismo tono-

El tono de la voz de ella se le hizo tan seductor que no pudo resistir el besarla… era simplemente adorable descubrir que Candy también podía ser una mujer apasionada….

- ¡Albert! –dijo ella enrojecida-

- Vamos no seas niña… debes de acostumbrarte a que te bese en público somos novios y es natural… pero no te preocupes no lo hare seguido solo lo suficiente que sea aceptado socialmente…

Ella estaba muy apunto de replicarle pero llegaron Archie y George…

- Hola tórtolos –dijo Archie-

- Hola –saludaron al mismo tiempo los aludidos-

- William creo que deberíamos de sentarnos…

- Es verdad dijo George…

El rubio ofreció su brazo a Candy para conducirla a la mesa seguidos de Archie y George finalmente llegaron a la mesa que previamente Albert había reservado… tomaron asiento e inmediatamente se escuchaba la música que era bastante tranquila por cierto; para poder cenar… Los Andrew cenaron… cuando los comensales terminaron de degustar los platillos se escuchó la música para bailar se escuchaban los acordes de un vals en especifico "Cuentos de los Bosques de Viena" ese vals era el preferido de Candy, pieza que siempre bailaba con Archie porque también era su favorito pero nunca lo habían tocado como primer pieza en ninguna de las reuniones sociales a la que habían asistido estuvo a punto de invitarla a bailar pero sabía que ahora como novia de Albert le correspondía bailar la primera pieza con ella… Albert que sabía perfectamente que tanto Archie como Candy disfrutaban bailar esa pieza el uno con el otro y sabiendo porque su sobrino se detenía le dijo…

- Archie… ¿Qué esperas para bailar con Candy?

- Pero…

- No te detengas porque ella es mi novia y debe de bailar primero conmigo… se muy bien que a ambos les gusta mucho ese vals y bailarlo… así que vamos bailen…

- ¿De veras Albert?

- Por favor no me quita nada que bailes primero con Archie o conmigo se va a terminar el vals… vamos vayan…

Archie no lo pensó dos veces más para invitar a Candy a bailar quién tampoco dudo… momento que George aprovecho para platicar con Albert…

- Te veo muy feliz William… me da mucho gusto…

- Si me ves así es por ella… solo por ella…

- Lo se y me da mucho más gusto saber que ella al fin admitió lo que siente por ti…

- No creo que más que a mi verdad pero gracias…

- Desde luego que no… pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

- Si es trabajo…

- No William…

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Piensas proponértele a la señorita Candy en este viaje?

- Así es… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Mmm… soy un lobo de mar un viejo lobo… William y te estás preguntando como lo va a tomar ella…

- A veces creo que lees mi mente…

- Es que eso es lo predecible… vamos no te aflijas… se que haya aceptara… pero debes ir con calma… para ella no ha sido nada fácil admitir todo esta situación de su amor por ti porque has sido su amigo de toda la vida… pero ten calma que ya dio el paso mas difícil…

- ¿Qué es…?

- Reconoció que te amaba no solo ante ella misma… también ante ti y los demás…

- Es verdad…

- Y tu que decías que ese amor estaba agotado… patrañas…

- George…

- Ya hablaremos de eso después William… mejor permíteme brindar por tu felicidad…

George sirvió un copa del fino champagne que estaba en su mesa… y brindo con Albert realmente sentía que al fin había cumplido su misión con los Andrew… en especial con la misión que le había encargado William Andrew de no descansar hasta que su hijo fuera feliz… bueno ya lo era ahora… mientras George y su casi hijo brindaban mientras bailaban el vals Archie y Candy también dialogaban…

- Archie soy muy feliz…

- Lo sé gatita… se nota en tu cara…

- ¿De veras?

- Por supuesto… yo no se como antes no me di cuenta que tu y mi tío se amaban… llevan amándose desde hace tanto tiempo…

- ¿tú crees eso?

- Por supuesto desde que conocí a Albert bueno al tío William siempre sentí mucha confianza y seguridad con él además desde la primera vez que lo vi contigo me percate que su amistad era muy profunda… yo creo que mi tío ya estaba enamorado de ti en esos días…

- Archie si era casi una niña…

- Quizás pero no importa eso ahora sino que se aman además de que serán muy felices…

- Eso espero yo también… no solo para él y por mi… yo espero que encuentres a alguna buena mujer para ti…

- Gracias… llegará la adecuada…

Así como término la conversación así también el vals… siendo un caballero Archie beso la mano de Candy y la acompaño a la mesa…. Acercó su silla y Candy dijo…

- Albert gracias por permitirme bailar con Archie…

- Yo también tío me uno a las gracias…

- Haber primeramente no tienen porque agradecer nada… sé que la costumbre indica que por que Candy es mi novia debe de bailar primero conmigo… no les iba a quitar la dicha de bailar un vals… además se hubiera estado la tía abuela no lo hubiera yo propuesto o incluso en un reunión donde nos vieran… sabemos que hay que respetar protocolos pero ahorita nos estamos relajando… agradezco que me consideren y me respeten… eso fue para ti Archie como para ti Candy. Ahora lo que respecta a ti Archie… no tienes porque decirme "tío" si es algo que yo se muy bien que te hace sentir incomodo… no me faltas al respeto si me dices "Albert" a secas… tú me conociste así… se muy bien que la tía te dijo que por respeto… que por mi jerarquía y cosas así… pero yo considero que no hay nada de malo en que me digas Albert… como quieras decirme lo dejo a tu consideración… solo te pido que lo que decidas me lo hagas saber para ver si es hay necesidad de hablar con la tía abuela… ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

- Muchas gracias… se muy bien que con tu llegada a la familia muchos de los protocolos de nuestra familia se refrescan o se modernizan… a la brevedad daré mi respuesta…

- Me parece muy bien…

Se escucharon los acordes de otro vals que no lograban identificar pero hubo algo que causo extrañeza en los Andrew…

- William, ¿me permitirías bailar este vals con la señorita Candy?

Albert, Archie y la propia aludida abrieron los ojos en forma desmesurada… ¿De verdad George había pedido bailar el vals con Candy?

- Yo no me opongo George si ella lo desea…

- ¿Me permite el baile señorita?

- Claro que si, gracias.

George se apeo de la mesa, se acerco a la silla de Candy para jalar la silla de la misma, le ofreció su brazo y se dispusieron a bailar… mientras tanto Albert y Archie comentaban…

- Tío yo no sabía que George bailara…

- Créeme que yo tampoco a pesar de los años que llevo conociendo lo que es toda la vida verdad… George siempre fue tan serio… nunca quiso salirse del protocolo establecido pero me alegro que el también se este relajando en esta ocasión…

- La verdad es que si… George ha servido demasiado tiempo a los Andrew… creo que se ha consagrado a esta familia…

- La observación que haces Archie es muy cierta…

- Tío ahorita que estamos solos quiero tocar un tema contigo… aclaro nada de trabajo o cosas así…

- ¿Qué sucede Archie?

- Sabes tío me recrimino a mi mismo no haberme dado cuenta antes de los sentimientos tan profundos que tenías por Candy… pero lo que si puedo decirte es que desde que te conocí y te vi con Candy siempre note entre ustedes algo especial no puedo definir que fue lo que vi en ese momento pero había algo especial entre ambos… me alegro que ambos ahora sean felices juntos.

- Archie no tienes porque recriminarte nada porque en realidad nadie sabía nada ahora… eso que dices que notaste algo especial entre nosotros me llama la atención poderosamente, pero creo que no vale la pena hablar de eso cuando finalmente ahora creo que tengo la felicidad en mis manos.

- Tienes toda la razón tío… brindemos por eso…

- Salud Archie…


	34. CAPITULO 25 SEGUNDA PARTE

**VIGESIMA QUINTA PARTE. SORPRESAS (SEGUNDA PARTE)**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras! Gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por su paciencia, leerme y por su magnificos comentarios… gracias por leer esta locura mía! Déjenme decirles que nos acercamos al final de esta historia… nos estamos leyendo**

* * *

><p>- Salud tío…<p>

Al igual que cuando Archie bailara con Candy, George dialogaba con ella mientras bailaban…

- Sabes George nunca pensé que fueras tan buen bailarín… es más no pensé que supieras bailar… espero que no te ofendan mis palabras… pero siempre tan serio… tan formal…

- Señorita no me ofende en nada sus palabras… yo siempre tuve que conservar cierta imagen siendo yo el guardián de un hombre tan importante como William incluso parecer carente de sentimientos o de otras cosas…

- Supongo que si George pero veo que algo te libero por completo como si algo hubiera pasado que te libro de una gran carga…

La verdad es que tenía mucha razón desde que le contó a William la historia de Edaín se sintió su cuerpo menos pesado; además que después de ayudarlo a conquistar a la que él creía un imposible le hizo sentirse satisfecho y que había cumplido con su misión…

- Sabe el ver a William feliz con usted es lo que me libero yo sabía que cuanto le amaba pero no se lo decía y tampoco tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que usted también le amaba solo que tenía que poner usted sus sentimientos en claro… ni siquiera cuando apareció Edaín dude jamás de ese sentir… Pero ya termino la pieza… Muchas gracias…

Con esas palabras George corto la conversación y no dio tiempo a Candy a replicar nada… regresaron a la mesa…

- George no conocía tus dotes de bailarín…

- Ni yo tampoco joven Archie…

Todos rieron en sordina… ante tal comentario… de verdad que el siempre sobrio, parco y en apariencia frío George Johnson al fin se mostraba como un ser humano y no porque no lo fuera sino por el hecho de jamás deja ver como se sentía en realidad era maravilloso para todos ver el lado humano de George Johnson… la fiesta continuo, brindaron dijeron salud para que finalmente Candy pudiera bailar entre los brazos de William Albert Andrew y mientras bailaban, charlaban también…

- Albert parece que estoy soñando…

- No lo estas… a mi también a veces me parece que sueño… a veces tanta felicidad parece irreal…

- Como siempre tienes toda la razón del mundo… mejor disfrutemos el momento…

- Tienes razón…

La pareja de enamorados continuaba bailando no solo con la música, también llevaban una danza personal de palabras dulces y tiernas… se podía notar aún para quien no los conocía el amor que cada uno destilaba por cada uno de los poros de su piel… la fiesta se prolongo hasta altas horas de la madrugada… el otro motivo que Albert pensaba revelar en esa cena no fue revelado porque William Albert Andrew no lo considero de esa manera… ya habría tiempo para eso… pero como un novio caballeroso Albert acompaño hasta su camarote a Candy donde le aguardaban más sorpresas… al entrar estaban renovadas las flores que encontrara cuando entro la primera vez, había una nota sobre su cama misma que decía…

Mi bella dama…

Gracias por reglarme una noche tan maravillosa, todo esto no es más que preludio de la felicidad futura… no te ofrezco una primavera eterna porque tú y o sabemos que eso no existe… pero si puedo ofrecerte luchar por conservar esa primavera

Te amo

Albert.

La rubia sentía que estaba caminando sobre nubes de algodón… ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera podido imaginar sentirse de esa manera así como tampoco habría imaginado que debajo de esa fachada a veces dura y sería para los negocios existía un hombre tierno, romántico… era muy distinta la ternura que mostraba el amigo Albert al hombre Albert… era tan sensible… y eso le recordó que ya había conocido a alguien aun más sensible… Anthony…. aquel que su corazón nunca dejo ir… siempre iba a ser especial para ella ese muchacho que la protegió, que lucho contra toda su familia por ella… durante mucho tiempo se pregunto que hubiera pasado si él no hubiese muerto… seguramente se hubieran casado o algo así… pero la vida no quiso que eso sucediera y a pesar de que habían pasado ya varios años de la muerte del siempre recordado Anthony; para ella era muy especial lo sentía como su ángel de la guarda y a diferencia de Terry, Albert no sentía celos de él.

Candy se dispuso a ponerse el camisón blanco aperlado a pesar de que la madrugada estaba un poco fría ella se sentía un poco "afiebrada" por tantas emociones que llevaba viviendo y sintiendo… apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada se durmió inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto William Albert Andrew al contrario de Candy no podía dormir también tanta emoción lo tenía tan extasiado que no podía conciliar el sueño, curiosamente como Candy pensaba en Anthony él lo hacía igual…

- Anthony mi querido sobrino… espero estés feliz de que sea yo quien cuide de aquella a quien quisiste tanto… porque seguramente si quien sabe quien decidió que murieras no lo hubiera hecho Candy sería de mínimo tu prometida… de verdad espero que nos des la bendición desde el cielo…

Del recuerdo de su adorado sobrino Albert sacó de entre sus ropas una foto de su hermana Rosemary donde se ve alegre, jovial con un Anthony bebe en brazos…

- Mi querida hermana… te fuiste muy joven y me dejaste muy muy solo… pero buscaste compensarme mandándome a un angelito como lo es Candy… ese niña que vi llorosa por vez primera en la colina… me impresionaron tanto sus ojos que me recordaron a los tuyos y desde entonces de una u otra forma la tengo cerca de mí… gracias por todo tu amor… espero que estés feliz por mi porque finalmente encontré la felicidad en una damita como ella…

Y William Albert Andrew dejo de hablar para sí para ver si lograba conciliar el sueño pero todo era absolutamente inútil… entonces se dirigió a su armario para sacar un cofre de fina madera que a la vez contenía otra pequeña caja… abrió esa pequeña cajita que contenía un precioso anillo de oro con dos piedras un diamante azulino muy raro de encontrar que daba casi el color de los ojos de William Albert Andrew y una pequeña esmeralda, simbolizando los ojos de Candice… era nada menos que el anillo de compromiso que William Albert había mandado hacer en Escocia… había pensado proponerle matrimonio en esa misma fiesta pero las oportunidades no se dieron para ello… a veces pensaba que era un poco atrabancado en hacerla de forma casi inmediata su esposa pero no creía que tuviera caso esperar mucho mas, guardo dicho anillo a su lugar junto con la caja y se dispuso a dormir… finalmente Morfeo había acudido a él.

Desde aquella cena habían pasado ya tres lunas y Albert no había podido darle a Candy la sorpresa que tanto deseaba darle… proponerle matrimonio… se decía a si mismo que tenía que esperar a que todo fuera propicio sin necesidad de apresurarse… esa oportunidad llegó en el momento en que Candy se encontraba sobre la barandilla del barco observando la tranquilidad del mar, los delfines nadando… tenía una de su níveas manos sobre su mentón… el rostro estaba totalmente relajado… Albert sintió que el momento había llegado…

- Daría un dólar por tus pensamientos…

- Albert no te sentí llegar…

- Ya lo veo estas muy absorta en ti misma… ¿En que pensabas?

- En nada en particular… solo observaba el océano…

- Candy hay algo que quiero hablar contigo…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Calma… no es nada malo…

- Con eso me quitas un peso de encima… Te escucho… (Volteándose para ver a Albert a los ojos)

- ¿Eres feliz conmigo?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Vamos si ahora que somos más que amigos sigues eres feliz conmigo…

- Albert que preguntas haces… desde luego que lo soy mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar…

- Candy yo también lo soy… había esperado demasiado para que estuvieras conmigo en mi vida más allá de cómo amiga como te escribí en una de mis cartas… pero quisiera tenerte aun más cerca…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Candy… desde que te conocí no te pude sacar de mi mente… me impactaste muchísimo y estoy seguro de que a ti te paso lo mismo.

- Desde luego que sí… estuve buscándote mucho tiempo… jamás imagine que te tuve conmigo todo este tiempo.

- Candy ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te pedí que compartiéramos las penas y las alegrías?

- Claro y creo que lo hemos cumplido…

- Sí… pero esas palabras también tienen otro significado… fue mi primer intento de decirte cuanto te amaba pero no lograste comprenderlo…

- ¿Comprenderlo?

- Sí mi pequeña atolondrada… seré mas claro… ¿Quieres compartir tus penas y alegrías conmigo siendo mi esposa?

La rubia de ojos verdes casi se va de espaldas al escuchar eso… ¿Estaba propiendole matrimonio?

- ¿Qué has dicho? –dijo ella un tanto turbada-

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Al hacer tal pregunta, Albert saco de su bolsillo la pequeña cajita que contenía el anillo de compromiso… se hinco en una rodilla esperando la respuesta de la pecosa… Candy sentía que le faltaba el aire… tomando un poco de oxígeno le contesto:

- Albert con lo que acabas de decir vas a hacer realidad el sueño de una niña huérfana que pensaba casarse con un príncipe y ahora el príncipe le pide a la plebeya que se case con él…

- ¿Cómo debo de interpretar esas palabras?

- Como un sí… que me caso contigo… vaya que fui una tonta al no comprender tal significado…

- No importa… todo pasa por algo…

- Es verdad…

Al decir tal cosa la rubia el rostro de su enamorado ya estaba demasiado cerca del suyo y tomo sus labios con ternura y un poco de pasión la rubia se sentía un poco embriagada ante ese beso…

- Albert me haces tan feliz…

- Y tú me haces feliz a mí…

Ella se aferro al cuello del muchacho con fuerza para besarlo ahora ella con mucho pasión, él se turbo un poco ante tal osadía pero debía admitir que le encantaba ver que dentro de Candy también había una mujer con iniciativa…

- Albert es un anillo precioso…

- Me alegro que te guste… estas piedras simbolizan tus ojos como los míos….

- Es bello…

- ¿Esto es la famoso joya de la familia?

- ¿Cómo sabes de la joya familiar?

- Bueno antes de partir para Escocia recuerdas que fuimos de compras y la tía Elroy comenzó con eso de la joya de la familia[1] y esas cosas…. Pero por tu cara creo que no es…

El joven rubio se quedo muy serio… estaba muy sorprendido… si alguna vez tuvo dudas ahora no… su tía elroy desde hace tiempo sabía de su amor por Candy del amor de ella por él había aprobado esa relación y no solo eso se había adelantado al comenzar a preparar a Candy para ser la primera dama del clan desde su madre… era increíble…

- ¿Por qué te has quedado callado?

- Lo que pasa es que estoy sorprendido… la tía abuela te ha estado preparando `para ser mi esposa…

- ¿Qué?

- Candy lo de la joya de la familia solo los sabemos los miembros del clan y cuando alguien más lo sabe es porque va a pasar a ser parte de la familia…

- No puedo creer eso que me dices…

- Candy desde hace generaciones…. Si la primera dama del clan vive o en su caso la dama de más edad preparan a la futura esposa del jefe d la familia para sus labores… Candy ser mi esposa trae contigo muchas responsabilidades… y aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte…

- William Albert Andrew… no puedo creer que me digas estas cosas… yo se muy bien que casarme con alguien como tu conlleva responsabilidades… pero también estamos para compartirlas…

La respuesta de la ojiverde dejo a Albert sorprendido para bien… ella le amaba y loe estaba demostrando…

- Discúlpame fui un tonto… pero respondiendo tu pregunta no esta no es la joya de la familia… no te preocupes por esas cosas ahora… ya te preocuparas después…

- Te amo tanto Albert…

- No sabes cuánto espere para poder escuchar eso…

- Y tú no sabes cuánto espere para podértelo decir…

Y entonces los enamorados volvieron a su danza de besos y caricias tiernas…. Las coas empezaban a subir de temperatura… Albert siendo un caballero la separo de su abrazo…

- Candy será mejor que entremos…

- No quiero ser grosera… si gustas entra tu yo me quedo aquí a seguir observando los delfines…

- Está bien…

Albert no se alejo del todo más bien se coloco en un lugar donde ella no pudiera verle… era muy raro que ella hubiera querido seguir ahí viendo el mar… mientras Candy que creyó que Albert estaba lejos comenzó a hablar…

- Anthony mi adorado Anthony… ¿cuántas veces hablamos de este anillo verdad? Gracias mi querido Anthony por mandarme a Albert… se que todo esto mucho tiene que ver contigo…

Y ella silencio su boca mientras acariciaba el anillo que había recibido y unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos… Albert observaba satisfecho la escena él también daba las gracias pero se sobresalto al ver que alguien se acercaba a la rubia….

* * *

><p>[1] Pueden recordar esta conversación en el Capítulo 14 de esta historia titulado "Decisiones"<p>


	35. Capitulo 26

**_Hola! Gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por leerme todo este tiempo… saben que les respondo via inbox y cuando no tienen me cuesta trabajo porque no se como agradecerles.. por eso a todas y cada una de ustedes gracias por leerme y dejarme reviews… cuatro capítulos más y se termina esta historia…. Nos leeemos_**

* * *

><p><strong>VIGESIMA SEXTA PARTE. SE FELIZ<strong>

Albert trato de acercarse lo más que pudo para ver quien era la persona que se aproximaba Candy pero sin que ella se diera cuenta… escucho lo que hablaban…

- ¿Finalmente eres feliz Candy?

- Me has espantado… lo soy… mucho más como nunca lo pensé… mira…

- ¡Por los dioses! Es una joya magnifica…

- Es verdad pero no tanto como Albert…

- Lo amas mucho… ¿No es así?

- Desde luego… como no puedo describirlo…

El rubio estaba intrigado… ¿Quién era con quien hablaba? Seguramente era alguien conocido porque le hablaba con mucha confianza pero al estar encapuchado no lograba ver quien era… se sentía mal por hacer lo que hacía pero necesitaba saber…

- Se nota en tu semblante, en tu actitud… William Albert Andrew estaba destinado para ti…

- Yo no soy creyente del destino… pero creo que en este caso así es…

- Soy muy feliz por ti…

- Lo sé… muchas gracias… y ojala un día puedes sentirte como yo ahora…

- Gracias Candy pero esa felicidad no esta destinada para todos…

- Desde luego que sí… cada quien decida como y que tan feliz es…

- No siempre y sabes a que me refiero… si así hubiera sido te aseguro que no serías ahora la prometida de Albert…

- Lo que paso tenía que pasar… tú mismo dijiste que Albert me estaba destinado… si las cosas son así… el destino ya había decidido que tu y yo no podríamos ser pareja nunca…

- Tienes razón has madurado tanto…

- La vida no valdría la pena vivirla si no maduráramos un poco…

Albert estaba cada vez más intrigado… ¿Quién era la persona con la que dialogaba? La curiosidad del ojiazul se vio satisfecha cuando la persona con la que conversaba Candy se quito la capucha…

- ¿Por qué te has quitado la capucha?

- Candy a esta hora ni un alma pasa por aquí…

- Agradezco que te hayas mantenido escondido todo este tiempo…

- Vamos es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti…

- Terry muchas gracias… creo que es momento de despedirnos…

El ojiazul no podía creer lo que veía y menos lo que escuchaba… nada menos que Terry Grandchester viajaba con ellos de regreso America, no solo eso ya se habían visto y ninguno se lo había dicho… ¿Por qué? Albert se sintió más mal de lo que ya se sentía por violar así la privacidad de Candy, contra todos sus principios, su educación siguió escuchando necesitaba saber…

- Vamos solo espero que si Albert llega a saber esto no se enfade…

- En realidad no se cual sería su reacción… pero prefiero que no lo sepa nunca… todos tenemos secretos… él mismo los tiene…

- ¿Lo crees de veras? Siempre he creído que es un hombre muy transparente…

- Lo creo y en verdad es muy transparente… pero hay muchas cosas que esconde…

- ¿Cómo que?

- Bueno no habla de sus padres, de su hermana, de su infancia… de sus amores…

Terry rio… ¿una novia queriendo saber de los amores de su prometido? Tenía gracia…

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Candy eres la primera mujer que quiere saber de los amores de su novio…

- Bueno no me refería a eso… quiero decir no me interesa saber detalles estoy segura que un hombre como Albert tiene su experiencia pero jamás ha mencionado si ha tenido alguna novia o algo así… te repito que no quiero nombres, ni detalles pero vamos verlo un poco mas terrenal…

- Tarzan creo que tienes razón es necesario que Albert se ve como un hombre… creo que entiendo tu punto… pero vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo y seguramente no volveremos a vernos…

- Terry…

- Creo que es mejor así…

- No se que decir…

- Déjame hablar a mí si quieres… yo esperado esto mucho tiempo y agradezco poder despedirme de ti…

- Esta bien Terry te escucho…

- Candy… tu no sabes como sufrí al saber que te había perdido para siempre… al saber que todo este amor que yo tenía guardado para ti nunca podría ser entregado a su destinatario… me reproche muchísimas veces el no haber luchado por ti por nuestro amor… me dije a mi mismo que serías feliz sin mi aunque yo no lo fuera sin ti… yo no soy creyente y tu lo sabes… pero rece tantas y tantas noches por poder tener una despedida sin Susana es su habitación de hospital, sin lágrimas, ni promesas… hasta que el tiempo me trajo cierta resignación… me he dedicado a actuar y a dar todo mi amor a ese arte… el verte a ti con todos los Andrew el primer día me sentí tan feliz porque al fin podría despedirme de ti… claro yo sabía que tenía que ser a escondidas de Albert… sabía yo que era tu novio, que no le gustaría que su novia viera a su expareja…

El actor se detuvo… necesitaba tomar aire… entonces Candy intervino…

- Terry no te voy a negar que para mi también fue muy doloroso… sentía que perdería mi corazón… llore tantas veces hasta estuve mal de salud… te reproche a ti, a mi misma el no haber luchado por lo que sentíamos… pero sabía muy bien que no podría con la sombra de Susana… era y es tu deber moral estar con ella… yo también anhelaba poder despedirme de ti con un animo más sereno… cuando dejaste la carta en mi camorote casi me voy de espaldas… ¿Cómo sabes que Albert era mi novio?

- Subestimas a la realeza Candy… no olvides que tu prometido es un noble muy importante en Bretaña… tan poderoso como mi padre… o quizás más no lo sé… aunque estaban ustedes en Glasgow y a pesar de que el Duque Andrew no convive con los miembros de la realeza también lo es que hacía muchísimos años que no se aparecía por el ducado algún miembro Andrew… causo gran revuelo en la realeza de Bretaña al saberse cerca del círculo de la más alta realeza que el Duque Andrew en persona estaba en sus tierras… fue cuando me entere que Albert y el Duque Andrew eran la misma persona… has de saber que me he reconciliado con mi padre, me ha devuelto mis derechos de primogenitura, me ha permitido el teatro… he convivido mucho con él… el me contó a groso modo la historia de los Andrew… me mostro una foto donde aparece mi padre, el padre de Albert y otros nobles… al ver al Duque Andrew de entonces me sorprendí… Albert se parece muchísimo a su padre… así supe quien era él realmente… luego pues verás el mundo es un pañuelo… mi padre es muy amigo de Sir Arthur O´Hara…

- ¿De Sir Arthur? ¿Del tío de Albert? –dijo ella interrumpiéndole-

- ¿Sir Arthur es tío de Albert? Mi padre no lo dijo… solo que era muy cercano a los Andrew

- Lo es, es algo que muchos saben pero no lo mencionan por cosas que no vale la pena contar…

- De acuerdo… además tu y yo no tenemos mucho tempo como para dialogar sobre eso… pero te decía que al hablar con mi padre supe de los Andrew… una vez mi padre se encontró con Sir Arthur por los caminos de Edimburgo mi padre es demasiado… demasiado inglés pero en Edimburgo tiene ciertos negocios ahí yo fui con él… me presento a dicho caballero y pues… nos dijo que pronto el ducado tendría una nueva duquesa…

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo precisamente?

- Toda la realeza sabe como rechazo a mi buena amiga Edaín…

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que toda la realeza sabe como rechazo a mi buena amiga Edaín…

- ¿Eres amigo de Edaín Callaghan?

- Tanto como amigo no… la conozco y toda la realeza la conoce… su belleza es legendaria además sus ojos verdes también son de llamar la atención…

- Eso tampoco justifica que creyeras que yo era su novia…

- Sir Arthur dijo algo así cuando mi padre le preguntó como era la novia del Duque… "Richard esos Andrew no se pueden resistir a las rubias de ojos verdes… como la madre del Duque la novia y me atrevería a afirmar la futura esposa del Duque Andrew es una preciosidad rubia de ojos verdes tan cálidos y rebosantes de amor que no se como Edaín Callaghan pretendía competir con ella" fue como lo supe…

- Sir Arthur fue muy amable al decir eso de mí…

- Pecosa siempre tan modesta…

- Terry…

- Pero entonces nyo deduje que eras tú porque ninguna Andrew que yo sepa o conozca tiene los ojos verdes más que tú… y de verdad me alegre porque tienes derecho a ser feliz…

- Gracias yo deseo que seas igual de feliz… además recuerda que es una promesa que nos hicimos mutuamente…

- Tienes toda la razón… se que ambos cumpliremos…

- Estoy segura de ello Terry…

- Vamos Candy creo que Albert no puedo encontrar mejor esposa que tú… te lo digo de corazón…

- Yo se que sí…

- Como sabes Candy el tiempo se agota…

- Es verdad Albert podría buscarme en cualquier momento…

El aludido seguía escondido… de verdad a pesar de que sabía que lo que hacía no era lo correcto necesitaba saber… pero se dio cuenta que tanto como su ahora prometido y aquel que fue su gran amor necesitaban despedirse como era debido…. Y a solas… todos tenemos derecho a la intimidad… porque independientemente de ser pareja eran personas… Candy tenía razón al decir que él guardaba celosamente sus cosas… aunque no lo dijo en esa palabras pero era lo que quería decir… decidió retirarse a tomar mejor una copa… la despedida que estaban a punto de darse era algo que debía acaecer solo entre ellos… con eso en su pensamiento se retiro al bar del hotel.. mientras Candy y Terry seguían dialogando…

- Lo sé… quiero que leas esto por favor… (Ofreciéndole un sobre cerrado)

- ¿Qué es? (Tomando el sobre)

- Una carta de Susana….

- ¿De Susana?

- Si es de sorprenderse… pero creo que de alguna forma ella sabía que nos volveríamos a encontrar algún día… me la dio el día que fui a ver a mi padre a Inglaterra…

Candy abrió el sobre que contenía la carta de Susana…

- Terry dice que la lea en voz alta, para que escuches tú… ¿deseas que sea así?

- Como desees tú…

- Leeré entonces…

_**Candy:**_

_** Quiero darte las gracias por aceptar leer esto que proviene de mí… de mí que fui artífice de mucho dolor y tristeza para ti…**_

_** Candy quiero darte las gracias por el enorme sacrificio que hiciste por mí… porque realmente el sacrificio fue por mi no por Terry… lo dejaste a mi lado para que yo fuera feliz aunque tú tuvieras el corazón despedazado… también le agradezco a él que haya renunciado a ti por mi…**_

_** Ni tú ni Terry que ahora me escucha sabe lo mucho que me reproche a mi misma lo que hice… aclaro que no me arrepiento de haberle salvado… no… me reprocho el chantaje hecho para que se quedara conmigo… me disculpo por eso con ambos… pero es que mi amor por él es demasiado grande… tan grande que mi amor basta para los dos…**_

_** Se muy bien que tú como él cumplirán las promesas hechas a mi persona… pero ahora que ha pasado tiempo veo que fui una egoísta porque quien realmente ama no hace lo que yo hice…. Esto que voy a expresar ahora Terry ya lo sabe pero tú no Candy…. He liberado a Terry de su promesa porque precisamente le amo tanto que deseo que sea feliz… aunque por lo que sé de ti Candy se que contigo no será porque aunque tú sigas amándole tu nobleza es tal que no podrías vivir con la sombra de lo que paso…**_

_** Candy todo eso que estoy haciéndole lo hice viendo tu ejemplo… me enseñaste como demostrar verdadero amor a alguien… y se muy bien que aunque Terry se casara conmigo jamás sería feliz conmigo ni podría amarme nunca porque yo destruí la felicidad que pudo obtener contigo…**_

_** Candy probablemente que yo te escribe te cause extrañeza, dolor, coraje resentimiento… mezcla de sentimientos o no lo sé… de verdad que yo no seré un estorbo para la vida de los dos y al menos ya no tendrás noticias mías…**_

_** Se por los diarios que eres miembro de la familia Andrew una familia de mucho abolengo y posición… que si tu deseo hubiera sido hacerme sentir tu desprecio lo habrías hecho con los recursos que tienes…**_

_** Candy de verdad muchas gracias por todo lo que me has permitido aprender de ti… claro sin tu saberlo… porque en todo esto existe una verdad… mi amor por Terry no se desvanecerá así como tampoco se esfumará mi aprecio y agradecimiento eterno por lo que hiciste desinteresadamente por una mujer que no conocías…**_

_** Deseo Candy que seas muy feliz… como bien se lo desee a Terry en su momento… es una promesa que me hago a mi misma… a ti… a Terry seré feliz y me superare…**_

_** Te deseo todos los parabienes del mundo… disculpa cualquier incomodidad que te pudiera haber causado todo esto… pero quería que lo supieras….**_

_**Lo mejor hoy y siempre…**_

_**Susana Marlowe.**_

Candy se recargó en la barandilla después de leer en voz alta la carta de Susana… el actor se llevó las manos a la cara… no tenía ni idea que Susana podría decir lo que manifestó en la carta recién leída…

- Terry… ¿Sabías el contenido de esta carta?

- No… nunca la abrí porque no era correcto… no es correcto leer lo que no es dirigido a uno

- Perdóname por dudar de ti…

- No hay problema… pero jamás en mis sueños más locos hubiera podido imaginar que Susana pensara así…

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras libre?

- No tenía caso decírtelo… tú tienes a Albert mi libertad llegó demasiado tarde…

- Vamos Terry nunca es demasiado tarde…. Te dejo libre porque te ama… como yo te ame… no hagas inútil el sacrificio que yo hice en mi día y el que Susana hace ahora… tienes que ser feliz…. Lo tienes a tu alance…. Eres un actor exitoso, tienes a tus padres juntos…

- Sí… pero no tengo aquello que tú si… el amor…

- Lo tienes Terry… quizás no de pareja, a tus padres, el de Susana el mío como amiga… llegará el que tú quieres pero primero debes de amar lo que tienes…

- Mi mona pecas… has madurado muchísimo me da mucho gusto…

- Terry…

- No digas nada porque no hay nada más que decir… solo quiero decirte que le agradezco mucho a la vida, a Dios a las circunstancias que te haya puesto en mi vida… fue una experiencia maravillosa y deliciosa… de verdad que fue maravilloso el haberte conocido… no me arrepiento ni siquiera de lo que paso con Susana…

Y el actor calló… pero Candy creyó notar en su rostro un esbozo de una sonrisa como cuando eran adolescentes… hasta le pareció que se veía más atractivo… en todo este tiempo que la rubia teniendo viendo a Terry a escondidas era realmente la primera vez que podía ver su rostro en forma detallada… su cabello ahora lo llevaba un poco más corto… sus ojos azules como el mar siguiendo delatando su naturaleza rebelde y aguerrida… su nariz de perfecto perfil…. tenía que reconocer que Terry era un hombre muy atractivo…

- ¿Candy?

- Perdona Terry… contemplaba el mar (mintiendo desde luego)

- ¿Qué tienes que decir a lo que te dije?

- Terry que si bien alguna vez maldije el haberte conocido… también es cierto que ahora lo bendigo… haberte conocido fue maravilloso, esplendoroso aprendí mucho de ti y de la situación que hemos vivido y de verdad que no deseo otra cosa que sientas la dicha inmensa que siento ahora…

- Yo se que es así Candy pero creo que primero tengo que empezar por aceptar las cosas como son y así iniciará mi felicidad…

- Lo creo…

En un instinto contenido Candy abrazó al actor, que recibió con sorpresa pero también con alegría después de todo él estaba deseando hacer lo mismo desde hace tiempo… despegándose de su abrazo él le dijo…

- Candy no creo que volvamos a vernos después de esto…

Al escuchar las palabras del actor Candy sintió una leve punzada y un escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo… ¿Por qué diantre tendría que dejar de verle? Podían ser amigos si él lo quería…

- ¿De verdad no deseas volver a verme jamás?

- No, Candy no es eso… más bien yo creía que tú no quería verme…

- no, Terry no creas eso…

- Entonces no nos veamos hasta que yo haya superado todo esto y pueda volver a sonreír como ahora lo haces tú…

- Me parece muy bien porque tú no eres así…. depresivo, triste…

- Tienes razón pecosa… tengo que recuperar quién era yo antes de esto…

- Me gusta escucharte hablar así…solo quiero reiterarte que de todas estas conversaciones acaecidas en este buque cuando Albert no debe de saberlo nunca…

- Descuida Candy no lo sabrá nunca… cuando nos volvamos a ver… fingiremos que es la primera vez que nos vemos después de lo que paso con Susana…

- Terry antes despedirnos quiero preguntarte algo… ¿puedo?

- Claro…

- ¿Intentaste alguna vez enamorarte de Susana?

La interrogante que la rubia acababa de hacerle a Terry nunca pensó contestársela a Candy mucho menos a ella de la que él suponía ella no querría hablar nunca pero había olvidado que ahora para Candy era la cosa más natural del mundo… él era su pasado en el sentido amoroso de amante había pasado a ser amigo…

- La verdad es que no… me recordaba todo aquello que perdí…

- No te niego que yo también llegue a verla de ese modo… pero con su carta creo que ahora es más madura… toda esta experiencia nos sirvió a todos…

- Terry he pasado demasiado rato aquí contigo y ha sido genial pero creo que es hora de retirarme…

- Tienes toda la razón del mundo… prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos habré cumplida aquella que te hice aquel día de la tormenta de nieve… seré feliz como lo eres tú ahora… como creo que Susana lo es también…

Entonces la rubia se acercó de nuevo al actor para apretarse fuerte contra su pecho… no sabía en cuanto tiempo volvería a verlo esta vez la despedida no iba a ser como aquella vez de la tormenta de nieve… en medio de mucho dolor y tristeza… esta era una despedida era una llena de esperanza… el actor no rechazo el abrazo que le daban y apretó también fuertemente a la rubia…

- Cuídate mucho Terry…

- Tú también pecosa… vete tú primero… yo me quedare aquí…

- Esta bien…

La pecosa se fue alejando poco a apoco de aquel lugar mientras el actor ingles se había vuelto a encapuchar para que ella no le viera llorar… no sabía porque el llanto cubría sus ojos… pero no podía contenerse… no sabía si era tristeza, melancolía, alegría… o una mezcla de todo aquello… pero mientras lloraba sentía liberase su alma de aquel peso terrible y al haber podido expresarse con ella como quería.

Mientras tanto ella también se sentía liberada… tenía que admitir que siempre había querido despedirse de él de buena manera sin guardar rencores… y hasta de Susana que demostraba mucha madurez en su carta… hasta había sido capaz de dejar a Terry por su felicidad… parecía que la vida los había llevado a tomar rumbos distintos a todos ellos… aunque seguramente cada uno encontrando la felicidad por su lado.

Mientras Candy se encaminaba a su camarote… su prometido estaba en el bar de hotel tomando una copa para relajarse… sabía que lo que había hecho de escuchar una conversación que no era de su incumbencia no era correcto… Candy debía tener su privacidad como él la tenía… si se lo había ocultado sus razones había tenido… además tenía que reconocer que despedirse con tranquilidad, sin presiones ambos se lo merecían… antes de empezar un nuevo círculo no es bueno dejar nada inconcluso… William Albert Andrew estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de Candy…

- ¿Interrumpo algo señor Andrew?

- Candy…

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba yo aquí?

- No lo sabía... simplemente te busque… este anillo es precioso…

- No tanto como tú… así como están entrelazadas estas piedras… así deben de permanecer nuestras almas, nuestros cuerpos, nuestros corazones…

- Haremos todo lo posible porque así sea…

El par de enamorados estaba a punto de darse un gran beso pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada a aquel lugar de Archie y George…

- Así que aquí estaban tórtolos…

- Aquí estábamos… supusimos que ambos querían tiempo para ustedes también…

- Sí Candy como no mas bien creo que eso lo dices por ustedes…

El cuarteto rió… lo que decía Archie era verdad…

- William de un momento a otro llegaremos a América…

- Bueno tanto como que de un momento a otro no… George no seas alarmista… yo creo que nos quedan como tres o cuatro días de travesía…

- Realmente tío este viaje se me ha hecho muy rápido y la ¡verdad siento que no hayamos tenido comunicación con la tía en este tiempo…

- Yo también lo siento de verdad Archie… pero ella esta consciente que teníamos que arreglar cosas…

- Ahora que mencionas eso yo tampoco me he comunicado con Annie…

- No te preocupes Candy seguramente ella lo entendera…

- Eso espero Albert…

- Por cierto Archie necesito saber que has decidido… me llamarás tío o Albert?

- No creo que sea momento de hablar de eso….

- Yo creo lo contrario…

- Será Albert… no soporto haber perdido al amigo porque eres mi tío…

- Archie, Archie… ¿Por qué nunca lo expresaste? Si decirme tío te causaba tanto conflicto porque sentías haber perdido que me honra que hayas encontrado en mí… lo hubieras dicho desde el principio yo se que para todos fue un golpe muy fuerte saber quien era yo en realidad… porque para mi mismo lo fue… yo se que la tía abuela tiene otras ideas pero debemos tratar de comprenderla ella fue educada de otra manera… así que puedo ser Albert para ti porque eso no significa que no me tengas respeto…

- Albert…

Y unas cuantas lágrimas se desprendieron de los ojos de Archie… de verdad para él era todo un conflicto decirle "tío" a alguien que había conocido como un amigo sincero… al ver lo conmovido que estaba Archie, Albert lo abrazo….

- Yo entiendo tu conflicto pero ya esta todo solucionado… yo me encargare de la tía…

- Gracias Albert…

- Bueno creo ya basta de lágrimas… creo todos deberíamos ser felices porque como sabemos es tan efímera que tenemos que disfrutarla al ciento por ciento…

- Tienes toda la razón del mundo William… en un rato habrá una cena baile… creo que deberíamos prepararnos…

- ¡Estupendo! Albert creo que esto de los bailes ya es costumbre…

Como en la mayor parte de la travesía rieron ante un simple comentario que ahora había hecho Candy… estaban relajados y realmente contentos hasta Geroge que ahora se mostraba que era un ser humano como todos…

- Bueno creo que estamos de acuerdo…. nos vemos a las nueve en el salón…

Archie, Geroge y Candy respondieron que si al unísono, los dos primero se fueron rumbo a sus habitaciones… Albert acompaño a su camerino a Candy después de dejarla se dirigió al suyo… Mientras tanto Geroge Johnson en su camerino escribió otra misiva a Elroy Andrew…

**_Señora Andrew:_**

**_ Antes que nada permítame decirle que le escribo a escondidas de William… él esta tan pero tan contento que creo que su felicidad le ha borrado que prometió ponerla al tanto de lo que pasará… todo salió a pedir de boca y como seguramente la Señorita Britter estará con usted comparta con ella la noticia que todos nuestros esfuerzos han dado el resultado esperado… William y la señorita Candy se han confesado su mutuo amor y no solo eso… la señorita regresa como la futura esposa de William… si madame… la señorita Candy porta un precioso anillo de compromiso… claro que deben de sorprenderse cunado lo sepan de sus bocas… calculo que unos cuatro días llegamos a Chicago… recuerde que debe sorprenderse de todo… hágaselo saber a la señorita Britter…_**

**_ Hasta pronto_**

**_Geroge Johnson_**

Geroge dobló la hoja de papel para poder enviarla el día de mañana… Finalmente la hora pactada llego y los cuatro se encontraron en el lugar donde acordaron… El baile se llevo sin ningún contratiempo; bailaron y rieron mucho hasta muye entrada la madrugada… era el último baile de la travesía y con mayor razón lo disfrutaron aun más que las anteriores…

Con el alba por llegar la travesía también esta por terminar… el puerto de Chicago ya no estaba tan lejano mientras que los cuatro viajeros habían prometido ser felices… al igual que aquella vieja promesa que recién había sido renovada por Candy y Terry…


	36. Capitulo 27

**_Hola mis queridas lectoras! Yo se que ustedes son comprensivas con no… gracias a dios hay mucho trabajo… pero no me olvido de esta historia… aquí tienen un capitulo más._**

**_Gracias a todas y cada de una de las que me lee, dejen o no dejen review.. que lo lean a uno es bastante! Saludos_**

* * *

><p><strong>VIGÉSIMA SÉPTIMA PARTE. LOS ANDREW REGRESAN A CHICAGO.<strong>

Finalmente después de tantas peripecias acaecidas en Escocia y de un viaje con muchas sorpresas… los Andrew finalmente regresaban a su hogar en Chicago… las cosas eran tan diferentes de cómo se habían ido a Europa… Candy se había ido con muchos temores en su corazón y regresaba ahora siendo nada más y nada menos que la futura primera dama del clan, Albert se fue con un corazón un tanto confundido por las sensaciones que le provocaban tanto Edaín como Candy y a veces llegar a confundirlas… pero gracias a la orientación de George, el apoyo de Archie pudo aceptar lo que realmente estaba en su corazón que nunca dejo de amar a Candy solo que era un sentimiento que se encontraba vivo en su corazón, pero que necesitaba que ella demostrara que sentía por él algo más que una amistad… George regreso con el corazón aun más ligero y con la satisfacción de haber cumplido con su misión… sentía que finalmente había logrado efectuar la promesa que hizo a William Andrew cuando nació su hijo William Albert… luchar por su felicidad y finalmente ahora lo era… por su parte Archie se sentía realmente útil estando en Escocia se dio cuenta que era muy hábil y capaz como su tío… regreso con mucha mayor seguridad que con la que se fue Escocia… además de haber contribuido en poco en la felicidad que ahora embargaba a su tío William.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrew de Chicago Elroy Andrew leía con Annie Britter la carta que había enviado George Johnson…

Señora Andrew:

Antes que nada permítame decirle que le escribo a escondidas de William… él esta tan pero tan contento que creo que su felicidad le ha borrado que prometió ponerla al tanto de lo que pasará… todo salió a pedir de boca y como seguramente la Señorita Britter estará con usted comparta con ella la noticia que todos nuestros esfuerzos han dado el resultado esperado… William y la señorita Candy se han confesado su mutuo amor y no solo eso… la señorita regresa como la futura esposa de William… si madame… la señorita Candy porta un precioso anillo de compromiso… claro que deben de sorprenderse cunado lo sepan de sus bocas… calculo que unos cuatro días llegamos a Chicago… recuerde que debe sorprenderse de todo… hágaselo saber a la señorita Britter…

Hasta pronto

George Johnson

- ¿Has escuchado eso Annie?

- Sí, lo escuche Señora Elroy en maravilloso que todos nuestros esfuerzos hayan rendido los frutos esperados…

- La verdad es que si… sabes llegue a temer que las cosas no salieran de esa manera… hubo mucho mutismo y creía yo que era porque las cosas no andaban nada bien pero parece que el mutismo fue porque estaban demasiado alegres que se olvidaron tanto William como Candy que prometieron mantenernos al tanto de lo que ocurriera…

- Señora Elroy creo que tienen excusa para no mantenernos al tanto… estaban demasiado alegres.

- Es verdad niña y solo por eso los excuso…

- Me muero por ver a Candy portando ese maravilloso anillo…

- Pues yo me muero por ver a ese par junto…

- Tiene usted razón… vamos preparando su llegada ¿le parece?

- Me parece…

La matriarca del clan Andrew junto con Annie comenzaron a preparar la llegada de los viajeros, ordenando se prepararan los platillos favoritos tanto de Candy, Albert y los postres favoritos de George y Archie, mando colocar muchas flores en la casa… además de la mantelería que se usaba para ocasiones especiales si bien era verdad que no sabían a ciencia cierta cuando estarían de vuelta también lo era que debían estar preparados para si ese momento llegaba. Pero tal cual Candy en su momento cuando recibió aquella carta de Albert anunciándole que regresaba a América la matriarca del clan Andrew estaba segura de que ese día su amado sobrino estaría de vuelta en casa.

Mientras tanto el buque que tenía de regreso a los Andrew tocaba puerto en Chicago… todos suspiraban aliviados si bien era verdad que Escocia era un lugar mágico y bello el país de origen de los Andrew, también era verdad que en especifico William albert había dejado Escocia muy pequeño y Chicago era su verdadero hogar.

Candy por lado hacía una pregunta a Albert…

- ¿Cómo vamos a regresar a casa Albert?

- Candy, tenemos el automóvil que se quedo aquí desde que partimos para Europa… de algo debe servir ser un Andrew –guiñándole el ojo-

- Bueno William en realidad las familias de posición económica como la tuya pueden hacer eso… dejar sus autos en el puerto para su regreso…

- Es verdad…

No se dijo nada más y al desembarcar del barco se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba estacionado desde hacía unos meses el automóvil propiedad de William albert Andrew… empezaron su camino y Candy comenzó a sentirse inexplicablemente nerviosa… pero trata de pensar que tanto Annie como Elroy estarían contentas al recibir las noticias de Escocia… que Albert había logrado que los Callaghan dejaran lo que era suyo, incluso que se hayan ido de Escocia, además que tanto Albert como ella habían admitido su mutuo amor y que a consecuencia de ello ahora era la prometida de William Albert Andrew.

Contrario a lo que todos esperaban el camino de regreso a casa se hizo corto…. se veía ya el portal de las rosas… todos incluido George sintieron emoción… después de todo no hay lugar como el hogar. El primero en poner un pie en la mansión fue el patriarca de los Andrew…

- ¿Dónde están familia?

Al escuchar el saludo de Albert, Elroy Andrew que se encontraba en la terraza, ligera cual pajarillo casi sale corriendo al encuentro de su querido sobrino, con ella desde luego estaba Annie…

- ¡William! –dijo ella abrazándolo-

- Hola, tía –abrazándole también-

- Hola Albert- dijo Annie tímidamente temiendo perturbar la escena familiar-

- Hola Annie… que gusto verte…

- Igualmente el cambio en tu imagen se te ve muy bien…

- Muchas gracias Annie… ¿Tú que piensas tía?

- Que ya era hora que te cortaras ese cabello…

Mientras esa conversación acaecía… entraron por la puerta Candy, Archie y George…

- ¡Annie! –dijo Candy en forma muy efusiva-

- ¡Candy!

Las amigas… casi hermanas corrieron al encuentro una de otra… se abrazaron y lloraron…deseaban verse desde hacía tiempo… la rubia soltó de su abrazo a Annie y abrazo a la tía Elroy que también estaba muy conmovida…. y el desfile de saludos continuó muy efusivamente… salvo el saludo de Annie y Archie que fue respetuoso pero frío. Elroy no podía resistir más y deseaba saber ya la buena nueva de que Albert y Candy estaban prometidos…

- Mi querido sobrino, debiste pasarla muy bien en Escocia para no escribir una sola carta a tu anciana tía… lo mismo va para ti Archibald y para ti Candice…

- Tía, hablo por Archie y por Candy también de verdad que paso tanto en Glasgow que ni tiempo hubo de escribir pero no se preocupen ni tu ni Annie… fueron puras cosas buenas…

- Eso ya lo sé porque lo malo siempre busca la manera de llegar…

El rubio con su gran intuición sintió que su tía quería hablar de una vez de todo lo acaecido y no es que la quisiera hacer esperar deliberadamente pero francamente se sentía muy cansado y sus compañeros de viaje igual…

- Tía de verdad nos gustaría platicar con ustedes todo lo que sucedió por allá pero antes quisiéramos descansar un poco el viaje aunque magnifico ha sido agotador…

Elroy aunque un poco decepcionada tenía razón… los tres se veían cansados y por muchas que fueran sus ganas de saber todo lo acontecido en Escocia de una buena vez… la verdad es que había tiempo para hablar…

- Tienes razón William… descansen un poco y nos encontramos a la hora de comer…

- Excelente…

Los viajeros no lo dudaron… cada uno se encamino a sus respectivos aposentos… a tomar un baño y relejarse un poco porque venían grandes emociones. Mientras tanto Annie y Elroy dialogaban un poco…

- Es una dicha muy grande que todo haya salido a pedir de boca…

- Es verdad señora Andrew, además que más podemos decir… sus caras de felicidad dicen todo…

- La verdad, Annie estoy muy contenta de que por fin vuelva a ver una primera dama del clan… quien mejor que ella…

- Me sorprenden sus palabras…

- Te dije una vez que me recriminado a mi misma por todo aquello que paso… ahora estoy feliz porque sea Candy quien se convierta en esposa de William…

- ¿Por qué?

- Sabes Annie, mi hermano que en paz descanse y mi cuñada que en paz descanse también siempre estuvieron preocupados de que cuando llegara el momento de que William buscara una pareja, lo quisieran por lo que él es no por lo que el tiene o representa… Candy hizo eso muchísimo tiempo antes de que supiera en realidad… yo creo que por eso desde el principio William la eligió para ser su pareja… aunque claro primero desde las sombras… conformándose con ser el eterno amigo… pero eso no podía durar para siempre…

- Señora Elroy la verdad me muero por saber como se dieron las cosas…

- Aunque no es propio yo también me muero por saber…

Mientras Annie y Elroy Andrew dialogaban sobre esas cuestiones, en su habitación Albert estaba realmente cansado y se tomo un baño para relajarse durmió un poco antes de prepararse para bajar a comer… en su mente lucubraba lo que pensarían Annie y Elroy de su compromiso con Candy… seguramente serían tan felices como Archie y George.

El castaño y la mano derecha de Albert también habían dormido un poco aunque había sido un viaje en verdad placentero… el viaje había sido cansado… finalmente la rubia prometida de William Albert era la única que no había podido conciliar el sueño a pesar de lo cansada que se sentía… su emoción era mucho más grande que su sueño se moría por gritar al mundo que amaba y que era amada… que ahora no solo era la novia de William Albert Andrew… era su prometida… casi su esposa… era maravilloso que por fin la vida le iba permitir cumplir uno de sus sueños y esa felicidad se la debía a Annie y Elroy que le ayudaron a luchar por ese amor.

La hora de la comida se acercaba Archie y George ya se encontraban en la sala esperando a Albert y Candy… quienes se encontraron en el pasillo antes de bajar las escaleras…

- ¿Me permites escoltarte?

- Desde luego Albert –tomando su brazo-

- Te ves bellisima…

- Gracias Albert…

- Vamonos que nos esperaran…

Bajaron juntos, ella de su brazo como debía ser ahora… como debió haber sido siempre…

- William temía que se habían quedado dormidos…

- No tía… ya ve que no… me tope con Candy en la escalera y decidí escoltarla…

- Muy bien William… pero ¿pasamos ya a comer?

- Vamos a comer…

Candy no se separo del brazo de Albert por nada y antes de dar las noticias de Escocia comieron y entonces si Elroy Andrew no pudo más y preguntó…

- ¿El problema de Escocia quedo finalmente resuelto William?

- Así es tía quedo resuelto definitivamente…

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad tía no tengo porque mentirte…

- William se muy bien que eres el jefe de la familia y como tal no me debes explicaciones… pero… ¿Cuál era el problema real?

- Tía ahora que ya esta resuelto puedo contarlo…

Albert empezó a platicar el contenido de la carta de Maxwell el jardinero de la casa Andrew en Escocia le contó como sus vecinos James y Edaín Callaghan querían apoderarse de sus tierras, claro ignorando que la casa donde Vivian los Callaghan también eran sus tierras, de la belleza de Edaín… sus ojos verdes su maravilloso cabello oro rojizo…pero también su ambición…. y finalmente como logró recuperar lo suyo… ocultando obviamente su romance con la chica del cabello oro rojizo porque eso era algo que solo sabía Archie y George… no quería herir a Candy diciendo los detalles de eso romance eso quizás se lo diría a su tiempo… pero hoy no era el momento… por supuesto que Elroy Andrew conocía algunos detalles por George y sabía del problema en Escocia mucho antes que el propio Albert…

- Edaín Callaghan… como son los escoceses deben de haberla considerado bruja…

- Si… exacto lo mismo pensaron de Candy…

- También tía omití decirte que admití en el seno de los Andrew a mi tío Arthur…

- Arthur… ¿Arthur O´Hara? ¿el traidor de los Andrew? –fingiendo indignación-

- El mismo tía…

- Pero…

- Recuerda que soy el jefe de la familia…

- Pero William… tu bien sabes que O´Hara causo la ruina de los Andrew en Irlanda vamos hizo lo mismo con tu padre…

- Lo sé… pero tu conoces las reglas del clan… el hizo por la familia algo que me permitió otorgarle el perdón…

- ¿Y fue…?

- Él me ayudo con el problema de los Callaghan… fue él quien me dijo que mi padre no había firmado realmente un papel de la venta de la casa que los Callaghan ostentaban como su casa… sostuvo todo frente a O´Hara… ¿No te parece suficiente motivo?

Elroy no dijo nada… desde luego que ya sabía todo esto… pero ella tenía que fingir indignación… además ella misma había autorizado ese perdón cuando le ordeno a George que le dijera a O´Hara que reconociera a Candy como su hija sin revelárselo nunca a cambio del perdón de la familia…

- ¿Nada que decir tía?

- Solo puedo decir que él único que puede perdonarlo eres tú… si consideras que lo hizo fue suficiente para perdonarle… yo no soy quien para oponerme…

- Gracias tía… porque seguramente un día vendrá para acá… y desde luego como un Andrew que es esta casa abierta para él…

- Lo que tú decidas William…

- Perdón que me entrometa tía Elroy –dijo Candy- yo se que usted fue educada de otra manera pero aunque yo no lo conozco a fondo me inspiro mucho cariño y ternura… conmigo fue muy buena persona… además de que es mi padre…

Las palabras de la ojiverde estremecieron a Elroy… así que preguntó…

- ¿Tú padre?

- Sí… la vida no me permitió conocer a mis padres biológicos… pero me dio la oportunidad de elegir a mis papas… mis madres como la hermana María, la señorita Pony… yo hubiera querido que George lo hubiera sido pero nunca me dejo acercar… Sir Arthur me permito no solo acercarme… sino que además sin conocerme me dio todo su cariño y ternura… él mismo me dijo que me aceptaba como la hija que no tuvo… no me gustaría que le rechazara….

Como la primera vez que pronuncio aquellas palabras en Escocia volvieron a herir a George, pero ya no podía hacer más además después de todo Arthur si era su padre…

- Candice ya he dicho que yo no me opongo a las decisiones de William… además me da gusto que hayas encontrado un figura masculina que haga las veces de tu padre aunque este lejos…

- Gracias tía…

En eso Elroy Andrew encontró el pretexto perfecto para escuchar lo que realmente quería… el compromiso de los rubios… durante la comida y la conversación ella había cuidado no mostrar el dedo donde portaba el anillo de compromiso que le habían casi recién dado… pero ahora estaba al descubierto… además brillaba muchísimo… como las miradas de Albert y Candy…

- ¿Y eso anillo Candice?

Ante la pregunta el rostro de la rubia se ruborizó por completo… cosa que también aprovecho Annie…

- Haber tu mano Candy…

Candy le mostró su anillo a Annie…

- Es precioso Candy… un zafiro y una esmeralda… como tus ojos y como los de Albert aunque los ojos de Albert son más claros… ¿Quién te lo dio?

- Fue Albert –dijo ella ruborizada

- ¿Y a razón de que?

Candy estaba demasiado atribulada para contar lo demás… Albert entonces tomo la palabra…

- Familia esta es una de las cosas que también quería que contar… Candy ha aceptado casarse conmigo…

- ¿Qué has dicho William? –dijo Elroy fingiendo sorpresa-

- Lo que ha oído… lo que también ha oído Annie…Candy ha aceptado casarse conmigo… porque me ama y porque yo también la amo… porque ya es torturante ocultar lo que no debe ocultarse… Esperando que esta noticia les alegre tanto como a George y como Archie…

A pesar de ya saber la noticia fingieron muy bien la sorpresa… la felicidad que Annie y Elroy sentían por la felicidad era pareja… tanta era que ambas damas no podían contener las lágrimas que le brotaban de las mejillas… Elroy se apeo de su silla… ante tal gesto Albert hizo lo mismo adivinando que la intención de su tía era darle un abrazo… recibió en sus brazos a su tía… mientras ella le decía al oído…

- William, William… mi querido sobrino… estoy segura que donde quiere que estén tus padres de gloriosa memoria están felices como yo… no sabes el gusto que me da que al fin hayas admitido lo que había en tu corazón… y no solo eso que hayas ayudado que ella admitiera lo que sentía por ti… estoy feliz porque lo eres tú…

- Tía… yo soy el agradecido porque yo sé que ha sido artífice de esta felicidad, además que se que ha estado preparando a Candy para ser mi esposa…. Ya hablaremos después de eso tía pero gracias de todos modos…

Mientras esta escena tanta tierna acaecía otra escena así pasaba entre Annie y Candy…

- Mi querida Candy… de verdad me da mucha felicidad que al fin admitiste el amor que tenías frente a ti… que finalmente serás feliz con un hombre que ha llevado tantos años esperando por ti… queriéndote… amándote… que hayas luchado por lo que querías…

- Annie tu ayudaste mucho a que mi actual felicidad se diera… muchas gracias…

Archie y George solo eran espectadores de eso que sucedía… estaban por retirarse cuando Albert les vio y le dijo…

- ¿Dónde creen que van?

- Tío…

- Vamos esta es un felicidad muy grande y ustedes que son de la familia no pueden excluirse de ella…

Entonces tanto Archie como George se acercaron dónde estaba la tertulia… la danza de abrazos, felicitaciones y lágrimas continuo… Elroy Andrew dejo para el final a Candy quien después de todo si era una Andrew por sangre aunque ella no lo sabía se preguntaba como las cosas habían cambiado desde que la conoció… su rechazo inmediato por ella porque había reconocido en ella algunas facciones de aquel "traidor de los Andrew" de cómo había logrado que Archie, Stear y su adorado Anthony se volvieran en contra de ella por defender a la niña de las pecas y no solo… también ya desde entonces había logrado robar el corazón de quien decidía la suerte de los Andrew… su perspectiva de ella cambio cuando supo todo lo que había arriesgado por su sobrino…. Hasta su reputación al vivir con él sin ser verdaderamente hermanos, parientes o matrimonio... sin importarle lo que ellos dijeran por su bienestar… no era posible que una persona así fuera tan nociva como decía Sara y su hija Eliza Leagan… casi puso el grito en el cielo cuando se dio cuenta que su sobrino estaba perdidamente enamorado de su pupila… pero sabía que iba a ser inevitable… los jefes del clan Andrew se sentían atraídos por las mujeres de ojos verdes… su sobrino no podía ser la excepción… después lo que le preocupo fue que ella no sintiera lo mismo pero le bastaron unos cuantos meses que ella también estaba tan enamorada como su sobrino solo que aun no lo sabía ya hora finalmente el circulo se cerraba… ella, él admitían su mutuo amor e iban a consumarlo muy pronto…

- Candice me da mucho gusto tu felicidad de ahora… en serio que sí… se que harás muy feliz a William…. Felicidades…

- Tía como le dije a Annie… usted también ayudo mucho a que esto sea una realidad… gracias de verdad…

- Bueno basta de llorar –dijo Albert- creo que esta noches debemos celebrar con una gran cena en esta casa…

- Tienes toda la razón tío…. Hace años que no hay una fiesta familiar aquí que mejor razón que el compromiso del jefe del clan…

- ¿Qué dices Candy quieres celebrar? –increpó Archie-

- Me siento un tanto cansada como para eso… a su mejor consideración me gustaría una cena sencilla y que sea… en unos tres días organizar una fiesta para todos los socios de los Andrew… anunciarles a todos que Albert y yo nos vamos a casar…

- Perdón que tome la palabra William pero lo que dice Candice es verdad… además es una muy buena oportunidad para que ella organice todo…

- Pero tía…

- Candice creo que no tengo que decirte que esos era algo cotidiano para ti siendo esposa de William… pero no tengas apuro yo te ayudare… a partir de este momento en ausencia de la madre de William al ser la mujer de mayor edad de esta familia me corresponde a mi prepararte para tus responsabilidades como primera dama del clan te enseñare lo necesario para que cuando llegue el momento puedas hacerlo todo muy bien y sin mi ayuda desde luego…

- Tía no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo nunca sin su ayuda…

- Desde luego que si... tu verás que si y tu primera lección empieza ya… comenzáremos con el menú de esta noche…

- Pero tía… Albert no ha dicho que le parece mi idea…

- Que es maravillosa la idea… pero tía creo que Candy puede esperar sus lecciones…

- No para nada William… empezamos hoy mismo…

- Esta bien tía…

- Muy bien Candice… ¿A que hora la cena debe estar servida?

- Tía…

- Candice…

- De acuerdo a las ocho treinta…

- Muy bien ya oyerón… William, Archie, Annie, George…

- Me parece perfecto –dijo Albert hablando también por Archie y George-

- Yo mientras descansare un poco –dijo Annie-

- Esta bien Annie, mientras Candice dejamos a los caballeros aquí… tu y yo vamos a la cocina para decidir el menú… sin nos excusan…

Candy dirigió una tímida sonrisa a su prometido quien se la devolvió para darle más confianza… sabía que partir de ese momento Candy tendría muy pocos tiempos libres… su tía se iba a tomar muy en serio su papel para preparar a Candy para ser su esposa, mientras tanto Annie se retiro a descansar a sus aposentos, mientras George, Archie y Albert dialogaban en la sala…

- ¿No están cansados? –preguntó Albert-

- Tío la verdad un poco… pero deseo solidarizarme un poco con Candy… porque no va a tener un minuto libre…

- Si la verdad que lo que le espera a Candy de ahora en adelante es mucho trabajo, esfuerzo y dedicación… no solo por la preparación para ser tu esposa tío… sino preparar la boda… y hablando de eso… ¿No han fijado fecha?

- La verdad es que no… estábamos esperando llegar aquí pero yo creo que en la cena la fijamos…

- Estás muy callado George… ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Archie-

- Nada William, pensaba en las palabras de la señorita…

- ¿Qué palabras? –Dijo Albert-

- Aquellas que Arthur es como su padre que yo no la deje acercar… creo que debí dejarla aproximar como decías William…

- Te dije muchas veces que se lo permitieras… y ahora esas palabras te están doliendo… ¿no es verdad?

- Si debo ser sincero con ustedes la verdad es que si… yo conozco a la señorita desde niña… y en poco tiempo Arthur se gano su corazón, su simpatía su confianza…

- Es verdad George –dijo Archie- pero no tienes porque sentirte mal… para Candy tu eres muy especial… además tienes una ventaja sobre el tío O´Hara…

- ¿Cuál es joven Archie?

- Tú tienes a Candy aquí y mi tío no creo que se mueva de Escocia…

- Lo que dice Archie es verdad George… puedes acercarte a ella aun no es tarde para que te acerques a ella…

- Creo que tienen razón atenderé lo que dicen…

Mientras hablaban sobre Candy y Arthur O´Hara… Candy iniciaba sus lecciones con Elroy…

- Bueno Candy visto que serás la próxima primera dama de esta familia tienes que ser una gran anfitriona y no solo eso, saber que ropa, accesorios usar para cada ocasión, que clase de menú para cada cuestión… esta clase de cosas no necesitaran la aprobación de William, la ventaja que tu tienes es que todo este tiempo he adelantado un poco lo que tienes que saber respecto a algunas cosas… la madre de William, Rosemary, mi abuela que son las damas Andrew que yo recuerdo fueron siempre muy buenas anfitrionas y se recuerda mucho como eran ellas tu no puedes ser la excepción, fueron grandes damas, grandes señoras…. lo mismo espero que seas tú y seguramente lo serás… se que todo parece complicado, confuso pero poco a poco veras que no es así…

- Tía espero no decepcionarle… además con su apoyo mientras aprendo creo que estaré mas tranquila…

- Claro niña… solo necesito tu disposición…

- Cuente con ella…

Las explicaciones para Candy continuaban y finalmente entre la rubia y Elroy eligieron el menú de la noche… y todo estaba casi listo para la cena familiar…


	37. Capitulo 28

_**Mis queridas elcrotas gracias por seguir leyendo... se que algunas me hicieorn por lo breve de este cpaitulos..pero ya estamos en la rcta final este es el antepenultimo capitulo de esta historia... espero que lo que sigue les siga agradando... Gracias a todas!**_

* * *

><p><strong>VIGÉSIMA OCTAVA PARTE. A LA SALUD DE LOS NOVIOS<strong>

Al ver que se acercaba la hora de la cena, Elroy Andrew permite que Candy se vaya a arreglar para la cena, con lo que acaba de aprender era suficiente… además seguramente esta sería tal vez la última que reunión que ella disfrutaría sin preocuparse por preparativos o cosas así… dio las últimas órdenes y ella misma se fue arreglar.

La rubia estaba en un gran dilema no sabía que vestido usaría para esa cena… estaba muy a punto de pedirle a Annie que le ayudara pero recordó que eso de elegir un vestido entraba también entre las decisiones que ella debía de aprender a tomar de ahora en adelante… así que antes de bañarse observó muy bien el guardarropa… en lo primero que pensó fue en Albert en algo que solo le agradara a él… así que por vez primera sacando algo de la mujer que ya sabía que tenía adentro de ella, de su enorme armario tomo un vestido en color verde azulado, de tirantes… al fin la noche era fresca, que tenía un escote discreto por delante y por detrás, y una pequeña abertura en la pierna izquierda… en cuanto a los accesorios se decidió a portar un collar trenzado de oro sin una sola piedra, unos aretes de esmeralda que Albert le había regalado y para finalizar una discreta pulsera que tenía unos zafiros… verde y azul representando su color de ojos como los de su ahora prometido… tomo el baño más rápido de su vida y ella misma se cepillo el cabello que no lavo para no tardarse demasiado en secarlo… lo cepillo muy bien finalmente decidir recogerlo con una peineta y dejar unos rizos sueltos… un poco de colorete y decidió que ya se veía muy bien… finalmente coloco el último toque… el anillo de compromiso… un anillo que alguna vez pensó recibir de Terry… pero la vida, el destino o quien fuera no lo quiso así… había sido Albert… el que fuera su mejor amigo… al que quizás como Annie le dijo quizás siempre amo de alguna o de otra manera… su "príncipe" y ahora se casaría muy pronto con él.

Ella misma se sorprendió de haber sido la primera… pero así tenía que ser a partir de ahora… fue a la cocina a ver lo que faltaba para la cena y espero a que los demás comensales bajaran… mientras eso acaecía… le avisaron que un caballero le esperaba en la sala…

- ¿Quién es Dorothy?

- No lo se Candy… pero se ve muy elegante y como que no es de aquí…

- Gracias Dorothy ire a atenderlo…

En ese mismo momento Candy se retiro de la cocina y fue a la sala donde le esperaba nada menos que…

- ¡Sir Arthur!

- Candy…

Padre e hija se fundieron en un abrazo…

- Me da gusto que haya llegado y justo en este día…

- Te vez muy elegante hija…

- Gracias y usted no pierde ese porte de caballero irlandés…

- Que cosas dices pero gracias…

- Siéntese… ¿Gusta algo?

- Un vaso de agua esta bien…

Candy mando llamar a Dorothy para pedirle le trajera un vaso de agua... cosa que Dorothy hizo…

- ¿Qué celebras hija? Estas muy elegante y temo haber llegado en mal momento… además de no estar vestido para la ocasión…

- Es muy perspicaz Sir Arthur… una cena por mi compromiso con Albert –mostrándole el anillo-

- Vaya cuando los Andrew quieren mostrar su poder lo hacen… te felicito hija… pero temo ser inoportuno…

- Si usted se va me va a doler mucho que no este para celebrar este gran acontecimiento…

- ¿De veras Candy?

- De veras Sir Arthur…

Padre e hija se fundieron en un abrazo otra vez… O´Hara derramo unas cuantas lágrimas… sabía que esa felicidad no lo merecía del todo pero disfrutaba que su hija lo quisiera sin saber quien era él en realidad… el abrazo fue interrumpido porque Annie llego a la sala…

- ¿Candy?

- Hola Annie…

- Déjame decirte que te ves espectacular… siempre fuiste bella pero creo que la felicidad que sientes ahora te hace ver mucho mejor…

- Gracias Annie… me haces sonrojar… te quiero presentar a mi padre "adoptivo" –haciendo unas comillas en el aire-, es tío de Albert, de Archie y mió desde luego, te presento, a Sir Arthur Benjamin O´Hara Andrew, Sir Arthur le presento a mi mejor amiga Annie Britter…

- Un placer señor O´Hara… -dándole la mano-

- El placer es mió señorita…

- Ya casi es hora de la cena, tío….

Candy había recién pronunciado tales palabras cuando bajaban la escalera, Elroy del brazo de Albert, George y Archie…

- Tío Arthur…

Elroy Andrew no pudo disimular su sorpresa… hacia más de veinte años que no había visto a O´Hara… su rostro ahora arrugado seguía reflejando esa altivez que caracterizaba a los Andrew de Irlanda… portando su bastón con esa gran piedra verde que lo distinguió mucho cuando fue joven… ya podría hablar con él a solas…

- William como lo prometí vine a Chicago…

- Me da gusto tío… esta es tu casa…

- Gracias William…

- Archie, George…

- Hola Arthur…

- Tío es un gusto volver a verle…

- Muchas gracias Archie…

- No creo que haya necesidad de presentaciones…

- Elroy no creía que la vida me iba a permitir volver a vernos las caras… no has cambiado mucho…

- Arthur siempre tan adulador… te agradezco el halago y si te soy sincera no pensé volver a vernos nunca…

- Pero ya ves aquí estamos…

Las palabras comenzaban a subir de tono… Albert intervino oportunamente…

- Perdón que interrumpa… pero tía… usted siempre esta repitiendo que yo soy el jefe de esta familia que son mis decisiones y las respeta… pues bien es momento de demostrarlo yo decidí perdonar a mi tío Arthur y lo admití en el seno de esta familia además esta la situación que Candy le tiene mucho aprecio a mi tío y no solo ella también yo porque nos ayudo mucho en Escocia entonces como jefe de la familia que soy no le pido le exijo que no haya rencillas en mi presencia ni que yo me entere de algo… así lo he dicho…

- …

- Así lo he dicho…

- Y así tendrá que hacerse…

- Muy bien pasemos a cenar…

Hacia años que Elroy Andrew no pronunciaba esa vieja formula… jamás pensó que tuviera que hacerlo precisamente con William… y lo peor de todo que el propio William le obligara a pronunciarla el que desdeñaba todo aquello.

Por su parte Albert se sentía un tanto mal por hacer eso con su tía pero era verdad y ella misma se lo había inculcado... de algo servían las viejas costumbres… por su lado Archie, Candy y George compartían el sentimiento de Albert… pero Elroy debía de poner en práctica lo que tanto predicaba…

Candy entro al comedor del brazo de O´Hara mientras que Elroy lo hizo del de Albert y Annie del de George, Archie entro detrás de la comitiva... Elroy estaba a punto de decirle a Candy como debían tomar sus lugares en la mesa… cuando la propia Candy empezó a indicar como deberían sentarse… Elroy sonrió satisfecha… Candy sería toda una dama Andrew con toda la categoría que había caracterizado a las esposas Andrew… La cena fue servida, degustaron los platillos y finalmente unos cuántos minutos después Albert decidió hablar…

- Familia ya que estamos todos reunidos quiero aprovechar para decirle aquí delante de a ustedes a Candy cuando quiere que fijemos la fecha de la boda…

- Albert…

- ¡Que emoción Candice!

- Yo creo Albert que tienes que ver tu agenda de negocios…

- Mmm… por eso no creo que haya problema…

- Bueno pues me gustaría que la boda fuera en cuatro meses para poder arreglar todo como es debido…

- Me parece una decisión sensata Candice –dijo elroy secundando su decisión-

- Será como tu quieras Candy… ahora la fecha exacta

- Dentro de cuatro meses exactos…

Entonces Albert hizo una especie de remembranza… si recordaba bien dentro de cuatro meses exacto era el aniversario de la primera vez que se habían visto él y Candy… él nunca lo había olvidado la fecha y al parecer ella tampoco…. le pareció sensacional…

- Es una gran fecha pequeña… entonces así será…

Archie pidió se sirviera un poco de champagne para brindar…

- Me tome el atrevimiento de pedir que pusieran a enfriar un poco de champagne…

- Gracias sobrino…

El champagne fue servido entonces como jefe de la familia Albert hizo uso de la voz…

- Por favor escúchenme…

- Te escuchamos William…

- Quiero darles las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes su presencia… a mi tío Arthur que sin quererlo llegó en un gran día… yo se lo difícil que fue para él decidirse dejar Escocia… gracias por permitirme compartir con ustedes esta felicidad tan grande… salud por ustedes…

Entonces alzaron todos sus copas para secundar el brindis de Albert…

- Tío… ¿se me permite hablar?

- Claro Archie…

- Yo también quiero hacer un brindis por la felicidad de dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida… quiero que sepan que cuentan conmigo para todo lo que puedan necesitar… Salud…

- Salud –respondieron todos-

- ¿Se me permite hablar William?

- Desde luego Tío Arthur…

- Yo también quiero hacer un brindis por la feliz pareja… primero que nada quiero dar las gracias a William por haberme admitido de nueva cuenta al seño de esta familia… dios sabe como he pagado todo lo que hice… pero no es momento de hablar de eso… gracias William por tu bondad… Candy mi querida Candy… quien me permitió quererla como la hija que no tuve… gracias muchas gracias por todo… y deseo de todo corazón que se amen siempre como lo hacen ahora… también a aunque a al distancia pueden contar conmigo… Salud…

- Salud –volvieron a secundar todos-

- A mi también me gustaría hacer un brindis… -dijo la voz de Elroy-

Al escuchar tales palabras… todos se sorprendieron… ¿La inflexible Elroy Andrew quiere hacer un brindis?

- La escuchamos tía –dijo Albert-

- Gracias William… bueno pues para todos es sabido que yo me opuse terminantemente a que Candice formara parte de esta familia… que hice mucho más caso a lo que decían los Leagan y todo lo demás de lo cual me arrepiento sinceramente… porque se perfectamente todo lo que Candice ha hecho por William incluso antes de saber quien era arriesgando su reputación incluso con tal de no desampararlo y esa clase de gestos solo los realiza una persona con sentimientos realmente nobles… ahora doy las gracias porque nos puso en el camino a Candice… se tardaron demasiado en admitir lo que realmente sentían el uno por el otro… pero al fin lo hicieron… y me alegro por ello porque se muy bien que la vida de William no tenía sentido sin Candice en su vida y viceversa… espero que no solo se amen como hasta ahora… si no también aunque han desdeñado las tradiciones mi querido William sepas y enseñes a tu esposa a respetarlas porque es tu linaje… salud…

Y como en las anteriores ocasiones repitieron la vieja formula… solo faltaban tres personas por hacer el brindis… George, Annie Britter y la futura esposa… Candy había decidido no hablar hasta que todos aquellos que quisieran desearle a ella y a su futuro esposo felicidad…Annie pidió el uso de la voz a Albert…

- Albert soy yo ahora la que pide el uso de la voz…

- Claro Annie…

- Lo agradezco… pues bien yo que conozco a Candy de toda la vida, pasamos mil peripecias juntas, incluso ella tolero mis desprecios en Londres y me perdono ahora lo único que deseo es que después de tantas cosas que le han pasado a Candy en la vida finalmente sea tan feliz con alguien que en muchas cosas es similar a ella e incluso han pasado cuestiones similares… solo deseo que sean muy felices… que sepan sortear las tempestades cuando lleguen y que en esos momentos se vuelva aun mas grande… Salud…

Volvieron a decir salud… ahora George Johnson siguiendo el ejemplo de los demás solicito la palabra… cosa a lo que desde luego Albert accedió con solo un movimiento de cabeza…

- Gracias William… ustedes saben que soy un hombre de muy muy pocas palabras… pero soy inmensamente feliz de que William al que he visto desde niño… al que he considerado como un hijo… un hijo que la vida no me dio… se una en matrimonio con una hermosa dama a la cual también conozco desde niña… me consta todo lo que uno y otro y han sufrido… pero tambien he sido testigo de cómo nacio y ha ido creciendo ese amor… me uno a los deseos expresados por todos… además agrego que cuentan conmigo para lo que sea…. Salud…

Por enesima vez todos volvieron a decir salud, si bien era cierto que Albert no había brindado aun por su futura felicidad… también lo era que quien había iniciado los brindis había sido Archie… por lo que Candy decidio tomar la palabra….

- Quiero antes que nada ofrecer disculpas a Albert por no solicitarle me diera el uso de la voz… te prometo que eso no volvera a suceder… pues bien yo antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno sus bellas palabras que siempre atesorare en mi corazón… yo bien se que la tía Elroy no brindara…. Pero se que nos desea felicidad… yo quiero dar las gracias a todos por ser parte de mi vida todos estos años… si hay algo o alguien que perdonar ya lo hice en su momento y lo vuelvo a hacer porque quiero iniciar mi nueva vida sin rencores u odios… gracias muchas gracias Albert por ser parte de mi vida y por haberme elegido para compartir la vida… espero además seguir contando con ustedes toda mi vida también… Salud

Volvieron a secundar el brindis… había sido ya demasiada champaña para una sola noche… solo que Elroy tomo la palabra para preguntar…

- ¿El novio no piensa brindar?

- Tiene razón tía… yo solo puedo secundar las palabras de quien será mi esposa en un futuro próximo… y decirle delante de todos ustedes que yo soy el agradecido de haberla conocido y de que me haya hecho tan feliz siempre… a ustedes que sigan siendo mis amigos, mis consejeros, mis guías…. Salud a todos…

Volvieron a alzar sus copas por la salud de los novios… Archie se tomo la libertad de poner un poco de música para bailar… ese realmente el primer baile oficial de Candy y Albert como futuros esposos…. El baile realmente le hizo muy bien a Candy ya que tanto champagne se le había subido un poco a la cabeza… todos estaban realmente muy contentos y bailaron, rieron, bebieron hasta un poco después de la una de la mañana… finalmente el alba llego y por esta vez, Elroy Andrew le permitió a Candy dormir como una reina, como a ella le gustaba hacerlo… Albert, George y Archie había salido desde muy temprano a las empresas Andrew, por su lado Annie había decidido ir con sus padres a desayunar… todo se conjugo para que Elroy pudiera hablar tranquilamente y en soledad con Arthur O´Hara… ponerle las cosas en claro…

- Buenos días O´Hara….

- Buenos días Elroy…

- Bueno sabes que no me gusta andar con rodeos…. Estamos convenientemente solos y podemos hablar a nuestras anchas…

- Te escucho…

- Primeramente no se como te atreviste a salir de Europa…

- Por la razón más poderosa… mi hija… además ya contaba con el perdón de William como para hacer eso… ¿Por qué te altera tanto mi presencia?

- Porque jamás pensé verte otra vez Arthur…

- Por Dios Elroy han pasado muchos años y con todo el respeto que me mereces si William que es quien decide todo me perdono ¿Quién eres tu para no hacerlo? Además de acuerdo a lo dicho por Johnson fuiste tu quien ordeno que adoptara mi propia hija… así que esta actitud tuya tan hostil me sorprende de sobre manera….

Lo que decia O´Hara era verdad… su actitud era contradictoria… pero era así como se sentía…

- Arthur creo que tienes razón en decir todo eso… pero si hice lo de la adopción a escondidas de todos no fue por ti…fue por ella… yo ya sabía quien era mucho antes que todos lo supieran y aunque como seguramente ya sabrás que cuando la conocí la trate muy mal, también es verdad que yo la quiero mucho por todo lo que hizo por William sin saber quien era en realidad… arriesgando incluso su reputación… es verdad que me costo mucho pero mucho trabajo aceptar que William la amaba… pero me sorprendió aun más que ella fuera tan ciega como para no verlos, si el amor se le salía a William por los ojos y ahora que son felices me doy por bien servida…

- Elroy… ya hemos vivido demasiado para continuar con pleitos de chiquillos de dieciocho… yo te doy las gracias sinceramente por haber logrado que mi hija lo sea realmente legalmente… solo que en algún momento descubrirá que la adopción esta a mi favor que no es "Candice White Andrew" sino "Candice White O´Hara" ya será de nueva cuenta "Candice White Andrew" en cuanto se matrimonie con William… ¿Tu que crees?

La matriarca Andrew analizo las palabras dichas por Arthur O´Hara eran verdad… en algún momento ella lo sabría pero creyó que no habría gran dificultad… por lo poco que había visto la rubia le tenía afecto sincero incluso ya le llamaba padre… a lo mejor hasta le daría gusto…

- Bueno lo que dices es verdad… pero yo me doy cuenta que esa niña te quiere sinceramente y creo que a lo mejor hasta le daria una alegría… creo que sería un buen regalo de bodas…

- Creo que tienes toda la razón… ¿Todo olvidado Elroy? Quiero pasar mis últimos con esa tranquilidad de que he sido perdonado…

- La verdad es que si… yo también quiero que así suceda… yo también estoy en mis últimos años… y cuando la hora de la muerte llegue hay que haber estado en paz con todos… te perdono… lo hago sinceramente… creo que debemos decir salud aunque sea con café…

- Gracias… muchas gracias Elroy y si hay que decir salud con café…

Elroy misma se apeo para preparar el café… era placentero hacerlo de vez en cuando… llevo todo en un charola de plata la que era de hecho su favorita…una reliquia regalada por su abuelo materno cuando adolescente…

- ¿Azucar?

- No gracias Elroy…

- Bueno pues brindemos porque los novios sean tan felices como ahora…

- Claro si… yo brinod también por tu perdón… Salud…

- Salud –dando ambos un trago al café-

- Supongo que te quedaras para la boda…

- Yo creo que si, porque más voy a tardar en llegar a Europa que lo que tendría que regresar…

- Es verdad…

Mientras dialogaban se escuchaban las risas de Candy quien ya estaba arreglada y lista para comer… se había levantado muy tarde… estaba tan contenta que reía solo por hacerlo sin alguna causa justificada para ello… saludo a los que tomaban el café…

- Tía Elroy estoy muy avergonzada por esto…

- No hay cuidado Candice... pero antes que nada… buenas tardes…

- Lo siento tía… buenas tardes también para usted Sir Arthur…

- Buenas tardes Candy…

- Niña te deje dormir porque seguramente la cena de anoche fue la última en la que podrás gozar de hacer cosas como ahora… dormir tan tarde… además te tengo un recado de William…

- ¿De Albert?

- Así es…

La anciana mujer le dio a Candy el recado que había escrito Albert que decía…

Mi querida dormilona:

Como es tu costumbre te habrás levantado tarde…. Yo tengo unos pendientes en la empresa Andrew… pero quiero que comamos juntos…. Hay tantas cosas que hablar… arréglate muy guapa y pasa el chofer por ti a las tres y media por ti… mi tía ya sabe esto no te apures… se puntual mi pequeña…

Te amo

William Albert Andrew

La ojiverde estaba feliz…. No pudo disimular una sonrisa…

- ¿Y bien niña?

- Voy a comer fuera con Albert… que pasa por mi el chofer tres y media en punto…

- Pero…

- Si tu angustia es por mi hija… no te apures ve a comer con tu novio también tienen que compartir tiempos juntos…

- Lo que dice O´Hara es verdad…

- Esta bien voy a cambiarme…

La conversación entre Elroy y O´Hara no duro mucho más… Candy se subió a arreglar para su cita ya que Albert tenía algo muy importante que decirle…


	38. CAPITULO 29

**Hola! Chicas este es el penúltimo capitulo antes de finiquitar esta historia que ustedes me han hecho favor de leer. Gracias muchas gracias por su tiempo dedicado y voy a apelar a su paciencia un poco…. El final de esta historia ya esta escrito sin embargo hay cosas que no me terminan de convencer y creo que ustedes merecen un final digno… no publicare el final hasta que me sienta satisfecha con lo hecho… discúlpenme por ello pero creo que es lo menos que merecen después de seguirlo tanto tiempo. Un saludo a todas y espero no demorar mucho. Gracias por comprender**

* * *

><p><strong>VIGÉSIMA NOVENA PARTE. AMOR AGOTADO.<strong>

La hora de la cita de Albert con Candy finamente llegó como lo decía en su recado a la hora indicada paso el chofer por ella… se sentía tan nerviosa… sería la primera vez desde que se confesaron su mutuo amor que estarían solos completamente… él ya la esperaba en su restaurante favorito… quien les recibía la entrada la encaminó donde ya lo esperaba un sonriente Albert…

- Me alegró que ya estés aquí…

- Estuve a tiempo como me lo solicitaste…

- Ya veo que si… la puntualidad es una de las más importantes virtudes que debe tener un ser humano…

- Lo sé y créeme que ahora como tu esposa, no te defraudare en ningún aspecto…

- Yo se que así será pequeña…

- Me gustaría platicar contigo sobre un asunto importante, pero después de comer…

- Me asustas…

- No tengas pendiente… no es nada grave… simplemente es algo que yo considero que debemos hablar…

- Como gustes…

Ambos comensales pidieron sus platillos y la comida se degusto en completo silencio… cosa extraña… pero la verdad era que ella estaba muy intrigada… ¿De que quería hablar Albert? por mas que le daba vuelta al asunto no lograba encontrar cual era el motivo de la conversación de Albert…

- Has estado muy callada Candy… ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me preocupa aunque digas que no me inquiete, de que quieres hablar conmigo…

- Ya te dije que no tienes porque angustiarte…

- No se porque siento esa angustia… así que al mal paso darle prisa… te escucho

- Candy en todo este tiempo desde que aceptaste casarte conmigo ¿no has tenido dudas?

- ¿Dudas?

- Sí de tu amor por mi o de casarte conmigo incluso

- ¿Qué? –dijo ella en un tono un tanto molesto-

- Candy no te enfades… si te pregunto esto porque creo que el paso que vamos dar debemos estar seguros antes seguros antes de dar el mismo, yo por mi parte estoy seguro de ese paso… yo tuve ya mi prueba de fuego…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Seré más claro… porque te veo un tanto enfadada… entonces empezare yo…

- Pues escucho porque no te entiendo nada…

- Verás Candy… me refiero a Edaín…y todo lo que provoco en mi…

- …

Al ver que ella no decía nada… continuo con la historia… dio un sorbo al vino y continúo…

- Candy yo te amado toda mi vida… bueno casi toda mi vida… sentimiento que se acentúo cuando yo perdí la memoria y no sabía quien era… esa situación fue la que quito de mi el impedimento de amarte… calle mis sentimientos primeramente porque cuando estabas en Inglaterra eras un niña… luego apareció Terry en tu vida además de que yo era tu padre adoptivo… y tú no dabas muestras de quererme más… agregomosle a la historia que cuando te lleve a Lakewood estabas destrozada a pesar de tus convicciones de dejar a Terry para Susana eso me destrozo el corazón… porque yo tenía mi amor dispuesto para ti pero tu no te dabas por enterada… y luego salió el viaje a Escocia gracias a una carta que recibí de Maxwell Adams a quien conociste… me fui mintiéndote porque yo sabía que no tenía fecha de regreso… fue muy angustioso para mi y luego en Escocia apareció Lady Edaín Callaghan…

Volvió a tomar un sorbo de vino ella solo lo miraba un tanto expectante…

- Edaín Callaghan… la mujer de cabello oro rojizo, de ojos verdes como los tuyos… una mujer que me causó en su momento tanta confusión…

- ¿Por qué?

El tono de voz que estaba usando Candy era muy muy ajeno a ella… Albert no podía descifrar muy bien que estaba ella reflejando…

- ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo para ese momento yo pensaba que lograr que tú me amaras era casi un imposible… siempre me han gustado tus ojos… su belleza… todo lo que ellos reflejan… siempre se dice que los ojos son las ventana del alma pero hay gente con unos ojos totalmente inexpresivos… pero no los tuyos y tampoco los de Edaín… desde el primer momento en que me vió mostró por mi deseo, anhelo, posesión… su mirada reflejaba a la perfección todo el fuego que sentía por dentro… desde luego que yo le viera a los ojos la turbo mucho una mujer que no esta acostumbrada a que la vean a los ojos porque la creen bruja… no te niego que me sentí desconcertado y hasta halagado…

- Desde luego que sí… eso es natural… ¿a quien no les gusta el halago? a todos en mayor o en menor medida….

Era la primera vez que ella decía algo más parte de frases cortas pero su actitud seguía siendo fría…

- Te voy a ser sincero Candy yo quería que quien me mirara así fueras tú… perdón si estas palabras te ofenden pero soy un hombre no un santo y como diría la tía abuela "los santos están en el cielo" y el tiempo que conviví con ella siempre venías a mi mente… eran tan parecidas y tan diferentes a la vez… jamás mi mente me había jugado tan chueco… pero siempre estabas en mi mente… incluso llegar a pensar que amaba a Edaín y que mi amor por ti estaba totalmente agotado…

Agotado era una palabra que la rubia escucho mucho unos meses atrás… el propio Albert también la había utilizado e incluso la había escuchado también… para todos era imposible que un amor como el que él sentía por Candy se agotara así como así… al escuchar la palabra "agotado" era una palabra que hizo que Candy materializara en su mente todos sus temores… si él la había amado pero ella al no mirarlo se había acabado ese amor…

- ¿Cómo te convenciste de que no era así?

- Esa es una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer en mi vida… todo era tan confuso… pero déjame decirte que yo era el único confundido porque para todos los demás era claro… hasta para Edaín… aunque dese luego ella solo sabía que había alguien que me interesaba…

- ¿Esa fue tu prueba de fuego?

- Sí… pero además existe algo más…

- ¿Qué es?

Albert se sentía como quinceañero… ¿Por qué le era tan difícil decirle a Candy lo que había pasado con Edaín? realmente no fue nada más allá de unos besos… ¿Por qué era tan complicado?

- Candy yo bese a Edaín digamos que tuvimos una especie de noviazgo…

El ojiazul esperaba expectante la respuesta de ella… para su sorpresa esperaba que ella se enojara o algo así… por el contrario ella esbozó una gran sonrisa… ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí… ¿Lo dices por mi sonrisa?

- Si.

- Albert es la primera vez que te escucho… ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? ¿Un hombre?

- Ahora el que no entiende es otro…

- Verás siempre quise verte como te escucho ahora como un hombre que tiene un pasado que no eres como bien lo dijiste tú un santo…

- ¿De veras Candy?

- De veras tu ya sabes mi historial con el género masculino… pero dime algo Albert… Si me amabas desde hace mucho… ¿Edaín había podido desbancarme en tan poco tiempo?

- Créeme que yo lo creí así… no se porque cuando estaba yo con ella la relacionaba contigo a veces sin querer o queriendo hacerlo… era un lucha terrible… y luego tantas cosas que pasaron…

- Ahora entiendo porque tus cartas eran tan escueta si estabas muy ocupado con Edaín… salvo la última carta cuando anunciabas que regresabas a América fue cuando te sentí de nuevo como el mismo Albert de siempre…

- Candy…

- No te lo reprocho… quizás hubiera sido un buen castigo para mi si eso sucedía…

- ¿Qué dices?

- Sabes Albert estuve escuchando e innumerables ocasiones la palabra "Agotar" y sus sinónimos…

- Perdón que te interrumpa…pero ¿Qué has dicho?

- Eso… que escuche mucha veces la palabra "agotar" y sus sinónimos…

- ¿Por parte de quien?

- La tía y la propia Annie… ¿Pero que importa eso?

- Mucho porque ahora entiendo muchas cosas…

- Quien no entiende ahora nada soy yo…

- Yo también estuve escuchando esa misma palabra y sinónimos por parte de la tía, George, Archie… y eso para mi significa solo una cosa… todos ellos sabían de nuestro amor mutuo… George sabía que según yo te había dejado de amar…

- ¿Pensaste en verdad eso?

- Si… y perdón si mis palabras te lastiman…

- No me lastiman…

- Pero George siempre decía que un amor como le mio por ti no se termina así como así …

- ¿Cómo te convenciste de que tu amor por mi no había terminado?

- Candy fue un proceso largo y difícil…

- Quiero saber… porque si me voy a cansar contigo quiero estar segura de que te casas conmigo estando seguro de lo que deseas…

Ella había dicho estas palabras con una gran determinación y con cierto enojo… las cosas s ele habían "volteado" a Albert el quería saber si la que estaba segura era ella y no al revés…

- Candy…

- Te escucho…

- Esta bien… George me decía siempre que los grandes amores no terminan de un día para otro…. pero yo le decía que si… el decía que no… tuve que hacer una gran inspección dentro de mi y llegue a la conclusión de que estaba confundido…

- Mi corazón no te había dejado de amar jamás… más bien se estaba cansando de que no voltearas a verle… mi corazón si se estaba agotando pero de esperarte… porque este corazón jamás ha dejado de amarte y por el contrario te ama cada vez más…

William Albert Andrew silenció su boca… esas últimas palabras habían siso pronunciadas con gran sentimiento…sus palabras tocaron el corazón de Candy… jamás hubiera podido imaginar que Albert guardara una cosa como esa dentro de su corazón… ha de ser terrible convivir a diario con aquella que se ama… sonreírle, complacerle y que ella no note en tu mirada, en tu actitud todo ese amor que tienes reservado solo para ella… haciendo lo imposible porque ella volteé a verte…

- Albert mi querido Albert... jamás me hubiera imaginado que yo te hiciera sentir tan mal de forma involuntaria… fui tan niña, tan ciega… estaba tan ensimismada en mi dolor por haber perdido a Terry y tu llevabas sufriendo por mi no se cuento tiempo... Discúlpame…

- Candy no tienes porque disculparte de algo que tú no sabías nada…

- Si soy culpable de ser tan ciega…

- Candy… mi pequeña… no te culpes porque yo tampoco te demostré abiertamente mi cariño y creeme que si lo tuyo y Terry hubiera funcionado jamás te hubieras enterado…

- Yo se que es así…

- Agradezco a tu amor que no se haya cansado de esperarme… que tu amor no se haya agotado…

- Candy…

- Albert mi amor por ti es muy muy grande…

- Candy… ¿Ya pasaste tu prueba de fuego?

- Desde luego…

- Tenerte lejos primero y luego Edaín… luchando por ti…. Además luche contra misma porque yo pensé que jamás me mirarías como mujer…

- Vaya parece que ambos estábamos jugando al escondite…

- Creo que si… pero al fin nos hemos encontrado…

La rubia no pudo resistir más… se levantó de su lugar y deposito un tierno y delicado beso sobre los labios de su futuro esposo y se regreso a su lugar…

- ¿Y ese beso porque fue?

- Nada mas por ser como eres…

- Creo que ya estas más tranquila y ya puedes responder a mi cuestionamiento inicial… ¿Estas segura respecto a eso de casarte conmigo?

- Segura… y ¿tu?

- Desde luego…

- Entonces Albert ya olvida todo eso… un nuevo horizonte se abre ante nosotros…

- Es verdad y tenemos que disfrutarlo…

- Albert ya pasan de las seis…

- Es verdad, mandare un recado a la tía abuela para que no se preocupe por nosotros…

- Esta bien…

Albert pidió a un mesero le proporcionara papel y bolígrafo, petición que desde luego fue atendida de inmediato… el rubio escribió una nota que decía así…

**_Querida tía:_**

**_ Espero que no estes demasiado preocupada por Candy y por mi… estamos bien… no nos esperen a cenar… por favor has esto extensivo a todo la familia… prometo que no llegaremos muy noche…_**

**_ Hasta más tarde._**

**_Albert._**

Albert pidió a de nuevo al mesero entregara de inmediato ese recado a la mansión Andrew que no estaba tan lejos de donde estaban… el restaurante no hacía esa clase de servicios pero ¿Quién se iba a resistir a hacerlo a William Albert Andrew? El ojiazul pidió una botella de champagne para celebrar que todos los malos entendidos con su prometida habían sido arreglados y para evitar que se les subiera el vino a al cabeza bailaron…

- Candy jamás penes que podría estar así contigo…

- Yo también lo pensé… pero como dije antes no pensemos en ello ahora…

Mientras el par de enamorados bailaba, bebía y disfrutaba su dicha, el recado que había mandado Albert a su casa había llegado…

_**Querida tía:**_

_** Espero que no estés demasiado preocupada por Candy y por mi… estamos bien… no nos esperen a cenar… por favor has esto extensivo a todo la familia… prometo que no llegaremos muy noche…**_

_** Hasta más tarde.**_

_**Albert.**_

- Dorothy por favor reúne a la familia…

- Si señora…

Dorothy hizo lo que se le indico y la familia se reunió en menos de cinco minutos…

- ¿Qué sucede tía?

- Bueno para preguntarle que desean cenar el par de enamorado son va a venir a cenar…

- ¡Vaya! –dijo Archie-

- ¿Por qué esa expresión Archibald?

- Perdón tía…

- Tienen derecho a disfrutarse antes de la boda… después les será un tanto complicado por todo lo que vendrá después…

- Tienes razón en eso Elroy… yo lo se muy bien…

- Es cierto Arthur tú lo viste de cerca…

- Si, cuando William recien se desposo al menos le primer año de matrimonio hubo muchos eventos sociales… en este caso creo que será más complicado porque también tendrán que atender Escocia y toda Europa… máxime que ahora se supo quien es…

- Es verdad olvidaba ese pequeño detalle…

- Pues si es mejor que se disfrutan un poco ahorita…

- Cierto y bien ¿Qué quieren cenar?

Contrario a su costumbre de que siempre decidía que se cenaba en esa casa pidió opinión… había aprendido que no debía de ser tan autoritaria… seguramente eso le agradaría a William… Mientras los Andrew deliberaban… los tórtolos ya habían ido a otro lugar para cenar…

- Albert la estoy pasando muy bien aquí contigo a mi lado…

- Yo también… siento que estoy soñando…

- Pero no todo esto es muy real.

La pareja de enamorados seguía en su ensueño, bailando, bebiendo, comiendo…. realmente era la primera vez que se estaban disfrutando a solas como una pareja próxima a casarse… Albert pensaba que había sido un tonto por creer que Edaín había desbancado a Candy de su corazón cuando ella se le había anclado en él desde la primera vez que la vio… ahora a la postre comprendía que su destino y el de la propia Candy se escribió desde el momento mismo en que se encontraron en la Colina de Pony… ella lo estuvo buscando desde siempre y a pesar de tenerlo cerca toda la vida no había podido reconocerlo… pero él sí… al principio le tuvo aprecio porque sus cálidos ojos verdes les recordaban a las de su hermana y a los de su propia madre… le recordaba la tranquilidad que sentía al verlos y como no le gustaba ver a Rosemary llorar…. la inocencia de ese niña… al volverla a encontrar sintió creyó imposible todo aquello… le había visto en todas su facetas… era imposible no haberse enamorado de ella.

Por su lado Candy también cavilaba… se recriminaba a si misma por haber sido tan ciega, tan niña, tan tonta… ¿Cómo demonios no había reconocido a Albert? a estas alturas creía que solo dios lo sabia… pero había sido bueno haberse dado cuenta a tiempo quien era realmente y al fin disfrutar su felicidad…. estaba segura de que Anthony desde el cielo estaría muy contento por ello…


	39. FINAL (PRIMERA PARTE)

**TRIGÉSIMA PARTE. AMOR CONSUMADO. (PRIMERA PARTE)**

** _Mis queridas amigas gracias por su espera... aqui tienen la primera aprte del final de esta historia... gracias por su paciencia!_**

* * *

><p>Después de todas aquellas reflexiones, Albert y Candy eran más unidos que nunca… O´Hara quien había decidió quedarse con la autorización de Albert había convivido muy intensamente con su hija… y exactamente quince días después de aquella plática, se organizo una fiesta para anunciar a toda la sociedad el compromiso de matrimonio entre William Albert Andrew y Candice White… fue invitada la mejor sociedad de los Estados Unidos y una tanta de Europa… la fiesta de compromiso fue anunciada en todos los diarios de América de esta forma:<p>

_"El multimillonario William Albert Andrew, quien incluso posee el título de Duque en Europa, pierde la soltería… dará una gran fiesta en la mansión de Lakewood en Chicago para anunciar su compromiso matrimonial con la señorita Candice White… fueron invitados las familias más importantes de Estados Unidos e incluso de Europa…"_

Más o menos así decían los diarios… era la primera vez que Albert estaba feliz por una fiesta de esa envergadura… quería que todo el mundo supiera que se casaba con la mujer que había amado toda la vida… Candy que era un alumna ahora muy devota, prácticamente había organizado la fiesta con ayuda de Elroy para ciertos detalles… y contrario a lo que pudiera pensarse estaba ansiosa porque esa fiesta llegara… era magnifico esa sensación de que por fin sería esposa de Albert.

Candy había invitado a su amiga Patricia y a su abuela a la fiesta, sin embargo Paty se había disculpado con ella, pero ni ella ni su abuela podrían asistir a dicha celebración… se iban ambas a Europa… era demasiado triste estar en América sin Stear… Quizás cuando la herida sanará regresaría… si había alguien que podía entender como se sentía Patty era precisamente la rubia, al recibir su carta se lo comentó tanto a Albert como a Annie…

- Tenía esperanzas de ver a Paty…

- Candy creo que si hay alguien que puede entenderla eres tú…

- Sí… pero estar sumida en esa tristeza no le va ayudar en nada… te lo digo yo…

- Pero tú tenías una gran fuerza en Albert… Paty no tiene tu suerte Candy… ¿Qué crees Albert?

- Creo que tienes toda la razón al decir eso Annie… su abuela bien puede ser una fuerza… pero por lo que esta pasando Patricia es muy duro… es necesario que alguien más le ayude, pero también lo es que hay personas que se curan solas de sus heridas… quizás Paty sea de esas personas… ustedes como sus amigas lo que tienen que hacer es apoyar su decisión…aunque no les parezcan sus métodos…

- Es verdad…ojala pronto ella pueda compartir con nosotros…

- Verán que si…

- Bueno damitas, William Albert Andrew tiene que dejar todo listo en la oficina porque mañana es la fiesta… así que con su permiso…

Al saber que Candy era aun muy penosa con las demostraciones de amor en público… le beso cariñosamente en la frente… cuando se casaran las cosas cambiarían… ella enrojeció, él partió y Annie le pregunto…

- ¿Por qué el sonrojo?

- Es que me da pena… que haga eso…

- Ay Candy… espero que no estés así la noche de bodas…

- ¡Annie Britter!

- Es la verdad Candy…

- Mejor cambiemos de tema… ¿Ya tienes lo que te vas a poner mañana?

- Sí… ya sabes que yo soy muy práctica…

Las grandes amigas estaban platicando cuando de repente entró a la sala Archie… hacía mucho que Annie y Archie no cruzaban reamente miradas… a pesar que desde que había regresado él de Escocia habían compartido ya algunas cosas pero siempre habían estado reunidos de muchísimas más personas…

- Gatita…

- Perdón no sabía que estabas ocupada –dijo él sin mirar a Annie-

Sin saber porque Annie se sintió herida… a pesar de ya no amar a Archie… le hubiera gustado que al menos hubieran sido buenos amigos… pero él estaba totalmente indiferente…

- ¿Qué sucede Archie? –preguntó Candy al sentir la tensión-

- Nada importante…. puede esperar…

- Candy si necesitas privacidad –dijo Annie un tanto incomoda

- Más bien creo que es al revés… yo me retiro… -dijo Candy-

La rubia se retiro… ninguno de los dos le había dicho que había pasado entre ambos aquella ocasión que se quedaron solos y sentía por parte de Annie la necesidad de hablar con Archie desde hace mucho… en la sala solo estaban Archie y Annie…

- Archie lamento esta situación tan incomoda para ti…

- Yo lo lamento más que tú…

Archie no había cambiado en nada su actitud desde la última vez que habían hablado… frío, distante, hiriente…

- Archie se bien que mi presencia no te es grata…

- Annie mi querida Annie como siempre mal entendiendo las cosas… por eso nunca nos comprendimos… no es que tu presencia no me sea grata… sino que… bueno no creo que sea correcto decírtelo estando en casa de mi familia, me es indiferente… Annie tu y yo no podremos ser amigos jamás… se muy bien que yo también soy culpable de que nuestra relación haya sido un fracaso… no te culpo de ese romance porque seguramente yo te orille a ello… a lo mejor te lastimo con estas palabras Annie pero creo que no debimos forzar el amor… un amor que yo no sentía y casi me atrevo a asegurar ahora que todo ha pasado tu tampoco sentías…

Annie estaba un tanto petrificada… el viaje a Escocia había hecho madurar mucho a Archie… poco o casi nada quedaba de aquel castaño necio e impulsivo que ella recordaba… se había vuelto un hombre mas analítico y mas prudente…

- Es verdad tienes razón al decir que concluyo que no sentía tanto amor por ti como tantas veces predique…

- Lo sabía…

- ¿Cómo pudiste saber eso?

- Tú mirada cambio desde que regresamos de Escocia y creo que se lo debes al tener frente a ti a un verdadero amor… al ver como lo acaecido con mi tío y Candy te demostró que ese es amor… tu por mi sentías no se necesidad, ansiedad… no lo se y creo que eso no importa ahora ya… quiero que sepas que a pesar de mi modo un tanto brusco la pase bien… pero creo que lo mejor es tener la relación indispensable y quizás cuando un día te pase el remordimiento podamos tener un relación mas cordial… todos los parabienes del mundo hasta ese entonces… hasta luego señorita Britter…

Annie estaba muda ante las palabras de Archie pero tenía que decir algo porque el había sido muy claro al decir que no hablarían más…

- Gracias por no decir nada a Candy se que esta conversación no saldrá de aquí… deseo para ti lo mismo que has deseado para mi… hasta luego Archie Cromwell…

- De nada y no te preocupes creo que ahora no tendrás que irte cuando me veas… estamos en paz…

- Estamos en paz…

- ¡Nos vemos!

Archie se alejo de ese lugar dejando a Annie sola con sus pensamientos, mientras tanto Archie se topaba con la rubia…

- ¿Arreglaron sus diferencias?

- Sí…

- Que bueno que sirvió dejarlos solos…

- Candy querida lamento haberte causado que te sintieras incomoda…

- No… creo que ustedes se sentían mas incómodos por mi… lo que haya sido que bueno que arreglaron todo…

- Gracias… Annie te espera… luego hablamos tú y yo…

- Esta bien…

El castaño se alejo rumbo a la salida… parecía que llevaba algo de prisa... mientras tanto encontró Annie en el lugar donde le había dejado con Archie… su semblante se veía mas sereno, más tranquilo…

- ¿Todo bien Annie?

- Si, muchas gracias…

- Te veo mucho mejor…

- Lo estoy pero no te preocupes por mi… debes preocuparte por ti... ¿Ya tienes todo listo para la fiesta de mañana?

- Todo ya esta listo…

- Magnifico…

- Pro estoy muy nerviosa….

- Vamos Candy déjate de cosas…. La futura primera dama de los Andrew no puede decir eso…. Recuerda que debes de no mostrarte vulnerable…

- Lo se… y también se que puedo hacerlo…

- Lo ves relájate porque mañana será un día maravilloso…

Las amigas continuaron su conversación… no tardo en mucho en llegar la noche para dormir y finalmente el día de la fiesta del compromiso entre William Albert Andrew y Candice White había llegado…. La pareja de prometidos se levanto muy temprano… Albert a pesar de estar acostumbrado a las fiestas con tanta pompa estaba increíblemente nervioso pero trataba de serenarse porque su prometida estaría más nerviosa que él y tenía que ser su fuerza… el desayuno se tomo de forma muy rápida… Albert fue un rato a las oficinas Andrew para dejar detalladas algunas cosas, mientras que Candy ultimaba detalles con Elroy respecto a la cena, al igual que Annie, por su lado O´Hara recorría Chicago con Archie… el día paso muy rápido… la pareja de prometidos por sus múltiples ocupaciones no se iba a ver hasta la hora de la fiesta…

Candy calmando todo su nerviosismo ya se había arreglado… había elegido un vestuario discreto pero elegante… como aquella vez de la cena con los Callaghan Albert había pedido que usara el mismo color que él y era un traje azul solo que un tono distinto que el de aquella ocasión… entonces se dispuso a escoger un vestido de dos tirantes en corte princesa, que se le ceñía muy bien al talle, de accesorios, la tiara que Albert le había colocado también el día de la cena con los Callaghan y unos discretos aretes de zafiros que recién le había regalado Annie… Albert había quedado de pasar por ella a su recamara…

- ¿Estas lista Candy? (Toco Albert a su puerta)

- Lo estoy… pasa…

El ojiazul abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella toda colorada pero muy bella…

- Te ves espectacular… sin duda varios me envidiaran…

- Gracias… pero usted señor Andrew se ve muy bien… creo que también me envidiaran…

- Creo que es hora de irnos no tardaran en llegar…

- Vamos…

Albert ofreció su brazo a la rubia y ambos bajaron las escaleras… donde ya los esperaban O´Hara, Archie, Annie, Elroy y George…

- Se ven muy bien ambos –dijo Archie-

- Muchas gracias querido sobrino…

- Bueno William ya las cosas están listas para recibir a los invitados…

- Que no tardaran en llegar…

Efectivamente como Albert había dicho empezaban a llegar los invitados en lujosos automóviles… hombres y mujeres con finas prendas y las mejores joyas… incluso venían familias de Europa… es decir gente de la realeza de Bretaña ¿Cómo desairar al noble mas importante y poderoso de Bretaña? Además de rechazar a Edaín había sido todo un acontecimiento… después de todo no era "Bruja" como todos creían… uno a uno pasaban a saludar a la feliz pareja anfitriona al igual que a Elroy que recibía junto con ellos…. Era muchísima gente la que había sido convidada a ese gran acontecimiento… la velada transcurrió tranquila… la prensa tomando fotos aunque se les había dicho desde mucho antes de la cena que no podrían entrevistar a nadie de la familia… finalmente el momento de anunciar el compromiso llego… Albert hablo así…

- Queridos invitados…. Buenas noches quiero darles las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por hacernos el favor de contar con su grata presencia en esta noche tan especial para mi familia y para mi… gracias por todos sus esfuerzos por estar aquí hoy con nosotros… quiero hacer público mi compromiso matrimonial con la señorita Candice White que esta aquí a mi derecha… la boda esta planeada para al fecha colocada en su invitación… esperemos contar con su presencia…

Y alzando la copa que tenia en las manos brindo…. Candy estaba muy muy serena... sonriendo mostrando su anillo para los periódicos… posando la feliz pareja… Después de la sesión fotográfica… continúo el maravilloso festín de los Andrew… cuando de repente Candy se paro en saco al observar a una persona parada en un pilar de la casa…

- ¿Qué sucede Candy? -pregunto su novio-

- ¿Ya viste quién esta ahí? –Señalando al pilar-

- No puede ser…

La persona que había causado la parálisis de Candy…

- Buenas noches su gracia…

- Buenas noches Lady Edaín…

- No… solo Edaín… señorita Candy buenas noches…

- Buenas noches…

- Si ya se que es sorprendente mi presencia alguien incluso que no es deseada… pude ver la parálisis de la Miss Candy… quiero decirles a ambos que no soy la que ustedes recuerdan, bueno si y no es algo difícil de explicar… pero si quería que ustedes supieran por mi que jamás seré un estorbo para ustedes… que agradezco mucho su perdón…

- Edaín…

- Si ya se que se pregunten como fui invitada… bueno hasta Irlanda llego la invitación para los O´Connor que son la familia de mi madre…

- Edaín… voy a hablar por mi prometida y por mi… agradezco que se haya tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí solo para eso… muchas gracias... gracias por los parabienes… lo mismo para usted…

- Gracias su gracia… desde luego a la boda no asistiré… es mejor así pero me da gusto haber estado en paz…

La rubia había estado muda… pero ahora había tomado la palabra…

- Señorita Callaghan su presencia aquí es señal de su buena voluntad… por mi parte y creo que hablo por mi futuro esposo también… esta olvidado y perdonado todo…

- Gracias Miss Candy… reitero mis deseos de felicidad…

Edaín la siempre bella Edaín parecía que no había cambiado nada… sin embargo creía Candy que si… la vieja Edaín jamás le hubiera deseado felicidad a nadie… le habían visto salir de la mansión como para regresarse al lugar donde se hospedaba, pero para tranquilidad de Candy Albert había ordenado a alguien de su personal se percatara de que efectivamente Edaín había dejado la mansión, después de aquello la pareja de enamorados salió un momento a la terraza… se sentían demasiados asfixiados con tantísima gente en la mansión parecía que todo estaba de su lado… la noche era en verdad muy cálida… ni una nube nublaba el cielo y había una maravillosa luna llena…

- Sabes Candy… esa luna te hace ver como una persona diferente… si es posible te ves aun mas hermosa…

- Muchas gracias… pero si me veo más hermosa es porque tu me haces muy feliz…

- ¿De verdad?

- Por supuesto… y espero que así sea siempre…

- Daré lo mejor de mí para que eso suceda…

La pareja se beso bajo los rayos de la luna llena que parecía que alumbraba su felicidad….

- Debemos entrar pequeña…

- ¿Es necesario?

- Sabes muy bien que si…

El par de rubios regreso a la fiesta… donde todos parecían compartir su felicidad… Elroy Andrew dialogaba respecto a eso con Arthur O´Hara…

- Míralos… parece que cuando están juntos se bastan el uno al otro…

- Así es Elroy… igual que William y la madre del actual Duque…

- Es verdad, parece que la historia se repite…

- Parece ser que si…

- Elroy estoy muy sorprendido que tu hayas permitido todo esto…

- Sabes hasta yo estoy sorprendida… ¿Sera que estoy perdiendo el carácter? me dije… sien embargo… se muy bien que al oponerme no ganaba nada…. alguna vez me opuse y no detuvo a Anthony ni a los hermanos Cromwell… además William necesitaba alguien que lo amara por lo que es no por quien es… y nadie mejor que ella para eso…

- Tienes toda la razón Elroy… ahora es cuando empieza la verdadera prueba…

- Es verdad con el matrimonio es cuando realmente inician las historia de amor…

La fiesta termino hasta muy entrada la madrugada… realmente había sido una noche espectacular y por primera vez se levantó la familia muy tarde más allá de las once del día… al fin una vieja dama de sociedad… lo primero que hizo Elroy Andrew fue ver las notas de los periódicos… seguramente la fiesta estaba en primera plana… y efectivamente todos los periódicos lo habían reseñado en su página principal… en general todos alababan el buen gusto mostrado en la fiesta… y lo elegante que fue todo… la nota que más le agrado decía así…

"Anoche en la mansión del hombre más rico de Norteamérica y uno de los hombre más importantes de Europa celebro su fiesta de compromiso… nos referimos a William Albert Andrew… quien como es sabido posee el título de "Duque" en el Reino Unido… iba vestido impecablemente y con mucha elegancia como caracteriza a esa familia… la novia se veía esplendorosa sin casi nada de maquillaje y un vestido sencillo y elegante además que la pareja uso vestidura en el mismo tono de azul difícil de definir. El anillo de compromiso fue un anillo con una piedra verde y otra azul representando el tono de ojos de los futuros contrayentes…"

Ese día Albert se había permitido no ir a las empresas Andrew estaba muy cansado después de aquella fiesta… para su sorpresa cuando se levanto Candy ya estaba parada e incluso arreglada… ¿Qué milagro había acaecido? si Candy era muy dormilona…

- Buenos Días Albert…

- Buenos Días pequeña –depositando un beso en su mejilla-

- ¿Sorprendido?

- La verdad si… gratamente…

Mientras Albert tomaba un café en lo que los demás bajaban a tomar un almuerzo… la rubia Candy se encargaba de ordenar precisamente la preparación de ese almuerzo… después de todo eso sería algo cotidiano una vez que se casara con Albert… al verla ordenar… Elroy sonrío muy satisfecha… tenía que admitir que empezaba a sentirse cansada de encargarse de toda esa clase de cosas… Candy había aprendido bien… llegaría el tiempo en que podría hacerlo sin su ayuda...


	40. FINAL (SEGUNDA PARTE)

**Queridas amigas ahora si llego el final de este viaje llamado "Amor Agotado" que ahora si ya se agoto jaja queiro darles las gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por su comentarios y tambien a las que no lo dejaron... a las que no son usuarias de fanficition y que me escribieron tambien... sin ustedes esto no hubiera sido posible.. espero que el final de esta historia les agrade... ha sido maravilloso compartir esta hsitoria con ustdes... Gracias chicas!**

* * *

><p><strong>TRIGÉSIMA PARTE. AMOR CONSUMADO. (SEGUNDA PARTE)<strong>

O´Hara, Annie, Archie, Albert, George y Candy almorzaron lo que la ojiverde había decidido y pasaron todo el día en la mansión… los días pasaron muy muy rápidamente y cada vez estaba más cerca el día de la boda… Candy sentía que no le alcanzaría el tiempo para todo lo que había que comprar y hacer… entre más se acercaba el día del casorio Albert trabajaba más arduamente para dejar todo bien antes de irse de luna de miel instruyendo de forma intensiva a Archie en algunas cosas y decisiones que tendría que tomar ya que las más importantes las tomaría Albert cuando regresara de Europa.

Finalmente el día de la boda había llegado… Candy no podía creer que al fin sería esposa de Albert… y Albert no podía creer que la mujer que había anhelado toda su vida sería finalmente suya.

Elroy Andrew había ordenado en forma terminante que no se verían los novios hasta la hora de la ceremonia… tenía que hablar con Candy de diversas cosas… una vez que la rubia termino de desayunar en su habitación empezó a hablar con ella…

- Candice… necesitamos hablar… ven conmigo a la recamara…

- Si tía…

Una vez en la recamara de Elroy, la rubia tomo asiento en la silla que estaba a lado de la puerta de la recamara de la anciana mujer…

- Dígame tía…

- Niña quiero que estés bien consciente que a partir de que el sacerdote y el juez los case tú serás la primera dama de esta familia y muchas cosas estarán bajo tu mando ahora…. esto no quiero decir que te abandonare… estaré contigo siempre que lo necesites… un día podrás hacer todas tus funciones tu sola… ¿estas consciente de ello Candice?

- Sí tía y agradezco toda su dedicación para enseñarme… no la decepcionare…

- Desde luego que no lo harás…

- Bueno hoy es el día de tu boda y es el momento que te hable más claramente sobre la joya de la familia… ¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo te hable de ello?

- Lo recuerdo…

- Bueno… la joya de la familia[1] la cual es en realidad dos, una es un diamante azul muy muy raro… ese diamante esta montado en un anillo que el jefe del clan entrega a su esposa el día del matrimonio… ni siquiera yo se donde esta guardada dicha joya solo lo sabe William… esa joya se usa en ocasiones muy especiales como el matrimonio del jefe del clan… en el bautizo del primer hijo varón del jefe del clan, en sus tres años y en ocasiones que el propio William te indique… la otra joya es un zafiro muy especial que es el que portara William en la boda… se dice que esas joyas las gano como premio de combate un William Andrew que gano la finca de Escocia en tiempos ancestrales desde entonces dichas joyas ha estado en la familia… le ha traído prosperidad y debe ser resguardada por unos hombres llamados "Los guardianes del diamante azul" nadie sabe que también el zafiro esta junto con ese diamante… por seguridad…estos hombres deben ser escoceses de pura sepa y tener los ojos azules el día que eso no sea así se dice que la familia caerá en desgracia…. tu bien sabes que los escoceses son muy supersticiosos pero no podemos arriesgarnos así que debes de cuidar esa joya cuando la portes… ¿Estamos claras?

- Sí tía…

- Cualquier duda que tengas respecto a ella podrás preguntarle a William que te aseguro hay cosas que te puede decir mejor que ello…

- Muy bien tía… gracias

- Otra cosa… soy como tu madre y es momento de hablar de la noche de bodas…

- Sí… -dijo Candy apenada-

Elroy explico a "grosso modo" a Candy lo que sucedía y como debía comportarse ante la situación… pero que después de todo William podría indicarle algunas cosas en el momento oportuno…

- Bueno Candice creo que es todo… deseo de todo corazón que sean ambos muy felices… que conserves todo aquello que hace feliz a William… y cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en preguntarme… ser esposa de un hombre como William no es nada fácil pero amándose como se aman ustedes no creo que haya tanta dificultad…

- Muchas gracias por todo tía… por todo de verdad…

Candy abrazo a la anciana mujer quien también le abrazo…

- Vamos niña… no es momento de sentimentalismos… es hora casi de que empieces a prepárate para la boda…

- Sí tía…

Mientras Candy empezaba todo el ritual para su boda… William Albert también hacía lo propio… desde luego que para el la cosa era mucho más sencilla… dejo firmados los papeles necesarios pues no regresaría hasta después de dos meses mas o menos… Albert comió algo ligero en su despacho y Candy en su habitación después de tomar un baño… el vestido increíblemente blanco era un modelo del siglo XVII que fue mandado hacer para la ocasión era de seda de la mejor calidad, con un ligero escote en el busto… tenía unas cuantas incrustaciones de diamante, los zapatos también fueron mandados a hacer de pura seda…la novia llevaba recogido el cabello totalmente salvo unos cuantos rizos al frente… el maquillaje fue muy natural… Annie y la tía Eloy y la servidumbre de mas confianza le ayudo a arreglarse…parecía una verdadera reina…

- Amiga pareces una diosa…

- Gracias Annie… ¿Qué opina tía?

- Te ves muy bien niña… seguro dejaras sin palabras a William… Candice sabes muy bien que tienes que usar ese broche que William perdió cuando niño y "la joya de la familia" que William te dará en la ceremonia religiosa…

- Sí tía…

La rubia estaba a punto de llorar… pero se contuvo… no era momento de llorar… se veía esplendorosa en verdad… ojala Albert también lo pensara…

Albert también comenzaba su propio ritual con Archie y George… su traje también sería de seda pero negra… realmente al ser varón no necesitaba de mucho pero quería que estuvieran con él su sobrino y su casi padre…

- William te ves muy bien…

- Eso es verdad tío…

- Muchas gracias…

- No olvides las joyas…

- No…

Albert saco de un cofre su propia insignia de los Andrew para portarlo del lado derecho de su saco… la diferencia entre este y el de Candy era que el de él era más grande… saco su propia "joya de la familia"… la tía abuela no le había dicho a Candy que el zafiro tan especial de Albert estaba en un bastón de nogal… parecido al bastón que usaba O´Hara solo que O´Hara siempre llevaba una esmeralda… también preparo la joya que tenía que dar a Candy…

- William creo que ya es hora de irnos…

- Es verdad tío el novio tiene que llegar primero

- Vámonos…

William Albert Andrew salio de su casa por última vez como soltero… George solicito que lo dejaran conducir… Albert no se opuso… quince minutos después la novia salio… Arthur O´Hara se encargaría de llevarle a la hermosa catedral donde se casaría con Albert…

- Candy…. Te ves preciosa…

- Muchas gracias…

Mientras tanto en la catedral ya esperaban todos los invitados…. El novio como suele suceder llego primero a la ceremonia…. William Albert se veía radiante… la felicidad la destilaba por los poros… mientras tanto en un Rolls Royce llegaba ella…. Que también se veía que la felicidad no le cabía en el pecho… se escuchaba la marcha nupcial…. Él entro del brazo de Elroy Andrew…. Ella la mitad del camino del brazo de Archie y finalmente para entregarla a Albert del brazo de Arthur O´Hara… la ceremonia fue maravillosa… la fiesta fue llevada a cabo en una finca propiedad de los Andrew desde luego… en el lugar de la recepción se llevo a cabo la ceremonia civil… no se había permitido la entrada a la fiesta a la fiesta… los novios salieron para una sesión fotografica… diarios de todo el mundo acudieron a dicha sesión… a la fiesta acudieron las mejores familias de Norteamerica, Europa…. Gente muy importante en el mundo de los negocios… el banquete fue exquisito…. No había queja alguna al respecto… Albert hizo un brindis para su esposa…

- Quiero darles las gracias por asistir a compartir esta felicidad… quiero brindar por mi esposa… por hacerme tan feliz al haber aceptado casarse conmigo… por ti pequeña… salud…

Los invitados respondieron salud… Albert le beso y ella por vez primera no se apeno… los novios bailaron un vals como primera pieza… los novios bailron mucho toda la noche… la fiesta acabo muy entrada la madrugada más bien ya casi era la mañana… Albert pensando en ello había ordenado que sus boletos se los compraran para en la tarde… los titulares de los diarios decian así:

_**"Finalmente William Andrew ha contraido nupcias… no pudimos estar presentes en tan elegante fiesta… pero los invitados que accedieron a hablar con la prensa refirieron que todo era perfecto que no habia nada que decir… los novios accedieron a salir para que fueron fotografiados… deseamos toda la felicidad del mundo"**_

Habia llegado la tarde y era hora de partir a Europa… la familia estaba reunida para despedir a los novios…

- Candice y William buen viaje… disfruten mucho…

- Gracias tia –respondio él-

- Tío, gatita creo que puedo hablar por todos… tío respecto a los negocios no pierdas cuidado… honrare el apellido "Andrew" pero sobre todo a ti al que le debo todo… diviertanse y cuidense mucho…

- Archie… gracias por tus palabras…

- Si mi paladin… -dijo ella-

- ¡Claro! Aunque ya estes casada con el tío… yo te protegere como lo prometimos…

Entonces Albert recordo lo que una vez le dijo Annie que no importaba que ´l fuera su tío… el cuidaría de Candy siempre…

- Tío Arthur… ¿te encontrare aquí cuando vuelva?

- No creo William empiezo a extrañar Escocia…

- Muy bien tío esta es tu casa…

- Cuidense mucho hijos mios…

- Candy se muy feliz amiga…

- ¡Annie! Muchas gracias…

La pareja se despidió con un abrazo de la familia que estaba ahí para defenderlos… George les llevaría al puerto…

- Es hora de irnos…

La pareja se encamino al puerto llevados por George… quien se despidio de ellos hasta que abordaron el barco que les llevaría a Europa… Candy estaba muy nerviosa… nunca había estado fisicamente con un hombre… Albert pudo sentirla temblar cuando entraron al camarote…

- Tranquila pequeña…

- Albert…

- Yo se lo que te pasa… no te preocupes querida… estando conmigo no tienes porque temer…

Albert empezo a besarla muy muy delicadamente a los que ella respondía…

- No sabes tú cuantas veces soñe con este momento… que fueras mía en alma, corazón y cuerpo…

- Albert… -murmuro suavemente-

Ella se dejo llevar por todas las sensaciones que sentía… Albert había sido muy delicado como lo prometio y muy paciente también… lo que tenía que pasar paso… ahora ella dormía profundamente… él no podía dormir… le quitaba un par de rizos que le caían sobre la cara mientras decía…

- No puedo creer que después de tantos y tantos años anhelandote… deseándote al fin hayas sido mía en todos los aspectos… ¡Por dios como te amo!

Después de esa primera noche juntos Candy se sentía como en las nubes… plena… realizada… feliz… iban a ir de luna de miel por todo Europa principalmente Irlanda que tanta curiosidad tenía Candy por conocer… viajaron por diversas ciudades Milán, Nápoles, Paris, Estocolmo, Oslo, Atenas… lucían muy felices pero tenían que regresar a Chicago…

- Sabes Candy estos meses a tu lado han sido por demás maravillosos…

- Gracias a ti por dármelos…

- Candy tu sabes que es ahora cuando empieza la historia….

- Yo lo se…

Su llegada a Chicago era muy esperada… la verdad es que todos los extrañaron mucho… al llegar a la mansión en forma inesperada Elroy Andrew estaba muy feliz de tenerlos de regreso… Archie había demostrado tener gran habilidad para posnegocios…. Un Andrew al fin y al cabo… un día en su nueva vida… Candy le dijo a Albert…

- Albert… prométeme que si algún día tu amor por mi se agota me lo dirás…

- Prometido nena, prometido… lo mismo te pido a ti…

- Prometido…

La pareja de esposo se besaba…

- Candy tu bien sabes que yo alguna vez pensé que mi amor por ti se había acabado…

- Lo se…

- ¿Sabes que aprendí? Que el amor cuando es realmente amor no se acaba nunca…

- Ni tampoco de esperar querido…

- Tienes razón… tampoco de esperar…

- Es verdad… además recuerda Albert que el amor "saber soportar, es ser bondadoso, es no tener envidia, ni ser presumido, ni orgulloso, ni grosero, ni egoísta, es no enojarse ni guardar rencor, es no alegrarse de la sin injusticias sino de la verdad. Tener amor es sufrirlo todo, creerlo todo, esperarlo todo, soportarlo todo."[2]

- Tienes razón Candy…

- Te prometo que intentare que esta historia funcione…

- Lo sé…

La pareja volvió a besarse… ¿Qué pudieron concluir? Que bueno es verdad los verdaderos amores no se cansan de esperar al contrario mantienen siempre la esperanza, la fe de que alguna vez ese amor se realizara…

Candy y Albert a partir de su casamiento comenzaron a vivir realmente su historia de amor… hubo tropiezos, hubo errores, hubo problemas… pero una cosa era verdad… su amor era realmente amor… si alguna vez se pensó que el amor se agota…. Para nada… el verdadero no se agota, no se cansa… Albert y Candy muchas veces escucharon antes de consumar su amor… "Agotar"… los árabes dicen que "todo lo que nace, crece hacia la muerte…. El amor incluso" quizás era verdad pero ellos no querían averiguarlo… en realidad para cada quien el amor era algo diferente y nadie puede definirlo… porque todos sentimos diferente… por eso cuando querían definir su historia de amor era así…

_"Sabrás que no te amo y que te amo_

_Puesto que de dos modos es la vida,_

_la palabra es un ala del silencio,_

_el fuego tiene una mitad de frío._

_Yo te amo para comenzar a amarte,_

_para recomenzar el infinito_

_y para no dejar de amarte nunca:_

_por eso no te amo todavía._

_Te amo y no te amo como si tuviera_

_en mis manos las llaves de la dicha_

_y un incierto destino desdichado._

_Mi amor tiene dos vidas para armarte."_

_Por eso te amo cuando no te amo_

_y por eso te amo cuando te amo._

(Soneto XLIV de Pablo Neruda)

Candy y Albert vivieron una historia de amor llena de obstáculos…. Pero estando en la Colna de Pony cuando ya había pasado varios años desde su matrimonio para renovar su votos ella le dijo…

- Albert… si tan solo pudiera definir todo lo que me provocas…. No terminaría…

- Candy para mi como dice un autor que se llama Hugo Félix Para mí la definición perfecta del amor eres tú.

Se besan.

- FIN-

* * *

><p>[1] Pueden checar esta conversación en el Capitulo 14 de esta historia.<p>

[2] Esta frase fue tomada de la carta de San Pablo a los Corintios, el motivo de incluirla no es para nada religiosa, sino que a su servidora le gusto la forma de describir el amor. Frase que tambien se utilizo en el capitulo 14 de esta historia.


	41. AGRADECIMIENTO

**AGRADECIMIENTO!**

Queridas lectoras gracias a todas por sus comentarios a este último capítulo y en general por leer toda esta historia ustedes con sus comentarios hacen que una escriba con más ahinco uno.. esta historia tarde en escribirla casi tres años! Y que les guste ha sido lo mejor para uno…. A todas y cada una de las que leyeron gracias de verdad comentaron o no es muy importante para el que escribe creo que ahora tendré que buscar más ideas para otra historia gracias a las que han leído esta y otras de mis loqueras tanto de Albert cmo de anthony...gracias por leer este fic es para ustedes.

Magnolia


End file.
